Let Me Be Your Bad Boy
by Naruhina1888
Summary: High school AU. Naruto is the High school's player. He has slept with at least every single girl in the school whereas Hinata is the quiet good girl. what happens if they were to actually meet and become 'friends? First fanfic EVER so be nice! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This is ridiculous! _She thought. She sat up in her chair and began to erase ferociously on her sketchbook. This had been her sixth time erasing the same drawing. The poor paper was already looking worn out by such actions.

"Why can't I get it to look right!?" she said in a frustrated tone.

Attempting once more and failing miserably, at least in her eyes, she gave up. She closed her book and waited for the school bell to ring.

Hinata was always early to school. She didn't really know why. She didn't have to be, yet she did it anyways. She figured it was because she liked the silence and the abundance of space. It's ironic but, her teacher was always late and the rest of the class would come five minutes before the bell. So she would never have to worry about unexpected company. Hinata was the type that always enjoyed being alone; then again, she wasn't much of social butterfly anyways.

Minutes passed and slowly people started to walk inside the classroom.

RING! The school bell rung.

"Oi! Hinata!" A female voice said across the room.

It was a pink-haired girl with bright green eyes. Her uniform emphasized all her curves and her soft, shiny legs stood out from her skirt. She was truly beautiful compared to Hinata. Well, at least that's what Hinata herself thought.

"Hey Sakura." She said with a smile. She began to look around the room with a confused look, "Where's Ino?" she asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Where do you think?" She responded. "She's with her stupid boyfriend! She's probably making out or something. It's more than likely she's not coming to class today." She said with an annoyed look. Soon enough, Sakura started to ramble about 'Ino pig' and how she was messing up her life by hanging out with her 'weird boyfriend'. She tended to do that a lot. Talk endlessly about Ino, or really anything she didn't like. Yet, Hinata always patiently listened. She was a good friend. She never ignored Sakura's or Ino's feelings. That's probably why they were so close. They trusted her friendship.

After Sakura finished her long speech she glanced at Hinata's desk. Something had caught her attention. She saw Hnata's sketchbook. Her arm slowly went for the book.

"Please don't open that!" Hinata squeaked. But it was too late, Sakura had already opened the book.

"Wow!'" she said in amazement. She stared at a red-faced Hinata. Blushes crawled across her cheeks. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hinata! What are you so embarrassed about!? This is amazing!" she said in awe.

And It was true, Hinata was a very good artist. All her work looked like it came straight from the Heavens. It was as if God himself had made it. She was truly advance for her age, but her insecurities always got the best of her. Hinata always believed she wasn't talented. No matter how many times her friends, teachers, even art schools told her she had great potential she never truly accepted it.

"Don't lie to yourself." She whispered.

"I'm not!" Sakura yelled just a little too loud. "This is beautiful! I swear!"

Hinata slowly raised her head up to face her," Thanks." She murmured in disbelief.

Sakura pulled up a chair from a desk next to Hinata's, she sat down, and took out her stuff. She looked at her insecure friend for a couple seconds, seeing that she had no change of thought, she sighed and said," fine, whatever. If you want to believe you suck than you suck." Once again, she grabbed Hinata's sketchbook and slowly flipped through the pages. "But _I_ don't think so." she softly mumbled.

Suddenly the classroom door burst open. The whole class went silent by what they saw.

"Sorry I'm late!" Said a man with spiky white hair and a mask that covered one of his eyes. "I was on my way to the classroom and, well, let's just say your fellow classmate was at it again."

At last the teacher was here, but not quite as expected. He was holding a boy from the back of his shirt tugging on the collar of his uniform. The boy looked like a mess. His blonde spiky hair was all over the place, his shirt was half tucked, and the buttons weren't exactly in the correct order. On top of that his pants were wrinkled and his fly was vividly open. Surprisingly, the boy was neither scared nor embarrassed, he was actually quite relaxed.

"That fucking idiot! Doesn't he ever get tired?!" Sakura muttered harshly.

Her comment was barely audible but Hinata heard it and she knew exactly what she meant. She couldn't stop the blush that was slowly spreading across her face.

"Sit down Naruto." Kakashi Sensei said finally letting go of the boy." Everyone else go back to your seats, we're starting class."

Sakura got up from Hinata's desk and put back the chair she had taken to its place. She grabbed her stuff and waved. "Talk to you after class, ok?" Hinata nodded and waved back at her friend as she headed back to her assigned seat.

Hinata turned to face the board. She then noticed the blonde boy who had just gotten in trouble. He was sitting three seats in front of her on her right. He was surrounded by other guys who seemed to be in a trance as he spoke. He had a proud smile across his face and his hands behind his head. She couldn't really hear everything they were talking about but most of it was pretty clear.

"So how was it?!" one guy said.

"Yea, was she good?" Another guy said.

"Yea she's ok." The blonde answered.

"Did you make her scream?"

"Hell yea I did, how'd you think I got caught? She was screaming my name too much."

"Dude, were you her first?"

"I wish! But no that chick was wide. She was really stretched out y'know?"

"Whatever man, you're like a fucking God!"

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "Nah man, she was easy. Like I said she was really wide. She was just trying to get in my pants."

Hinata wasn't stupid she knew what they were talking about, she knew the boys reputation, and she knew why he had gotten in trouble. Yet, she couldn't help but to think he was a little cute. She had always thought he was cute since they were in middle school. Now, seniors in high school her feelings for him still hadn't changed. _Naruto is so hand— _her train of thought was quickly cut off by the sound of her teacher's voice.

"You guys are gonna work in groups of four. You have this whole class period to finish this assignment. Arrange yourselves within your group to get this done faster alright."

Hinata hated working in groups. She would always end up doing all the work since she could never say no to anyone.

"Ok, so the first group is Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten, and Sakura."

Hinata was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be working with her friend but she couldn't do anything about, so she just stayed quiet.

"Next is Karin, Hinata, Sasuke, and. . . umm. . . I guess I'll put Naruto,"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach twist upside down. _Naruto!_ She thought. _I'm working with Naruto! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So this is my first fanction EVER! I'm really bad at grammarand spelling. I really shouldn't be here lol. I wanted to try something new rather than drawing fan art and ta-da! I'm here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 2

Hinata got up from her seat and headed towards her group. She felt like her legs were on the verge of melting because of how wobbly and weak they felt. When she finally reached her group and sat down, she noticed Naruto wasn't there. She turned around only to see he was, 'fixing' himself. Fixing his hair, shirt, and pants, he slowly started approaching the group.

Hinata felt her hands get cold and sweaty. Her heart would beat faster and faster as the sound of his footsteps got closer. He sat across from her on the opposite side of the table. Karin sat next to him while Sasuke sat next to Hinata. They all took out their textbooks and looked at the assignment.

Hinata was quietly reading when she noticed Naruto's mischievous glare aiming towards Karin. He looked up and down her body and bit his lip.

"You look beautiful today Karin, you know that?"

Karin looked up and stared at him. Sasuke silently smirked.

"You never quit do you?" he said. "And neither does your buddy "

Naruto simply laughed.

"Dude, get your head out of the gutter. All I said was how gorgeous Karin looks today. Even though she always looks beautiful she looks _really _beautiful today." He said smiling at Karin.

Karin surprisingly wasn't nervous by the compliment. She actually seemed to be flirting back, but then again, she was no Hinata.

"Oh really you think I'm pretty?"

He nodded.

"Then why don't you ever call me?" she said pouting childishly.

"Because I'm busy!" Naruto quickly said wrapping one arm around her.

He leaned his face closer to her ear and began to whisper something. She pushed him back and giggled.

"Fine, if that's the case I'll see tonight, ok."

She winked at him and wrote something on a sheet of paper. Sasuke shook his head and smiled,

"This Pervert has done it again."

Both boys stared at each other and laughed.

Hinata sat awkwardly, not saying a word she continued to work on the assignment. She desperately tried not to eavesdrop in their conversation but a part of her wanted to hear it all.

For a second Sasuke turned to the side and looked at Hinata. He saw that she was half way done and had a moment of realization.

"Naruto, work with Hinata." He said.

Hinata's stomach tighten, hard, by the sound of those words.

"Why? " Naruto said in a confused tone.

"Because we're not getting any of this done. If you work with her, you won't get distracted and we won't get distracted by you." He said slouching on his desk. "Besides, she's almost done. You can just copy off of her."

Hearing this, Naruto stretched his arms and got up.

"Fine. We're gonna be over there." He said pointing to another table in the corner.

Hinata could hardly think straight. She was so nervous of the thought of being alone with Naruto. Any unexpected comment or action would surely make her pass out. She didn't even know how the hell she was walking. Her legs were shaking, trembling like maracas. _Don't fall! _She told herself. When she finally made to the table, she mentally prepared herself to sit next to him. She had never been this close to him and it made her very nerve wrecking. For a moment it was silent between the two of them, not one spoke. But of course, Naruto quickly broke the silence.

"Sooo, what do I do?" he said tapping his pencil on the table.

Hinata's heart skipped another for beats and she unconsciously swallowed.

" T-the answers f-for the first three questions a-are on page one forty-six . You can just copy them." she said not making eye contact.

"two forty-six?"

"N-no" she said mentally degrading herself for stuttering. "One forty-six."

"One forty-what?"

"S-six."

Naruto came closer to her face. It was almost enough to make her faint. She gave all her strength not to blush.

"I can barely hear you." He said."Your voice is so low. Maybe you can just whisper it in my ear or something."

Hinata's heart rate was as if she ran five miles without stopping. She silently exhaled and with great will power she forced herself to help Naruto with the assignment. Throughout the time Hinata would stutter and uncontrollably swallow in the middle of her sentences. She tried her best to look normal but it was hopeless.

She suddenly felt like someone was staring at her, and there was! Naruto's eyes were looking directly at her, but unlike Karin, they weren't scanning her, they were looking directly at her. It nearly scared the living hell out of her! She managed to make her body face him hoping that he would say something quick , but he didn't. His clear blue eyes wouldn't stop looking at her! It was killing her! His eyes weren't filled with lust but curiosity and the slightest bit of confusion.

"You're weird." He finally said.

Hinata for the first time looked directly at him.

"W-Why?"

"I don't know, you're so quiet." He said.

"Y-yea but there are people like that too."

"Yea but you're like _really _quiet, like creepy quiet."

Hinata's heart felt like it had been holding on to two strings and one just had snapped. She felt like her heart was holding on to dear life.

'"A-Am not." She stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Are too!"

He stopped talking for a minute and stared at her again.

"Anyways, are you new here?" he asked.

"N-no?"

"Really!?"

She nodded shamefully. Her crushed had never noticed her. Three years of high school and middle school and not once had he even glanced at her.

"Huh." He said with a 'who knew' face. "So I'm guessing your friends are a bunch of losers right?"

At this point Hinata's heart had fallen and broken into tiny pieces.

"That's not very nice." She said slowly putting her head down again.

Naruto quickly stood up straight. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything." He paused. "It's just , I've never noticed you. And I'm not talking about just this class but like _ever_. Not even outside of school. I mean, do you even live in Konoha ?"

"Y-yes."

"Wow. That's sad. On your part and mine. I mean, females are like my main priority how could I have missed one."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, so who are your friends?"

"My closest friends are Sakura and Ino."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Oh!" he said in excitement. "You're friends with Sakura-Chan! She has a nice rack on her! I mean, Ino does too but she's taken so, yea."

Hinata was officially dead. She no longer had a heart beating and she had been repeatedly stabbed for every single word he had just said in that sentence. _So he likes my best friend. _

" Hey! How about this!" he said slamming his hands on the table. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"You'll be my messenger!"

Hinata was a bit confused about what he had just said. And apparently it was showing on her face because Naruto began to explain what he meant.

"You'll tell me everything about Sakura! Y'know, what she likes, what she doesn't like, what she's going through, stuff like that! So that way I can turn into her ideal guy!"

Hinata slowly nodded .

"Great! We have deal?"

"S-Sure" she said.

"Yes! Now, I'm surely gonna get some good ass!"

"W-What?"

"Nothing! I said I have to fix my pants."

Hinata looked at his pants. Sure his pants were wrinkled, but that wasn't something he could fix right now? Still a little confused, Hinata decided to just shrugg it off.

RING! Finally the class had ended.

_Thank goodness! _Hinata thought. Both of them got up and grabbed their stuff. Naruto was done packing and was about to leave, but then he remembered.

"Oh, almost forgot! What's your name?"

"H-Hinata" She blushed.

Naruto gave her a teethy smile. "Alright Hinata! I'm counting on you!" He gave her a thumbs up and left.

"Ok" she whispered.

_What just happened?_

**Soooo yeaaaa. I'm really sorry I'm so bad at grammar! Bare with me! I try to make it sound smooth but I just wasn't given that gift. Anyways! Thank You! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata started to make her way out of the classroom. Her head was still a little foggy on what just happened.

_Did I really just have a conversation with Naruto?! Did I really do that?! _

Poor Hinata was nearly getting eaten by her thoughts. She wasn't exactly paying attention to her surroundings, that she nearly jumped by the sound of her friend's voice.

"What the hell was that?!"

Hinata turned around to see a, very shocked, Sakura.

"You were talking to Naruto like he was your friend or something! Why?!"

"W-what? No I wasn't" Hinata said playing with her skirt.

"Hell yea you were! Don't lie to me!"

Hinata could feel her face heat up. She didn't like the way Sakura's voice was sounding, very high and angry, it was making her very nervous. It was true, she had spoken to Naruto, but it wasn't even close to the way she would talk to Ino or Sakura. She didn't see what the big deal was; she didn't understand why she was getting scolded by her best friend.

"Listen Hinata." Sakura said. Her voice was as serious as her face. "Stay away from that guy. He's an idiot who just wants to take advantage of girls."

She pointed toward her shy friend," You're just his next target."

Hinata remained silent and nodded in agreement. Although something inside her told her not to, she did it anyways. She didn't want to see Sakura on her downside anymore and they both left the class.

* * *

_That's not true. He's not like that._

Hinata was sitting in her second period dozing off on what Sakura had said.

"_You're his next target." _

Although she had made it clear to Sakura that she wouldn't be having anything to do with Naruto anymore, she was still determine to be his, 'messenger.' So basically, she had lied to her friend. Hinata felt guilty for lying to Sakura, she truly did, but deep inside she didn't believe Naruto was trouble.

_He's not like that._ She kept repeating to herself. _He's not. _

She kept remembering the way he had looked at her, it wasn't lustful. He hadn't acted inappropriate with her either. Sure, the only reason why he gained interest in her was because he had the 'hots' for her friend but, if it was true about his sex addiction, than why didn't he try to court her? Hinata started to feel a little insecure.

_Maybe he thinks I'm ugly. _

After all, he had mentioned she was really weird.

Hinata was a living zombie throughout her classes. She was there, but not actually _there_. She was too busy swarming through her thoughts and feelings. It wasn't until Lunch that she finally could release them.

"Sakura, I know you told me stay away from Naruto but I need to tell you what he said."

Sakura looked up at her. Crumbs of whatever she was eating laid on the corners of her mouth.

"What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Umm...well..." Hinata said fidgeted with her fingers. "He likes you."

Sakura gave a loud, _Pshhh! _She was a living shotgun, spitting bits and pieces of food out of her mouth. Hinata tried her best to secretly wipe her face, trying not to hurt her friend's feelings. Ino did the complete opposite.

"Eww! What the fuck Sakura! Cover your damn mouth!"

"Shut up you pig!" the pinkette yelled back.

As always, the two girls started to fight each other, verbally assaulting one another with no limits. Hinata had no choice but to intervene.

"c'mon you guys. This is serious."

With no such luck, Hinata spoke again, this time a bit louder.

"Sakura please, you didn't give me an answer."

"I did." She said finally ending her fit with Ino. "I said, '_pshh!'" _

"Yea but that's not very specific."

Sakura smirked. "That's a pretty damn lie he told you."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said confused. "And why are you changing the subject?"

"I'm not" she said. "The fact that he told you he likes me is a lie, a big one."

"That's not true!" Hinata said quickly defending Naruto. "You don't know that."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You still don't get it do you? Naruto doesn't 'like' girls, he fucks them. That's all there is to it. He doesn't know what it is to like someone; he just knows what it is to like a pussy."

Hinata blushed.

"He's trying to get you to think he's a 'good guy' so he can get laid by the both of us."

Hinata did remember him saying Sakura had a nice rack, meaning body. But she also remembered him saying he wanted to be her ideal man. She was very indecisive on what to believe.

"I like it." Ino interrupted. "It's obvious he doesn't like Sakura but what if he starts to like Hinata. Like, for who she is."

"That's not possible." Sakura laughed.

"No, I'm serious! I mean, let's think fantasy for a second. Imagine! The school's Bad Boy meets the school's Good Girl. At first he's in denial and continues his bad habits, but then has a change in heart and falls head over heels for Hinata! It would be the perfect love story!" Ino said clapping her hands together.

"Not possible." Sakura said carelessly.

Hinata was imagining Ino's love story and it gave her butterflies. Wouldn't she kill for Naruto to like her the way she described it! It sounded so wonderful!

Ino came over to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Hinata! I approve!"

* * *

\- Hinata was nervous as hell! Her pulse was racing and her hands were sweaty. She could feel the heat rising in the room. It was her sixth period chemistry class and the bell had just rung for class to start. It's obvious what was making her nervous, a fellow classmate named Naruto. He wasn't in class yet, but the thought of them being in the same room again after what she had gone through with him and her friends, was unbearable. Hinata now knew Naruto had never noticed _ever, _so chances of him noticing her in this class were low. She only prayed that he wouldn't.

"What! That's fucking awesome!"

Hinata could hear Naruto's voice. He was already in the classroom. All she had to do was stay hidden, not that that's any challenge, but she had to keep it in mind.

"Hey Himata! You're in this class?!"

Hinata jerked up. _Oh no!_ He had said her name wrong, which hurt Hinata, but noticed her quickly. She could feel her body shaking. She felt something grab her shoulder and she knew exactly who it was.

_Somebody kill me now!_

Her body turned to the side with great mental effort. She hoped her blushes weren't as red as how hot she felt.

"I swear, You're like a ghost or something. I had no idea you were in this class."

Hinata, just like last time, shrugged her shoulders stupidly.

"Alright everyone! We're doing a simple lab today. Instructions are on each lab table. I'm letting you chose your partner today. " Said the teacher.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"Let's be partners!" He said and headed to their designated lab station.

On the way there, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hinata felt like the whole walk to the lab table was nearly a mile. She had to admit, Naruto's hand, felt extremely big on Hinata's small wrist. It gave her a great sensation through her body just by thinking of it.

"So, what she'd say?" Naruto said anxiously.

Hinata came back to reality once he let go of her wrist.

"W-What?"

"Sakura, What'd she say!"

"O-Oh." She said remembering she was his 'messenger'. She started to prepare the lab to make her less nervous.

"She doesn't like you." She said softly.

"That's not a problem. They always start off like that." He said arrogantly.

"N-no I mean, she _really_ doesn't like you."

"Like hate?"

Hinata shyly nodded looking at her shoes.

"That's ok. Then I'll just rape her ass."

Hinata was startled by his comment. She looked at him and moved back a little. She had fear in her eyes, but to Naruto, it looked like fearful puppy eyes. Her soft, warm blushes weren't helping her look any tougher either.

_She's so cute! _He thought.

The adorable sight in front of him made him burst out in laughter.

"I'm kidding!" he said "You should see your face right now! It's hilarious!"

Hinata's cheeks got warmer and, unfortunately, redder.

"W-Whats wrong w-with my face?" she stuttered. At the end of her sentence she consciously pouted. It looked so cute to Naruto, not arousing, but so damn cute.

_What the hell I'm thinking?!_

"Stop that." He said.

Hinata was looking very flustered.

"W-what?" She said with the most innocent puppy eyes.

It drove Naruto crazy!

"That."

Hinata still didn't understand and her face remained the same. Naruto was on the verge of going insane! He grabbed her chin with his two fingers. Hinata's face turned beat red.

"Stop pouting you little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Really bad writer, trying to make a story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hinata was motionless. Her face was burning up to the extent that she started to sweat.

"_Stop pouting you little girl." _

Naruto could see how uncomfortable she was. He saw how her throat nervously swallowed. He was enjoying the view. He didn't think she was so nervous because she liked him, but because she was afraid of him, and he just loved how dominating it felt.

"Sorry." He said letting go of her chin. "It was really bothering me."

Hinata didn't say anything. She brought her hands up to the beaker that was in front of her.

"Maybe we s-should start t-this." She said nervously.

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yea, we should."

As usaual, Hinata had done all the work. Naruto just sat there asking random questions and at times wondered around the room.

"Hey." He said after Hinata had finally finished the lab.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're good friends Sakura right, what does she like?"

Hinata played with the folds of her skirt.

"Naruto, she doesn't- "

"I know, I know she doesn't like me but that doesn't mean I don't have chance, right?."

_That's exactly what it means! _Hinata didn't know why Naruto was so persistent in seducing Sakura. If he truly knew her the way she did, he would know that when Sakura didn't like someone, she did not like them _ever._ Once you were on Sakura's hate list, you were permanently there for life.

"She likes cherry blossoms." Hinata said giving in.

"Well I can't do much with that." He said shaking his head. "Anything else?"

Hinata thought a bit harder.

"Well she likes letters. I mean, she likes to read them. It's kinda weird but it's true."

Hinata lips formed a small smile. She remembered the first time she went to Sakura's house. Her room was filled with envelopes and letters taped to the wall. She remembered what Sakura had told her that day.

"_I have thing for letters, as you can see. This is gonna sound weird but, I like opening them and looking at the writing. Don't ask me why because I don't know. I guess I just like the classy things, y'know."_

"Hellooo?" Naruto said waving his hand at Hinats's face.

Hinata snapped out of her memory. " Maybe you could write her a love letter." She said.

Naruto's eyes dilated. "That actually might work! I'll put some pretty words on a piece paper and she'll surely fall for it! She'll fall for me!"

Hinata was alarmed by his words. _Pretty words? Fall for it? _Hinata was a shy and weak girl but when it came to her friends, she was very defensive.

"You're not planning to hurt my friend are you?" She said confidently.

She didn't care that it was Naruto she was talking to, her friendship was more important. Naruto could clearly see that, he was a little surprised she had that side of her.

_Good for her! _He thought. _But my needs are more important. Sorry!_

"Don't worry! I mean no harm!" He lied.

As much as he knew the girl in front of him was very serious about protecting her friend, he didn't plan on changing his mind. He was a needy guy; Sakura was just another girl that would satisfy his needs. He knew he sounded like a dick, but honestly, he didn't care.

The bell was about to ring. Naruto had been looking at the clock occasionally from time to time.

"The bell's about to ring." He said. "We should probably start heading back to our seats."

"Ok." Hinata said. She cleaned up the lab equipment and grabbed her stuff. Naruto noticed her small hands doing the work. He looked at her face and hair. It looked so angelic, so peaceful. He had to admit the girl was pretty. He didn't know why but he wasn't sexually attracted to her like the other girls. He just thought she was nice to look at, to hug, to cuddle with and gently kiss.

_What the hell am I thinking!?_

RING!

"Alright, I gotta go! See ya!" He said scampering out the door.

_What the fuck was that!? Did I really just run away from a girl?!_

* * *

Hinata gave a sigh of relief. At last she was in her favorite class, art. Art was the only class where she could release her stress by doing what she loved the most. Painting and drawing was her escape route to another world. She also loved the people in her class. It was an advance class, so everyone there had a strong passion. The class was never loud or obnoxious, but completely silent and focused.

_No more drama! _

She got out her sketchbook and waited for the teachers instructions. Kurenai-sensai was the art teacher. She was the only teacher Hinata had close bond with. She was always kind to her and always spoke to her as if she was her friend.

"Good afternoon everyone, as you may know, the school play is coming up. The theater director, Guy-sensai, has asked us to paint the background for the play." She pulled out a cart with brushes. On the lower level of the cart was a bunch a bottles of paint and buckets of water. "We'll be heading down to the auditorium today. Your job is to paint a landscape. No people allowed."

It was a letdown to hear that they wouldn't be painting people today. Hinata enjoyed drawing people. She loved how godly it made her feel, how she could create any person imaginable with realistic features and emotions, just by using her hand.

_Oh well. _She thought._ Nothing I can do about it._

* * *

The class was already in the auditorium. Everyone had set up large panels across the stage. Each artist had their own individual panel. Hinata had her hair tied back and an apron, covered in paint, tied across her waist. She had small droplets of paint on her hands and face. She was so focused on her landscape, that she didn't know what a mess she was making around her.

"Hey I'm running out of acrylic paint, can I use some of yours?"

"Sure." Hinata said to a girl with two buns on the sides of her head. "How's yours going TenTen?"

"Pretty good. You wanna see it?"

Hinata nodded and followed TenTen to her panel.

"Wow TenTen, it's amazing!"

"Thanks , but I know I could better though. I'm just not feeling it that much. Y'know?"

Hinata rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I like it!"

"Can I see yours?"

"Oh, sure."

The girls made their way to Hinata's artwork. TenTen gaped at what she saw.

"Hinata! You seriously are a legend! I can almost walk into this thing, it looks so real!"

"Thanks." She humbly said. Hinata had painted a beautiful sunset that glistened in the water. The colors were bright so it gave a warm feeling. It was probably one of the best in the class.

TenTen continued to talk to Hinata until eventually the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and TenTen and the rest of the class left, Hinata was the only one that stayed.

"Are you staying?" Kurenai-sensai asked.

"Yea, I just want to finish a couple of things."

Kurenal nodded and smiled, "Ok, if you need any more paint, my rooms unlocked." She waved and left.

* * *

_Darn it! _

Hinata was on the verge of finishing, when her paint pallet completely dried up. There weren't any extra bottles lying around the stage, and she had completely wasted her own paint.

_I guess I have to go back to Kurenai's room. _

She sighed, that's exactly what she didn't want to do. She was too lazy to walk all the way to the art room and back to the auditorium. But it had to be done; she had to finish her painting.

* * *

Hinata was holding to bottles of paint in her hands. She was on her way to the auditorium, when something grasped her attention. She could hear muffled noises as she walked, or at least, echoes of noises. She couldn't really locate where the sounds were coming from but she knew they were somewhere near the auditorium.

She suddenly heard a small "ow" on her right. She slowly walked to the sound.

"OooOo..."

_What was that?_

She kept walking closer and closer to the sound. It sounded a little bit like Karin.

_Maybe she's sick._

Hinata kept walking until she had finally reached a dead end. There was nothing left except for the boy's bathroom and the janitor's closet. Maybe she had misheard the location of the sound. She sighed and turned around. When all of the sudden. . .

"AHHHH YES! NARUTO KEEP GOING!"

Hinata jumped. She looked back to face the boys bathroom. Hinata was clearly the most innocent person alive, because she still didn't know what she was hearing, except the fact that it was Karin. She got closer to the door.

"YES NARUTO! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hinata jerked back again, but this time with a flushed face.  
Karin was not sick. To hell she wasn't! She was having sex with Naruto! And Hinata was perverted enough to hear it! She ran to the auditorium covering her ears for safety.

_Oh my gosh! How stupid can I possibly be!?_


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I'm trying to hurry things up, so this does have a small NaruHina moment.**

**As always I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Naruto pulled up his pants. He zipped his fly and crouched down to grab his belt. He wrapped it around his waist and tightened it.

"That was great." A flirtatious female voice said. She was sitting on the bathroom floor putting her clothes on. Her hair was damp and messy, her skin was sticky, and her glasses were foggy. It was obvious that she had been sweating, a lot.

"Yup." Naruto said buttoning his shirt.

"We should do that again."

"Mmm-hmm."

He looked in the mirror and attempted to fix his sex hair. With no such luck, he gave up, and grabbed his stuff.

"Naruto..." The red-head said seductively. She got up from the floor and grabbed his arm. She pulled him closer to her and cupped his cheeks. She reached for his lips and kissed him passionately, like very passionate, with tongue and everything. Naruto thought it was gross, but he went with it anyways.

"Call me." She finished.

"Of course I will, Karin." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

_Yea right, like that's gonna happen! _

Naruto sped walked to the schools exit. He was about to leave when, suddenly, he heard a small yelp. Before he could distinguish where it came from, a loud CRASH, made him jump. He twisted his body to face the auditorium. The doors were open, so he walked towards the entrance. He could see a girl on the stage floor picking up things apprehensively. She had tripped on her own feet and was picking up the things she had dropped. He looked closer to see who it was and smiled when he soon recognized her.

It was the timid girl he had met this morning.

He didn't know why but, he suddenly had the great urge to talk to her. He walked down the steps of the auditorium, passing every single seat, when he was finally close to the stage, he yelled out,

"Hey Messenger!"

Naruto didn't remember the girl's name, but he _did _remember her nickname. Hinata did a weird, twitch thing, with her body. All the things she had just picked up fell back to the floor.

_Jeez, this girl's always so tense!_

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's ok." She said still not facing him. She got up, and scurried to the back of the stage.

The truth is, Hinata did not want to look at Naruto, not right now, not after what she just had heard. It was too embarrassing!

Naruto stood there befuddled. He didn't know why this girl had literally ran away from him. He looked around the stage and saw that there were paintings all over it. Large paintings, it was pretty cool. He walked around looking at every painting as if it was an art gallery.

"Wow!" he said. "Who did this one!"

He pointed to a large panel that had an unfinished painting of an autumn forest. Hinata poked her head out to see what he was talking about.

"That's TenTen's." She said hiding behind another panel.

"TenTen? TenTen did that? Huh, I had no idea she was the artist type."

He looked at her painting a little bit longer.

"So where's yours?" he finally said.

Hinata went blank.

"Uh, I-I don't h-have one." She lied.

"What? Then why are you here."

"I-I'm cleaning after them." She breathed out.

"Cleaning after them?" Naruto mazed his way to her. "C'mon, don't lie to me. Where is it?"

Hinata's face was rapidly burning up. Naruto had found her hiding spot.

"I-I'm not."

Naruto gave a breathy chuckle. "I'm not stupid. You have paint on your face and you have a very colorful apron on."

He stared at her for a long time waiting for a reaction. Hinata's ears were like fire. Her face reflected the image of a tomato. She didn't want to show him her painting, she thought it was ugly. Not only that, but she didn't want him to see how nervous he was making her.

"Look, I can see how uncomfortable you are. I'm not leaving until you show me it."

Hinata quietly exhaled. "W-Why do you even care so much?"

_You don't look like you're into this kind of stuff…_

"Because…" He got closer to her."I'd like to know more about my messenger."

Hinata couldn't think straight. He was so close to her, it nearly made her burst into flames. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to calm down her nerves. She directed him to her painting and stepped away from him.

"H-Here."

Naruto's mouth nearly hit the floor. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. He was clearly in shock.

"Holy shit! You made this!" He flung his arms up in the air. "That's it! I'm done! I officially have no meaning in life!"

Hinata couldn't resist a silent giggle escape her lips. Naruto heard it and it warmed his heart for some reason.

"I would've never thought you'd be this talented." He said. "I mean like seriously, this looks godly."

He turned his head to face Hinata. She wasn't looking at him but her shoes. It troubled him deeply.

"Y'know, you never look at me in the eyes."

"I-I do." Hinata said facing the other direction.

"Nuh-uh, like barely. You're not even looking at me right now."

He walked closer to her, Hinata slowly took some steps back.

"You don't have to be so scared of me, y'know. I'm not gonna do anything to you, you're not my type."

Hinata felt a pain sprout in her stomach.

_I'm not his type huh…_

"Besides, the only reason why I'm talking to you is for Sakura. If you're gonna do me a favor, I might as well no a little bit about you."

Hinata nodded and looked at him.

"I'll write the letter to Sakura tonight and you'll send it to her tomorrow." He smiled and walked to edge of the stage. "We're gonna make this happen!"

He jumped off the stage and landed with a loud _Thump!_

"Oh yea, uh, what's your name again?"

"H-Hinata."

"Right, right, right, I'm not very good with names, sorry." He jogged up the steps of the auditorium. "Well, See ya!" He waved and disappeared.

* * *

_Ahhh! Finally I'm home!_

Hinata felt a vibe of relaxation hug her body. She didn't want be anywhere else besides home after the crazy day she just had. Nobody was home yet. Her father worked late and her sister, Hanabi, had after school sports. Hinata made her way to her room. Her room was clean and organized. She had a place for everything. All her artistic materials were nealy placed on her desk. She jumped on her bed.

_What a crazy day!_

Images of Naruto would pop out of her head as she lied on her bed. She smiled as each image passed by. It gave her butterflies. She sat up on her bed. She looked at her desk and saw her sketchbooks and graphite pencils.

_Maybe I should draw him? _

She quickly shook the thought away.

_No wonder he thinks I'm creepy._

She fell back on her pillows. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

For the next four weeks it was like that, Naruto would write some love letter to Sakura and Hinata would run to Sakura saying an 'anonymous' had left it on her desk. Sakura would reject them in disgust and say…

"_Eww, it's from Naruto!" _

…and would throw them away. There was a point where neither Naruto nor Hinata know what else to do. They tried, flowers, chocolates, stuffed aninmals, but nothing ever seemed to work. Every single girl in the school was jealous of the attention Sakura was receiving from Naruto, but Sakura herself was downright annoyed by it.

"Your friend's a bitch."

Naruto's head rested on the palm of his hand. Hinata looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she is. She doesn't fucking give in." He rested his elbows on the table. "It freakin' blows me."

Hinata and Naruto sat in their sixth period class. They were doing another lab, well, Hinata was _actually_ doing the lab, Naruto was just messing around with the lab equipment.

"I told you she didn't like you." Hinata murmured.

"I know! But I've never been rejected by a girl, like _ever!."_

He waved his hands up and down to emphasize his 'ever' .

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sakura is the type that doesn't give in." Hinata said in an attempt in to make him feel better.

Naruto stared back at her. "Yea, to hell she doesn't."

He paused and observed her beauty. The girl was truly beautiful. Her hair flowed whenever she moved, she was a petite height with small hands and feet, overall she was the most loveable thing. She also had a nice hour glass figure, nothing to drool over, but it was nice.

"Hey Himata." He said.

"H-Hinata…" she said in disappointment.

"Yea sorry, do you have a boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed at his question.

"N-No."

"You like girls?"

"N-No!?" Her blush increased ferociously.

Naruto looked at her once room, this time, at her legs. They were shiny and looked soft.

_I'd like to rub my hands on those. _He thought. He looked at her cute face. He imagined her on top of him naked. He liked the image every much.

_I bet she has the cutest orgasms. I'd ram her so hard just for her to yell my name in her innocent voice. _

Naruto was easily getting aroused by his thoughts, and he wasn't going to ignore them.

"Meet me after school in the auditorium, ok." He said.

Hinata was confused to why, but agreed anyways. The one thing that did unease her was his stare, it was different from how he usually stared at her, but she shrugged it off.

* * *

Hinata sat on the stage off the auditorium. She was curious about why Naruto wanted to see her. She figured it was for Sakura.

"Hey, you made it." A voice said behind her. She got up stumbling nervously.

"Y-Yea."

He grabbed her hand and took her backstage. Blood rushed to Hinata's face.

_H-He's holding my hand!? _

Before she could say anything, Naruto spinned her around, making her lose coordination of her surroundings. Hinata's mind went blank for while but later came to realize where she was. Her back was against the wall and her hands were above her head while Naruto held them tightly.

"Forget about Sakura." He whispered in her ear. "Let's make another deal, ok?"

He buried his nose on the strands of hair that was resting on her neck.

"I'm gonna be your Sex Ed, ok. I'm gonna teach you everything there is to know about pleasure. How it works, what it is, and how it feels."

Naruto pressed his chest against Hinata's after his final three words. Hinata was so uncomfortable by what he was doing to her but at the same time she liked it. Naruto had finally noticed her and that's what she always wanted.

"How bout it? We gotta deal?"

Hinata slowly was giving in, until eventually her heart and soul was no longer hers.

"What do you say Hinata? Let me be your bad boy. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

"Ok." She whispered.

A large grin spread across his face.

"Good."

He let go of her hands and stepped back.

"Now, have your ever kissed anyone?"

Hinata was embarrassed to say, but no, she hadn't. No boy had ever paid attention to her. Naruto was actually the first boy who had ever talked to her for more than one day. It was quite sad really.

"I-I've kissed my parents a-and occasionally m-my family members." She said trying to avoid the truth.

"No not like that! Like, on the lips."

Hinata put her head down shamefully.

"No..."

Naruto smiled proudly. "So that means I'll be your first."

He grabbed her hands again and brought her closer to him. Hinata felt a wave of electricity rush throughout her body.

"Now, kiss me like how you think someone would."

Hinata was nervous as hell. This was happening way to fast! She gave all her inner strength to do what she was told.

She was shorter than Naruto, he was a head taller than her, so she had to tilt her head up to kiss him. She gave him a quick, small peck on the lips. It was enough to make her bright red.

"What was that?!" He said unsatisfied.

" A k-kiss." Hinata said sheepishly.

"Noo, that was a peck, that's something you give on someone's cheek."

He let go of one of her hands and cupped her cheek. His face leaned closer to hers.

"Let's do that again, but this time, I'll help you."

He tilted his head to the right and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata was completely clueless on what to do, she would moved based on her guessing skills, Naruto could tell. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, hoping she would understand. Hinata thought his movement was odd but she assumed it was for her to open her mouth, so she did. Naruto slithered insider her, he explored every bit of her. He licked the walls of her mouth, her gums, and tasted her in the process. Hinata desperately wanted to moan but was too embarrassed to. Naruto slowly escaped her lips.

"Do that to me." He said breathily.

Hinata had no idea what he had just done. She just knew it felt really good. She came closer to his lips again and slid her tongue in not asking for permission. She didn't know you were suppose to, and Naruto didn't really care either. Her kiss was sloppy and was creating a lot of saliva. She knew it was bad. Naruto could easily read she was struggling, and stopped the kiss.

"Relax." He said. "You have soft lips, take advantage of that."

He grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her to the wall. He, again, tilted his head and did the first move. His tongue was caressing the inside of her mouth when, out of blew, Hinata gave a long soft moan.

_Yesss!_ He thought.

He pushed his tongue deeper inside her and starting playing with her tongue. Hinata couldn't take it anymore; she could no longer contain her moans. She needed to take control. She pushed his tongue outside her mouth. Naruto was startled by her actions, but before he could react, she slid her own tongue out. Their tongues began to twirl around each other, at times pecking. Naruto was dumbfounded by what she had created. Soon enough, both of them were out of breath and stopped.

"That is how you fucking kiss someone!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata just stood there panting. She was still shocked about what they had just done. Naruto let go of her waist and rubbed her thighs with his hands. Hinata quickly flinched back. He snickered at her reaction.

"It's always the quiet ones." He said as he headed out towards the stage. "I'll tell you when our next 'lesson' will be." He winked. "I'll make sure to make it quick."

He walked pass the stage curtain and disappeared.

Hinata reached for her stuff and began to make her way off the stage. She was still completely flabbergasted about the kiss. Who would've thought that her first kiss would be with Naruto . Who would've thought her first kiss would be with Naruto _and _with tongue.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room trying to forget what she had done.

_Tongues twirling …_

_Moaning…_

_Saliva…_

"Stop it!"

She gripped her head and shook it harshly.

"Onee-chan!"

A loud knock came from the outside of her room.

"Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata said regaining composure. She sat up straight and fixed her hair. A younger girl came walking in. She had the same lavender eyes as Hinata and long straight hair like her older sister. Other than that, they had nothing else in common. Her hair was light brown, she didn't have any bangs like her sister, instead, she had a long strand of hair dangling on her face. She also was a lot shorter and not as '_developed' _as Hinata.

"Dad called, he said he's coming home late again."

"Oh o-ok, thank you."

The girl observed her sister for a while. She noticed the blushes across her face and the nervous look she had on.

"Onee-chan, you alright?" She placed the back of her hand on her sister's forehead. "Your face is red and you feel kinda warm."

Hinata looked back at her sister. She pursed her lips anxiously. She wanted to tell her sister what had happened, she trusted her deeply, but she was afraid about how she would take it.

"Hanabi, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes?" she said curiously.

"You promise?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes I promise! Now spit!"

Hinata took a deep breath. "I kissed boy…"

Hanabi gave a big malicious grin. "Ohhh, big sis had her first kiss eh!"

She started jumping around the room and danced in excitement. "So who was it huh?"

Hinata looked towards the window. "I'm not telling you."

"Aw come on! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Her sister clapped and pouted innocently.

"Fine." Hinata said giving in. She looked at the floor and fidgeted with her fingers." The boy I kissed was…it was…Naruto. "

"WHAT!?" Hanabi through her hands on Hinata's shoulders. She shook them back and forth. "Hinata you didn't! That guy hasn't been neutered yet. He's like a freaking sexbot!"

"I know…" Hinata said shamefully. She began tell her sister everything that had happen, from when they were courting Sakura to the kiss in the auditorium. Of course, she didn't tell her about the teacher-student relationship she was soon to have with Naruto. She did not want her younger sister knowing those kinds of things.

"Onee- chan you've been hanging out with him too long." She grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Be careful, okay. I won't tell anyone, but please be careful."

Hinata sheepishly nodded.

"Honestly…" Her sister said heading out the door. " …I think he's gonna fall in love with you…"

She smiled proudly. "My sister is too sweet and beautiful to not be cherished! I bet he'll soon realize that and he'll never let you go!"

She skipped her way down the hall.

_My sister's gotta bad boy, a really bad boy!_

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls of the school. She was early as usual. She didn't feel like heading straight to her first period, so she just wondered around the school building.

Naruto was sitting below his locker. He could hear some footsteps on the opposite end of the hall. He titled his head to the side to see who it was. He saw a girl twirling and hopping around. It was quite funny to watch. He could tell that she thought she was alone. He silently followed her around the school.

Hinata was being completely childish. She was hopping on each tile trying not to step on the cracks. She giggle every time she was close to stepping on one. When she had finally made it to her designated classroom, a familiar voice made her jump.

"What are you doing you little girl?"

Naruto was leaning against the door; he had his arms folded across his chest and a tiny hint of a smile. Hinata was flushed out of her mind by his presence. She couldn't believe he had been watching her this entire time. He closed the door behind him and, what it looked like, he locked it.

"Why are you here so early?" he said coming closer to her. Hinata was speechless out of her own nerves, she gulped by his touch. He had his hands on her tiny waist and pulled himself closer to her.

"Are you here for our next lesson?" His hands went down her thighs and gently fondled them. They were soft just as he imagined. His hands slowly went for her underwear, she quickly closed her legs.

"Don't worry. We're like, thirty minutes early. The lights aren't even on, No one's here."

He nibbled on her ear and breathed softly to give her tingles.

"Open them for me will you…"

In her submissive state she did what he had asked. A smile crept around his face and his hands moved back up to her covered flower. His two fingers rested on her area, she was very stiff.

"Relax…" He whispered in her ear.

He started to rub her underwear in a circulatory motion. At first he went slow but then he started to increase his speed. His rapid motion was creating a burning sensation in Hinata's private. Her legs would twitch and she would close her eyes.

"_ohhh…" _

She kept moaning at the magnificent feeling Naruto was creating for her. Her face was heating up in ecstasy. Naruto enjoyed the sounds she was making. He reached up for her clit, and starting tapping it softly.

Hinata let out a yelp and shut her legs, tightly, on his hand.

"You like that…" He said seductively.

Hinata nodded. His tapping went a little faster and deeper. Hinata was at her edge.

_Be careful. . ._

The pleasure quickly washed away. She remembered what her sister had told her, to be careful. She felt terribly wrong doing this when while she was thinking about her sister's warning.

"Stop!" She squeaked and pushed him back.

Naruto was addled by her rejection. He thought she was enjoying it? His hands returned to her thighs.

"Why? You said-"

"Please stop!" she moved her body away from him, far away from him, and nervously grabbed her stuff. Within a beat she was gone. Naruto stood there. He suddenly felt guilty, he didn't mean to take advantage of her, but then again, he had done it with other girls, so why was she any different? He didn't understand why he had a heavy heart by her reaction.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop looking at the girl who had ran away from him.

_Look at me! _He thought. _Please! Just turn your head and look at me!_

He couldn't sit still, he had to get Hinata's attention. He was like a dog trying to get his owner's attention to take him outside.

Hinata was avoiding him the entire class period. She was so anxious to leave class just to get away from him. She did not want to see his face ever again. Something hit her on the head, her classmates around her silently giggled. It was a piece of paper some had thrown at her. She could see tiny letters on it and opened it up. It was from Naruto, it said

_**Hey? Can we talk. . .**_

Hinata blushed intensely after reading it. She dropped it on the floor and tried desperately to pay attention to the class. Naruto saw her drop his note on the ground and growled impatiently. This girl was driving him nuts, and he didn't even know why. If it was any other he would've snickered and went on with his life. Why wasn't that the case for her?

The bell rang and Naruto quickly headed towards Hinata. He stopped on his tracks when he saw her walking with Sakura.

_No, not right now, I'll have to wait until lunch. _

He sighed and headed for the door, when suddenly something grabbed his arm.

"Hey beau! Did you miss me?" It was Karin. She was hugging him tightly, her boobs pressing against his arm.

"Uh, yea." He said carelessly.

"Great me too!" she began to talk endless about her day. It annoyed Naruto to the max.

_Please let lunch time come soon!_

* * *

Naruto saw Hinata grabbing her lunch from her locker. He doubled check to see if there was any Ino or Sakura. When he saw that they weren't there, he raced to her.

"Hey look I'm sorry!" He said behind her.

She jolted back in shock. She hit her head on the top shelf of her locker.

"Whoa, Are you okay?" Naruto said holding back a laugh. She looked so adorable rubbing her head in pain.

"Y-Yea."

Hinata then realized who she was talking to and tried to escape. Naruto wouldn't let her though, blocking every exit, he tried to hold her back.

"Listen, I'm trying to apologize, okay?"

Hinata stopped moving and looked at the floor.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now please let me go." She quickly ducked under his arm and ran. Naruto followed her and grabbed her shoulder. The hall was empty so no one could see them.

"Please forgive me. I still kinda wanna do the lessons…"

He knew he sounded like a total asshole, but it was true, that's all he wanted, right?

Hinata was bright red. "B-But I d-don't'" She said.

Naruto barged in front of her, his eyes her desperate and worried. "But I do!" he said. "I promise I won't do anything you don't like."

He grabbed her wrists. "Please. . . I really need it."

Hinata couldn't help to feel for the guy. He wanted this so bad. He even went to extent of apologizing, which wasn't something common for him to do. Hinata had to admit, she felt kind of special.

"Okay."

Naruto leaped in joy at her response. He gave her a quick hug and smiled.

"Awesome! I'll see you sixth!

He jogged down the hall while Hinata slowly walked behind him.

_I'm sorry Hanabi, I'm sorry Sakura. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, so I might not be writing anyth****ing for awhile because of events coming up. I've never done a lemon before so i'm sorry if it's not as expected.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, you finally made it!"

"Yea, why'd you take so long?"

"I'm really sorry guys! Something...something came up..."

Hinata placed her lunch on the table and sat down. Her friends were sitting on the opposite side of the table. They were already eating when she came.

"Really? What happened?" The blonde asked.

Hinata began to fidget with her hair. She didn't want to tell them about Naruto, she didn't want them to know anything about it. She especially didn't want Sakura to know, she had promised her she'd never go near Naruto, and now, she'll be seeing him every day for sexual lessons. She felt incredibly guilty and by far, embarrassed.

"N-Nothing important, I-I just had to stay after class."

Both of her friends looked at her in uncertainty. Hinata never stuttered when she was around them, she'd still speak in her soft passive voice, but never stutter. She'd only stumble on her words when she was nervous or lying. Ino carefully examined her face; she saw red marks on her cheeks. She knew she was blushing.

"I think you're lying. I think it was boy." Ino stared at her attentively. She had on a mischievous smile. "Hinata, was it a _boy_ that took up your time?"

The red-faced girl quickly responded, "N-No!"

She immediately shut her mouth afterwards, she knew she sounded so unreliable.

"I knew it! It was a boy! Oh tell me Hinata who was it!" Ino begged with her hands.

Hinata was heating up, fast. If anyone were to walk into the cafeteria, she'd be the first thing he/she would notice.

_No I can't! I can't give in!_

"Leave her alone Ino, she doesn't want to tell you." Sakura looked at her agitated friend with warm eyes. "And she does have to if she doesn't want to."

She got up and through her trash away. She came back to the table wiping her hands. "Now, can we talk about Naruto for a second. "

Hinata's heart stopped beating when she heard Naruto's name.

"That guy is seriously the biggest pervert in this school! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

Sakura flipped her hair out of her face. "I mean, thank God he finally gave up. He's such a dick that he was secretly using you to send me his gifts, I'm really sorry Hinata."

Hinata couldn't face her friend. She felt a wave of shame wash over her, she was a part of Naruto's whole scheme, and Sakura claimed her as innocent.

_I'm such a terrible person._

"I'm just glad you're not talking to that loser anymore, he might've hurt you really bad."

Hinata's guilt grew, she hated the feeling of lying to her friends.

"I still have hope that my whole good girl bad boy story is gonna happen!"

Hinata looked up at her blonde haired friend. "They would make the cutest couple, y'know, once Naruto changes his habits."

"Ino, you idiot let it go. That's not going to happen! Like, ever!"

Hinata stared at her friends and giggled.

_Ino and her funny imagination, I hope that it could come true, but it is not likely._

* * *

During their sixth period Naruto had not spoken to her. She actually believed he was ignoring her. It wasn't until the end off class when he finally talked to her.

"Hey, we're meeting in the auditorium again. I'll see you there." And he was off.

Hinata nodded and headed to the art studio. Before she could walk in the class she noticed a note stuck to the door.

_**My 7**__**th**__** period class, we are meeting in the auditorium again. **_

"So I guess we have to rush over there, huh."

Hinata turned around to see her artist mate, TenTen. "We wouldn't wanna be late."

The two girls walked their way down the halls. When they finally made it to the auditorium, TenTen began to set up her things. She started painting when she noticed Hinata was standing next to her.

"Aren't you gonna paint?" she asked.

"No, I already finished."

"Oh yea that's right you stayed afterschool, didn't you? "

Hinata nodded. She began to look at TenTen delicately stroking her paper,creating marvelous realistic features. Hinata was an awe by her artwork. She suddenly remembered Naruto's reaction when he had seen it.

"Naruto really liked your painting." She said softly.

Tenten stopped her brush strokes and looked at Hinata with a confused face.

"What? When was Naruto here?"

Hinata played with her hair nervously. "O-Oh he snuck up on me the other day, afterschool. He was in shock when he saw your artwork."

"I bet he was." TenTen said in disbelief."I bet he just said that because he saw it was from me."

"No! I'm serious! He didn't even know it was yours until I told him. He didn't even know you were the artist type either."

TenTen shook her head in annoyance. "Of course he didn't." she paused for a moment and her eyes sadden. She looked at Hinata in worry. "Listen Hinata, you're a really nice girl. Stay away from Naruto, Ok. He only means trouble."

Hinata's stomach tightened, she was already seeing him, and for the most disturbing purposes. TenTen grabbed her hand. "You deserve better than that, trust me."

"T-Thanks TenTen."

The bun-headed girl smiled and continued painting.

* * *

Hinata walked around the stage nervously. She had agreed to meet up with Naruto afterschool, but she still couldn't help feeling nervous. She decided to look at the paintings from rest her of classmates. She figured it would distract her nerves. She started off with TenTen's, her piece was finally finished, so it looked even more amazing than it was unfinished. Every detail looked like it was given an equally amount of attention.

_This is truly amazing!_

She suddenly felt a warm heat above her head and arms wrapped around waist. She jumped by the sudden movement. A small laugh crept behind her ear, from that minute she knew who it was.

"Why are you always so tense..."

Naruto ran his fingers through her hair. He pushed some hair behind her ear and placed the rest off her long hair on her shoulder. Her neck was in the open air tilted to the left. Hinata could feel her blushes deepen as his warm breathing got closer. When his lips finally touched her neck she released a small squeak. He began to give her small butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Her eyes nearly shot open when he began to lick her. She resisted a moan and became very stiff. Her hand was about to reach his head, but he quickly grabbed it.

"Don't hold back." He said."Moan if you want to, it's ok."

Still holding her wrist, Naruto began breathing down her neck, his nose slightly touching it. His lips started kissing her softly, than they started to nibble, then finally they started to suck her.

"_ohhhhh!" _

Hinata used her free hand to tug on his hair. She was unconsciously pulling him closer to her. Naruto was seeing the effect he had on her and began to increase his speed. At that point, Hinata could not stand still, she was either arching her back or bending her knees. Her cries and whimpers were getting louder by the second. Naruto was fully satisfied by her reaction and let her go. Hinata was a little disappointed he had stopped.

"Ok!" He said "Before we do anything else, I'd like to go over some things."

Hinata turned to face him still a little foggy.

"Number one; you are not my girlfriend, ok? Anything we do here from now on doesn't mean anything, got it?"

Hinata nodded. She knew what she was walking into; it was obvious this wasn't a relationship.

"Good. Now, number two; we are not friends. This doesn't make us buddies, at all. We won't talk to each other throughout the school day, only before or after. Remember, this is just for fun."

Hinata was heartbroken. They couldn't even be friends? She had heard of friends with benefits, why couldn't they be that?

"Number three; hugging, this sounds weird but we won't be doing that, and if we do it'll be a quick one."

Hinata thought this rule was bizarre, what was the big deal of hugging?

"Number Four; Kissing, we don't kiss unless I say so or initiate it. We will _never _kiss in public."

"Number five; I'm the teacher so I decide on what to do and I will _always _make the first move."

Sakura was right, Naruto was a dick, all these rules basically meant he was just going use her whenever he was in the mood. Hinata was about to break the deal with Naruto, when suddenly he spoke;

"And lastly, number six; I promised you I wouldn't do anything you felt uncomfortable with. I won't do anything to you unless I have your consent...honestly, I don't care if we kiss all afternoon, as long as your okay with it."

Butterflies moved around Hinata's stomach. She felt like Naruto secretly did care about her and it made her happy.

"Okay! Those are my rules! Don't break them and I won't break mine!"

Naruto grabbed her head and pulled her backstage.

"Now let's begin the lesson, shall we."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a foldable chair. He was slouching on it with his arms folded. Hinata was getting her stuff so no one would know they were there.

"Okay, you ready?" he said when she returned.

She nodded nervously and got closer to him.

"If you're okay with this, I want you to sit on me."

Hinata was addled by his request, she didn't understand why he wanted her to do that. She turned around to sit on him like she would on a chair.

"No, no, not like that." He said lightly pushing her back. "Face me."

Hinata again, turned around, this time facing him. She was about to sit on his lap when she realized something.

"I-I don't have shorts."

"So?"

"Y-You might see my underwear."

Naruto gave her an eerie look. "Hinata, I've seen female underwear before, tons of them actually. And I've already seen your underwear, remember?"

He was right about that, the whole fingering from yesterday was no dream.

"Fine." She said.

She sat on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't lose balance. Her face was red because of the position they were in.

"Okay, now move back and forth. You'll start to feel something and move at your own preference, but for now just move like that."

So that's what she did, she moved her hips slowly in a synchronized motion. She began to feel a tickling sensation in her lower parts. Her cheeks began to redden deeper. She would look up at the ceiling and close her eyes.

"Are you feeling it?" Naruto said huskily.

Hinata nodded.

"Go faster than."

The pace of her hips began to speed up. The tickling sensation she once had began to burn. Naruto grabbed her hips to push her down deeper.

"_Ahhh!" _

Hinata was heating up; her eyes were closed, her lips were pursing, and she was panting and whimpering like crazy. Naruto wasn't so far behind, his eyes were closed too and his entire face was covered in pure pleasure. He tightened the grip on her hips and began to take control of her movement. Now it was his turn to moan.

"_Fuck!" _

Hinata could hear her partners moaning but like echoes. She was too caught on what she was feeling, she was at her limit, when suddenly she felt something leak out of her. She got up and looked at her underwear.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Naruto said in disappointment.

He stared at her flustered face, she looked embarrassed. He traced her stare to her underwear, she was wet.

"Don't be embarrassed, guys like that."

_They do?_

Hinata was a very innocent girl, she didn't know anything about sex. She literally thought she had just peed herself, that she had just peed on Naruto, and was reddened by it.

"Don't worry, you're just wet. It just means you like it."

Naruto grabbed her hips again and sat her down.

"Let's finish this, ok?" He said smiling.

Once Hinata nodded, he continued to take control again. He decided to change his motion and began to move her in circles. To his surprise, Hinata was moaning a lot louder than before, to the point where she was giving orgasms. Just like he had thought, her orgasms were cute and incredibly arousing.

_So she likes it this way huh. _

Naruto's body began to jerk and Hinata's began to twitch. They both had their eyes shut tightly. Naruto was gritting his teeth. He jolted his head forward letting Hinata tug on his hair. He could feel her delicate hands caressing his hair.

"_Oh my gosh!"_

He could also here hear her repeating whimpers. It was too much for him, the gentle goddess that sat on top of him was too much for him to handle.

"_Oh shit!"_

He was at his peak. He reached for Hinata's waist to bring her closer, but he quickly rejected it.

_No I can't_...

Hinata noticed his hesitant action, did he want to hug her?

"_Ahhhh!" _

They both yelled collapsing on each other's shoulders.

"That was really good for your first try." Naruto said panting.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said catching her breath.

_Circles, I'll keep that in mind._

* * *

**_This chapter was a struggle. I had know idea what to write and i think you can tell. I promise they'll get better! I just wasn't feeling this one._**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an entire chapter of Naruto and Hinata together. There are no lemons, sorry. **

**Chapter 8**

Naruto and Hinata were already outside the auditorium. Both of them were walking very distant from each other. They didn't even look at each other, not even when Naruto spoke.

"So you're always early to school, right?"

"Y-Yea"

"Cool, I guess I'll meet up with you every morning to tell you what's up."

He suddenly stopped walking and bent down on the floor. Hinata didn't know whether to wait for him or to keep walking. They weren't friends, so why would they walk together? Not only that, but Naruto had said they wouldn't be together in public. Hinata decided to keep walking. She opened the school doors to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

Still at the door, Hinata turned around to see the boy who had called for her. He shrugged off his backpack and unzipped it.

"Unfortunately, we can't keep meeting here anymore. The plays coming up and all them drama geeks will be rehearsing."

He pulled out a piece a paper and scribbled something on it. When he was done, he handed it to her.

"We'll be meeting at my house from now on." He smiled at her arrogantly. "You should feel proud. You'll be the first girl to ever come to my house. Usually I bang a girl at school or at their house."

Hinata was a little scared about their new location. Being alone with Naruto at his own house was a cry for danger. It was rape at its best. She also was deeply afraid that they would be doing these things when his parents were home. The fear and horror of this idea was clearly vivid on her face.

"Hinata, ease off a bit will ya? I already told you I'm not gonna do anything you don't feel comfortable with, so change the face."

She felt a lot safer once he had said that. "Sorry."

She noticed Naruto struggling to zip up his backpack.

"Goddamn it!" He said grunting.

Hinata took a detailed look at his backpack, no wonder he couldn't close it, it was in the worst condition ever. He had a regular black JanSport backpack. It was extremely worn out and dirty, it had tiny holes on the sides and bottom, and one of the straps looked like it was begging to come off. His face was expressing severe irritation.

"You need to get a new backpack." She said softly.

"Shut up."

Hinata froze by his response. She was really sensitive and was hurt by his comment. Naruto noticed she didn't talk again afterwards and looked up at her. He noticed her hurt face and felt the great need to make her feel better.

"You're like the third person who's said that to me today. Notice, I said 'today'. This whole entire week everyone's been telling me to buy a new one."

He got up and grabbed his backpack. He moved one of his hands as if he was emphasizing an amazing product.

"I mean, look at this! This shows life! This tells a story!" He slid it back on and continued walking. "I mean, come on! It still works! Until things start falling out of my bag than _maybe _I'll consider it, but for right now I'm keeping this!"

Hinata was walking behind him. She had her hand covering her mouth. She was trying desperately not to laugh.

Naruto just kept on rambling, "Telling me how to live my life, _pshhh! _Don't to tell me what to do."

A small giggle escaped her lips. Naruto turned around to see her smiling.

"I-I'm sorry." She said turning her head to the side.

He felt a warmth in his heart seeing her laugh. He came closer to her with a smile.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry it's just-"She said laughing. "-I thought it was funny how you got all sentimental over your backpack." She covered her mouth with her hands and kept giggling. Her face was red because of all the laughing. "All I said was 'get a new backpack' and bam!" She said flinging her hands up. "You got all defensive!"

Hinata was nearly out of breath. She hugged her stomach at the cheerful pain she was feeling. Naruto thought she was the cutest thing ever. He grabbed her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Once Hinata had cooled down her face remained bright red. Naruto was way too close to her.

"You better now?"

She nodded sheepishly looking down at the floor.

They began to make their way outside.

_I guess this is it. _She thought. The rules were that were to ignore each other from then on until tomorrow morning.

"B-Bye." She said nervously.

Naruto looked at his right to see the girl was already leaving. His house was on the opposite side but he didn't want to leave just yet. He jogged to her with silent steps.

"Guess we're going the same way, huh." He said with a teethy smile.

Hinata distanced herself away from him. "I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore, remember?"

Naruto looked around the school, "It's okay! I don't think anyone's here! How bout I walk you home?"

Hinata's heart lost pulse. "O-Ok."

She got closer to him and they started walking out of the school they were in the market side of the village, Naruto began to talk to her.

"So, you still painting?"

"N-No I-"

"What?! So you quit!?" He said shocked. "You were really good!"

"N-No I was talking about the painting in the auditorium. I finished it." She said later realizing what he meant. "I actually don't really paint that much. I like to draw."

Naruto looked relieved. "You like to draw, huh. You got any on you right now?"

Hinata did have her sketchbook with her, but she didn't think any of the drawings in it were good. "I do but there not good."

Naruto didn't care if they were or if they weren't he just wanted to see them. "Please, can I see them!"

Hinata took out her sketchbook at nervously gave it to him. "There not good ok." She kept repeating him.

"_Shhh! _I'm examining." He said looking at the pages attentively. He didn't say anything until he had reached the blank pages of the book.

"Not good my ass." He muttered. "My ass wasn't given this much perfection!" He looked at her with a serious face. "You're a fucking god. Stop degrading yourself."

For some reason, Hinata believed him. She had never believed it when her friends and teachers had told her, but with Naruto it was different.

"Thanks." She said smiling humbly. She than noticed from the corner of her eye a backpack, she turned her gaze and saw it was a school store. The backpack she had seen was the same one as Naruto's, just in a way better condition.

"Naruto come here." She tugged on his uniform.

She brought him to the backpack and pointed to it. "Look!" she said excitedly.

Naruto face expression didn't change, he still didn't get it.

"It's a brand new backpack!"

Naruto started touching it and scanning every part of it.

"Pretty good, pretty good." He said holding his chin. "But I like mines better."

Hinata couldn't resist a giggle at his response. "Naruto, it's the same one. Except this one's new."

"Noo, this one has life." He said grabbing his backpack. "That one is waiting for its life to start."

"Then maybe you should start it." She said still giggling. Her eyes gleamed with happiness. Naruto was making her happy and he could tell.

_Why are you so damn cute? _

He ruffled her hair and smiled. "No thanks, I'm good."

He grabbed her wrist and took her out of the store. "Let's get you home, ok?"

She nodded.

* * *

Both of them stood in front of Hinata's house. She was a little saddened that she wouldn't see him until tomorrow. He was feeling the same way too, which confused him. Naruto wasn't one to like a girl, he was one to conquer them all in bed. He wasn't about to let some girl change his reputation.

"Listen" He said "I won't be able to see you all the time. I kinda gotta girlfriend I have to see."

_Dickmode activated._

Hinata's stomach tightened. He had a girlfriend? She didn't want to this when he was seeing another girl, it was wrong, very wrong.

"I d-don't wanna do this when you have a girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I don't like her. I just kinda feel for the girl. She really thought I liked after we had sex. I felt almost obligated to pretend I did, at least for a week."

He paused for a second and looked at the floor.

". . . . I actually like hanging out with you more. . . ."

_Dickmode inactivated? What the hell did I just say? _

Hinata's heart had been poked by Cupid. His last sentence made butterflies fly around her organs. Did he really mean that?

"Alright, I gotta go."

Naruto suddenly wanted to hug her, but he knew he couldn't.

"_Number three; hugging, this sounds weird but we won't be doing that-_

It was by his own rules that they couldn't, but he deeply wanted to feel the delicacy of her body on his chest. So he did, he hugged her anyways.

"_-and if we do it'll be a quick one." _

The hug wasn't long but it wasn't fast either. He ran back to the village afterwards, not giving any time to see Hinata's face.

_I didn't break the rules, did I?_

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short but I've been too busy typing a future lemon. Thank you! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had so much fun making this chapter! Seriously! That's why my other Chapter was so short because I already had this one typed on my phone.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hanabi was calmly eating her cereal when she nearly fell off her chair by her sister's voice.

"Hanabi-chan! Have to tell you something!" She said jumping up and down.

"What?' Her sister said still a little tense.

"Ok! Come here! Come here!" she grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled her towards her room. They both hopped on her bed.

"Ok, now tell me what happened. You're scaring me. "

Hinata was a jittery mess. She couldn't stop smiling and jumping around her bed.

"Ok, ok. . . . . Naruto walked me home!" She said excitedly.

Her sister's eyes shot open. "Wha-"

"No no no but there's more! He hugged me!"

Hinata got off her bed and started to sway around her room, her hair flowing along with her, she was currently the happiest girl in the world.

"And we talked and laughed, and he ruffled my hair."

Hanabi watched her sister dance around the room. She was happy for her but she was still unsure about Naruto. His reputation wasn't known for any good.

"Do you think he meant it though?"

Hinata stopped dancing and came back to reality. She kneeled down in front of sister's lap. Her beautiful lavender eyes looked up at her in worry.

"I don't know. . ." She said. ". . . You can't tell with Naruto."

"_Number one; you are not my girlfriend, ok? Anything we do here from now on doesn't mean anything, got it?" _

Remembering those words, she rested her head on her sister's lap. Hanabi began to stroke her sister's long, soft, silky hair. Her happiness had washed away. She had forgotten about the very first rule, nothing they did meant anything. Hanabi could sense her sister's sadness.

"Don't worry Hinata. He'll start to like you, and if he doesn't, you'll find a better man, a way better man, promise."

But Hinata didn't want 'a better man', she wanted Naruto. She had seen something in him that she had never seen in any other guy before, and it wasn't lust, she just didn't know what it was.

"Hanabi..." she said in sadden tone. "I've always liked this boy and I can't seem to stop. I don't want another man."

Her sister felt deeply for her pain. She didn't like her sister being hurt this way.

"Onee-chan, look at me." She said softly. Her dishearten sister raised her head. "If you like Naruto, I will still support you hundred percent. I don't care if you like the school's player as long as you're happy and safe. But listen, if you start to see he doesn't care about you don't beat yourself up for it, move on." And with that she hugged her sister tightly.

"Now we should start making dinner. Dad's coming home early."

Both girls smiled and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

The Hyuga family sat at the dining room table. All of them were quietly eating their pasta the two sisters had made. Hanabi stared at her father's long hair.

"Dad, you really need to cut your hair. It's getting out of style."

Hiashi shook his head smiling. "I like my hair, thank you very much!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Well I don't" she muttered.

Hiashi sipped on his cup of coffee. He was reading a couple of files.

"This is delicious by the way." He said.

"The coffee?" Both girls said.

"No, the whole meal, great job girls."

Both sisters smiled and thanked him. Their father's face quickly changed when he started reading a specific file. He shook his head in anger and disappointment.

"I tell you girls that Naruto boy is heading nowhere in life from what I'm seeing."

The two sisters quickly looked at each other. Their eyes were full of curiosity and fear about what he was going to say.

"I mean, that boy has quite a record. He's been suspended various times. He's known for stealing, provoking fights, vandalism, and even. . . . sexual harassment, disgusting!"

Hinata nearly choked on her food hearing those last words.

_Sexual harassment?_

She turned to face her sister again to see what she thought about what they'd heard. She quickly put her head down ignoring Hinata's eye contact. Did Naruto really force someone into a sexual act? Did he touch someone inappropriately without their permission? Hinata didn't want to believe that was true.

_He isn't like that, that's not true._

Naruto had told her he wouldn't be forcing her into anything she didn't like. Was he lying?

"-And that's just his school record! Did you know that boy's got a criminal record too! I'm not allowed to see it because I only work for the school but can you believe that!"

He put down the files and sipped his coffee again. "I'm telling you girls I love my job. I can see who your friends are and who I don't want you to be friends with ever. If one of you girls one day tell me you've been hanging out with that Uzumaki guy. I'll immediately forbid you from seeing him!"

Hinata and Hanabi were completely silent after their father's talk. Soon after, Hiashi left to go to bed while the two girls stayed back cleaning the kitchen. Hanabi was washing dishes while Hinata was drying them. Hinata ccouldn't stop thinking about Naruto's record.

"Do you really think that's true?" She said cutting the silence.

"Which one." Her sister said looking at the sink.

"I don't know." She said walking towards the kitchen countertop. She rested her elbows on the table." Everything I guess, the sexual harassment one bothers me the most."

Hanabi stopped watching the dishes and turned around. "Hinata, we don't know how old that record is. He might have done those things freshman year. He might not be like that anymore." She turned back to face the dishes. "Besides, we shouldn't be so quick to judge him. We don't know his life story. We don't what he's been through."

Hinata's eyes widen. She was right they didn't know Naruto's life story. He may have been through terrible things and that's why he is the way he is. She came over to her sister and hugged her.

"You're such great sis, you know that? You're so wise beyond your age."

Hanabi smiled. "Aww quit making me blush." She laughed.

* * *

Hinata sat in her first period desk. She knew Naruto was coming early to talk to her about their next 'lesson'. She was feeling a little uneasy after what her father had revealed to her. She was now officially scared that Naruto might take advantage of her by force.

"Hey." A male voice said across the room.

"H-Hey Naruto."

"I made it!" He said pulling a chair next to her. "We're meeting up at my house this afternoon. I uh, can't meet you right afterschool because, y'know, Karin wants to hang out."

Hinata felt pain savagely eat her heart. She looked down at her desk.

_This is wrong._

"Don't worry." He said tugging her arm."I don't like her. I just feel bad for her."

_Don't you feel bad for me? I'm lying to my friends and my family just to see you. And the worst part is you don't even consider me as a friend._

Her rant of thought was cut off by his touch. His fingers were running down her thighs, back and forth.

"Now." He said."How do you feel about having sex?"

Hinata froze and her face started to heat up. Naruto saw her flushed reaction and he smiled.

"C'mon Hinata, I'm not rough unless you ask me to. I'm nice with agitated girls. You're a flustered girl aren't ya?"

Hinata's face was on fire. "W-what?"

"Y'know, do you get flustered in bed?"

Hinata couldn't even look at him anymore. She turned her head towards the window. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "Relax Hinata." He said tugging on her arm. She forced herself to face him. "I'm just kidding! I know you're a virgin."

Hinata could've died right there if she wanted to. She flipped her head towards the window again.

"Just kidding!" he said laughing.

Hinata turned her head to face Naruto for the second time. Naruto was still laughing.

"Are you though?" he said once he cooled down.

Hinata looked down at her lap. He knew the answer to that. If she didn't even know how to grind him with their clothes on, how could she possibly be sexually experienced?

"I'm sorry that's the last one, I promise. I just like messing with you."

He stopped talking to stare at the beauty that was in front of him. Hinata's soft rosy cheeks looked so adorable on her face. Her cute innocent eyes looked so embarrassed. He noticed how her shoes wouldn't fully touch the ground when she was sitting on the desk. She was such a fragile thing, something you wanted to protect forever. Naruto desperately wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel the warmth from her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was a small peck, not to fast, not to slow. Hinata's face got redder by his uncalled for movement.

"Aw, I thought if I'd kissed you those blushes would go away, seems like I made it worse." He said smiling.

Hinata just stood there motionless in a pool of nerves.

"Look, the bells about to ring. I'll see you this afternoon."

He went to go sit in his assigned seat and from that point on they did not speak.

Hinata was making her way to her chemistry class when she saw Naruto walking out the door. He looked like he wanted to talk to her.

"Hey!" He said smiling.

"He-"

He slapped hands with a friend behind her, it was Sasuke. How could she be so stupid? The rule was to only talk to each other before or after class. Why couldn't she just accept it?

"Where have you been man?"

Both boys walked to their desks and continued talking. Today in class all they had to do was cut the each element from the periodic table that was printed randomly on piece of paper and arrange them on a blank periodic table. Hinata's group done almost done and by the teacher's response they all were correct so far, Naruto's group on the other hand were completely clueless.

Kiba: "Ok, now which one of these H's go first?"

Sasuke: "They're not both H's you idiot. One's H and the other is He.

Kiba gave him a confused look. He flipped is cut letters towards him. "No, I got to H's"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's mine you idiot!" He said snatching one of his letters.

Kiba: "Damn, why do you guys always gotta be calling me idiot."

Sasuke: "Cause you are."

Kiba:"Not compared to you guys!"

Sasuke: "This is impossible! It's hard to arrange these elements on the periodic table when we cut the periodic table! There's too many fucking squares everywhere!"

Sasuke called a boy with a bowled shape haircut. "Hey bushy brow, are we doing this right?"

The weird haired boy came up to them. "Uh, you weren't suppose to cut the periodic table, just the elements."

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "Are you saying we have to start all over?"

The boy nodded.

"What the fuck Naruto! Why'd you cut the periodic table!"

Naruto looked at him eerily. "Dude I only did that to my paper."

"I know and copied you!"

Naruto sat there confused.

"Wait, you copied me?"

"Yes! You dumbfuck!

Naruto now had a worried look on his face.

"Bruh, that's dangerous! You don't wanna be copying me!"

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Kiba.

"Kiba why'd you cut yours too?!"

Kiba looked completely lost. "Uh, I only did it because you did it."

Sasuke slapped his hand on his face. "You dumb fucks, all of you. Now we have to start all over."

* * *

Turns out Naruto lived in an apartment. Turns out Naruto lived in an apartment in a dangerous neighborhood. Hinata nearly ran for her life to his house. She knocked on the door as fast as she could.

"Damn, don't break my door!" He said as he opened.

Hinata rammed through him. She took off her shoes and put her stuff down. Naruto noticed she was panting.

"Are you al-"

"You do not know what I've been through." She said breathing heavily. "Freakin' thugs and gang members chasing me, asking me if I wanna buy some candy!"

She sat down on a chair from Naruto's small dining table. She gave him a serious look. "Who in the hell makes a girl walk over here by herself."

Naruto was standing there with eyes wide open.

"What?" she said in an annoyed tone. He still didn't say anything.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing I-I just never heard you cuss before. . ."

_Did he just stutter? _

". . .or angry."

Hinata felt a little bad now, It wasn't Naruto's fault she had a lot trouble coming over here.

"I'm sorry." She said returning to her soft personality.

"Nah it's cool. I shouldn't have made you come here by yourself."

He came up to her grabbed her hand.

"Use that rough personality of yours in bed."

Hinata gave a small gulp. She had forgotten that he had asked her about having sex. As they were making their way to his room, she remembered she never gave him in answer.

"Before we have sex, I wanna show you different positions. You can choose the one or ones your comfortable with. Don't worry you can keep your close on for this."

He turned around to see what she was wearing. She had on an oversized light blue sweater, black leggings, a some boot socks. As always he thought she was looking so adorable.

Hinata noticed Naruto's room was actually pretty clean(not like the real Naruto) which was unexpected from him.

"Sit." He said waving towards his bed.

Hinata was nervous. She knew this wasn't sex but she knew it was for preparation. She sat on his bed facing him. He came closer to her and lightly pushed her down. He got on top of her and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay with this?"

Hinata went drunk by those words, the fact that he cared about how she felt made her want to take off her pants and give in.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled but not with excitement but security.

"Okay, now scoot down."

Hinata slid herself down until she her head was resting on his pillows.

"Okay, so if you had taken Sex Ed. . ."

She hadn't. Her father wouldn't let her.

". . .they might've shown you this."

He raised her legs up and opened them. He kneeled himself closer to her area. Hinata blushed at their awkward position.

"But there's so much more than that."

He closed her legs and told her to lie on her stomach.

"Okay now, bend your knees and arch your back"

He took a minute to look at her butt. He hadn't noticed she had I nice round ass because of her skirt. He slightly caressed it. Hinata flinched back.

"Sorry." He said."This position is for ass lovers. I'm an ass lover."

He grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She wasn't that heavy. He placed her on top of his lap and grabbed her chest.

"But I'm also a boob lover!" He started to breath in her ear. "This is where you can finally sit on me like a chair."

Hinata blushed even more than she already was. She had made the dumbest mistake in their last lesson and he remembered it.

"You can also go doggy style."

He pushed her back down.

"Push your arms up and bend your knees."

She did what she was told. She could feel Naruto's body part get closer to her butt. He started to dry hump her.

"You'd feel that, here."

He rubbed his hands on her vagina seductively. He leaned his body forward so his chest rested on her back. He grabbed her boobs and whispered in her ears, "I could also grab you like this." He started nibbling on her neck. Hinata began to arch her and moan. He stopped after he was satisfied and laid down.

"Get on top." He said.

Hinata submissively got on top of him. He was mesmerized by the way she looked down on him. She looked so fragile, so gentle, and so easy to control.

"Lean closer to me."

Their noses were touching and both of them were staring at each other. Naruto rubbed her cheek with his thumb and pulled her into a kiss; a soft, gentle, clean kiss. When their lips released Naruto was ready. He was now really in the mood.

"Ok! Let's do this!"

He pushed her back on the bed so she was laying down. He knelt himself closer to her and opened her legs. Hinata suddenly giggled. Naruto looked up at her to see why.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something funny."

"What?"

"When I was a little girl I use to think a kiss could get you pregnant." She began to giggle some more." You're over here flinging me all over the place. Now I defiantly know that's not case."

Naruto smiled at her story.

_No I can't. I can't do this to her._

"Hinata, I'm really tired. Do you mind if we just sleep together."

Hinata nodded in surprise.

"Was it my story?"

"No, I'm just exhausted."

She rolled on her side and Naruto wrapped his arms around waist. He buried his face on her neck and closed her eyes.

_This girl is too amazing to be with me._

* * *

**Naruto isn't so much of d*ck anymore, or is he? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK! lol. I had an event to go to so i couldn't write anything. Here's just a quick chapter i did. My attention was to do another spicy scene but i realized it wouldn't suit what i'm aiming for. Enjoy this lazy effort!**

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She could hear Naruto's deep breathing telling her he was still asleep. His arms were still wrapped around her but it wasn't as tight as when he was awake. She rolled her body over to see his dreaming face. His face was so adorable, it wasn't the same as when he was awake. He looked at peace. For some reason, when he was awake Hinata could always feel like he was trying too hard. Trying too hard to hide something, she just didn't know what. She stared at the whiskers on his cheeks, three little black dashes. She had never really seen the detail of his marks until now. She wanted to touch them, to see how they felt. Her fingers slowly reached his soft cheeks. She was about to touch them, when suddenly Naruto lazily opened his eyes. Hinata quickly winced back. Naruto just stared at her in surprise. His blue eyes were piercing through her soul. She could feel her face rapidly change color.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said quickly backing away.

She sat up and looked down at the covers of the bed. "I-I've never r-really looked at your whiskers before, that's a-all."

Naruto continued to look at her. He was still surprised he had woken up to her little hands attempting to touch his face. He leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. He placed her hand on his cheek and cupped it with his own hand.

"See, their just marks, nothing to worry about."

He began to rub her hand on his face. He closed his eyes by the soft feeling.

"You know, your hands are really soft." He said still moving it. He moved it towards his nose and sniffed it. "And they smell really good too."

He kissed her fingers and let her go. Hinata was very bubbly about what he had just done. Her face was slowly forming her rosy cheeks again. Naruto couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her moist lips. Her beautiful face just had to be acknowledged. He kissed her lips making noises on her bottom lip. He would release and then come back, release and then come back. He kept sucking on her bottom lip and tilting his head around. His breathing was arousing her. He laid her on the bed again and lifted her legs up.  
"I never noticed how small your feet were."  
He started to nibble on them and rub his nose in them. His fingers reached the arch of her foot and started tickling it. Hinata couldn't sit still. She kept laughing and giggling.  
"Oh my gosh. The pain I'm feeling right now." She said panting when he stopped.  
He smiled down at her. He lifted her sweater up and kissed her bare stomach.  
"You're so cute."  
His lips pressed against hers and they started making out. His hands moved her arms above her head. Their fingers laced a crown. Their lips made a wet sound when they stopped.  
"Hinata, I-"  
He quickly cut off.

_What am I thinking?! _

He was still looking at her face. Their eyes looking directly at each other's pupil, Hinata's were showing evident wonder and curiosity.

"You what?" She finally said.

Hearing that Naruto become quickly hesitant and nervous, he got up from the bed and started making his way out the room, Hinata had no idea what she said or did that made him leave. Little did she know that it was actually what _he_ had said that made him want to leave. Hinata got up and followed him.

"You what." She asked him again."Did say I say something wrong?"

Naruto was a mess. He was moving around, moving things, fixing things, and even cleaning things. He was trying to distract his mind from the sound of her voice. He was currently having a battle between his thoughts, having her intervention would only make him bound to lose.

_Was I really gonna say I love her?! I don't even know her! _

Yes, the words 'I love you' wanted to slip out of his tongue, but why is that such a big deal? Because Naruto doesn't 'love' anyone, he refuses to. He loves sex and nothing more.

"Naruto, what did I say?" Hinata said concerned.

She poked his shoulder which made him snap out of his thoughts.

"I, uh, I. . ."

_Got it! _

"I came up with a new rule!"

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes.

_Another one! _

It was already hard enough having intimacy with him than pretending like they were strangers the next day.

"Okay, so what is it?" She said hiding annoyance.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a big teethy smile. "The new rule is, You and I will never. . .have sex."

Hinata eyes nearly fell out of her skull. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Did Naruto just say no to having sex!? Was that even possible? She thought the whole purpose of this sex ed was to actually have sex, like constantly. She thought the only reason why they hadn't done it yet was because he was preparing her. Now she finds out he doesn't want to. It was killing her. Hinata was no pervert, she was actually the complete opposite of a pervert. The simple thought of them coming to this was quite a mystery. A side of her was relieved that they wouldn't be going to that extent anymore but the other half of her wanted to. That side wanted to be close to Naruto to the point that they were one.

"I don't want to have sex with you because I might be doing things with Karin, if I have sex with you _and_ her, I don't know, I think I might get something."

Hinata's heart pulsed a harsh pain. She had forgotten that he had a girlfriend.

_This is wrong. _

She had also forgotten he had said that she would break up with her after a week.

"What happens when you break up with her?"

Naruto grinned, "I can see you really want me."

Hinata's face reddened. "N-No I just wanted to know if the rule would still be going after you break up w-with h-her."

"Yea, it'll still be there." He looked at her seriously, Hinata had never seen his face like that, she didn't even know he could do that. "I don't have to tell you anything else, alright? I just won't."

He turned around and headed toward the door.

"Look, I think you should go now. I don't want to get into trouble by your parents."

Hinata felt shame run through her veins when he said that. He was basically kicking her out.

"O-Okay." She said dumbly walking to the door.

She was stepping out of his apartment when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

He stepped out of the door and locked it. Hinata just stood there blushing looking at the floor.

"Alright, let's go!"

When they finished walking down the staircase Naruto grabbed her hand. They walked through the neighborhood holding hands. There was a point where they were walking past a couple of gang members leaning against a wall smoking pot. One of the guys whistled when Hinata passed.

"Hey baby, how u doing?"

"Come smoke one with me babe."

"You fucking him tonight?"

The group against the wall started to laugh.

"You gonna tap that!"

"You wanna threesome, I'm open."

The guys began to imitate orgasms and moans. One of them began to air hump the wall. Naruto was secretly smirking but his smirk quickly disappeared when one of the guys came up to her and grabbed her hips. She jumped and instinctively buried her head into Naruto's chest, both of her hands tugged on his shirt tightly. The feeling of her clinging to him for safety made him rage in anger.

"Fuck off!" He said pushing the guy to the floor.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and took her out of there. When they reached the welcome gate Naruto looked down to see Hinata's incredibly red face. He knew she was embarrassed about what just happened. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry it's over now." He said smiling.

Hinata nodded stupidly.

"I can't walk you any further. I just needed you to get out of this neighborhood safe. We can't be seen in public by this point."

Hinata nodded again. For some reason, she wanted to hug him. She knew it was against the rules but she did. After all, just awhile ago she buried herself into him for dear life, that was kind of like a hug.

"Can I hug you?" She asked shyly.

Naruto's eyes dilated. He wasn't expecting that question.

"You can't."

"I know but you said they can be quick."

Naruto saw how she was nervously tugging on her skirt looking at the floor. She turned around and started walking when he gave no response.

"Fine." He said finally."But it has to be quick."

She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. By the speed of a blink it was over and by the speed of light she was gone.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Hanabi sat in the living room couch looking at her sister. "I saw you come in here and then you left."

"I-I went to a couple of stores. I was trying to find something I needed for a project, sorry."

Hanabi gave unsure glare. Hinata was getting really nervous; her sister was looking into her soul. She was at the verge of telling the truth when Hanabi finally said," You're stuttering problem never gets better sis." She smiled at her and went to go get something." Oh and I uh, well, I kinda messed up uniform. . . well your shirt I mean." She came over and showed her a pink uniform.

"Hanabi! What did you do!"

Hinata's tone wasn't angry just shocked. Hanabi slightly blushed. She looked extremely guilty.

"I know I'm sorry! I put it to wash with a red shirt and this happened. . . I'm so sorry. But I can fix it! Just give me one day!"

Hinata wasn't mad at her sister at all. It was an accident and it happened because her sister was being generous in cleaning her clothes. She was just worried about what she would wear tomorrow at school.

"I'm not mad Hanabi, but what do I wear tomorrow?"

Hanabi smiled at her. "I asked dad if you could use his sweater and he said yes. It's kinda big but it has the school symbol."

Hinata sighed and thanked her sister. There was no other option than to wear her dad's sweater tomorrow. Wonderful.

* * *

Naruto sat in his desk playing with his pencil. Hinata didn't come early to school today, It bummed him out. Class was about to start in ten minutes, he was starting to believe she wasn't coming. All of the sudden from the corner of his he saw a girl in big blue sweater walked inside the class, it was Hinata. She made her way her seat and sat down. She looked so cute with the huge sweater on. Naruto's eyes were glued to her. Her cheeks were a little red because of the warmth of the sweater, two strands of her hair were tied back, her socks were all the way passed her ankles, and her feet playing with each other as she wrote things down. Naruto was started to feel a little horny about her appearance.

_Why does innocent school girl make me horny?!_

He started imagining all the things he'd do to her with her uniform partially on. He imagined her with her sweater folded up so her boobs were showing and her skirt still on but without underwear. He imagined her riding him like that. He could distantly hear the moans she had made from the days passed. He was very excited and his member was feeling it too. But then he remembered,

"_The new rule is, You and will never. . .have sex."_

"God dammit! Why did I say that?!" He silently cursed himself.

Suddenly a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's have sex."

Naruto looked up like someone had offered him immortality. He stared back at a flirtatious Karin. He couldn't say no, his member was already too excited, not for Karin but for Hinata. But Naruto knew that by his own stupid ruled he couldn't. Besides, sex is sex. He could do with anyone and still feel the same, right?

"Fine by me." He said grabbing her waist.

They kissed and she went back to her seat.

Hinata saw their lips touch and it hurt her stomach. She wasn't jealous,she just felt guilty and sad.

_This is wrong, this is so wrong._


	11. Chapter 11

**So I guess first fanfiction means first haters, right? Don't answer that. I have a feeling I'll get hate on that too. Honestly, I'm really sorry if you don't like my story or if you don't get the concept of it but I have an idea and I want to stick with it. This is literally my first time writing a story. I do a lot of fan art not stories. I'm all about tumblr and deviantart. I know that tumblr is like a freakin war zone but it doesn't hurt as much because I've been drawing for a long time and I know I can get better. It's different when you try something out of your comfort zone and get rude comments afterwards. Anyways, sorry for the rant. Please try to enjoy. . .**

* * *

Naruto was lying on a bed clothe less. His member stood out from the rest of his body, literally. His head rested on top of a bunch of pillows so he could have a better view of what was in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Said a naked Karin.

She was straddling herself on top of Naruto. Her body was very seductive. Her skin was a creamy vanilla, her breasts were large and round with a set of dark pink nipples that perked out, her ass was just was big and wide, and her vagina was waxed and very wet. Naruto loved what he was looking at. He moved his head in approval.

"Good."

She grabbed his dick and gave it tight squeeze. Naruto gave a breathy moan by her action. She adjust her flower on top of his member, her boobs jiggled and swayed in the process. Once he was inside she gave a loud 'Ohhh'. Her body started to move up and down slowly on top of him. Naruto reached for her boobs and started massaging them both. She, again, gave an 'oh' and grabbed his hands to take control.

"You like this? You like them?"

Naruto nodded. She than started to bounce on him, she gave small jumps but then increased her speed to the point that she could hit the ceiling.

"Naruto you're so big! I can feel so much of you inside me!"

Her boobs were bouncing like crazy. Naruto let go of them and grabbed the sheets tightly. Their bodies were making loud slapping sounds and whatever was coming out of Karin was spilling all over the place.

"_Shit!"_ Naruto groaned.

Her body was moving way too fast for him to handle. He was actually kind of scared.

_Holy shit! I think she's gonna break me! _

In fear of her member getting destroyed, he flipped Karin over so her stomach laid on the bed. Unlike Hinata, she knew exactly what to do. She got up on her fours and arched her back. Naruto made his way behind her and knelt to put his dick inside her. She gave a pathetic 'Ooo'. Naruto thought it was pathetic because it was fake, evidently fake. All of the sudden he thought of Hinata, how delicate she was, not in bed but in general. He shook his head refocus on what was in front of him. He started to move back and forth slowly inside her. She was giving soft moans. He started to speed up. Their bodies again were slapping against each other hard. Her ass jiggled every time their bodies touched. Her orgasms were getting really loud and obnoxious.

"YES NARUTO! FUCK ME!"

Naruto was getting really annoyed. Her orgasms were being forced too hard. He could tell she was pretending. In her own excitement of being with him made her want to act like something she wasn't.

"YES. ."

She pursed her lips and made an aggressive 'mmmmm'.

"_Can I hug you?"_

Naruto jolted back. He had remembered Hinata's question. He remembered how her tiny self wrapped her arms around him. He reentered Karin trying to forget the memory, this time going a lot slower than before.

"_When I was a little girl I use to think a kiss could get you pregnant."_

Naruto shook his head and started to ram the life out of Karin. Karin was a mess she was arching and curving her back like crazy and she was screaming through the walls.

" _You're over here flinging me all over the place. Now I defiantly know that's not case." _

Naruto could no longer resist thinking about Hinata. She wasn't his girlfriend but he now felt extremely doing this to another girl. He wanted Hinata not sexually but just to be next to her, to see her beautiful face smile, to touch her fragile hands, to see blushed face. He looked down at the animal that was in front of him. It was not her and he felt disgusted by himself for letting this happen.

_This is wrong._

As much as his member was liking it, he was not.

"I can't do this." He said getting up. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and started changing.

"Why? What happened?"

"Karin I'm really sorry but I don't like you like this. I can't be with you anymore."

Karins eyes widen."Are breaking up with me?!"

Naruto looked at her with nervousness, "Look I'm sorry but I-I just can't be with you okay."

When he was all dressed up he left without saying anything else.

* * *

It was already the afternoon, Hinata was walking out of her house to go see Naruto. She was locking the door when she a '_psshhh_'. She turned around to see Naruto hiding in the bushes.

"What are you doing here? I was about to go see you."

Naruto leaned out of the bushes. "I didn't want you coming to my neighborhood by yourself, but then I had another idea. "

Hinata was curious to know what his new idea was. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled.

Hinata rolled her eyes."Fine. Why are you hiding?"

"Because I have a feeling your parents wouldn't want you seeing me."

Hinata didn't say anything. Her father made it very clear to stay away from Naruto. She walked out her house entrance and Naruto jumped out of the bushes. He grabbed her hand and started running. Hinata almost fell by the unexpected exercise.

"I'm taking you to the park!" He said smiling back at her.

When they finally reached the park they sat on the bench. Hinata was trying to catch her breath.

"Lack. Of. Exercise." He said patting her back.

Hinata just shook her head. "Whatever, why'd you bring me here?" Her face slowly turned red. "W-We're not going to do anything here right?"

Naruto just laughed. "No, don't worry. I just wanna talk."

Hinata looked at him with a surprised look. "Okay." She was more than happy to know more about Naruto, to find out who he really was.

"I broke up with Karin today."

Hinata's eyes widen. "You did."

"Mmm-hmmm. It's just you and me now, like I promised. "

If Hinata's heart had a face it would've been blushing right now. She felt extremely bubbly when he said that.

"So tell me, what's your favorite subject, I bet its all of them because you're really smart."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not actually that smart, trust me. I really like English though it's really interesting."

"This kind of a secret" He whispered."But I'm not very smart."

Hinata giggled."Really? I would've never guessed."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Nah I'm just kidding, I'm actually really good at math."

"Really?!" This time Hinata was very surprised.

"Yuppers, I take college courses for math, y'know, for people who wanna do that for living."

"You do?"

"Yea, don't laugh at me but I think it's really fun."

"I won't. That's amazing, really."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. "What about you?" He kissed her on the forehead."What do you wanna be?"

Hinata blushed. "Don't at _me_ but I wanna be a game console artist. I want to draw for living."

"Can't laugh at that, you're a God remember? Fuck, you be anything you want with that talent."

And so the two talked and talked until the sun was slowly sinking.

"Come here." Naruto said pulling her towards a fence.

The fence guarded a golf course. There was a huge sign that said, 'no trespassing'. Naruto started to climb up the fence.

"Naruto, you can't go in there."

Naruto just ignored her." Just come."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'll get in trouble." She said innocently.

Naruto jumped off of the fence and lifted her up. "Just trust me ok."

He pushed her up on top of the fence. "Jump."

And so she did and he did the same afterwards. They ran through the darkness pushing each other playfully until they fell to the floor tired. They laid on the grass panting. Hinata suddenly asked probably one of the most stupidest questions in the world.

"Naruto have you ever thought about having kids? N-Not with me but like anyone?"

The question had come to her mind out of the pure blew. She was just curious to know since they were talking about each other just a while ago.

"Yea, I've thought about it. And the funny thing is, I imagined having kids with you."

Hinata's stomach exploded with butterflies. She thought it was cute how he had thought about her in the idea of having starting a family with someone.

"I mean, not like actually 'having' kids, y'know like a family..."

_Never mind._

"...but like the process of making them."

He closed his eyes and smirked. "Yea, that's what I imagine having with you, like actually doing you." He paused and rolled over to face the flustered girl. His eyes gave her a malicious glare.

"Do you imagine that with me too, having sex with me?"

Hinata reddened even more by his question. His hand ran up her thigh, pulling her skirt up along with it. He rested his hand on her flower. He stared at her delict panties lustfully.

"Do you imagine me, late at night, in your room?"

His fingers began to rub her panties up and down. He pressed his finger harder after every rub.

"Do you do this to yourself when you think of me?"

Hinata was amazed by what she was feeling. She also felt quite embarrassed that they were doing this in public. She didn't want any stranger walking into this or worse, someone she knew. Her pleasure was slowly disappearing by her level of worry.

"S-Stop. Someone might see us."

Naruto looked up at her. "Hinata we're on a hill, on an area that's supposedly closed. Nobody's gonna see us because nobody's here."

He continued to rub his fingers on her underwear, this time a lot slower." I'll be on the look out, if it bothers you so much."

Hinata slightly trusted him, he was right about this place being closed. The only reason they were there was because Naruto had sneaked their way in. But still, she wouldn't take any chances, so she sat up.

"Naruto I can't-"

"Sit down." He said in a serious tone. "Trust me. Alright? No ones coming, I promise."

Hinata had never seen his controlling side before, and she secretly liked it.

She laid back down on the grass and closed her eyes.

Finally!

Naruto continued from where he had left off. He rubbed her panties slowly and began to press on her. He started to move at an average speed but in a circular motion. Hinata liked that and he knew it.

"Ahhhh"

Naruto tried his best not to increase his speed out of excitement. He wouldn't, not yet, he had a plan.

"Ohhh"

Hinata had her eyes closed and was blushing like crazy. She had a wave of pleasure devouring her. She liked what Naruto was doing to her, he was so good at it.

"Go faster." She said

"No, not yet."

"W-Why?"

"Because."

Hinata was a little bummed he wouldn't change his speed. It felt good, but if he went faster, it would feel really good.

"Please Naruto! Go faster!" She begged.

Hearing her innocent voice beg for something so dirty, drove Naruto insane.

I guess I can change the plan.

He started to rapidly move his his fingers around her, at times changing the direction. Hinata would move her legs around and moan loudly. She was at the end of her ecstasy. Suddenly, he stopped.

She Poked her head up to see why. Nothing was wrong so why why'd he stop?

"Why'd you stop?" She said curiously.

Naruto simply ignored her question.

"Lay down."

His dominant state had returned, so Hinata did as she was told.

SHe was puzzled by what he was doing. Naruto grabbed the lips of her vagina that hid behind her underwear. He held them with his two fingers in one place. It didn't feel good. Which confused her. Was it suppose to?

"What are you do-OH!"

Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, she had gone blank. She sat up again, not because she wanted him to stop, but because she wanted to see. She wanted to see what felt so amazing! Naruto was rubbing her lips together ferociously. His fingers were wet and sticky.

"Oh my gosh!"

She arched her back and jolted her head up. Her eyes shut tightly.

She looked back down to see his fingers working. As she watched she would whimper;

"Oh!" or "mmm!"

She rested her body back on the floor. For some reason she felt like touching her breast, but was hesitant to.

"It's okay, do it." He said "touch your boobs."

She shly nodded. Her righthand grabbed her breast and started to massage it. She gave out a long moan.

Naruto kissed her inner thigh. "Now say my name."

He started to speed and slow down his pace at random times. Hinata would yelp and squeal during every change in motion.

"Naruto don't stop! Your so good!"

Naruto was so aroused by her voice. It brought excitement through his veins. He went faster and faster until she was screaming. He needed to get some out of this.

"Quick, Hinata grind me."

They both sat up and got closer to each other. Hinata got on top of him.

"Just like we did in the auditorium, remember."

He grabbed her hips, but she wouldnt sit down. Naruto had a boner on him, she had never seen one before, she didn't know what to do.

"What do I do with that?" She said said concerning.

"Just sit on it!" He said impatiently.

"Won't I break it?"

"What?! No?!"

Hinata looked at his erection and pushed it down. She sat on top of it.

Naruto started to move her hips back and fourth. She held his shoulders tightly. He moved her hips slowly in a repetitive pace. He started to move them faster and faster until he was growling. Hinata saw he was enjoying it and decided to help him out. She started to move herself in circles, pressing him really hard. She moved faster and faster as his eyes started to close.

"Ah fuck..." He groaned.

He was nearly going stupid, his hands were unconsciously letting go of her hips. They reached for her ass and lifted her skirt up, he grabbed her underwear and pulled it inside her, allowing him to grope her cheeks. She gave a loud,"Oh!" In response. She was grinding so fast she was sweating. Naruto was sweating too but for different reasons, he was trying His best to hold back.

"Damm!" He grunted "Hinata!"

Naruto began to incorporate his thrusts along with hers. Both were heavily breathing against each other. They were both almost at their end. Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek. He looked at her face. Her rosy cheeks, her innocent eyes, her feminine panting, it was beautiful to Naruto.

"Kiss me."He he told her.

There kiss was gentle and sweet. It wasn't aggressive like their first time.

They both made loud moans as they finished.

"Won't I break it..." He said panting. He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "...You're so silly."

"Naruto?"

Hinata was befuddled to what he was doing. Hugging wasn't something they did this long, it was against the rules. Her chest started backing away from him, but Naruto quickly pulled her back.

"Don't move. I kinda wanna stay like this."

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why he wanted to hug her this long but she didn't care. She liked the warmth of his body protecting her. It was nothing sexual just a simple hug.

"Okay."

* * *

**I didn't check for grammar or spelling on this one. I always find mistakes on my other chapters once i post them but i don't know how to edit them but anyways i hope you understood this once cause i didn't reread it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! Jeez i can't tell you how much better i felt! I really enjoyed this chapter. I think its the first time where i really went into Naruto's thought. Oh! Can anyone please tell me how i can edit my chapters? Thank you!**

* * *

Naruto released her out of his arms lightening his grip slowly. Hinata got off of his lap and sat in front of him. They both didn't say a word for awhile but then Hinata suddenly had the great urge to ask him something.

"Naruto. . . .what am I to you?" she said softly.

The unexpected question made him look at the ground. He started playing with the grass and plucking some out. He didn't know what to say. Hinata started to feel a little nervous about his silence. He had never stayed this quite that long.

"I-I mean, we're not friends, I'm not your girlfriend. . .s-so what am I?"

Hinata tried her best to make her voice sound as normal and strong as possible but deep inside she was very weak and hesitant about his answer. Naruto at the moment was having another civil war inside his head. He had no idea what to say. He started to remember the first time he had met Hinata, how he didn't think a speck about her. Then he remembered how he started to sexually desire for her which he still kind of did. But then he remembered how he started to like her personality, her presence, her overwhelming cuteness. The change in feelings for her made him choke up on his words and train of thought.

"I don't know." He said still not looking at her.

Hinata's heart was destroyed by his reply. She swallowed hardly trying to make the urge of crying disappear.

"O-Oh." She said letting her saddening tone slip.

Naruto was feeling like such a dick. He knew he had hurt Hinata but it was the truth. He didn't know. In the beginning he just felt a great arousal with her and didn't care enough to commit to a relationship. He was just treating her like any other girl. In the beginning, he _thought_ she was just like any other girl. That's why he made the rules. That's why he made those stupid rules. Those rules represented his lifestyle and now he was so confused on whether Hinata was changing the way he lived. He broke up with Karin because of her, he refused to have sex because of her, he refused to forget about her even after she rejected him. He was starting to feel attach to her to the point where sex didn't matter. He just wanted to see her face everyday smile, he just wanted to talk all night with her, He just wanted her to be the one he could always trust, to never let go. He had never felt this way before and he didn't know what it was. He didn't fucking know what he felt for Hinata. She was secretly more than a friend but the definition of a girlfriend in his past self was a booty-call, and that's not what she was to him. Yes, Naruto did still want to have intimacy with her but not like when they first met. He wanted something passionate, something they both felt comfortable with, he wanted to feel something with her in that moment, not _just_ pleasure , but an internal and external connection within them both.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I don't know, I really don't."

Hinata just nodded and attempted to smile. "I-I was j-just asking because you're always breaking the rules."

Naruto's eyes widened in misunderstanding. The rules? Why did she care about the rules? As cruel as it may sound the rules only benefited him. The only one that corresponding to her was the only rule he hadn't broken, and never will. Hinata didn't look like the person who was just in it for sex. So why the hell did she care about the rules?

"Why is it that such a big deal for you? Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

That sounded wrong, arrogantly wrong. He didn't mean to say it like that. He looked at Hinata who was now the one staring at the ground.

"Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it that. I just, I just don't get you."

_What you're doing to me._

"Why did you agree to this. . ." Naruto was getting really nervous."Hinata, did you say yes to this whole thing because you were too scared to stand up for yourself?"

He bit his lip. For some reason, he was very scared about her answer. If she said yes, than he would obviously have no choice but to end this and that would be the end of them being together. His stomach tightened by the thought.

"Hinata have I've been forcing you into this, this whole time?"

Hinata shook her head."No."

Naruto felt a little relieved but that feeling quickly went away. The new question that swarmed him was, why? Why would Hinata agree to this in the first place? Naruto mentally face palmed himself.

_How could I be so stupid!? How did I not realize who I was asking this favor to?!_

It never came to Naruto mind why an innocent girl like Hinata would agree to this.

"Then why?!"

Hinata looked up with tears on the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know."

Naruto felt so bad right now. His eyebrows curled up in worry. He grabbed her small hands and moved his body closer to her. He leaned himself closer to her face and gave her kisses everywhere; on her cheeks, on her forehand, on the top her head, and even on her nose.

"I'm sorry." He kept saying during the process."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry for making you go through this, I'm sorry for making you have to deal with me. _

Hinata was silently crying. He could hear it and he hated it. He rubbed his nose on hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb, trying to brush off her falling tears. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I guess we both don't know, huh." He said closing his eyes."I guess we don't know why we keep holding on to each other when we're so different."

* * *

Hinata laid on her bed. It was already very late at night. The only reason why her sister and her father hadn't worried about her was because she had lied to them saying she was going to Sakura's house for a project and might be sleeping over if it were to get too dark. She laid with tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate lying. I hate pretending. _

In the plain darkness of her room, one could hear distant whimpers and gasps coming from Hinata. She was torn apart by the massive incident that happened in the golf course and the worst part of it all was that she had provoked it.

_Why did I ask that stupid question?! _

Hinata knew why she did though, after their walk, their talking, and that simple hug he gave her, she had become completely credulous in thinking that Naruto was now more open, was now more open to commitment. She thought in her naivety that they both now hand a chance of becoming something more than whatever it is that they were. She thought maybe, just a little, Naruto was starting to like her. She cursed herself for thinking of such a thing. How could she be so stupid? Naruto was Naruto, he doesn't like anyone, it is almost impossible for him to do so. Sakura had told her, Hanabi, TenTen, her father, they all had warned her. She knew his reputation, she knew he wanted her for pleasure, she knew most of the time he was very arrogant, so why did she stay? Because she thought he was different, she thought he was hiding who he really was. She cursed herself again. How could she possibly think she could be the one to change him? She was nothing special. He had even said to her that he had never noticed her after a solid eight years. So again, why'd she stay? Because Hinata Hyuga was in love with him. Yes, she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since she was very little she liked him and now, to this day her, feelings hadn't change. And if someone's heart can wait this long, can hope so long, it is love.

_Or desperation. . . _

Hinata wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in her room forever. She was so hurt. She was in deep pain.

"_Why did you agree to this. . ."_

"_I-I don't k-know." _

Her eyes began to stream like rivers.

"I don't know why I agreed to this because I know you were never going to fall in love with me, I knew was only going to get hurt wishing that you did, I knew that I would be lying to others."

Hinata started choking on her whispered cries. "I don't know why I love you so much that I'm willing to ruin my life to see yours shine."

And with that she rolled over and cried herself to sleep and the last words she said were,

"This is wrong."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata did not meet today. They did not come early in the morning and they did not speak to each other at all in either of their classes. Naruto was surprisingly very quiet. He didn't make a sound during class, it actually kind of concerned Kakashi-sensei.

"You alright Naruto? " He said stopping the lesson.

Naruto took a long pause to answer but he then made his signature smile. He stretched is arms and slouched back in his chair.

"Yea, I'm just tired. Your class is just too boring sensei."

The whole classed laughed. Hinata gave a quick glance at Naruto, his signature smiled and disappeared within a second. He looked kind of sad. Hinata just turned to face the board.

_Know this is over. He's just sad because he won't be getting any help from me when he's in the mood. _

Sixth period came and he also was just as quiet as in first. He entered the classroom silently, not as loud as he usually did. Hinata was calmly doing her work when she heard someone say, "Why do you keep looking at her?"

It was Sasuke's voice. The next voice she heard was Naruto's. "I'm not you idiot! I'm just looking at the board."

After that, the boys said no more. Hinata didn't think much of it, she just figured Naruto was checking out another victim _or_ he was actually just looking at the board. The bell soon rung and the class began to leave. Hinata grabbed her stuff and headed out the class. She felt something stroke her hair, she looked up and Naruto's back was in front of her. Did he stroke her hair? Hinata shrugged it off. Whatever was going on between them was over. She doesn't have to think about him anymore.

* * *

Naruto put his backpack in his gym locker. He started stripping down his uniform to put on his active wear.

"Hey man. You alright?" a topless Sasuke with basketball shorts stood in front of him.

"Yea man, why do you ask?" Naruto said unbuttoning his shirt.

"C'mon, spit." Sasuke said lightly punching his shoulder. "What's with you and that girl?"

Naruto froze for a second after taking off his uniform.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke gave a glare." Don't play stupid, that girl. Uh, what's her name? Hana, Hami, Himati."

Naruto already had on his gym clothes. He was putting on his socks and shoes. He was getting really annoyed about how Sasuke was talking.

"I can't remember her name. That girl, that creepy girl. . . "

Naruto was now getting really angry.

_She's not creepy._

". . .y'know that weird girl with long straight hair."

Naruto tied hit shoes with great force and nearly slammed his locker closed.

"Her name's Hinata you dumbass. It's really not that hard to remember." He said looking at him seriously.

He literally pushed himself passed him, shoulder punching him, and headed towards the gym.

Sasuke grinned, "So I managed to grind your gears. That was easy."

Naruto stopped his tracks and turned to face him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke jogged his way next to him. "Come on man, you like the girl. You looked liked you were gonna slam to the locker and punch the stupid out of me just a minute ago. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Dude I saw you looking at her the entire class period, and don't give me that crap saying you were looking at the board, cause no the fuck you weren't."

"You don't know that."

"Yea cause the board is right next to the window."

"Well maybe I was looking out the window."

The boys were already in the gym. Asuma-sensei ( I know he's dead but whatever) was standing next to the basketball cart while the rest of class were dribbling.

"Boys, go get a ball and warm up. I got important stuff to share with you."

They both nodded and headed towards the cart. Naruto grabbed a ball but Sasuke slammed it back inside.

"I saw you touch her hair, and don't you fucking tell me you were just messing with her because I saw you literally run your fingers through her hair like some kind of romantic chick flick."

Naruto's body froze for the second time. He had lost this one.

"What do you want man?" He said grabbing a ball.

"I want to know what's up with you guys. You both look like shit."

"No, not Hinata."

"What?"

"She's beautiful. I'm the piece of shit here."

Sasuke stood there in shock. He started to dribbling and passing the ball to him.

"Ok Romeo, now I really want to know. Did you get rejected by her or something?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "No, I was seeing her for a long time."

"What? How? You were with Karin for awhile."

Naruto swallowed his nerves." That's the thing, I was seeing her at the same time. I was actually seeing her way before Karin."

"Dude, what. . . Did you guys have sex."

Naruto was looked down at the floor. "No, we were but then I changed my mind. Look, I'm gonna explain it to you to from the start, alright."

He told Sasuke everything from the very beginning to the incident that happened yesterday.

"Dude, some deep shit." Sasuke said when he finally finished. "So the lessons, how were they?"

Naruto jolted his head up."I'm not fucking telling you!"

Sasuke just smiled. "That girl really changed you, huh."

"What?"

"You use to talk to me about girls like it was nothing personal, but with this girl, you keep chains and bars all over those experiences."

Naruto had never thought about that. He knew she was different but he didn't know he was also treating her differently from the rest.

"Yea, I guess she did."

For a moment the two teenage boys played a one on one game against each other. Sasuke made the first shot. They both took a rest for a minute.

"You know, I think you like her." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto eyes widened. Did he really like her? He had never known what it felt like to like someone. Was Hinata teaching her how?

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not very good with defining emotions, ok."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Trust me, by the end of the day you'll be running back to her."

Naruto stayed silent.

_But she doesn't want to see me._

"Alright listen up!" Asuma yelled. "In a few days from now we will be choosing the best players to represent our competition. Observation training begins tomorrow. "

Naruto was really excited about this. He always wanted to join the completion team. He believed if he played good enough someone would notice him, and maybe, ask him to play for the university. Naruto was good at basketball but that's not what he wanted to do for living. If he was chosen to play at a good university, he could pursuit his math career at his best. He had to get into this team.

"Okay boys! Go back to the lockeroom! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Everyone walked out of the gym. Naruto changed quickly and headed out the door. He wanted to go see Hinata, at least take a glance at her. He figured she'd be in the art studio, so he made his way down there. As he got closer to the door he could see Hinata sitting on a table in front of the door. She was taking out her sketchbook. She was putting her hair behind her ear, when she suddenly looked up, both of their eyes connected. For a moment everything went in slow motion. Narruto's eyes began to sadden and he looked away and kept walking.

* * *

Hinata stood there with a blush on her face. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"You okay? Your face is red."

Hinata had a determine face on.

_I have to forget about him._

"And you look kinda mad?"

Hinata turned to see a slightly scared TenTen. She hadn't noticed she was there.

"Sorry TenTen, I was thinking of something."

"Naruto."

Hinata quickly woke up by that name. How did she know?!

"Hinata sit. I have to tell you something."

Hinata sat down nervously.

Before Tenten to could say anything Kurenai-sensai spoke, "Class, today we're doing black and white sketches. Please think big and make it emotional. I want to see this place explode with expression."

When she finished TenTen took out her journal and opened it up to a blank page.

"I saw you with Naruto yesterday."

Hinata's organs twisted into a knot.

_She saw us!_

"I told you to stay away from him."

"I know you did but I'm not seeing him anymore."

Tenten looked at her seriously she placed her hand on her wrist.

"Did he hurt you yesterday?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. He just wanted to talk."

Tenten just sighed. "Hinata, please don't get near him anymore. Trust me."

Hinata nodded assuringly. She wasn't planning on seeing him anymore. She wanted nothing to with him. She had enough of his stupid games.

"Hey, can I tell you something personal?" Tenten said quietly. She was looking a little sad.

Hinata was automatically devoted in comforting her.

"Absolutely TenTen, you can trust me."

Tenten got up and made her way to Kurenai. Kurenai-sensai nodded and smiled. She made her way back and started grabbing her stuff.

"We can work outside."

The girls got up and went to sit in the hallway. TenTen took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"The reason why I want you to stay away from Naruto is because he ruined my life."

Hinata sat calmly. She didn't want to scare her with any harsh emotions. She just had to listen and wait patiently to speak.

"Last year Naruto asked me out. I was so stupid, I thought he was so hot, that I never listened to all the bad comments about him. Like an idiot I said yes, and things kicked off from there. In the beginning things were great. He was nice and really funny but then there was a point where he kept just asking me for sex, and let me tell you he's a professional in getting you in the mood, you have to squeeze your legs tight to not fall into temptation."

Hinata tried not to blush. She knew exactly what she meant.

"Unfortunately I lost and he got what he wanted. I wasn't a virgin when I first had sex with Naruto. I have my reasons ok. I thought I found my 'one' and it wasn't actually him. But anyways, after we had sex, days after that's all he ever wanted. I slowly started getting tired of it and I did what I thought was right, I broke up with him."

She swallowed nervously. "Then after a few weeks I started to hear rumors about me. People kept saying I was a whore who slept with anybody. People were telling me that Naruto had told them that I was sleeping with other guys. That I was sleeping with guys before I even met him for fun. "

Her face was quickly getting angry.

"Can you fucking believe that! I sometimes wonder why nobody talks legit shit to his face! Like right at his face! So he could fucking hear it, not behind his back!" She was raising her voice louder and louder."Why the fuck doesn't anyone call him a man whore. He sleeps with a lot girls for fun, he does, I never did! "

TenTen could no longer take it anymore and bursted into tears. "It's not fair. Why does he always win. Why do people like him so much if they know he's pure evil."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her tightly. She felt extremely bad for TenTen, she did her best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry TenTen." She said still hugging her.

"Don't get near him, okay."

Hinata nodded. "I won't."

* * *

Hinata was getting her stuff out of her locker. School was over and she was relieved she was heading straight home. She closed her locker and started walking down the hall. She could hear fast footsteps coming towards her. They were getting louder and louder as they got closer. Unfortunately Hinata's fast walking was no use. The anonymous person grabbed her hand. She jumped in fear and turned her head. Once she saw who it was she tried to release his grasp.

"No wait, please just listen to me for minute."

Hinata refused to listen. She wanted nothing to do with him, she wanted nothing to do with Naruto. He just keeps hurting her over and over again.

"Hinata I'm not letting go until you listen to me. Please look at me."

Hinata was desperately trying not to cry but for the love of all strength she failed. Her small gasps escaped her lips. Naruto could hear them and let go off her hand.

"Hinata I-"

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She said crying.

She looked down at the floor. She could've ran away by now but her body wouldn't let her, it just stood there motionless. Naruto grabbed her waist. Hinata quickly hesitated and tried to escape.

"Stop, I won't hurt you I promise."

He had her against a locker. He meant what he said. He didn't want anything from her except for her to listen. Hinata couldn't stop crying. She didn't want to be near him. Naruto rubbed his fingers on her cheeks. He wanted to make those dreadful tears wash away.

"Look at me, look at me, Hinata, please look at me."

He moved her head around softly with his fingers but she wouldn't look at him. He gave up and kissed her on the forehead. He rested his head on hers.

"If you won't look at me you can still hear me." He paused."Hinata, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry about what I made you go through. I get it if you don't want to talk to me ever again but I want you to know that I'll never be the same."

He left go of her waist and grabbed her hands, "I realized you make me happy, you make me want to wake up every morning with a smile. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't mean any of this like sexual pleasure, I mean it like, I don't know, just being with you. Just holding your tiny hands like this makes me go crazy."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. His still touched her hands and he whispered,

"Please don't leave me. . . "

Hinata suddenly wrapped her hands around him and rested her head on his chest. She, for the first time, tilted her head up to look at him. Her cheeks were the most adorable red. Naruto couldn't help but to touch them.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

Naruto tilted his head down to kiss her. When their lips touched they gently moved around. Their heads tilted side to side. It was a slow soft kiss. During pauses they would rub their noses together and breath. It was probably the best kiss they ever had.

_I love you Naruto and even though I'm going into the same mistake I just tried to escape. My love for you overpowers my strengths and weakness and does crazy stupid things. _

_I've finally found out what I feel for you. It took me awhile to understand but now it makes perfect sense Hinata Hyuga. . . .I'm in love with you but I can never tell you because I will only hurt you when people start to find out._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I sure felt this one! Thank u! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! So how bout that deodorant? Hint hint. . .anyways i don't what to call this but i might delete. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Come home with me." He whispered in her ear. His warm breathes caressed the corners of her ears. Hinata tired to ignore the tingling sensation he was giving her.

"No."

"Why?"

He started to nibble on her ear and give her small butterfly kisses up and down her jaw line. Goosebumps formed upon her skin. It tickled but it also felt extremely arousing.

"N-No I can't."

"Why not?" He said in a sexy whining tone.

"Because. . ."

_TenTen. . . _

Seeing she was being really stubborn, Naruto pushed her against the locker again. He rubbed his nose up and down her neck slowly breathing, he gave her small pecks and nibbles to excite her.

"Come home with me." He said again still kissing her.

She shook her head. "No. . ."

Naruto grabbed her waist. He licked her neck up and down as if he was preparing for something. Hinata knew what he was going to do. He had done it to her by surprise in the auditorium. She tensed up just by thinking of out.

"I'm gonna suck if you don't say yes."

Hinata was beat red. She didn't want him to do that. "Naruto, I'm sorry but I-_ooOoo!" _

Naruto was devouring her, he was sucking her neck ferociously. He went down her collarbone and gave it small kisses before licking its trail. Hinata just closed her eyes at the great pleasure. She grabbed his hair and ruffled his spikes. As always, she had lost. Naruto quickened his speed and small hickys began to appear down her neck. She was moving insanely; arching her back and bending her knees, She tightly closed her legs, and she squeaked and moaned uncontrollably. Every time she moved her body she would slam against the locker.

"_Ahhhh. . ._stop , stop, I'll go."

Naruto removed his lips from her body and smiled. "Great!"

He grabbed his precious jewel's hand. He was ready to leave.

"W-Wait!" she squeaked. "My sweater!"

She quickly grabbed her red lifeguard sweater and shut her locker.

"It's cold in your house, so I need it." She said stuffing it in her backpack. Once she was done, Naruto ran off with her. They ran through the village, and of course, ran for their life through Naruto's neighborhood. When they finally reached the apartment, they both panted to the coach.

"Your obesity is officially contagious." Naruto huffed.

"Shut up." Hinata laughed. She grabbed his face with her two hands. She squished his cheeks and giggled. "You were already looking fat with these chubby cheeks."

She moved her hands around and laughed. She rubbed her nose against his and quickly kissed him on the forehead. Naruto felt butterflies explode in his stomach. He smiled and abruptly attacked her. He laid her on the couch and started to kiss her all over her face. She laughed and grabbed his head. Naruto was currently the happiness man alive. Hearing her laugh, knowing she was happy, made him happy too. He got back up, kneeling on the couch. He grabbed her foot and raised it up, she quickly pushed it back down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said looking down at the flustered girl.

"No shorts. . ." She whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hinata, stop it. We've been over this."

He lifted up her leg again and looked at her white socks. He grabbed the tip of the suck, and looking at her, he seductively pulled it off. Hinata's blushes deepen. She noticed his sharp canine teeth stood out from the rest. His face made her private tickle, and when he flung the sock somewhere around the room, it started to tingle desperately.

"Are we still doing those lessons?" Hinata said to the boy who was kissing her foot.

He released her leg and placed it back on the couch. His eyes looked like they were saddening. "I don't want to call it lessons anymore, I don't want to call us hanging out anything."

He leaned down to her; noses touching, eyes looking at each other, the passionate aura made them fall into a kiss. Their lips gently pressed against each other, making small wet sounds every time they released. Hinata was shockingly the one who stuck her tongue out. She wanted to twirl her tongue with Naruto's, it turned him on greatly. They closed their eyes when their tongues connected. Naruto, without evening knowing, slowly ran his hand up her thigh, pulling up her skirt. Hinata, at that moment, didn't care at all.

"Your room." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He whispered to her back.

"Take me to your room."

Naruto was completely surprised by her request but wanted to take her back there too. He didn't hesitate and carried her down the hall. He rested her on his bed and got on top of her. He noticed her trembling and got a little worried.

"You okay?"

"Why is so cold in your room?" she said chattering.

He kissed her on the forehand and left the room. Hinata sat up waiting for him. He came back with her red sweater.

"Here." He said emphasizing the sweater.

Hinata extended her arm to reach it but he pulled it away.

"Lift your arms up."

Hinata was confused to why he wanted her to. "Are you gonna put it on me?"

"Yes, problem?" He said coming closer to the bed. He hopped on it and sat in front of her."Lift em'."

She raised her arms up and Naruto covered her with her sweater. When her head popped out he smiled. He kissed her lips and lied her down. They kissed for almost twenty minutes until Naruto finally stopped.

"Can I take off your skirt?" He said softly.

Hinata blushed and nodded. His hands gently reached her hips and slowly, with no rush, put her skirt down. He stared at her virgin white panties then down her soft shiny legs.

"Hinata, do you wanna try something new." He said still staring at her bottom half.

"O-Okay." She said nervously.

"Reach me that."

He pointed to a deodorant that was on his night stand. She rolled over to get it and handed it to him. He sat their looking at her nervously.

"Do you want to?" He said holding the deodorant bar.

Hinata bit her lip. "You're not gonna put that inside me, right?"

She sounded like a mixture of scared and worried.

"N-No! No I wouldn't do that to you, no."

It was the first time Hinata had seen him blush and the second time she had heard him stutter.

"I'm just gonna rub it on you."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but if it does, then tell me."

She nodded and opened her legs but he closed them.

"Lay on your stomach and bend your knees a little."

Hinata rolled over to a frog yoga position. Naruto took a minute to admire her beautiful ass. It was wide and round. He really just wanted to rub his hands on those shiny butt cheeks. He got closer and placed the deodorant under her private.

"You ready?"

She nodded. Naruto used his other hand to find the lips of her vagina, once he found them he positioned the deodorant between them. He slowly moved the tip of the bar up and down her covered vagina. As he started to move at an average repetitive speed, he saw that she was putting her head down and clutching onto the bed sheets. She was completely silent.

"Does it hurt?"

Hinata lifted her head up and turned to reveal her rosy face. She shook her head. "No, it feels really good. Go faster."

She rested her head back down, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto. He wanted to go fast but not too fast that It would hurt her. He increased his speed a little more trying his best to keep his control.

Hinata suddenly jolted her head up and gasped. "_Ahhhh!_"

_There it is!_

She was moaning and humming repetitively. She turned her head again to face Naruto, this time she was biting lip.

"Go faster." She begged.

Naruto was really getting turned on by her begging. Her innocent appearance asking for such naughty request drove him wild. He was going at a fast pace now. He could feel her dripping on his fingers.

She was still looking back. She closed her eyes and went silent. Naruto could see her open her mouth in pure bliss. She gave a loud gasp. "Yes!" She said still closing her eyes. "Oh my gosh yes! Go faster!"

Naruto could no longer keep his cool. He lifted her sweater up and kissed her back, he then rested his chest on her. From that moment, Naruto was rubbing that bar as fast as he could, spilling her fluids everywhere. Hinata buried her head in the mattress.

"_Mmmmmm!" _

Naruto leaned his head towards her neck and sucked every bit of her. She raised her head up and tilted it to the side. Her orgasms were perfection.

"You like that." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She kept panting, "Yes!"

"You like it when I whisper to you like this." He said leaning closer to her ear.

"You like it when I rub you like this." He pressed the bar inside her. Her body twitched and she orgasmed loudly. "_Ahhhhh yea, yes, I do." _

"Do you like it when I do this?"

He grabbed her underwear and pulled it up her ass. She squeaked out an '_ooo'. _He pulled her panties up than moved it forward and backwards. Hinata was just about screaming.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!" _It was killing his ear drums since their faces were right next to each other but he didn't give a damn. He noticed that she was sticking out her tongue which gave him a straight up boner. He titled her head towards him and stuck his tongue out. Thier tongues began to dance around each other passionately. Saliva was sticking them together. Naruto got back up and massaged her big ass. He simply loved her soft butt. He squished and tried to grope it all. Running his hands down to her hips, he kissed one of her cheeks and caressed it. He held the deodorant under her.

"Twerk on it."

Hinata didn't even know what that meant.

"What?"

"Y'know, move your butt up and down."

She looked at her butt and attempted to do what he said. Surprisingly, it was actually quite simple. She started of slow trying to feel where the deodorant was, than she slapped her way to ecstasy. Her ass was jiggling all over the place, it was making loud slapping noises.

Naruto's member was so hard just by looking at her.

"Yea, just like that." He said touching her butt.

She was moaning and whimpering soft O's. She was breathing really fast.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hips and lifted her on top of him.

"Open your legs."

And she did. He grabbed one of her legs so that her knee was next to her ear. He placed the deodorant in her vagina and deeply rubbed it, a little too deep. Hinata became very stiff. He rubbed it in circles deepen his press every time. Hinata than muttered something, but Naruto didn't hear it.

"What was that, Hinata?"

Her rosy face looked at him with the most innocent eyes.

"You're hurting me." She whispered.

Naruto quickly let go of the bar and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't hear you." He rubbed his nose in her hair comfortingly. "You want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, you rub me."

Naruto was confused in his own shock. She grabbed his free hand and placed on her flower.

"Touch me like you did yesterday."

He positioned his finger on her lips and kissed her. "Okay, love. You ready?"

She nodded looking down at his fingers. He started to rapidly move his fingers making her lips rub against each other. Hinata began to twitch and arch her back. Her tiny body was moving like crazy on his big chest. She was getting really wet.

"_Ahhh Naruto! Don't stop!" _

She clung onto his head and pulled him closer. Naruto closed his eyes at her amazing reaction. He was going at full speed now, not caring if he would have to change the sheets afterwards.

"_Yes! Keep going! Mmmmm! Keep going!" _

Hinata was at her end. Her body began to twitch and curve. She made a final _'Ahhh' _and rested herself on Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata, You're amazing."

She tilted her head up for a kiss and smiled.

She got off of him and looked at his erection. She grabbed it with her hands and gently caressed it. Naruto jolted back at her action.

"What are you doing!?" He said blushing.

"I want to make you feel good too."

"No, you can't."

Hinata mentally smiled. She moved herself on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm you're good girl."

She grabbed his member again and slightly rubbed it.

"I'll be good, I promise."

* * *

**Well. . .that happened. I might delete this one though add more to it so be on the look out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 is up again, shitty late night grammar was all over it, but whatevr. Umm i don't know what to say about this chapter except that my characters are stupid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was dripping in sweat. He had never seen Hinata's seductive side before. He had no fucking Idea where it came from. Did he make her like that? He had always seen her cute submissive side but never this. He was practically seeing horns coming out of her head. He didn't know whether he liked it or he hated it.

"Stop." He said looking away.

"What?"

"Let go of me, I mean, it."

Hinata looked at her hand and then back at him.

"Why?" She gave him a tight squeeze.

Naruto jolted his forward and shut his eyes tight.

"Hinata." He said trying to resist a moan. "Why are you being so horny."

"I'm not." She said giggling. "I actually have no idea what I'm doing."

Naruto was addled by what she said.

"What do you mean?" He said forgetting about his arousal.

"I mean, I'm relying on my guessing skills. I just want to hear you feeling satisfied."

Naruto shook his head and moved her off his lap. "No, you don't have to. I've been satisfied ,really."

He got off the bed and scratched the back of his head. Hinata couldn't tell, but he was really nervous. He kept picturing her giving him an oral and it made him blush. He wanted it, to hell he wanted it, but it just seemed so wrong making Hinata do such a thing. She was an innocent girl he didn't want her to lose it.

He bent down to get her skirt. He was about to give it to her when she suddenly spoke.

"Please Naruto, let me try."

Naruto turned to look at her. She was looking at her hands play with the bed sheets.

"It's not fair, you always touch me why can't I touch you."

Naruto shook his head for the second time. "No I can't, I can't let you do that."

He turned around and headed out the room.

"You have my consent!"

Naruto stumbled by the sound of her words. He made his way back to his room. A blushed face Hinata stared back at him. Naruto secretly thought she looked cute in just her underwear and her oversized sweater. He leaned his shoulder on the door.

"Hinata, why do you care so-"

"Because I'm not selfish!" She said blushing."I don't think I make you feel as good as you do to me, not just sexually but emotionally too."

She was getting really nervous. Why the hell did she say that?! "I-I know you don't care but-"

Before she could finish her crappy sentence, his lips were pressing on hers. He caressed her cheeks and released his lips. He smiled at her, his smile was different though, it was incredibly warm almost relieved.

"Believe me I do."

_I glad you feel the same way. _

He kissed her again. "I guess you won."

He began to loosen his belt and pulled it out of his pants. Both of them blushed.

"Are you ready for this?" He said nervously.

She nodded her head blushing. He slowly took of his pants. Once it fell on the floor his underwear was the only thing keeping her from seeing his member. He swallowed nervously. It's amazing what Hinata can do to him, he had shown his penis to just about every girl in the school like it was nothing, but with Hinata he was afraid. He was afraid to scare her but he also was afraid that she would be unsatisfied with what she saw. Yes, the Naruto boy, was feeling insecure about his size.

He grabbed is boxers and pulled them down. Hinata's face gaped out what she saw. Her blushes deepened and her eyes widen. Naruto was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at it like that." He said blushing.

The aura I the room was so awkward.

"I'm sorry." She said getting off the bed. She motioned him to sit and she sat down on the floor right in front of his shot up penis.

"I've never seen one before. It looks weird. . . . Like a mushroom." She said poking it.

Naruto felt like such a pussy. He wanted to cover himself up right then and there.

"Hinata stop acting so weird!"

Hinata flinched back. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what to do." She said completely red face.

Naruto looked down at her. "Just lick it or rub it up and down."

She stared at the veiny piece of meat that was in front her.

_I just gotta lick it._

She grabbed it and licked the tip. It was salty and had a weird texture to it. She imagined it was lollipop and gave it fast repetitive licks. Naruto titled his head down to look at her. She had her eyes closed and the way she was licking his member looked so childish. Here small pink tongue licked round his bulge as if she was absorbing the taste. Naruto wasn't a pedophile but her innocent movement made him get really hard. Hinata noticed the change in stiffness of his member. She tightend her grip and rubbed it slowly up and down. She didn't know if she was doing it right so she looked up to see his reaction. Naruto had his eyes shut and his lips pursed tightly. His face looked like he was desperately trying to hold something in. Hinata wanted him to let it go, still looking at him, she rubbed him faster. Naruto jolted his head back and gasped. In the same motion he moved his head back down with his body leaning forward.

"_Fuck!"_

He forced himself to open his eyes only to stare at a surprised Hinata. Her eyes had an innocent look in them. She looked so fucking childish and it turned him on. She increased her pace and noticed small clear fluid coming out of him. From that point, Naruto's body was twitching all he could say was,

"_Ah fuck! Ah fuck! Fuck!_" while he was breathing heavily.

At that moment, Hinata felt the great need to put him in her mouth. She could tell he was enjoying it but she figured he would enjoy, even more, the warmness of her mouth. She stopped running her hand down his penis and, without warning, stuffed him inside her. Naruto nearly choked on air because of her unanticipated behavior. He, again, looked at her face but this time it was different. Her eyebrows were curled up and she was giving him a puppy eyed stare. Just by looking at her Naruto was getting closer to his limit.

"Stop." He huffed.

Hinata didn't get it. She left his penis with trail of saliva.

"What?" She said still not changing her face.

"Just stop."

"But I didn't even do anything yet."

It was true, Hinata hadn't done any movement yet. The reason why her facehad curled up like that was because of the feeling of his penis inside her mouth. It was salty, hard, and really bumpy. She also knew that had a warm slimy substance inside her mouth, it kind of grossed her out.

"Just change the face."

Hinata didn't say anymore and just put him in her mouth. Unfortunately, she couldn't change her face. She still felt it was kind of nasty, the only thing she did change was closing her eyes. She started moving her tongue around his member and slowly started moving down. She kept moving to that rhythm, up and down, up and down, until she could hear Naruto's moaning.

"Change the face."

"Why?" Hinata looked up at him holding his meat. She started to massage his penis with her hand by twisting it softly.

Naruto shut his eyes up at the ceiling."Too…hot…" He said gritting his teeth.

Hinata felt a little proud that he found her face expressions arousing so she kept going. She went faster up and down his member. Her face began to relax and she started to like the taste of him.

Naruto couldn't sit still he was moving his upper body back and forth and twitching insanely.

"_Ahhh fuck yea. . . "_

He suddenly started to caress her hair and ruffle it when he got excited.

"Hinata, let me take control." He huskily said.

Hinata looked at him and attempted to nod. He then began to softly push her head down.

"_Ohh fuckkk! Tell me when to stop."_

Hinata could feel the need gag since he was so far into her. But she refused because she could hear he was enjoying it, his body was being so responsive. Until her nose touched his pubic, Naruto started to pull her back up.

"Lick it." He said pushing her back down.

She twirled her tongue around him as she slowly went down.

"_Yea just like that."_

Naruto started to move her head at his preferred pace which was at an average speed. He couldn't believe how far she could deep throat. It felt fucking amazing.

"_Fuck yess!" _He said moving her head faster.

He could feel a burning sensation running through him, he was almost done. Hinata could feel his penis throbbing, she knew he was at his edge.

"_Fuck! I'm cumming!" _he grunted.

Hinata stopped sucking him and grabbed his testicles. She licked one of his balls and she squeezed the other one in a rotating manner.

With one loud orgasm he squirted out his white liquid.

"Come here." He said panting.

She got up and stood between his legs. He grabbed her waist to pull her closer. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft petal lips. His head rested on her chest still hugging her.

"Did I do good?"

His face poked out of her breasts. "Yes."

He got from the bed. "I feel kinda awkward being the only one naked."

"Half naked." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto smiled back at her while putting on his boxers and then his basketball shorts. He unbuttoned his uniform and took it off. Hinata had never seen him without a shirt on. He had strong back, it looked like he really worked out.

"I'm really hot in that. " He said turning around.

Hinata blushed at his fit figure. He had a very noticeable six pack and a very sexy v-line it suited his tan skin. She was getting really nervous as he got closer to her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Touch it." He said pointing to his abs. "They're all from hard work, believe it."

He made her fingers run down his abs. They were hard but his skin was soft, it was nice mix. Her blushes were really burning. She was surprised smoked hadn't come out of them yet. Naruto didn't let her blushes go unnoticed.

"You nervous?" He said grinning.

Hinata flinched her hand away, "N-No!"

"N-N-N-No." Naruto said imitating her voice.

She pushed him away.

"Shut up." She said pouting.

Naruto laughed and came up to her again. He just love it when she was flustered.

"Mmmmuahhhh!" He said kissing her on the forehead.

Hinata wiped her forehead. "Shut up."

"Aww are you mad at me."

His excitement was so big that he lifted her up bridal style and kissed her down the hall.

"Why are you mad at me." He said rubbing his nose on hers.

He sat her on the couch. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a big kiss. "Why do you have to be so fucking cute!"

He sat on the floor and rested his head on her lap. He felt Hinata's gentle hands run through his hair, it felt really good. Goosebumps crawled on the back of his neck.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her opening his eyes.

"Hmm."

One of her hands ran down to his cheek. "What are we. . ."

Naruto moved his head away from his grasp.

_I can't tell you_.

"Hinata."

"No please!" She said cupping his cheeks. Her hair slid beautifully down her shoulder. Her eyebrows curled up and her lilac eyes widen. "I wanna know! Just a while ago you said you couldn't live with without me and right now, you're turning your head. It's really confusing me!"

She bit her lip at the end of her sentence. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous image. He wanted to tell her the tuth, that he loved her, but he couldn't. He knew her friends didn't approve, he was almost positive her parents didn't either, and he knew she was keeping their relationship a secret because of the whole original purpose of their meetings. If he were to tell her what he truly felt, and if felt the same way, she would want to be open about it. He wanted it too, but the risk was huge. It was no longer about his reputation but to keep her safe. He didn't want her to get hurt by people that would find out. He loved her too much for that.

"Naruto. . ."

"We're not calling this stuff lessons anymore." He said changing the subject. "We're just hanging out, okay."

"Okay b-"

"But I still kinda wanna keep this quiet."

Their hearts tighten. Naruto's, because he felt incredibly insensitive, Hinata's, because she had thought that he had changed for the second fucking time. She got up and moved around him. She went back to his room to put on her skirt, she didn't wanna be here anymore. Naruto just sat on the floor not saying a word. He felt like the cruelest person alive.

_But it's for the best, right?_

Was it really for the best or was it what he believed was for the best? It was killing him that he didn't have an answer. Hinata came back looking down at the floor. She was grabbing her stuff and then putting on her shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home." She said shaky.

"Wait." He said grabbing her wrist." I'm coming with you. Just let me put on a shirt."

Hinata swallowed her urge to cry. She shook his grasp off of her. "No you don't have to."

Her voice was trembling and her hands shaking.

"But I do." He said stepping out of the door with her.

Hinata couldn't hold in her tears anymore and she couldn't keep in rage.

"No! You don't!" She said turning her body around. Her eyes were dripping and watering. Her soft blushes looked sad. "Don't follow me."

"Hinata. . ."

She turned around and left.

"Wait!"

Naruto didn't even run back to get a shirt, he just zipped a sweater over him. He ran down the stairs to find his delicate gem.

"Hinata wait!"

He face palmed himself. "Goddamn it!" Why was he so stupid with his words! He had hurt the one thing he cherished the most once again. He ran through the neighborhood not caring who the hell he would crash into. He could see a fainted image of her hair passing the gate exit. He ran even faster all the way to her house. He saw Hinata opening the door.

"Hinata-"

But before he could finished she slammed it shut. He rested his hands and forehead on the door. A pain slithered through his body. It was then when he realized why Hinata had been hurt so badly, she like him.

"I love you. . ." He said closing his eyes. "I love you too. . ."

* * *

**Tear tear, my dickface Naruto is having a change of heart! Way to go Ino!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Yes, i'm sorry i took a long time but exams were this week so i didn't have the time. Anyways i'm sorry. Here ya go! **

* * *

Hinata slammed the door shut. She gained great force and anger to shut the door from the monster that was behind it. It was so loud that her sister nearly hit the ceiling out of fear.

"Hinata what the hell!"

Hanabi stood up from the couch. Her face was not looking very happy. Her hands were forming into deep fists.

"You almost broke the damn door! If your pissy about something, keep it to yourself! I mean, you're the one who came ho-"

Hanabi words were cut off when she saw her sister gasp for air. She noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks then dripping below her chin. She also noticed the hurt blushes across her face. Hanabi began to soften her tone.

"Hinata. . ." She came over to her sister and grabbed her shoulder. ". . . Are you okay?"

Hinata just shrugged off her sister's hold and barged passed her. Her sister turned around and followed her.

"Hinata what happened?"

"Nothing!"

Her voice was shaky, her sister could tell she was trying to hold back her pain.

"Hin-"

Her sister closed her bedroom door, unlike with Naruto, She closed the door quickly but silently. She didn't want to hurt her caring sister's feelings but she also didn't feel like talking to her.

Hnanabi, stubborn as always, opened the door. She walked towards her sister who was lying on her bed and sat next to her.

"What happened Hinata, please tell me." She stroked her sister's soft hair. "Did someone hurt you?"

Hinata kept sobbing behind her pillow. She managed to whimper the words 'leave me alone' to her sister but she didn't go away. She turned her head to the side, her tears moving along with her.

"Hanabi, please go-"

"No." she said firmly. "I can see you're hurt and I don't like it."

She lied down next to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Hinata. . . let it go, come on."

Hinata gasped loudly and buried her head into her sister's chest. They had a strong bond between each other. They trusted one another.

Hinata cried loudly in her sisters arms. She was practically soaking up her shirt. She cried in her sister's hold for a long time. She not once said a word, at least to her sister, in her head she was fighting with herself endlessly.

_Why am I so stupid!? Why can't I stop falling for him?! Why do I keep making the same mistakes over and over again. . ._

Until she had finally fallen asleep, her sister finally left. She kissed her sister's cheek and closed the door. She never found out why Hinata was crying but she didn't care. As long as her sister was calm she felt satisfied.

Hinata came early to the school building. She didn't think Naruto would be here early after what happened yesterday. She didn't want to go straight to her first period because she didn't want to take any chances in finding him there. She roamed around the halls of the school with no purpose. Once she was done, she headed towards her locker and, speak of the devil, Naruto was right there. He was sitting right below her locker. Their eyes connected immediately, both in shock. Sky blue eyes stared back at a beautiful lilac color. Not one said a word.

Naruto stood up and slowly started walking towards her. They were both still completely lost in gaze. Hinata flinched back when she realized he was coming towards her. Naruto stumbled back when she hesitated. It was then when Hinata finally awoke from the spell he had on her and she ran away from him.

"Hinata wait!"

He followed her around the school, running with her through the halls.

"Hinata! Wait a minute!"

"Go away!"

She ran as fast as she could trying to escape his heavy footsteps chasing after her. She ran left and right not even thinking where she was going. There was a point where she reached a dead end.

_Shit! _

She turned around believing she still had time to run but before she could take a step forward, Naruto was already panting in front of her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata, I-"

She shook his hand away from her and tried to escape his presence just like the last time they were like this.

"Hinata stop! I need to tell you something!" He said grabbing her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

"You don't need to tell me anything!"

She pushed him out of her way and headed towards the girls bathroom.

"Hinata!" The males voice yelled behind her. As soon as he reached the door of the girl's bathroom he stopped his tracks.

"Hinata please, I just wanna tell you something."

Hinata stood behind the door hearing his words. She didn't believe a single one of them.

_He can't come in here so he'll give up and leave. _

Naruto on the other side of the door slammed his fist right above Hinata's head.

"Damn it!" He growled.

He knew he wasn't suppose to go in there but he had to, he had to tell her. He had to tell her that he loved her. He didn't care anymore, it was the truth and he wasn't going to hide it anymore.

_I have to go in there. _

He forced himself to open there and Hinata jumped back in shock.

"Y-You can't come in here."

"I know." He whispered.

Hinata slowly started stepping back. She was actually pretty scared. No one was at the school yet and she was starting to think Naruto was going to do something to her. Her legs were getting shaky as he got closer. When she finally hit the wall, Naruto stood in front of her. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Naruto tried to wipe them off, he reached his hand to her face but Hinata suddenly fell to the floor.

"Please, I don't want to." She said closing her legs tightly. She was seriously afraid Naruto was going to rape her. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to. The only thing that came to her mind was his school record. She started to cry right below him.

_I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready _

Naruto kneeled down. His eyes looked a little sadden. He felt a little hurt Hinata thought he was going to take advantage of her.

"Hinata I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed his nose in her hair as sign of trust.

"I just wanted you to know something."

He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers within the open spaces. He lifted his head back up to stare directly into her eyes as she did the same.

"Hinata. . ." He tightened his grasp on her hands. ". . . I love you. . ."

Hinata's eyes slowly began to widen. Her pupils dilated in her own shock. Did he just say he loved her? She was just about to fling her arms around him and give in, when she suddenly remembered . . . he was Naruto. She remembered his reputation, his record, and how he had treated her in the past.

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying!" He said coming closer to her face. "I love you, I really do. I just didn't want anyone to know about us because I knew they were going to hurt you. I knew they were going to say bad things about you, especially the girls, and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to protect you."

Hinata had shut her heart on him. No way was she going to fall his romantic schemes anymore. She got up and headed towards the door.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you wanna go to the annual spring festival with us!"

"Yea Hinata, you should come. It's going to be fun. We haven't really been talking as much since you're always busy afterschool."

Hinata didn't hesitate to say yes. Her friends, family, and school were now the only thing she should be focused on. After all, ever since she was seeing Naruto she never had the time to hang out with Sakura and Ino, this was the perfect chance to regain their communication.

"I loved too guys. When is it?"

The two girls cheered.

"It's two days from now so Friday."

Hinata smiled. "Okay I'll go."

They sat in their lunch table and ate silently for a couple of minutes. Sakura stared at Hinata for awhile and then spoke, "Hinata, I've noticed Naruto's been looking at you a lot lately."

Hinata nearly choked on her food. She swallowed harshly trying to hide the urge to cough. "No he hasn't."

"Yuh huh!" Ino squealed. "I've seen it too! During first period he looks at you all the time."

Hinata shook her head. "No he doesn't."

She was so tired of talking about Naruto, having to deal with him, to think of him, she was so done with it.

"Hinata. . . " Sakura said softly. "He does. . . and coming from me this is gonna sound weird but, He stares at you differently."

She shook her head in confusion, "I don't know I don't get it. He looks at you like he's sad or something. Usually I would bash on him just for saying hi to you, but I couldn't do it this time. His eyes were like, like, jeez! Like he loved you and you just had broken his heart or something!"

Sakura scratched the back of head. Her friends good tell this was killing her, Naruto was just a huge question mark to her.

"Umm maybe he's sad cause you don't pay attention to him." Ino started to fangirl out loud." Maybe he secretly liked you this entire time but he could never open up to you, so he tried to get your attention by hanging out with a lot of girls! And now he's hurt because you still don't like him!"

"That's stupid." Sakura interrupted.

"IT AIN'T! It's nothing but the truth!"

"Of your weird fantasy."

"Shut up!"

Normally Hinata would laugh at their childish arguments but today she was getting really annoyed. She hated Naruto, she hated the stupid idea of them being together. She hadn't always felt this way but things were different now. She wasn't stupid anymore. Naruto had hurt more than once, he had made her cry twice than right after, he came to give her a shitty apologize only to make the same mistake again. He was a fake bastard who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. She had finally learned that the hard way and she hated herself for that.

"Hinata! I'm telling you Naruto is in love with you!"

_That's it!_

"No he doesn't! " Hinata stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Ino stop it! Let it go already! Naruto is mean, he's so mean! He and I do not like each other at all!"

Sakura and Ino were shocked by Hinata's reaction. Hinata almost never got angry, she was so passive. Seeing her burst out this way was not like her.

"Hinata, did Naruto hurt you?"

Hinata had no idea what to say. She couldn't tell them about what she had been doing, she just couldn't.

_Lie! Lie! Just lie!_

"Yes, he did."

Both girl shot up from the table. "What the hell did that bastard do to you!" Sakura said pressing on her fist. "I'll kill the bastard!"

"Don't. It's not worth it."

"Okay but what did he do?" Ino said quietly.

_Lie. Lie. Lie_

"He called me a stupid bitch because I wouldn't help him get Sakura."

"Fuckin knew it!" Sakura yelled. "That son of a bitch is gonna pay."

Hinata shook her head. She didn't want her friends getting involved with him. Not after what she went through.

"Sakura don't. I promised to stay away from him so you should promise me that too, both of you should."

Hinata felt an internal force twist her stomach as her friends nodded and hugged her. They were such good friends. Hinata was being a hypocrite. She had broken the promise since day one. She had lied to Sakura since day one of meeting Naruto, and from then on she had been lying to everyone, just to save a stupid boy from trouble.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back I just gotta go wash my hands."

She needed to leave that place, it made her feel so guilty. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could until she crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her head. The person she had crashed into grabbed the hand on her forehead.

"It's okay Hinata, you alright?"

Hinata jumped back and released her hand out his grip. "Yea I'm fine." She said changing her tone in something more emotionless and cold. She turned around to head back to the cafeteria but Naruto was a stubborn fool.

"Wait! Why are you still mad at me!? I meant what I said!"

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"Don't touch me." She said flicking him off.

"Hinata stop being so annoying and listen to me!"

Hinata was infuriated!

_I'm annoying! You're the one who keeps following me! _

She bit her tongue hard trying not to say anything stupid but that didn't last long when Naruto pulled her into an empty hallway and pushed her against a locker.

"Get away from me!" she said resisting his hold.

"Hinata stop it! This isn't like you. Why won't you just list-"

"I had enough of listening to you! I'm done with your stupid mind games. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"They aren't mind games, well, not anymore okay! I really do love you!"

Hinata wasn't strong enough against Naruto strength. The only thing she could think of was to kick him. She didn't have the guts to kick him in his area so she kicked the front of his legs and ankles. No matter what she had to escape.

"Stop!"

"Not until you let me go!"

Naruto just laughed. "I played soccer for four years, this ain't nothing. I'm fucking made out of steel!"

Hinata didn't say anything she kept moving around trying to escape. There was a point where her body was exhausted and she stopped.

"You done?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata still didn't speak to him. She stood in front of him panting.

"Fine." She said breathing heavily. " I guess I'll have to talk myself out of this."

Hinata gave him probably the darkest glare he had ever seen on her.

"I fucking hate you. You're nothing but trouble. Everyone warned me about you but I was stupid enough to ignore it."

"Hina-"

"Shut up. I thought you were different, fuck, you are different. You're the biggest dick in the school. There isn't anyone like you, I guess you can find pride in that."

Naruto bit the inside of his mouth. He tried his best not to talk but his lips started moving.

"You don't mean that. I know you love me."

"I don't love you!"

Naruto's heart tightened and soaked out all his happiness.

"Yes you do. I know you do." He whispered trying to aid his pain.

"No I don't! And you know what? You will never find someone who will respect you and love you! I certainly won't! In fact I lost all positive feelings for you! I wish you the worst you fucking manwhore! I hope you die alone. . ."

Naruto's heart gave one last tight squeeze and fell to the floor. He swallowed painfully no longer looking at her face.

"That's not true. . ." He said loosening his grip. He had lost all his inner strength. He felt weak, numb, and incredibly depressed.

Hinata didn't care, she walked past him saying, "The fuck it is." and didn't turn back.

Naruto stood there staring at the locker Hinata was once standing. He started walking down the hall twisting his mouth nervously. He moved his head around looking around the walls of the hall, at times he pursed his lips at the ceiling. No one could tell, but Naruto desperately wanted to cry. He wanted to punch a locker repeatedly until his knuckles bled. He knew right after this he had to see the face that made him this way. His eyes got watery at the thought.

_I think I'm skipping chemistry today. . ._

* * *

**Alright so Naruto ain't no dick anymore but i think Hinata is. . . **


	16. Chapter 16

**Not gonna say anything. . . but that i don't own Naruto lol. **

* * *

Hinata walked into her sixth period. She noticed Naruto wasn't there and throughout the class period he never came into the room. She started to feel a wave of guilt splash over her. She knew she crossed the line on some things but the rest of it was true. He had hurt her and she couldn't take it anymore. Still, she couldn't help the overwhelming shame devour her. She kept remembering his face, how his clear blue eyes lost his shine when she rejected him.

"_I really do love you!"_

"_You don't mean that. I know you love me." _

Hinata's eyes began to burn. She felt horrible yet she didn't know what to believe. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and curse the sky. Why at of all people did she have to fall in love with Naruto. She pressed her hand against her stomach.

_No, no more. I don't feel anything for him. Not anymore. _

The anymore was hard to believe. She still cared about him. I mean, she wasn't even paying attention in class because she was worried about him. She wanted to pull her hair out of her skull. This was a massive brain strain, a heavy emotional weight, a pain that she couldn't find a cure to. A tear silently slipped down her cheek. She wiped it off unnoticeably.

_Prove me wrong Naruto. Prove to me that you love me. I'll wait for you to try. . ._

* * *

Naruto walked dumbly to the locker room. His face had looked dead, lifeless, like the world didn't matter to him. Sasuke knew something was wrong, very wrong, when he saw him.

"Dude, where were you during chemistry. You missed a bunch of shit."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just walked passed him. He opened his locker and took out his clothes.

"Were you with a girl again?" Sasuke said standing beside him. He knew he hit his current weak spot, it was the only way to get him to talk. Naruto sat on the bench. His heart was too heavy for him to stand.

"No. I just felt like skipping."

Sasuke shook his head. "Dude, I told you not to play stupid with me. Spit."

Naruto ran his hands through his hair stressfully. "Nah bruh. I got not nothing to say."

Sasuke sat next to him. "If you don't tell me I'm gonna say it for you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide his nerves. "You don't know shit."

Sasuke didn't wait he just straight up said it. "Hinata, what she do to you. . . '

Naruto's stomach twisted painfully. He turned his head to look at the wall. His fingers scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing." He coughed.

He was trying his best not to cry. Fuck! Sasuke seriously hit him by surprise.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"Boys! Let's head out to the gym!" Asuma yelled.

Naruto got up to go to the gym but Sasuke pushed him back.

"Sit asshole."

The blonde haired boy tired to make his way out but Sasuke wouldn't let him pass. Naruto just gave in, there was no use in escaping he was still going to bother him.

"Alright you win." He said sitting back down.

"Okay! What she say!" Sasuke said patting Naruto's knee.

The boy's eyes saddened. "Uh. . . well . . .she. . ."

Naruto couldn't find the words, he was so nervous. "Uh. . . s-she. . ." he said playing with his hands. His throat was getting tight. He kept swallowing to make his voice sound normal. "She told me she didn't love me."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Dude you told her you loved her!"

He nodded sadly. "Yea, and she also said a lot of other things."

He started to twist his mouth nervously and move his head around.

"What she say?"

Naruto's hands were getting cold, his forehead was beating sweats. "She said I was dick, that she hated me." His voice began to crack. "That she wanted me to die alone, that she wished me the fucking worst."

He hid his head behind his hands, he had already burst into tears.

"Dude. . ." Sasuke said patting Naruto's back. "I'm not judging, you can cry man."

Naruto's eyes were flowing like rivers. His gasps for air sounded like someone had stabbed him, like Hinata had stabbed him.

"Son it hurts!" He said choking up. "I told her that I loved her and she fucking said 'bullshit' bullshit! And she left. It hurt bruh! The second time she just about killed me! She said all these fucking things yelling at me. I couldn't say a damn thing."

His rage and sadness was so strong he literally got up and punched a locker just like he wanted to.

"All because my fucking reputation! I fucked things up because of who I was in the past!"

He kept punching the locker to get all his anger out, anger that he had on himself. The last punch somehow folded his wrist. It scared the crap out of Sasuke.

"Chill man!" Sasuke said pulling his friends arm away. His knuckles were spilling blood that dripped to the floor. "I got to get you fucking wrapped! I'll be right back! Don't you dare punch that damn locker!"

He ran to the coaches room to get the first aid kit. Naruto just sat on the bench red faced.

"Here." He said coming back with bandages and alcohol

He did a quick wipe around his hand with the alcohol and then wrapped his hand. The funny thing was Sasuke had no idea how wrap the bandage around. He ended up creating a bandage glove on Naruto's hand.

"Dude I wasn't even bleeding on my fingers." Naruto said looking at his covered hand.

"Shut up man! You were bleeding everywhere I didn't know where it was coming from!"

Naruto gave a weak laugh. "That's what she does to me, huh."

"She makes me burst in tears, in anger, in loneliness, and she makes me drown in sadness."

"That's deep."

"Yea man because I love her." He said smiling.

"She makes my heart beat, and right now, it's slowly dying because I know she's not with me." His smile faded afterwards. Sasuke came over and gave him a brotherly punch on the shoulder.

"Then prove it to her."

"Huh?"

"Show her that you love her."

Naruto made his signature smile. "Yea I will! I don't care if she fucking tells me to go to hell."

He jumped around trying to warm himself up as they headed to the gym.

"Fuck, I'll go to hell if she tells me to and I'll walk around the realm until I find a flower. A beautiful flower, and I'll come back just to give it to her."

"And what if you don't find one?"

"Then I'll just stay there because I know that's what she wanted."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Jeez , your such a Romeo!"

Naruto laughed loudly. "I know man, it's a talent!"

He kept jumping around like a maniac. Sasuke thought he was acting ridiculous.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming up to play."

Sasuke shook his head "You're not playing remember." He said pointing to his damaged hand.

"Oh yea." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with his good hand.

The boys headed out to the gym.

"Where the heck have you two been? You guys missed like twenty minutes of class."

The two teens smiled dumbly.

"I kinda got into one again, Asuma-sensei." Naruto said lifting up his injured hand.

"Another bitch-fit huh Naruto?" He rolled his eyes. "Guess you can't train today. Sasuke go play! Naruto just sit on the bench. The art studio is coming soon. Maybe you can help them."

Naruto's eyes widened. The art studio!? That meant Hinata was coming!

He sat on the bench nervously. It wasn't until he saw Kurenai-Sensai walked in when his heart stopped moving. The art class spread out the gym, allowing Hinata to appear talking to TenTen.

Naruto gulped when he saw her. She saw him too and they quickly looked away from each other. He noticed how she made her way to the wall that led to the locker rooms. TenTen gave her some paint buckets as she put on her apron. She had a bunch brushes on her hand that she later placed in the pockets of her apron. Her delicate hand reached for a bucket of what it appeared to be, water. Then she dipped a medium size brush in black paint. From then on she started to paint the wall she was assigned.

She was making an outline of a boy that looked like he was playing basketball. The boys that were actually playing would glance at her artwork at times but didn't make much interest of it. It wasn't until she started coloring it in and adding very definite details when some of the boys stopped playing. They began to circle around in awe of her neat work. Naruto couldn't help but to feel a little proud. He knew Hinata was incredibly talented before any of those guys did. He admired her first, he saw a lot more artwork from her then they ever would, she showed it to him first.

_That's my girl. . ._

Is what he wanted to say but he couldn't, because she wasn't. The pride he was feeling for her went away, as well as his smile.

"What are you guys girling about? That isn't even that good!"

Naruto came back to reality when he heard the boy's comment.

"It doesn't even make sense! I mean what's wrong with the eye? It looks retarded."

Naruto was getting riled up inside. He glared angrily at the orange haired boy, his arms were folded and his head was tilting arrogantly, it was Jūgo. God how he hated him! He had never liked that stuck up bastard. He always thought he was the shit when he really wasn't anything. Yea, Naruto wasn't too far behind, he also was pretty arrogant but he would never hurt anyone like Jūgo did. That guy would punch and bully people just show off how strong he was. He even tried to swing at Naruto once but that didn't turn like he wanted to. The fact that he was making fun Hinata's drawing made burn inside.

_Why the fuck is his deal!_

"Bruh I think it looks great."

"Yea man, shit looks fuckin real!"

Jūgolaughed. "Whatever! You know, I think that's the crush she's been stalking."

The boys laughed.

"Probably!"

Naruto got up and slowly started walking towards them.

"Hey it's gotta be! This girl's a creep I mean just look at her!"

The boys kept laughing and making fun of her with him.

"Dude you're right she looks like the fucking girl from the Adams Family. Creepy as shit!"

Naruto was getting so pissed at the guys who were making jokes about his lover. As he got closer to them he clenched his fist but a pain jolted back, his strong arm was hurt.

_Fuck!_

When he finally reached the group of boys he stood there not saying a word. Hinata wasn't saying anything either. She was still painting but Naruto could tell she was nervous, he knew her well enough to know her face was red. He could tell by the color of her ears.

"Son, I'm telling you she's a fuckin' mess." Jūgo said grabbing a strand of her hair. "I mean, look at these split ends!"

Hinata flinched at his touch. That hit her hard, she could feel her eyes burning but she kept shutting them so the tears wouldn't fall out.

"Dude chill." Naruto said in serious tone. "Don't touch her."

The orange idiot came over to him and pat him on the back, "Come on Naruto! Ain't nobody lying here! She's fucking ugly."

Naruto shrugged him off. He would've swung at him hard and broken his jaw but his hand was fuckin' injured so he couldn't.

Hinata turned around to get more paint. She was biting her lip and her face bright red just like Naruto predicted. He knew she was fighting her urge to cry, it pained him to see her like that. He made a few steps closer to her but the crowd of boys pushed him back.

"Look at her face! It's freaking red!"

The boys all laughed and pointed to her face. "Tomato face! Tomato face!"

A small quiet gasp escaped her lips that only Naruto could hear. He tried to make his way to her, he needed to comfort her but fuckin' Jūgo grabbed him again.

"Tell her Naruto! Tell she's the only girl you wouldn't fuck!"

With Naruto pushed him back with his eyes wide open. "Dude, chill the hell out!"

He shoved himself out of the crowd. He was just about approach Hinata When TenTen rushed in.

"Watch your fucking mouth" She yelled.

Hinata looked up at her. She was crying silently. The sight nearly stabbed Naruto.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Asuma came jogging into the crowd. "I thought you guys were admiring her work but Tenten isn't looking very pleased and neither is Hinata."

The boys just smiled and left. Naruto and Tenten were the only the ones that stayed with Hinata.

"I'm sorry girls, the boys are idiots. Tenten you should take her outside to cool off." Asuma said apologetically.

The bun haired girl nodded and helped her friend up. She looked at Naruto and gave him the coldest stare.

"Leave asshole. You won." She said in a deathly tone.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can help her."

But Hinata quickly rejected his request.

"Go away."

Naruto stood there speechless while the girls walked out the gym. He ran outside with them.

"Hinata wait!"

He felt a strong push on his chest. "Go the fuck away! She doesn't like you!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto was getting annoyed by her pissy attitude. He was only going to listen to Hinata.

"You don't know shit." He said as made her way towards Hinata.

"You alright?" He said warmly.

"Don't talk to her like that." Hinata said senselessly. Naruto's stomach frowned.

"But I just-"

"Leave, now."

Naruto swallowed what felt like acid. It burned his vocal cords as it made its way down his throat. He could only manage to painfully say one word.

"Fine."

He left with his head down. She was never going to forgive him for this one.

_You didn't prove me anything, Naruto._

* * *

**Wow. . . I wanted the fight between Naruto and Hinata to end in this chapter but i guess it didn't. I'm sorry! Bare with me but the fight continues! I might rename this as Chapter 16 part 1 because i want to add some more. ****_I promise this will be over in the next chapter! Promise!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the late update but school had me going crazy! Not only that, but my laptop is retarded it wasn't working for the past two days. I'd like to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and to the Guest who maged to say at least one word in every chapter. That was really funny. **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls of the school. They were empty just like he felt inside. He had told Sasuke he wanted to walk alone today after the incident that occurred. His steps were so soft and quiet as he walked outside the school. He was a dead soul walking. His face had no emotion, he spoke nothing, he felt nothing anymore, Hinata had managed to suck out all his energy and replace it with empty darkness.

"Hey."

The sound of the voice behind him had no affect on him.

"I told you I wanted to walk alone."

"Dude, I know but. . ." he paused and took a deep breath, ". . . I saw what happened."

A burning feeling of rage exploded inside Naruto,"You saw what happened!" He said flinging his body around to face Sasuke. "You fucking saw! And you didn't do anything!"

Nauto wanted to punch the guy in the face. He didn't know why he acted like a bystander when he knew his friend was in love with the girl who was getting bullied.

"Dude chill, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"And I did nothing! I didn't know what the fuck to do! I couldn't punch the guy because of my fucking hand!"

His wrapped hand forcefully made its way to a wall, Naruto was going to slam his hand broken, and he didn't even care.

"Stop man!" Sasuke said grabbing his wrist. "Forget about the girl! She's making you fucking insane!"

The blonde haired boy glared his piercing blue eyes at his friend's face.

"I love her. You get that? I fucking love her! She's not doing anything wrong it's me who's doing things wrong."

"Dude, she wished you a lonely death. That's fucked up."

"I deserve one. "

Sasuke couldn't believe the words he was saying. "What? No you don't."

The boy in front of him shook his head. "Bruh, in all honesty I was a dick, wasn't I?"

"I slept with girls like every day. They were all different and didn't care about their feelings." He made a small guilty laugh. "I only cared about how they felt around me, y'know, _around_ me." He said pointing down to his private.

Sauske gave a small snicker. "Yea that's true."

His face went back to his serious state. "But that doesn't mean she had the right to say that."

Naruto stayed silent. He looked at the floor with hurt eyes. "No, she didn't. But I get her, she's just trying to protect herself. I mean, the old me wasn't the greatest person-"

"Nobody is perfect Naruto."

"I know but I carry a lot of mistakes and reputations. . ."

The boys walked out of the school property. They wondered around the market side of the village.

". . . I have to prove to her that I'm different, that I'm worth it, that I truly love her."

His dark haired friend no longer said anything in disagreement. Naruto was right, he did have some proving to do. After all, the first person who had told him to do so was Sasuke himself.

From then on, the teenage boys just fooled around with each other. Throwing playful jokes at each other and pushing each other lightly. For those few minutes Naruto was happy. He wasn't thinking of Hinata, whenever she was in his thoughts his own uncontrollable emotions ate up all his joy.

* * *

Hinata was looking around the markets of the village. She wanted to take her mind of what she had just gone through. Her stomach was still sore after all the pain she had received from the rude comments the boys had told her. Her eyes began to sting every time she remembered each wretched word. The only reason she wasn't crying her way home was because of TenTen. She had defended her against the crowd of boys. She had even offered to walk her home to keep her safe from any returning bullies. As much as she felt grateful for Tenten's kindness and strong friendship, she still felt hurt that it was her that had intervened to help. She loved Tenten very much, but she had thought that someone else was going to protect her. A boy that was also in the gym, who was actually in the crowd, she thought Naruto was going to defend her.

She closed her eyes to avoid any tears from slipping. She grabbed the collar of her uniform as if she was holding onto sanity.

"Dude that's crazy!"

Hinata shot her eyes open completely forgetting the meditation she was currently having. Naruto was here, and he sounded happy as ever. She saw that he was walking with a boy she believed was named Sasuke. Her heart nearly ripped out of chest when she saw they were coming towards the store she was in. She hid behind a rack of books as the boy messed around with some items on the opposite side of the store.

"What the fuck is this?!" The blonde laughed and showed the small souvenir to his friend. The two guys burst out laughing. Sasuke showed him a small framed picture, Hinata couldn't tell what it was but it received the same reaction as the souvenir did. Naruto bent down to look at some other things that grabbed his attention. This was Hinata's chance to run away. Seeing that Naruto was distracted, she scurried to the exit. Unfortunately her fast movement was noticed from the corner of Naruto's eye. The moving figure made him want to turn around. He shot up on his feet when he saw her navy blue hair flowing out the store.

"Hin-"

"Dude Don't!"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder forbidding him to move.

"What!" Naruto said trying to shake him off.

"Don't follow her!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because. . . She doesn't want you to."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Bullshit!" He said running out of store.

He could hear his friend yell his name from behind him but he just ignored it. He had to talk to Hinata.

He sprinted his way through the crowd of people. He kept looking for the long blue silky hair he had just seen a few seconds ago. When he couldn't find any sign of it, he figured she was making her way home. He jogged towards the direction they would take to get to her house. Just as he had thought, Hinata was walking down the path to her neighborhood.

"Hinata!" He yelled running to her.

The sound of his voice made her cringe. She quickened her pace and started to run as far as way from him as possible, but that didn't stop him. He ran faster trying to catch up with her.

"We're doing this again huh!" He yelled to her.

"Stop following me!"

Hinata was practically running passed her limit. Her body could only take so much. She wasn't the athletic type so her body was getting heavier the more she ran. Her sides were pinching and her lungs were tightening. Her speed was getting slower and slower for every step she made. Naruto, on the other hand, was a basketball player. He wasn't breaking a sweat running behind her. In fact, he could've ran ahead of her if wanted to. Pretty soon he was standing right in front of her, holding onto her shoulders so she wouldn't move. Hinata wanted get away from him but she couldn't , she was way too tired. Her body was shaking and her breathing was rapid.

"You ok? You wanna sit down." Naruto said concerned.

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't look at him either. Naruto, from that moment, knew she was still mad at him. He couldn't blame her, he didn't do anything to help her back at the gym.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious! I've should've said something back there but I didn't. "

Hinata didn't listen to a word he said. Her anger for him distracted her from even trying. She just wanted to get this over with and leave.

"Fine, I forgive you. Now leave me alone."

She pushed him away lightly and walked past him.

"Wait, that's it?!"

"Yes. What, you thought I was going to your house and give in?"

A pain spread across his organs by her question. "No. Hinata, I already told you! I love you."

Hinata stopped walking and turned around.

"Yea, you sure did show that to me at the gym." She said sarcastically.

Naruto slowly put his head down. "I knew you were still hurt about that and I'm really sorry."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief and continued walking.

"Wait!" He said attempting to grab her wrist.

"Don't touch me!"

"Look I'm sorry! Those guys are idiots they didn-"

"Naruto stop it!" She said turning around again. "It's not just about that! I'm angry because of everything you've done to me! You were very rude and arrogant when I first met you but then you started to change into something so nice. I really thought you liked me. But when I ask you 'what am I to you' you don't say a damn thing! It's just a bunch my games you play so you can manipulate me into taking off my clothes! And I'm done with it!"

"That's not it!" He said grabbing her hands. She tried to untangle his fingers from hers but he wouldn't let her. "No, I always listen to you! Now it's your turn to listen to me. I didn't know what you were to me because I felt something way to special for you compared to any other girl or girlfriend I ever had. I didn't know what it was but now I know! I'm in love with you and I'm gonna keep saying it again and again until you finally believe me!"

"Then you'll say it for life." She said coldly. She pulled her hands out his grasp and continued to walk the path she was taking.

"Hinata, why are being so mean! You're not like that!"

"Because my walls are up and sealed. Congratulations you managed to do that."

Naruto formed his hand into a fist. He didn't know what to say. Hinata always knew how to hit him in his weakest areas. He didn't want to lose this battle, he wanted her to love him the way he did. He didn't care if he had to spent every day of his life trying. His feelings for her were real and they were strong.

"Fine." He yelled behind her. "I'm gonna prove to you I love you. I'm not hiding it anymore and I don't care who sees!"

Naruto turned his direction to the village. "You're going to fall in love with me."

* * *

The next day Naruto and Hinata didn't speak to each other in any of their classes. Naruto was already in his last period and still had no success in talking to Hinata. He was getting incredibly mad at himself for not trying hard enough.

"Damn it!" He said slamming his fist on the locker. "I didn't fuckin' even make her glance at me!"

"Dude relax, just give her some time."

"I can't! She's not waiting for me. She said she was done with me."

"She doesn't mean that."

"How would you know?"

"Because, you can't go from extremely passive to incredibly bitchy with just anyone. You must've of hurt her real bad. She must've of liked you a lot more than you ever did for her to put her guards up that high. "

"What?"

Naruto was confused by his friends comment. Sasuke could tell by the look on his face he was struggling.

"Look." He sighed. "Take a look at this way. She's inside an egg ok?"

"Yea?"

"The egg shell represents her rudeness towards you, what's trapped inside is the nice girl you fell in love with, all you gotta do is crack the shell."

"Uh-huh." Naruto said thinking attentively. "That's the stupidest example I have ever heard! "

"Shut up!"

"Wait, I'm not finished. If you mean what you say, then I feel kinda happy. That means I still have a chance."

"You've always had a chance." Sasuke said patting his back.

Suddenly, a wrenched familiar voice echoed down the hall of the locker room. Jūgo's laugh made Naruto's ear bleed. It also made him burn in anger. From the corner of his eye he could see him walk by with his buddies. It was now or never. It was or never to show Jūgo to never mess with his girl.

"Hey Jūgo!" He yelled at him.

The boy's orange spikes rotated towards Naruto. "Yea."

"What the fuck was your problem yesterday!" Naruto said making his way to him. He could here Sasuke's voice telling him not to but he didn't care.

"What happened yesterday?" Jūgo said with is face tilted up. Naruto was infuriated by his response. The bastard was trying to act all dominant.

"What fucking happened yesterday was you were making fun of Hinata!"

Shirtless men and changed guys began to crowd around them. Jūgo's buddies backed away into the bunch.

"Who the hell is Hinata?" The boy said arrogantly.

Naruto clenched his fist so hard that his nails were digging into his skin. "Hinata! The girl you were bullying yesterday! The girl who was a painting!"

"Ahhhh!" Jūgo said finally realizing who he was talking about. "The grudge girl, yea I remember now."

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed sharply. His anger couldn't go unhidden. Everyone in the room could feel the intense heat of rage. Jūgo could feel it too but he wasn't afraid. He was looking forward in tempting the guy.

"You feel something for the girl Naruto? You aiming for the creeps now?"

Naruto didn't say a word. His anger was so strong he couldn't think straight but the one thing he did have in mind was he had something to prove by standing up to Jūgo.

"_I'm gonna prove to you I love you. I'm not hiding it anymore and I don't care who sees!" _

Naruto looked at the buff boy in front of him. His eyes screamed confidence and determination.

"Yea I do. And I know her better than all of you combined to say she's not a creep."

Jūgo snickered loudly. "So the idiot loves a loner."

"Shut the fuck up! She's not a loner!"

"So you love her."

"Yes! And I want you to apologize to her!"

Jūgo got closer to Naruto. They both looked at each other face to face, both as confident as ever.

"So that's your weakness huh." Jūgo muttered.

"What?"

Naruto didn't hear the exact words he had said.

"Y'know." Jūgo said turning around."Now that I think about it ,that girl had some nice legs and some big tits too."

Naruto glared deathly at Jūgo. God, how he desperately wanted to bust his face. "Shut up."

"Dude take it easy. I'll apologize." His smile formed an evil grin. "Yea I'll apologize. . .when I'm pounding her virginity away."

"Shut the fuck up!"

That was it! Naruto was doing his best to keep his sanity but he knew that he was rapidly losing control. Jūgo's laugh interrupted his inner battle.

"Seems like you haven't done it yet. Guess you aren't the legend everyone thought you were."

The strand of control Naruto was clinging onto had snapped. His hands pushed Jūgo with great force. He was so close to falling on the floor, it inflamed him greatly to be humiliated like that.

"You wanna fight bro?" He said coming back to him.

"You bet your ass I do!"

"Then let's take it outside." Jūgo said pushing Naruto towards the exit. Sasuke couldn't believe what was about to happen.

_Where the fuck is Asuma when you need him!_

Sasuke, as much as he wanted to go help his friend,he had to go find the coach. If Asuma-Sensei found two boys beating each other up, he'd blame both of the guys without hearing their story. Sasuke had to go tell Asuma how things really went off.

Jūgo slammed Naruto against the locker. Naruto gasped for air by the strong force. He swung towards Jūgo's face but missed and hit his orange spikes.

_Damn it!_

Jūgo grinned and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his uniform. He was so damn strong Naruto's feet didn't touch the floor. By instinct Naruto pounded his knee onto Jūgo's stomach. A loud grunt escaped his mouth.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" He threw Naruto to the floor. Before he could get back up, a hand pulled his hair and slammed his face onto a locker, again, and again, and again. The pain exploded across Naruto face every time he touched the cold surface of the locker. He could feel blood dripping from his nose.

_Why the hell am I losing!_

Naruto with all the strength he had pushed himself onto his feet and tuned to punch Jūgo on the face. It hurt them both greatly. Naruto had hit with his bandaged hand and it pulsed with pain afterwards. Pretty soon he was back against the locker getting repeatedly punched by Jūgo.

Hinata was walking to the bathroom. The closest bathroom that was there was the one next to the gym. She prayed that Naruto wouldn't see her through the open doors. She could hear muffled sounds. A crowd? Cheering? A crowd of boys cheering? As she got closer to the gym she could hear people yelling.

"Get em'!"

"Come on! Hit him hard!"

"Naruto get up man!"

_Naruto? _

Hinata quickened her pace when she heard his name. Were they hurting him? As she made her way to the corner of the hallway she peaked out to see what was going on. She gasped at what she saw. Naruto was being attacked by the boy who had bullied her yesterday. There was a crowd of boys but very few were actually supporting her bully. Some of them kept telling Naruto to fight back, while others looked like they desperately wanted to give him a hand. The rest of the guys were laughing and cheering like animals, it was disgusting. But Naruto, Naruto was standing there motionless. He wasn't even trying to defend himself.

_Why aren't you fighting back?! _

Jūgo pulled him to the ground and started to kick him. His friends punched his head and basically any open space.

She could vaguely see a figure coming towards the fight.

"Naruto!"

It was Sasuke.

"Asuma- Sensei's coming!"

Everyone started to run when they heard that. Jūgo spit on Naruto before he left.

"Just as weak as I thought!"

Sasuke made his way towards the lonesome Naruto, so did Hinata.

When they both reached him, Sasuke stared at Hinata with wide eyes. He had never seen them this close before. She placed her hands on Naruto's face, it was all bloody and bruised.

"Naruto are you alright!"

He wasn't responding, he was a little dizzy by the overwhelming pain. This worried Hinata greatly.

"I'm taking him to the nurse. I have a pass. Go tell your coach I took him,okay."

Sasuke shook his head dumbly. He was still in shock. He helped them up and let them move together to the nurse.

Hinata walked slowly with Naruto wrapped around her arms. Her touch was gentle but it was shaky too. She was nervous and fearful for Naruto's health.

"I'm okay. . ." He managed to mutter.

Hinata turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face, his same warm soft smile. Hinata wanted to cry just by looking at him.

"I'm glad. . . "

He couldn't finish his sentence, it hurt him to talk. Hinata opened the door to the Nurse's Office. A women with short black hair sat on the desk. She made the same reaction Hinata made when she saw Naruto.

"Miss Shizune I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"Are you sure? He looks pretty bad." She stood up.

"Yes I'm sure. It's just the blood spread across his face. I just have to clean him up."

Shizune nodded nervously. Hinata then took him to a room in the back. She helped him sit on the bed. She grabbed a soft towel and soaked it in warm water. She stood in front of Naruto with a damp towel. Her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around his chin.

"This might hurt okay." She said softly. She placed the towel gently on his face and slowly wiped the blood of his face. Naruto shut his eyes at the stinging feeling but his tender smile formed again.

"It doesn't hurt. . ." He said. ". . because you're doing it."

Hinata's heart sunk in a pool of emotions.

_Don't cry. _

She grabbed some patches and thin tape. She placed one patch on his right cheek and taped it with four strings of tape.

Hinata swallowed nervously. "Take off your shirt."

Naruto stared at her and did what he was told. She blushed when she saw his tone fit body. Red marks that would soon turn purple could be seen in his back and stomach. He wasn't bleeding but the sight was dreadful.

"You're beautiful Hinata." He said gazing at her face.

Her blushed deepened.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" she said changing the subject.

He tapped his chest where his heart beat. "Right here, my heart. Can you fix it?"

"Naruto. . ." She said looking at the floor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't fight back this time. He felt relieved that she didn't. Their foreheads were touching each other and their noses were just inches away.

"I said I forgave you."

"I know."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fight him."

"I didn't."

Hinata paused. He was right, he didn't fight back at all when she was watching.

"Okay, then why didn't you fight?"

He sighed. "Because I figured I deserved those hits for being an asshole yesterday. . .and for all the times before that."

Hinata's throat was getting dry. She wanted to sob silently. She cupped her hands on his cheeks. Naruto tilted his head up to kiss her. Their lips slowly got closer to each other but they never touched. Naruto bit his lip when he didn't feel the contact of her lips on his.

"I'm sorry, I can't" She said backing away from him.

Naruto nodded sadly. "It's okay."

Their presence was silent and no motion was made.

"There medicated patches on that drawer. Keep your wounds covered so it won't get infected, and if you start to ache because of your bruises put on ice on it."

Hinata walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Wait! You didn't finish healing me. I'm still hurt."

* * *

**Sorry didn't check for grammar i mean it's like one in the morning over here! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright! I have nothing to say so enjoy!**

**I own nothing of Naruto**

* * *

"Wait! You didn't finish healing me. I'm still hurt."

Hinata released her grip on the door knob.

"What do you mean?" She said facing him. "I already told you what to do if it continues to hurt."

"I know but. . . I can't heal this one."

Hinata closed her eyes and softly exhaled. "Naruto, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Yea yea I know." His blue eyes looked back at her with an emotion she couldn't define. "Can you hug me? That's all I want, just a hug."

"Why?" She said walking to him.

"Because I really need one."

"Then ask som-"

"No! It has to be your hug! I don't want anybody else's. . . I only like yours."

Blushes spread across her cheeks like rashes. She was standing right in front of him. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She didn't know how this would end. Naruto was a very good manipulator and he also knew how to take control in all their moments together. She didn't think this would only end as a simple hug. Naruto could easily tell she was fighting within herself to make a decision. It hurt him deeply to see she still didn't trust him.

"It's only a hug. I promise." He said covering her hands with his.

His gentle voice for some reason made her feel safe.

"Okay." She whispered. "Stand up."

He shook his head.

"No."

"But you said-"

"I said I want _you_ to hug me. I'm taller than you by a long shot, _I'd_ be hugging you if we were standing."

He lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She moved closer and rested her head on top of his spiky hair. One of her hands ran its fingers through his hair. She kindly stroked it back and forth. He closed his eyes against her chest and trapped her waist with his arms. Her touch felt so good to him. Hinata was also thinking the same thing, his touch felt good too. She had missed being this close to him. She hated to admit it, but it was true. She closed her eyes while were face began to warm over bubbly feelings.

_I still care about you. . ._

"Hinata. . ."

"Yes." She said still dreaming.

"Will we ever be the same."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata couldn't really hear his words. She was dozing off into another realm. It wasn't until Naruto spoke the second time that she awoke from her imagination.

"Y'know, will I ever get to hold you like this, will we ever talk to each other again, will you ever come to my house-"

"No Naruto." She said pulling away every body part that was touching him.

"I don't mean it like that!" He said trying to bring her back in, but this time she was being reluctant. She just wouldn't allow herself to feel his warmth again. Her arms kept pushing him away no matter how hard Naruto tried to get a hold of her.

"Stop it!" He said snatching her hands from his shoulders. "I just want us to be together again! You and me alone, not for sex but just to have you in my arms why'll we're watching a movie or something. I don't know! I just really need you by my side. I feel empty without you!"

"Let go of my hands."

"Why?!"

"Because. . . you're hurting me."

Naruto looked down to see a tight grip pressing on her small hands. He hadn't even realized he was being aggressive in his own desperation for her to listen.

"I'm sorry." He said releasing her hands.

She nodded and headed for the door.

"Your just gonna leave! You're not gonna say anything! I mean, did you even listen to me!?"

"Stop yelling. People can hear you."

"I can't! I don't know what else to do for you to listen to me!"

"I did."

Hinata placed her hand on the cold door knob and slowly twisted till the door opened. She had to close it quickky once Naruto started yelling again.

"Then why aren't you saying anything!"

Hinata rested her back on the wall and folded her arms against her chest. Her eyes showed no emotion as she stared back at Naruto.

"Prove it. Prove it is all I have to say to you."

Naruto for the first time felt extremely angry at Hinata.

"Goddamn it!" He said clawing the nurse's bed. "You don't know how many times I've been told that! Prove it! Prove it! I've even told myself that! "

Hinata shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say.

"I took a freakin' beating for you! Is that not enough for you!?"

Hinata didn't like how he was turning the tables on her. She didn't ask him to fight the boy who made fun of her. He did it on his own. She didn't know how to feel about it. Anger and guiltiness filled up her organs. The sound of him yelling nonsense kept ringing in her ears. She reached a point where her anger took full control of her words.

"Stop yelling! I'm sorry people keep telling you the same thing but I don't know what else to say! I'm not gonna say I love you because I don't! I'm not gonna say I'd like to go back to how we were because I don't!"

She turned her back to Naruto and opened a crack of the door.

"But I'm not gonna say I completely reject you in my life because I don't want that either."

With that she fully opened the door and left a wide eyed Naruto. She wanted him too. She didn't want to leave him either. She was giving him a chance to crack her shell but he didn't know how. The only thing he could think of was to ask her himself. With all his strength he walked to towards the door but before he could leave, Asuma-Sensei walked in.

"Oh, Asuma-Sensei."

"Hey Naruto. Mind taking a seat."

Naruto hopped back onto the nurse's bed. "What's up coach?"

"The question is what's up with you? What happened to you today?"

Naruto looked down at the tiled floor. He couldn't dare to look at the coach in the eyes after what he did.

"I didn't fight him." He muttered softly.

"Yea but you provoked it. I asked the boys who started it and with great pain they said you did. They said you called him out first and agreed to fight him."

Naurto felt a heavy weight on his whole body, it was very unpleasant.

"Is that true Naruto?"

"Yea. . ."

Asuma shook his head and sighed in disappointment. "Naruto, why would you agree to fight someone if you knew it wouldn't end well."

"I don't know."

"You don't know!? I mean, did you just feel like getting a couple a swings today. The guys told me you didn't even hit the boy once."

"I know that."

"Then why?!"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. He knew exactly why he did it but he didn't need his coach to know anything about his love life. He heard a another loud sigh from Asuma.

"Naruto." He said in a sadden tone. "I've come to make a decision that I didn't want to do."

Naruto closed his eyes preparing himself for the news he was about to hear.

"I made it clear on Tuesday that the selection for the competition team was starting soon and I also made it clear intensive training would begin in these days. Since the incident on Wednesday affected all the players nothing was scored. But today there was no excuse for you not being there. Seeing that you are injured and that you can't get along with your peers, I'm sorry but. . . you won't be participating for selections. "

Naruto swallowed the thickness in his throat. He wanted to be in the team so bad and now, he had lost that chance completely. His eyes were burning for tears to slip out.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Asuma said patting his back. "Maybe next year."

Jeez, how those words hurt Naruto. Next year? Next year he would be a senior it wouldn't look as good. The wait would be so painful because he would have to see his classmates train while he would sit on the bench because of a stupid mistake he committed.

A click sound was made when Asuma-Sensei left the room.

Naruto walked outside the nurse's office after hearing the dismissal bell. He didn't go to the locker room to get his stuff. He didn't care. It was almost like the world could swallow him up right then and he wouldn't care. He didn't have the girl he loved beside him and he no longer could play his favorite sport. There was nothing that he could do to fix those deep wounds, nothing at all.

He walked alone through the village and came home to a lonely house, a sad empty apartment. He went directly to his bedroom. He turned on the radio to take his mind off what was going on in his life right now.

While he was undressing himself a song called, "Talking to the Moon" began to play. He started to listen to lyrics of the song after he put on his sweatpants. It made him think of Hinata, then again, everything made him think of Hinata. She was always on his mind. But whenever the song repeated,

_Talking to the moon  
Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

It made him wonder if Hinata was going through the same things he was going through. Was her life being torn apart without him being there? Was she missing him as much as he did for her? Or was he in this alone. Was he just like the song said,"a fool who sits alone talking to the moon." A fool who waits for something that would never happened. His stomach was tightening painfully as he thought about it. His eyes got watery by the idea of Hinata not caring for him. He was slowly sinking into a whole of depression when he suddenly remembered,

"_But I'm not gonna say I completely reject you in my life because I don't want that either." _

A spark of light shined through the darkness when he remembered her voice.

_That's right. You still want me in your life. _

He got up and smiled determinately.

_I'm not giving up yet! I want you in my life too. Hinata just you wait. I'll make you fall in love with me, even if it means I'd have to spend the rest of my days trying._

* * *

**HINT HINT: This is the last chapter of the fighting wars. **

**HINT HINT: The ultimate connection between Naruto and Hinata MAY happen in the next chapter. . . that sounds creepy but it might happen. . . **

**Goodbye. . . and be patient! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late updates but i think i won't be posting anything during the weekdays but weekends. No sex in this one, didn't have the time. **

**Don't own nothing.,**

* * *

Hinata woke up by the sound of her alarm. She lazily opened her eyes and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. It was early in the morning, five o'clock exactly. This was the time she usually woke up to go to school, but not today. She didn't feel like coming early to class today. She knew Naruto would be there and ever since they had their fight, Naruto has constantly been bothering her. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"_I took a freakin' beating for you! Is that not enough for you!?" _

His voice rang in her ears but she quickly shook it away.

_Go away._

She kept hearing his words from yesterday. As much as she secretly felt guilty for his beating and for her constant rejection, she had too much pride to admit it. She thought she was doing the right thing. Ignoring him and being rude to him would teach him a lesson. It would help him understand how she felt or how any other girl felt when he was being an asshole.

"_-__listen to me!"_

"Stop it." She whispered to herself tugging the strands of hair from her scalp with immense frustration.

"_I love you. . . "_

Hinata couldn't stop his voice from entering and exiting her ears. She didn't want think about him, but no matter how hard she tried glimpses of his face would flash in front of her.

"_-I just really need you by my side. I feel empty without you!"_

"Shut up!" she said slamming her body back to the bed. She rolled over to the side and covered herself with a warm blanket. She didn't know what to believe. She didn't know who the good guy was in this argument. She didn't know if she was acting like a total bitch or completely wise when she avoided him. Just remembering the mixture of anger and heartbreak spread across the blonde's face made her stomach turn, he looked so sad, so hurt, every time they fought. She was really starting think she was being cruel to him.

_Mind games, fucking mind games. . ._

With Naruto, at least for Hinata, it was really hard to trust him, to know if he was messing with her head to get his way or if he legitimately meant what he said.

"Ughh! I just don't get you!" She said flinging her arms up in the air as if she was cursing the sky. "I honestly don't even get myself either. . . I love you but at the same time I don't want to."

_What is going on between us. . . why do we keep coming back to each other when we know we can find someone else. . ._

Her eyes slowly began to close as a swarm of memories, emotions, and thoughts slowly drifted her to sleep. She managed to doze off for ten minutes until her sister decided to intrude her moment by banging on her door.

"Hinata! Aren't you going to school!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

Hinata muttered something in annoyance as she dug her head back into her soft pillow. Unfortunately, her sister didn't get the message, more like, she didn't hear it.

"Hinata! Hello!" She said banging the door a second time.

"Hanabi it's early!" She whined back to her.

With no warning, her sister opened the door and stepped into her room.

"I know but you always leave early to school." She said puzzled.

Hanabi walked over to the curled up ball that was her sister. She leaned forward to get a better look at her.

"Sis, I know it's early in the morning but you look like a mess."

"I don't care." Hinata said rolling her body to the other side.

Her stubborn sister followed her over there.

"Hinata, what is with you?" She said poking her nose. "You're not like you today."

"Nothing's with me Hanabi. I just don't feel like waking up early today."

Her sister didn't believe a single word that Hinata had said. She rolled her eyes and walked away from her lazy sibling.

"Ok, well I'm leaving!"

Hinata squinted her eyes in oddness. "Why? School doesn't start until seven twenty-five."

"Yea, but since you won't do it, then I guess I will. . ." She opened the door and looked back at her sister with a malicious grin. ". . .and I'll go find Naruto for some answers."

Hinata's coat of exhaustion was swiped off by her sister's last fragment. She jolted her body back up with her eyes widen with shock.

"What?!Why?!"

Her sister jumped in excitement. "Ha! I knew it! It's Naruto isn't it! He's the reason why you've been so out of it!"

"W-what no."

"Yes he is! I mean, look at the way you sat up the minute I said his name!"

"Hanabi, it's not like that."

"Sure it isn't." she said sarcastically. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'm just going to go ask him what happened between you two."

"No Hanb-"

"Buh-bye!" She said waving as she closed the door. She wasn't actually going to see Naruto, she wasn't even going to leave the house. She just wanted to get her sister to freak out and tell her what was bothering her.

"Hanabi wait!"

Hinata literally sprinted out of her room and chased after her sister. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. A hint of Hanabi opening the door appeared as she came closer to the light.

"Stop it!" She yelled when she finally reached the entrance of the house. "You're being extremely annoying! Don't you dare walk outside to find Naruto because nothing is happening between us!"

She closed her eyes trying to control her anger. "That guy has been bothering me for a really long time now, okay."

Hanabi slowly closed the door wait great cautiousness.

"Hinata relax, I was just joking. I was never going anywhere it just a small prank."

"Well it wasn't funny." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Sis. I just needed you to get up."

"Well I'm up." She said heading back upstairs. "And I'm going back to my room."

Hanabi stood at the door completely gaped at her sister's sudden attitude.

"Hinata, did he do anything to you?"

"No. he's just been bothering me a lot."

"Okay but shouldn't you be happy? I thought you said you liked him."

Hinata turned around to face her sister, who was still on the main floor.

"I do- I mean I don't ." She sighed in disappointment. "I don't know. It's complicated."

Hanabi ran up the stairs. Now, her curiosity had taken over her.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" It took her awhile to understand what she meant, but when she did, she gasped in shock. "Hinata! Have you've been dating him! "

"N-no."

"Having you guys been seeing each other on the low."

"No."

She wasn't lying to her sister when she said that. She hadn't been to Naruto's house for a solid week. They hadn't been seeing each other. They just kept running into each other.

"Then why do you have mix feelings for him?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"But-"

Hinata stared back at her obdurate sister. She looked incredibly confused. Hinata didn't want to tell Hanabi anything about what's been going with her and Naruto but she didn't want her sister to die in curiosity. She had to do what she always did when it came to Naruto, she had to lie.

"I just kinda feel uneasy. Y'know, about his reputation, I feel like he's just flirting with me."

"Yea, that does make sense."

The girls stopped at Hinata's bedroom door. It's possible that Hanabi was more at ease because she smiled at her sister while she stretched her back.

"Alright Sis, I'll leave you to rest now. Wake you up at seven, kay."

Hinata nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

Naruto wasn't in her first period. Kakashi-Sensei had marked him absent after twenty minutes of no appearance. It worried Hinata, just yesterday they had yelled back and forth at each other. Could it be he didn't come to school because he was heartbroken? She couldn't sit still just by thinking of it, thinking of him. His absence made her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel. . . lonely. Even though she had been mad at him for a week now, she never stopped to realize that having him in the same room made her feel calm. It didn't make any sense to her but that's what she was feeling.

It wasn't until the end of class when Naruto made his big appearance, very big.

"Looks it's Naruto!" a girl squeaked in the hallway. Another girl faintly gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Look at what he's holding!"

"It's a poster!"

Soon enough all the girls in Hinata's class, including Ino and Sakura, stormed out of the room to peak out the windows of the hallway. Hinata slowly followed the crowd. When she walked out all the girls were staring back at her. Some of the girls were cheering and squealing while others looked a little jealous.

_What was going on?_

She stood behind her friends and asked the same question. "Guys, what's going on?"

Neither Ino nor Sakura said a word. They simply pushed her towards the window.

Hinata's was speechless, motionless, numb, in complete hysteria at what she saw. Naruto was holding a huge poster that said four simple words. . .

_**I love you Hinata!**_

"That's the cutest thing ever!" Some random girl yelled.

"I know right!"

It felt like millions of girls were screeching in her ears. She couldn't focus on what was in front of her because of all the noise.

"Hinata are you two going out!" A girl tugged on her arm excitedly.

"Uh no."

"Are you going to after this!" Another girl said.

Suddenly all the girls that were swarming the windows began to circle around her like bait.

"Do you like him!"

"Uh well I-"

"Having you guys been friends for a long time!"

"we- I've talk-"

"How long have you guys been talking!"

"Did you see this coming!"

Hinata was feeling very claustrophobic with all the girls around her. She wanted to tell them to stop asking her questions, to leave her alone. But before she could say anything, someone had already done that for her, a girl with bright red hair.

"Girls, leave her alone. We all know they were, just friends with benefits."

Hinata choked on her own saliva when Karin spoke. The crowd of girls gasped.

"Omg really!?"

"N-no." Hinata interrupted. "That's not true."

The red-head smirked evilly. "Oh so was he was he just your fuckboy for something?"

"W-what. I didn't even-"

Someone grabbed Hinata by her wrist. She turned around to see her supportive friend, Ino with a serious glare aiming towards Karin.

"Leave her alone."

Hinata turned around to see all the people staring at her. The attention was disturbing. She had to get out of there.

It's amazing how something Naruto tried to make romantic escalated into something that Hinata feared for her life.

_I got to get out of here. _

Hinata apologetically left the audience of females forgetting about her friends. Gosh how she hated Naruto right now.

* * *

"Hinata, Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"Those girls were hovering over you and that stupid bitch Karin was talking bull."

Sakura shook her head. "That girl needs to get a life."

The blonde and the pinkette nodded in agreement. Hinata didn't say anything in return. She didn't want to remember what she had gone through this morning. Her friends could easily read it on her face but they didn't want to stop talking about it.

"Hinata have you and Naruto-"

"No." Hinata said putting her hands in her hair. "Karin was lying about all that."

Or was she? Hinata and Naruto weren't friends and they didn't have sex but they did do sexual acts together. Blushes slowly burned her face.

"I know I know , forget about Karin." Ino said. "I just wanna know how it got to this."

"To what?" Hinata said hiding her blushes.

"Y'know! Naruto didn't just wake up one morning feeling like making a poster to a random girl. He planned this for a reason."

Hinata swallowed nervously. She didn't want to tell them anything. How could she? She's been lying to them for so long. Starting off from the beginning, from the very first lie, would surely make their friendship come to an end.

"I don't know. . ."

Hinata had lost count of how many lies she had told them. This wasn't going to be her last one, she could feel it.

"He was talking to me for awhile but I didn't give him interest. I guess he just really wants something from me."

"Sex." Sakura said rolling her eyes but of course Ino thought otherwise.

"Nooo Sakura! He wrote 'I love you' on a poster! Do you know what love means?!"

"Yes and Naruto doesn't." Sakura replied.

Ino and Sakura fought with each other across the lunch table. Hinata, as always, sat their silently not saying a word. She couldn't say anything because if she truly said what she believed. The entire truth would have to come out. She wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Hinata sat in her chemistry class. She was incredibly nervous for Naruto's arrival. She knew the first thing he would do was come up to her to talk about his surprise. Her hands were getting colder and colder as the clock ticked. Every footstep she heard walk into the classroom made her stomach turn.

"Dude I'm telling you that guy is crazy!"

_Oh no!_

His voice was in the classroom. She did her best to look relaxed. She could hear him speaking to his friend Sasuke which made her believe he wouldn't approach her, but of course she was wrong.

"Did you see it!"

Hinata jumped by the sound of his voice. He was bent down next to her desk. He was looking up at her with great excitement.

"Yes." She said looking away.

"Did you like it!"

"Naruto. . ."

Hinata could see the attention they were getting by some classmates She didn't like it.

"Well did ya!"

"Naruto people are staring." She whispered. "Go away."

Naruto looked back at her with confused eyes. "Hinata are you embarrassed of me?"

He grabbed her hand. "Because I'm not, I could yell out loud what I feel for you right here, right now."

"No, don't." She said removing his grasp. Naruto stood up and kept his stare on her.

"I'm gonna say it if you don't tell me what's up with you."

"Stop it! Class is about to start." Hinata harshly whispered back at him. From then on, Naruto went back to his seat. He didn't approach her the entire class period. And when the class period was over he still didn't speak to her. Instead he spoke to Sasuke.

"Listen man." He whispered to his friend." I'm gonna skip. I gotta go do something okay."

"But dude." His friend responded quickly. "You already skipped this morning and there is only one class period left, and it's gym!"

"I know but I gotta do this." He got closer to his friend.

"I need you to keep an eye on her." He said pointing towards Hinata. "Follow her around and text me where she is when I come back."

"Dude no!"

"Please! I really need this!"

"What if she goes home?"

"Then follow her."

"I'm not your personal creep, man."

"I know! I promise it'll be for today."

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Whatever, go run loverboy."

Naruto smiled and ran off.

* * *

The blonde walked around the markets. He was looking for something that he could buy for Hinata. Knowing she was the shy type, maybe the whole poster thing was a bad idea. If he gave her something nice with great sentimental value while they were alone, she would surely forgive him.

So far he wasn't seeing anything. Nothing was good enough for him. He was incredibly picking on what to get her and he was no rich boy so he had to make the best with what he had.

He checked his phone seeing that there was twenty-five minutes left of class. He had to hurry.

"Damn it!"

Nothing was meeting up to his standards. He was about to give up when he stumbled across a flower shop. A certain flower caught his attention. It was a small delicate flower, a lavender color. It was so beautiful and it reminded him of Hinata.

"Excuse me." He said to a woman organizing a pot of flowers. "What are these called?"

The woman stood up and smiled. "Oh, those are called Lilac flowers. Their beautiful aren't they."

"Sure are. Can I get some of these wrapped in a bouquet."

"Certainly!" She said excitedly. She wrapped them up with a beautiful bow and gave them to Naruto. In return he paid her back and waved as he ran off.

As he got closer to the school, he texted Sasuke, class was already over.

**N: Where is she?**

**S: Top floor. Three rooms down kakashi's room. She's painting for some teacher. **

Naruto ran a bit faster. He tried to make a mental image of the school's map. He knew where Kakashi's room was but he had something else in mind. He smirked just by thinking of his idea.

* * *

Hinata sat on a stool slightly stroking the canvas that stood on a wooden easel. A teacher had requested a painting made specifically by Hinata. Although it was an honor that a teacher admired her work, she wasn't feeling inspired by anything. She was actually quite down. She didn't know what to paint. She was moving her brush up and down waiting for something to sink in.

All of a sudden she heard noises coming from outside. She figured it was a group of friends talking but when she heard, what sounded like her name, she got up and headed towards the window. Once she saw who it was, she quickly hid behind the nearest wall. Cupping her mouth with her two hands she slowly made her way down to the floor. Her face was blushed and a soft smile hid behind her hands.

_Oh my gosh!_

All the anger and sadness she felt for Naruto quickly disappeared. She couldn't believe he was standing three floors down, outside, with flowers in her hands, shouting her name. It was such a sweet gesture.

She gave all her strength to get back up and open the window. She could she a blushed Naruto looking up at her raising a bouquet of flowers to her.

"What are you doing here?" She said doing her best not to stutter, but he didn't answer her question.

"Wait for me!" He shouted back. "Don't move!"

Hinata flinched back when he saw him running inside the building.

"W-wait no don't"

Hinata didn't want to see him because she was mad at him but because she was nervous, so nervous. She walked around the room hesitantly, not knowing whether to leave or stay. She was shaking, sweaty, and swallowing nervously. Her nerves were getting the best of her until they won. She ran out of the room and across the hallway. She was going to reach the stairs when she bumped into someone, someone with flowers.

"I told you to wait for me." He whispered to her.

He grabbed her hand and brought her back to the classroom.

"Here." He said giving her the bouquet. "There lilac flowers, they reminded me of your eyes."

"Oh." Hinata said grabbing the pair of lavender flowers. Both of them were the cutest awkward dorks at the moment. They were both blushing and looking at the floor nervously. For the time in forever, Hinata was the first one to speak.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Huh." He said raising his head up.

"I-I'm sorry for everything I made you go through. The flowers are beautiful."

"Hinata-"

Her body pressed against his while she tugged on his white uniform. Her head rested on his chest while silent tears slid across her face.

Butterflies tore through Naruto's stomach. The feeling of her delicacy touching him melted his heart. He wanted to touch her waist and kiss her to another dimension, but he didn't want to do it without her permission.

"Hinata it's okay." He said kissing the top of her head.

He could feel her shaking her head side to side.

"No it's not. I was rude to you. I was selfish and I let pride get the best of me."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me." She said looking up at him.

"Hinata it's okay. None of this was your fault."

Hinata tugged on his shirt tighter.

"No." She whined. "I want you to say it."

"Say what. . ." Naruto said puzzled. She got on her tippy-toes so her face was centimeters away from his.

"I want you to say you forgive me." She whispered.

Naruto blushed at the begging tone she had spoke. "I-I forgive you." He said nervously.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheeks.

"Thank you." She said kissing his nose.

She went back down to her normal height and hugged him.

_I missed you. _

"Hinata. . ." He said looking down at her. "Can I kiss you now. . ."

Her face reddened softly. She was back to her passive self again. She nodded and tilted her head up. He lowered his and tilted it to the side. He rested his hands on her shoulders as his rough lips made contact with her soft plumped ones. He sucked on her bottom lip and breathed seductively when they rubbed noses. They made wet sounds when they disconnected their lips and moaned when they reentered. Their kiss was gentle. It wasn't aggressive but slow and soft.

Hinata grabbed his hands and guided them towards her hips.

"Touch me." She breathed during a small break of their kiss. She had missed the feeling of Naruto with her this close. She wanted it more than ever.

Naruto wanted it too. He moved his hands up to her waist.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Hinata submissive as ever did so with a second. He carried over to a desk and sat her on it. He opened her legs slowly so he could get closer to her face. The racy feeling they were having was incredible. There kiss was getting more and more passionate. Tongues were now getting involved and the feminine moaning was getting louder.

"I love you." She said trying to regain her breathing. "I loved you way before you loved me. That's why I agreed to do your lessons, that's why I kept telling you to prove it to me because I loved you so much."

Naruto pupils dialted in shock and warmth.

"Hinata. . ." He said leaning to her face again.". . . I love you too."

He kissed her a third time, this time it was much deeper. In his own passion for his lover, in his excitement, he was unconsciously speeding things up. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as they kissed. Feeling of her soft skin again increased his joy majorily. His movement didn't seem to bother Hinata. He ran a bit higher up her thighs lifting up her skirt in the process. That's when Hinata started to stiffen. His hands made his way back to her underwear. She knew what he wanted to do from that point. He wanted to touch her a different way. He wanted to create different sounds from her. She didn't have a problem with that, but she didn't want to do it here, not in the school.

"N-No Naruto, not h-here." She said closing her legs.

Naruto quickly removed his heads from her body. "Sorry." He said blushing. "I get a little excited when I'm with you."

She smiled at him and pecked his lips with hers.

"I do too."

* * *

**Gosh aren't you glad the wars over and the sex is coming? lol just kidding. I only have one word to say to this chapter LAZY. I had no idea how it came to this, no idea. . . **


	20. Chapter 20

She closed her legs and slid her bottom of the desk.

"Maybe some other time." She said smiling while she unwrinkled her skirt.

"How bout right now." The boy said as he grabbed her waist. His strong hands on her small body made her jump.

"N-Naruto." She stuttered as her face reddened. "Not here."

He loved the way she reacted by his touch. It made him feel so dominant and proud. He knew he was the only person that has ever held her romantically. He was her first in everything, everything except for sex. Sex wasn't his main goal when it came to Hinata but he always imagined it would be nice to intimately adore his first love. If he ever were to become the first man to enter her, he prayed that he'd be the last.

Jealousy splattered all over his soul by the thought of someone else touching her the way he did. She was his, always his, no one else would ever have her the way he did.

"I know not here." He said tilting her head up. "But at my house, I can take you there."

Hinata's face began to burn up. The sound of his seductive voice, in all embarrassment, made her feel inflamed. How was it that she managed to stay angry at him for so long? Where did she get all that confidence? Right now she was a nervous wreck. It was almost like she was meeting him for the first time again.

"I-uh well I-"

She couldn't think of anything to say. She was extremely flustered by the way he was looking at her.

A small grin stretched upon Naruto's face. He will never stop believing she was the most adorable thing whenever she was nervous.

"I'm just kidding!" He said rubbing his nose on hers. "You're too cute, you know that?"

He backed away from her and laughed. "God I love you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bubbly emotions popped in her stomach. Naruto could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to.

"Hmm." She hummed with a smile. "I'm glad."

She went over to the unfinished canvas and wet the brush the laid beside it.

"I have to finish this." She said dipping the brush in watercolor.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking at it behind her shoulders.

"I don't know." She laughed. "I couldn't think of anything when I started."

"Oh."

He restied his chin on top of her head. "Maybe you should draw me."

Hinata giggled at his request. "Yes Naruto, because a teacher would love to have a painting of your face."

"Why not? You would wouldn't you."

Hinata shook her head and continued painting. "I don't think so."

It was quiet afterwards. Naruto didn't want to distract her while she was painting. He managed to stay silent for a long time but of course, it soon was broken.

"Hey Hinata, the spring festival is today. Do you wanna come with me?"

Hinata's eyes jolted open. She got up and faced him.

"The what?!"

"The s-spring festival. Y-You don't have to go with me if you don't want to." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What day is it?"

"Friday?"

_Shoot! _

She had completely forgotten about Ino and Sakura's invitation to the spring festival. She was too caught with Naruto and their fight that she disregarded the planned event.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'd love to go with you but my friends invited me first." She face palmed herself in stupidity. "I completely forgot about it."

She started to pack her art supplies and removed the canvas out of the easel. "I have to go." She said rapidly getting her stuff. The canvas was too big for her to put in her backpack, she had to carry it, and the easel was something else she had to carry.

"Here let me help you." Naruto said grabbing her canvas. "I'll walk you home."

Hinata nodded and gave him a sincere thank you.

They both walked together out of the school.

* * *

"You're going to drop it." She warned Naruto as they walked through the markets. "And it's going to get all dirty and then I'll have to get a new one."

"No you won't." He said smiling.

Naruto was spinning the canvas around his hands and shoulders like one of those sign spinners Hinata would see in the city. He would occasionally spin it on one finger and flip it in the air to scare her. He was such an immature little boy.

"I use to do arrow advertisements for a local car wash downtown." "I had to stand out in the beaming sun for three hours every day. I was sunkiss tan for a solid year." He said spinning the canvas back and forth.

"It was a bitch but I learned how to spin those things like motherfucker, and it was all for the sake of getting some money."

He spun the canvas on his finger again. "The art of spinning, I tell ya." He said in awe."Don't worry, I'm a pro at this and I'm a basketball player so spinning things is kind of what I do."

"Not all basketball players do ball tricks." Hinata said looking up at him.

"Yea, but I do. It's a cool thing to show off."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

When they finally reached her house, Naruto put her stuff on the front steps of the door.

"Alright, I don't think I'm allowed to go in there so, this it for me." He said walking back down the steps.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll ask my sister to come help me."

"You have a sister?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Yes? Why?"

"Nothing, it's just you seemed liked an only child."

"You're an only child Naruto. I'm nothing like you."

"That's not what I—never mind. What's her name?"

"Hanabi."

"Does she go to our school?"

"Yea, she's a freshman. She's plays soccer for the girls' junior varsity team."

"Really?! How come I've never seen her?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Why do care so much? Do you now suddenly have the hots for my sister?"

"Nooo, I was just curious."

Hinata giggled softly. "Mmm-kay." She said as she looked for her keys.

"Hinata." The male voice said behind her. "Where's your room."

Hinata turned around and gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"You seem to be very curious today, Naruto." Hinata said giving a mischievous grin. She hopped off the front porch and stood next to him. "You see that small balcony with flowers all over it." She said pointing at the left side of her house. "That's my room. Now you know."

She kissed him on the cheek leaving him dumbfounded.

"Hinata!" He said running back to her. "Can I see you tonight? Y'know, after you're done seeing your friends."

Hinata blushed at his request. "But your neighborhood is-"

"I know, I'll wait for you here."

"But what if I come late?"

"You won't, trust me."

Hinata didn't bother to argue. She had an idea of what he wanted tonight, but then again, she wanted it too.

"Okay." She said innocently. She turned around and pulled her keys out of her bag. She could feel his stare crawling behind her.

"That's it? No kiss?"

A small smirk crept in the corners of his mouth. Hinata ran back to him allowing her silky hair to flow beautifully.

"Sorry." She said rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "I forgot."

Their lips pressed against each other so heavenly that the world disappeared for them.

"I love you." He said releasing his lips.

"Me too."

* * *

Hinata waited outside Sakura's house. She didn't know how many times she had knocked on her door in the past ten minutes.

_Is this girl is deaf or what?! _

"Hello?!" She said knocking on the door once more. "Sakura?!"

She sighed when nobody answered.

_I guess I'll just go home then. _

"Sorry about that!" A pink haired girl popped out the door.

"Yea sorry!" Ino tumbled along with her.

"What took you so long?" Hinata said slightly annoyed.

"Sakura couldn't find the keys to her car so she made me help her look for it."

"Jeez, but couldn't you have at least unlocked the door. I was about to walk out on you guys."

The girls insisted they were deeply sorry for not opening the door sooner. Ino begged Hinata to stay claiming she would have a great time.

"Please don't go Hina!" She said clasping her hands on her friend's sleeves. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I never said I was leaving Ino." She said pinning out her fingers from her shirt.

"You better not." Sakura said closing the door. "Cause we were just about to leave."

She waved her keys in front of Hinata's face with a huge grin. "We're going downtown. Wanna come?"

"Downtown? But the village is celebrating the festival too."

"But Hinata!" Ino hugged her tightly. "There so much more to see! There's huge buildings and stores! We can stay there till late!"

Hinata didn't want to go that far away Naruto was going to wait for her till she came back. She didn't want him to wait outside all night or worse, till the next day. She wanted to say no, but these were her friends, they were special to her. With great pain she agreed to go, making the girls rip her eardrum by their screaming.

* * *

It took them a half an hour to reach the city lights. Hinata didn't want to lie, the sight was beautiful. Tall buildings with flashing lights everywhere and endless people walking down the sidewalks, it was really amazing.

"Let's go!" Ino said when they parked the car.

The whole trip was basically to shop. They didn't enjoy the fun of walking, or the sparks, or simply the beautiful night. Nope, Ino and Sakura were all about the clothes. Hinata was secretly tired of all the stores they walked into.

"Look at this!" Ino said pulling out a dress from a rotating rack. "It's so cute!"

Hinata stared at the dress and smiled. "It would look really pretty on you Ino. You buying it?"

"It's not for me silly! It's for you!" She nudged Hinata's shoulder and winked. "That way you can impress Naruto."

"W-What?!" Hinata said turning beat red. "I don't like him Ino."

"Whatever! He likes you! Give him something to dream about,"

She dragged Hinata to the fitting room and closed the door behind them.

"Alright, put it on!" She said excitedly.

Hinata forced herself to undress. She wasn't embarrassed to take off her clothes in front of Ino, she was her closest friend. She was just too lazy to go through the process of removing every piece of fabric. Once she had finally stripped herself, she slipped up the dress.

The dress was a floral summer dress that went up to her thighs. It was blue with soft pink decorated flowers printed all over it. The piece of clothing really emphasized her figure. It showed she had chest and it also showed her tiny waist and flat stomach. Hinata was a real beauty.

"You look so pretty! Oh my gosh!" Ino squirmed jumping up and down. "That's it! I'm buying it for you!"

"What? Ino no, it's ok I don't need it."

"Shush! Yes you do." "And right after I buy it, you're putting it on!"

Hinata mentally whined at Ino. She really didn't want the dress.

Hinata looked at her phone as she walked down the sidewalk with her friends.

_Naruto!_

It was already nine thirty. She had to get home before it got too late.

"Guys I have to go home now."

"What why?" Sakura asked with discontent.

"I promised my sister I'd spend some time with her."

Hinata hated lying, she fucking hated it. But she needed to lie to see Naruto. It had always been that way.

"Oh!" The girls said in an understanding manner. "Sure we'll take you home."

They made their way back to the car and turned the engine on. They reached the village at around ten. Hinata insisted them to leave her two blocks away from her house. She was afraid that the lights of the car would reveal Naruto's face. She gave her goodbyes and, once the car disappeared, she ran to her house.

"Naruto?" she whispered heavily.

A small noise rattled between the bushes of her house.

"Yes." He said appearing out of her front garden.

"Naruto, how long have you been in there!?" She said walking closer to him.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe like two hours. I think your dad walked in at some point and I feared for my life that he would find me."

"Naruto that's terrible. You should've just left."

The blonde smiled and grabbed her hands. "But I wanted to see you."

He looked up and down her body. "Did you wear this for me?"

Hinata blushed forgetting she had a dress on. "N-No. Ino made me wear it."

"She's wise beyond her age. You look amazing."

"Ok." She said feeling uncomfortable. "Why'd you wanna see me?"

He gave her his signature smile and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm gonna take you out to eat!"

"But Naruto, it's like ten." She said running behind him.

"So, Ichiraku Ramen's still open!"

"I know but, I already ate."

Naruto looked back at her with a begging stare. "Hinata please! I've been in that bush, no pun intended, for two fucking hours. I haven't eaten jack shit!"

A small laugh escaped Hinata's lips. Naruto was a really funny guy at the most unexpected moments.

"Ok ok I'm sorry." She nagged.

* * *

When they finally reached the Ramen shop, Naruto ate three bowls of ramen without stopping.

"Chew Naruto, for goodness sake." Hinata said a little concerned over his speed.

"I got it, I got it." He said waving his hand at her. He ate non-stop until his stomach could take no more. The boy must've hand a really good metabolism because if he ate like this all the time, he would've been a living glob.

"Here ya go Teuchi!" He said paying the owner. "Good as always!"

He wiped his face and turned his body towards Hinata.

"I still can't get over that dress my lady." He said looking at the piece of clothing with a smirk. "When I saw you, I was like, 'damn, I'm taking that home.' "

Bright red marks invaded Hinata's face. She was getting really flustered by his comments. The way he looked at her, like he wanted to eat her up, made her feel very uneasy.

"Hinata."

"Hmm." She said nervously tugging on her skirt.

"Your face is always red. I mean like, _always._ When you're nervous, when you're angry, even when you're horny."

"I-I know." She said embarrassed. A sudden flashback of her bullying went through her mind, when all those boys surrounded her at the gym and called her a tomato.

"_Look at her face! It's freaking red!"_

"_Tomato face! Tomato face!"_

Her eyes saddened. "Like a tomato, right. '

"No. Like a rose."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"A rose. . ."

"Yup, a rose. A rose is beautiful to look at. It's delicate and fragile, but it has its thorns. I think your beautiful, Hinata. I also think you're delicate and extremely fragile too. I feel like your thorns are your insecurities that someone just needs to scrape off."

He reached for her hands tenderly massaged them.

"I'm not stupid.""I know what you were thinking about when you said tomato. And I'm here to tell you that _I_ love your blushes. I love looking at them. Who cares what other people think. I want to be the one to rip off your thorns. That's why. . . . . I want you to be my rose."

He swallowed nervously preparing himself for what he was going to say. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Hinata stopped hearing, breathing, and beating, she was practically dead. She was painfully being shot by cupid's arrows. She couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. It was dream, it had to be! Did Naruto really want her to be his girlfriend?! There was no way!

"Are you lying?" She said trying to make sure this wasn't a prank.

"What? No, I mean it." He said tightening her hands. "I love you too much to let someone else have you."

Her heart was melting over the heated joy and excitement she was feeling. She wanted to tell him yes a million times. She wanted to kiss him endlessly till the sun came up. She wanted to give him everything she had, everything she was, even her virtue. That's how happy she was. Yes, she was so happy she was even willing enough to end her purity days for Naruto, only for Naruto.

"Okay." She said choking up on her overwhelming happiness. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Naruto eyes beamed the same emotions she was feeling. He kissed her deeply in his uncontrollable flow of contentment.

"I love you." He said over and over again as he pecked her with kisses.

"Me too." She said giggling at the tickling sensation. She removed his head from her face and looked around to see if anyone could hear them.

She wasn't sure if what she was about to say was her heart speaking or her hormones raging. All she knew was she was ready, she was open to it, and she wanted to do it with Naruto.

"Naruto." She whispered in his ear. "I want you to take me."

"Take you where?" The idiot said loudly.

"Shhh!" She said covering his mouth. "What I mean is, I want you to take my virginity."

She sat back on the stool with a red face. "I want to lose it to you."

_You wanna—you wanna have. . .What!?_

Naruto couldn't process the words she had said. In his own shock he had gone completely brain dead. Neither his tongue nor vocals chords were functioning. He had to be hallucinating; he had to be imagining his own fantasy. She couldn't have said that, she couldn't have given him permission to take her value. No way, he wasn't worthy.

"W-What. . ." He said stupidly.

Hinata twisted her mouth not knowing how else to explain it. She didn't want to say it straight forward but Naruto didn't seem to comprehend, he didn't seem to except what she was asking for.

"Naruto. I want to have sex with you." She said trying one last time.

At last, the boy in front of her had finally soaked in what she was struggling to say.

"Oh." He said still fogged up with disbelief.

"Don't say 'oh', it makes me think you don't want to. It was already hard enough for me to say it."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just. . ."

He made a loud grunt in frustration. ". . . are you sure!? I mean, are you fuckin' positive?! Like I don't wanna get my hopes up for a huge turn down."

"I'm being serious, I swear. I wanna do it."

Naruto played with his hair trying to control his hyperactive emotions. At first he was feeling really edgy on the topic but then his uncertainness slowly disappeared as a wide smile stretched his face.

"Alright." He said grinning. "Let's go."

"Home?" The girl said still believing this was just dinner.

"Well, we are going home but not yours."

He got up and stretched out his hand to her. "Let's go, beautiful."

Hinata placed her hand on his palm. She wasn't sure what Naruto was planning but a chill of cautiousness ran down her spine.

They stepped out of the ramen house and walked down the almost empty dirt roads of the village. Once they reached a deserted area, Naruto picked her up bridal style and began to run like a mad man.

"W-Wait what happened? What's going on." Said a scared Hinata.

"You walk to slow. If you wanna get this done we have to make it home quickly."

"W-what done?"

Naruto looked done at her and winked. "Popping your cherry."

Hinata's face was a priceless comedy. It literally shaped the word, 'what!?' She had not anticipated such a confident comment.

"R-Right now? I-I thought we could—some other ti-"

"Don't turn me down Hinata."

"I'm not."

"Then calm down."

Naruto must've been really excited, like really excited. He ran through his neighborhood like it was a fucking race. He didn't even take the time to walk up the stairs; he just jumped over them, four by four. What was there to say, the man was getting laid, by a virgin. He had all the right to feel excited.

He placed her on the couch allowing her to take off her shoes and give them to him.

"So." He said placing her shoes by the door. "You gotta shaved 'V'?"

"A what?"

"A 'V', y'know..."

He pointed to her private spot. Hinata blushed and crossed her legs.

"N-no?"

Naruto made the weirdest expression on his face. It was a mixture of 'what the fuck' and disgust.

"Then tame that beast!" He yelled.

Hinata was startled by his comment. Her face turned a very neon red.

"Fucking Bush Gardens in there! You gotta whole freakin' amusement park!" He said flinging his hands up.

"Have you seen the movie, Beauty and the Beast?! Be the beauty will ya!"

Naruto was talking a little too loud, that it started to scare Hinata. He lowered his voice when he noticed the frighten girl in front of him.

"Look, I'm not asking you to go all child porn on me, just give it a little haircut, a nice trim."

He formed his fingers into scissors and made the motion of cutting something. Hinata burst out laughing at what he was doing, what his whole rant was about. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh with her. Her laugh was contagious, it was adorable, and he _was_ acting pretty ridiculous.

"Just shave it, okay."

"Okay." She giggled.

"I guess that means no sex." He said slouching next to her. "I don't do afros. You got lucky."

Hinata did feel a little relieved that nothing was going to happen tonight, it would be rushing things too quickly, but she didn't want to disappoint him. He was so pumped for this moment; she had to satisfy him in something.

She kneeled on top of him with no warning and held his cheeks in her hands. Her lips softy sucked on his bottom lip as her hands massaged his chest.

"Kiss me back." She said when his lips weren't moving.

"Sorry."He blushed."I wasn't expecting that."

He dug his hands into her hair and pulled her back into their kiss. They sucked on each other lips and warmly breathed against each other. Naruto licked her bottom lip for entrance, when her mouth cracked opened, he slipped his tongue inside. Despite the food she had claimed to have eaten, her mouth was clean and fresh. He licked the gums and walls in her mouth. The feeling was amazing for Hinata. She ruffled his hair trying to get him to play with her tongue. Her tongue poked his and the two pieces of meat began to twirl in and out of her mouth. Moans from both of them began to echo throughout the empty spaces of the apartment.

Naruto's hands slowly went down her back until he reached the end of her dress. His hands than spread around her thighs and slowly rubbed their way up her skirt. His left hand folded her skirt up exposing her baby yellow panties. He placed two fingers in between her legs, he could feel her muscles tense up by his touch.

"May I?" He whispered sexily on her lips.

She pressed her lips into his again. Although she didn't say anything, her muscles began to loosen up. His fingers moved up and down her panties while they continued to kiss. The more wet she got the faster he moved. Her legs were getting really damp and his fingers were getting sticky.

"_Ahhhh" _

A wide smirk formed on Naruto's face when he heard his _girlfriend's _cry.

The heat that was forming inside her body, all over her body, was unbearable.

"Naruto I wanna take this off." She said pulling on her skirt.

He removed his hands from her body. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She pleaded.

He positioned his body to have better movement. Without a hurry, he observed every part of skin that appeared as the dress went up her frame. He dropped the piece of cloth next to the couch and awed at what was in front of him.

He had never seen her in just her under clothes. He had never seen her bra before, her breast, her size, God it was amazing. His fingertips ran up her soft creamy skin leaving a trail goose bumps behind him. His hands rested themselves on her bosom. He looked up at her with an anxious stare.

"Can I take of your bra?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nose in his neck.

"Do it." She whispered.

His manly hands unclipped the disturbing piece of cloth that trapped her glory. A braless Hinata pulled away from unveiling her light pick nipples that were attached to well-rounded breasts.

"Jeezus, there so perfect." He said softly squishing her boobs.

Her rosy face looked back at him embarrassed. She hid her face behind his neck when he caught her staring.

"Stop that." He said nudging her back up. "I like your breast, I really do."

Still feeling uncomfortable, Hinata nodded down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. Naruto wanted her to feel confident, he wanted her to know how arousing she was too him.

"Watch me." He said lowering his upper body to her breast.

His tongue gave a fast swipe on her nipple causing Hinata flinch back.

"It's ok." He said pulling her back to his face. "You'll like this."

His hands squeezed her breast while his tongue wet her entire nipple. With great steadiness, he began to rub the other teat with his two fingers.

"_ohh" _

Her tits began to perk up in between his fingers and under his tongue. He massaged and squeezed her breasts tightly preparing her for what was coming.

He sucked her tits rapidly, making circular motions with his tongue. At times he would nibble on the tips and softly painlessly bite it.

"_Ohhh Narutoo"_

The sound of her whimpers made him want to go faster. He devoured her breast taking as much as he could inside his mouth, sucking on it, licking on it, getting it completely drenched in his saliva. He pinched her other breast tightly causing her to jerk her head up and yelp.

"_Oh my God ahhh" _

The more she yelled the harder he got. His erection wanted to rip though his pants. His trapped member wanted to go into her depths, deep inside.

Naruto tried to control himself from tearing her underwear apart and slamming himself inside her. He focused on the soft pillows in front of him, licking them more sensually.

"_mmmmm"_

_Control yourself._

"_Ahh Naruto" _

_Keep calm! _

"_Oh oooo ahhh" _

_Nope. Nope. Nope. _

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed in, now. He swept her out of the couch ignoring every word she said. He pushed open his bedroom door and dropped her onto his bed.

"Take off your underwear."

"But Naruto you said-"

"I don't care what I said, take it off."

"But I—hair. You don't-"

"Hinata I don't care! This boner is way too tight inside my pants. Please just take it off. "

"Go first."

"Huh?"

"Take off your clothes first."

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. He was right about his erection. Once those pants hit the floor, his member shot straight forward. He had nothing on except his boxers.

"Okay, we good now?"

Hinata nodded shyly as she looked at his toned bare muscles.

"Great. Now slide them off."

"You take them off." She said moving her head to the side.

Naruto actually didn't have a problem with that, he like that idea.

"Okay." He said smiling.

He got on the bed and bent forward, holding his upper body with his two arms. He brought his face closer to her underwear and bit a small piece of it. Slowly, effortlessly he pulled it down her legs. She bent her knees so he could slip them off. He shook his head viciously and through the underwear across the room. He was such an animal, it was so erotic.

Hinata helped him take off his boxers, seeing the old friend she had experimented with a week ago. The large veiny piece of meat looked back at her releasing little droplets of fluid.

"You ready for, 16 and Pregnant." He said looking down at her.

"I'm seventeen and your gonna use a condom."

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. "Ma'am, I like to feel _everything._ No piece of plastic is going to prevent me from doing that."

He placed his hands in between her inner thighs and rubbed them.

"Y'know, you're really not bad." He said staring at her vagina. "You barely have any hair."

He stretched her lips to getter better look at her hole. It was quite small, of course it was, she had never been touched.

_So this is a virgin huh._

He looked up at his fragile girlfriend. "I don't wanna do this if you don't want to. I can wait till your ready."

"No I'm ready." She said trying to sound confident. She had to say she was ready. The guy practically flung her to the bed in his own hunger. She couldn't 'turn him down'.

"It's okay."

He nodded and moved himself closer to her flower. He took a moment to look at it. It was a soft pinkish color covered by soft skin. His pride arose again at the thought him being the first to see it, and the first to go through it.

He grabbed his penis and positioned himself by her hole. He took one last look at her in assurance that she was alright with this.

"Naruto it's ok. Go ahead."

That's all he needed to hear.  
He rubbed his bulge around her lips and clit to get her wet. He then inserted a tiny piece of himself inside her. When she didn't make any noise he inserted more of himself. It was then when he felt the tightness of her cavern. The grip of her muscles were so strong it nearly squeezed his pre-cum out. He gave all his strength to go further in until he hit a wall. There was something, a barrier, that was preventing him to put his entire member inside her. This must've been the symbol of virginity. He had to break this wall to claim her his. He poked at it a couple of times but it had no effect. He gave a small thrust hoping it would break.

"Owwww"

Hinata shut her eyes by the discomforting feeling.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt you!" Naruto said immediately pulling out.  
She nodded, still keeping her eyes closed from crying.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should stop'"

"No!" She said clasping his wrist. "I want to do this."

She grabbed his penis and repositioned him inside her.

"Try it again."

Naruto nervously pushed against the wall. He kept pushing himself forward until he could feel it moving.  
Hinata bit her lip at the terrible agony.  
"Naruto just break it with one hit! I can do this! It hurts too much!"

Naruto, for the second time pulled out of her even more agitated than before.  
"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just do it quickly"

He nervously prepared himself for the big entrance he was about to make. He took a deep breath and backed his hips away. He was going to charge in, hard. He had to break that thing once and for all.  
_One, two. . . .three!_  
He slammed his penis inside her, ripping through the barrier of skin.  
_Holy shit!_  
Hinata screamed in pain.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said extremely afraid of her yelling. "Hinata, we should stop."

Hinata reached for his hips. Her thumbs caressed his firm v-line.

"Don't worry Naruto. Just keep going, it'll pass."

Naruto looked down at her scanning every inch of her body. Her perfect breasts, her soft arms and legs, her cute rosy face, her hourglass figure was right in front of him. She was all his, naked, just like he always wanted to adore her.

"Ok."

He leaned his upper body towards her, resting his chest on hers. He could feel her hard nipples pressing on his chest. He could feel their warm skin touching each other, he loved it. He hugged her body as he reentered her.

His low thrusts were deeply hurting Hinata. Tears slid down to her ears, her small gasps and whimpers were heard by her lover. He caressed her rosy face with great warmth.

"I know baby, I know." He said kissing her lips gently.

He went slower but deeper now that the barrier was gone. It felt amazing to Naruto. It was so hot, so tight, it was the best thing he had ever experienced. He wished he could go faster but Hinata was in pain, she wasn't even wet. He needed to excite her so her walls would relax and loosen. He rubbed his nose on her neck seductively and slowly licked it up and down. He nibbled her ear and placed butterfly kisses around it. He could feel her goose bumps rising. He sucked his lips up and down her jaw line. She closed her eyes and moaned at the bliss. He had managed to make her forget about the torture she was going through.

Still thrusting slowly, he could feel her walls getting slimy. He massaged her left breast, rubbing his thumb on her tit occasionally. She would shutter every time he moved, everywhere he moved. The guy was multitasking a storm. He was eating her neck, squishing her breast, and penetrating her hole. She moaned loudly at the several explosions of pressure.

His penis was soaked at last. He began to move at an average speed causing Hinata to groan.

"I'm sorry baby."

She hugged his waist trusting he wouldn't damage her insides. After a long while she started to feel a tickling sensation in between her legs. The pain had finally left. She wrapped her legs around his waist getting a better feeling in her vagina.

"Go faster." She begged.

Naruto kissed her forehead and smiled. He sat on his knees and grasped her hips tightly. Hinata put her her legs on his shoulders. He kissed the ankle that rested next to his ear.

"How fast do you want it babe?"

"how ever fast you want it. It doesn't hurt anymore."

He took no time to answer. He stabbed himself inside her, roughly fucking his jewel. Hinata held on to the covers of the bed for dear life. The feeling felt exuberant for both of them. They were drowning in rough pleasure. It was evident on their faces.

Naruto's speed went faster and faster every time he opened his eyes to see his girl's boobs bouncing crazily up and down. How she would arch her back and unconsciously raise her hips up, lifting his penis along with it. Her face was the best part. Her cheeks were a bright red, her eyes were shut tightly, and her mouth would continuously create sexy sounds.

"_ah ah ah" _

She tilted her head back with a long orgasm.

"_Oh my god!" _

Naruto was about to snap her hips broken. She was so hot!

He jolted his head back keeping his eyes closed at the ceiling.

"_Ah fuck! Fuck!" _he said pushing himself inside her.

Hinata squeezed her breast at the sound of his grunts.

"Go faster!" She whined up at him.

He slammed his body back onto her chest and hugged her back while she wrapped her arms around his waist. His penis was twitching inside of her, he was at his end. He refused to cum before she did. With great effort he relentlessly screwed her. Their heavy breaths got louder and louder. Their bodies got sticky by all the sweat.

"_Oh baby" _She whimpered in pleasure. "_deeper."_

The blonde tightened his hug and pushed himself all the way inside her till she screamed. Her body arched and her hips began to twitch.

"You like that." He breathed to her sexily.

She stuck her tongue out as a sign of 'yes'. They French kissed their way to ecstasy.

Hinata began to twitch insanely. She pulled the strands of Naruto's hair for safety. She could feel something rush its way out of her organs. It wanted to escape her flower.

"_Ooohh Naruto something's coming."_

"Your cumming."

Naruto bit his lip feeling his dick throb inside her.

"_Oh shit! Oh shitt" _

His dick was dripping, the rushing fluid was on its way. He had to get Hinata to cum first.

Hinata was arching her back and occasionally slamming her body back to the mattress. Naruto brought her back up.

"Cum for me." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't!" She said panting. "I don't know how."

Naruto grinned and grabbed her waist.

"I'll show you how."

With one deep thrust he made her scream once more. He could feel her walls choke his member.

_Fuck_!

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled. She gave a small _eep! _Andclenched her fists. She felt something rushing through her exit and it was burning her insides.

"I can feel you cumming!" Naruto said tightening his grip on her waist.

A loud 'Ahh' came from the two of them. Hinata's body twitched as she dripped on Naruto's penis.

Seconds later, Naruto bursted his white fluid inside her. His hips uncontrollably moved back and forth. He gritted his teeth trying slow down his ejaculation. When all fluid was out and droplets remained, he closed his eyes and panted in exhaustion.

Hinata ran her fingers up and down his abs as his body twitched still in ecstasy.

When he was finished he laid beside her and hugged her, not caring that they were still naked, Both of them drifted into sleep quickly afterwards.

_I was your first and your last. _


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I promised a fellow viewer that i would update on Friday but i had to take a rest on fanfiction. I was afraid of not knowing what to write to fix some things. Alright, all I wanna say is, i wish I could change my last chapter but unfortunately I don't have the time. I'm deeply sorry for the 'shaved V' joke. I intended it to be a harmless comedy in the chapter, but I found through some reviews that it was disturbing and rude, and I'm so sorry. Other than that, I can't seem to understand what I did wrong. I don't think Naruto took advantage of Hinata and I don't think there's a problem with Hinata being submissive, that's how I imagine her being in real life. Yes, Naruto took her to his bedroom because yes, he was 'excited' BUT he asked her TWICE if she was okay with it, before doing anything. He also constantly was apologizing and saying,"maybe we should stop." In fear of getting her hurt. How is that taking advantage of her? How is that being a dick? I'm not trying to be mean or harsh, I'm just trying to defend my story a little. But what can I say, you can't satisfy everyone. **

**WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST JOIN HANDS BELOW A RAINBOW AND HAVE A CHIN-TASTIC TIME. WHY?! **

**Kids don't do anything my version of Naruto and Hinata do. They are stupid and in love. Thank you.**

* * *

Hinata woke up with a warm blanket wrapped around her body. She could hear noises coming from down the hall in the kitchen. She didn't know whether it was Naruto or his parents. When she sat up to see if her boyfriend was around, a sudden jolt of pain sprung from her private. She laid back down and curled into a tight ball, trying to ease the pain.

A click opened the door to the bedroom where the fragile girl rested. Hinata didn't turn around or move her body to see who it was. She was afraid that the uncomfortable feeling would appear again.

Loud creaky footsteps made their way around the bed to Hinata and stopped in front of her face.

_Basketball shorts. . ._

She already knew who it was.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Naruto said bending down to connect his eyes with hers. His sky blue eyes radiated warm happiness when he saw her beautiful face.

"You hungry?" He said kissing her forehead.

"No." She softly murmured.

"Are you sure? I made an attempt to make breakfast."

"I'm sure."

The truth is, Hinata was actually pretty hungry, more like starving. She hadn't eaten dinner with Naruto yesterday and had only eaten a small portion of Ino's food during their trip. She could've easily devoured his entire fridge if she wanted to, but she was too sore to move.

Naruto stood back and nodded. "Okay. I'll be back."

The loud noises of the old floor directed themselves to the door. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait, Naruto." Hinata said loud enough so he could hear.

He reversed his footwork and turned his body around. "Yea."

She forced herself to sit up and face him. "I'm actually kind of hungry but I don't really wanna move."

"Why? You lazy?" The blonde said with a smirk.

"No, It's just. . ." She looked down at the blue colored blanket and played with it nervously. Her awkwardness caught Naruto's attention.

"You alright?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yea I'm fine. I just feel kind of sore, y'know. . . . .from yesterday."

"Ohhh" Naruto said as he nodded slowly.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull any jokes or tease her by her comment. He was very understanding and mature in his reaction.

"Okay, I'll just bring it here."

He walked back to the kitchen to get her breakfast. A few minutes later he came back with a breakfast tray that carried a plate full of food and a glass of juice.

"Here ya go, lovely." He said smiling.

He placed the tray on a brown dresser next to the window. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white shirt.

"Here, put this on." He said giving her his shirt. "I'm gonna take this off so it won't get dirty."

He lightly pulled the blanket away from her body exposing her nakedness. He didn't give her any lustful looks. He just simply said," Put the shirt on, lovely. Your gonna get cold."

Hinata put the shirt over her head and her arms through the holes. It was a little too big for her; it practically passed for a dress.

"Okay!" He said carrying the tray. He was going to place it on her lap but stopped when he saw her wide open eyes staring at something in complete shock. He looked down at the bed to see what she was speechless about.

A small stain stood out from the white sheets.

"What is that?" He said placing the tray on the nightstand. He bent down to get a closer look at the weird mark. It was a brownish reddish color, a small smear, like if someone had spilled a sauce or something.

"I haven't eaten in my room ever since I changed the sheets."

He rubbed his finger on the stain in confusion.

"Naruto. . ."

"Hmm." He said still rubbing on it.

"T-That's not food."

"Sure it is! What else could it be?"

Hinata swallowed nervously. She could feel her face heating up. "N-No it's not. It's blood. . . .It's my blood."

Naruto lifted is head up slowly.

"Oh. " He said stupidly.

He looked back down at the stain. She was right, it was dry blood. He had forgotten that some virgins bleed during their first time. And knowing the pain she was in yesterday, he should've seen this coming.

He noticed her embarrassed blushes heating up.

"It's okay, don't worry."

He got up and sat beside her. "I just needa wash it, that's all."

He leaned over to the nightstand and set the tray on her lap.

"Now eat up. I think it's gonna lose its goodness. "

A warm plate filled with eggs, sausage, strips of bacon, and toast splattered with butter warmed her thighs. It looked delicious. She couldn't believe Naruto had made it. It had to be his mother, it had to.

"Did you make this?" She said with her face gaped open.

"Yea. I couldn't make pancakes cause I don't know how, sorry."

Hinata was in complete surprise. Naruto's cute intention made her stomach smile. He had woken up early in the morning just to make her breakfast.

"Are you sure?" She said teasingly. "Or was it your mom?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't laugh, he didn't even smile.

"She's not here." He said tonelessly.

Hinata was suddenly curious about his answer. Every time she came to his house he was always alone. His parents were never home, why was that?

"How come your parents aren't ever here?" She asked.

Still, Naruto remained silent. He rolled his body onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of her. It was then when he smiled.

"There on a trip. They'll be back tomorrow, Monday maybe."

Hinata for some reason felt he was lying. Although he had a smile on his face, she couldn't help feeling that it was fake, like he was hiding something, sadness, pain. But from what?

"Naru-"

"You should eat before it gets cold." He said changing the subject.

He grabbed the fork that rested next to the plate. He stabbed a piece of scrambled egg on it.

"Here, open."

Hinata leaned her upper body over and opened her mouth. The delicious taste of the well cooked meal made her forget about his mystery parents.

"Is it good?" He said releasing the fork from her mouth.

"Mmm." She nodded. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

He shook his head. "I can wait."

Unfortunately, his stomach said otherwise. A loud growl bounced around the walls of the room.

"That's not what your stomach says." She said as she grabbed a piece of bacon and moved it towards his mouth. He bit half it and kissed her hand.

"Thanks."

When she finally finished eating he set the tray on the nightstand. He grabbed her hands and began to play with them. His fingertips ran up and down the back of her hand. She went along with it, moving her hands and fingertips around his. Every time their skin touched it was as if two dimensions crashed into each other. They placed their palms together and measured their hands. The difference was amazing. Hinata's hands were almost one inch and half smaller than hands. Naruto lowered hands to kiss her fingers.

"I love you." He said kissing her small hands.

He turned around and laid his head down on her lap. She massaged his scalp, caressing the spikes on his hair.

"Me too, Naruto."

She moved his head from his lap and slid off the bed. He sat up confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said tugging on _his _shirt down. "I just wanna change the sheets."

He got up and stretched his arms. "Alright, whatever you want."

With their combined help they rearranged the bed and did the laundry very quickly. Hinata was folding the old pillow cases, when the sudden jolt of pain reappeared again. The sharp feeling was so strong she bent to the floor and closed her legs. What the hell did they do last night!? Was this even normal?

Naruto came back to the room with folded clothes. Once he saw Hinata on the floor, he immediately dropped the clothes on the bed and ran to her.

"Hinata, are you okay!"

"Yea." She said patting his chest. "I think you broke me."

Naruto sighed and helped her back up. "I'm sorry. I told you we should've stopped."

He sat her on the bed and stood next to her. Hinata looked down at the floor. She was thinking of what this pain might be and where exactly was it coming from, than, it suddenly hit her.

They hadn't used any protection last night. And embarrassing enough, he had ejaculated inside her. The worries of what this could lead to made her incredibly nervous.

"Naruto, what if I'm pregnant?"

Naruto didn't take a moment to absorb her words. "No, I don't think so. I-uh-I've done this before and uh it's never happened before."

Retelling his countless adventures made him feel like a bastard. He ruffled his hair in shame. Hinata looked at him still in nervousness. She bit her lip trying to calm down but it was no use.

"Jeez, but what if I'm the end of your luck. What are we going to do?! We're still in school. . ."

She walked around the room with a cloud of stress over her head. What would her friends think, her dad, her sister? They didn't even know she was with him in the first place. She wasn't even _allowed _to see him, her father had warned both her and her sister.

"Stop it." Naruto said grabbing her shoulders. "You're not pregnant. I promise."

He rested his head on top of hers. "And if you are, I'll be there by your side. This is our last year, just a few months till school ends. We'll do this together."

Hinata dug herself in his chest. Although she knew it wouldn't be that easy, she trusted his words.

"I hope your right Naruto. I really hope your right."

They cuddled each other for a while, until Hinata finally had relaxed.

She kissed him and pulled gently away from his hold. She was more at ease than she was minutes ago. It was already ten thirty, she had to be getting home.

"Naruto, I have to go home now. My Dad's probably worried."

Naruto nodded and walked with her down the hall. They both put on their shoes and walked out the door of his apartment.

"So, Monday." Naruto said as he jogged the steps. "It'll be the first time we'll be an official couple. People are gonna be in shock when they see us together."

Hinata almost tripped over the steps when he finished. She had forgotten they were an official couple which meant they weren't hiding anything anymore. She loved Naruto and she wasn't embarrassed to show it off in public, but she hadn't been open to any of the people the she should've been when they were seeing each other. She had to come clean with them before she surprised them with such news.

"Naruto." She said as she stopped behind him. "My friends don't really like you, well Sakura doesn't."

Naruto stopped walking and faced her. "I know that but once we tell her what we feel about each other she'll have to change her mind."

Hinata shook her head. "No, she won't. I kinda haven't been open to them about you and me."

She sighed shamefully at what she was about to say. "I've been lying to a lot of people, a lot. I haven't told anyone about anything not even about our first lesson. I've actually been telling them I don't like you."

That actually hurt Naruto. Why had she been pretending to dislike him behind his back. "Why?"

"Because, they really didn't like you, I wanted to tell them the truth but they would always get all heated up when I said your name. The only person who knows somewhat about us is my sister but she only knows about the fluffs we had. I have to be honest with them. Just give me sometime okay."

Naruto felt like the tables had slightly turned. Back when they had first met, he was the one who wanted to hide their relationship, now it was Hinata. Of course her reason is much understandable and he had to support her on it.

"Okay." He said walking again. "We'll keep quiet till your friends know."

They walked together all the way to her house. They kissed goodbye and went their own separate ways.

* * *

"Hi ya sis!" Hanabi said getting up from the couch. "How was your sleepover?"

"Good." Hinata said locking the door. "It was fun."

"I got a new dress." She said waving her heads up and down her clothes.

"Pretty." Hanabi said smiling.

"Yea and I didn't pay a dime."

"Really?"

"Yuppers! Ino bought it for me."

"Lucky. My friends don't buy me shit."

Hinata laughed and made her way to the couch.

"So where's Dad?" Hinata said grabbing the control.

"He had a meeting. He's coming late again."

Her sister hopped next to her on the comfy cushion. She rested her head on her older sister's shoulder.

They watched T.V. and played around with until their father eventually came home. The Hyuga family ate dinner, and talked, and the sisters watched movies until their eyes could take no more. It was amazing how the day went by so fast.

Hinata headed to her dark room. The light from the moon was enough for to navigate herself around the four walls. She changed into a white under shirt and some short shorts. She sat on a small stool next to her mirror to brush her hair. Out of nowhere, she could she through the mirror, that one of her flowers had been pulled off from the balcony. She was starting to get scared. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a black shadow right in front of her door. She jumped in fear and quickly turned on the lights. She exhaled in relief when she saw it was Naruto.

"What are you doing here!?" She said opening the doors of the balcony.

Naruto walked into her room pulling some things out of his clothes.

"I wanted to see you so I climbed up here and let me tell ya, bitches got thorns. Your balcony is a dead zone. I got blisters everywhere. "

Hinata helped him take out all the thorns off his clothes. When she was finished she brushed of the specks into her trash can.

"Naruto, you can't stay here. They might hear you. My sister might open the door to wake me up tomorrow."

"Don't worry. They won't find us together. I'll leave early in the morning. I just wanna sleep here tonight and talk to you."

Hinata by the work of Naruto's endless begging, finally agreed. They laid together on the bed and covered themselves with a blanket. Hinata rolled her body to side allowing Naruto grope her waist and sink his nose into her neck.

In the dark room they whispered small things to each other and Hinata would turn her head at times to kiss him. Their conversations were cute and funny. Hinata would talk about her embarrassing stories and childhood memories and so would Naruto. They would talk about their dreams and future. They talked and talked until sleep had overtaken their bodies.

A few hours later she woke up, not by the brightness of the sun, but by the seductive touching that was going on down her legs. Naruto was making lazy circles on her thighs as he kissed her shoulder. She could feel his hands slowly pull her shorts down a little, revealing a small glimpse of her underwear.  
"Are you awake, babe." He whispered sexily on her neck. Goosebumps arose across her entire body at the tingly sensation.  
"Yes." She whispered back to him.  
He pulled down her shorts, exposing her soft panties. Hinata was glad her back was facing him because at that moment her face was so red that she knew it out shined the darkness. As his hands rubbed her butt slowly, feeling the fabric of her underwear, he licked and nibbled her ear at the same time. He squished the meat of her cheeks softly and then tugged on her panties.  
"I wanna take these off so badly and you know it."  
Hinata swallowed all her excited 'yes's' that were clogging up her throat.  
"Fine." She said trying to sound come. "Take them off."  
And he did. He slowly, professionally, took them off her body and dropped it to the floor.  
Hinata knew that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted sex. He wanted to have sex with her, in her bedroom, in this position.  
"Okay, now go back to sleep." She said even though she knew he wouldn't.  
It was then, when she suddenly felt his penis rubbing itself between her butt cheeks and lips. She could feel the hardness of his member and how big his erection was.  
"Can I." He whispered running his fingertips and down her waist.  
As much as she was very nervous about where he wanted to do this, she was also just as horny as he was.  
"Someone might hear us Naruto." She said trying to deny her arousal.  
"No they won't. I'll go slow." He said kissing her neck. "You can cover your mouth with a pillow or. . .you can suck on my fingers." He said inserting to fingers in her mouth.  
Naruto was extremely horny. They only had sex once and it's more than likely he really enjoyed it, because he was already wanting round two on the second day.  
"Naruto stop it." She said removing his hands from her mouth. "Your being really weird right now."  
"I'm sorry." He whined childishly. "But I'm really in the mood. Don't leave me like this."  
Hinata sighed at his begging behavior. "Okay."  
Naruto grinned behind her ear. "Thanks lovely, but first. . ." He said sitting up. "I'm using protection this time. I don't want you to worry."

He slid over to the edge of the bed and pulled out a condom from his pocket. He had to turn on her lamp to put on correctly. When it was finally on, he rolled his body back next to her.  
He slowly inserted himself in her hole. She quietly gasped at the feeling of his entrance.  
"Tell me when it hurts." he huskily breathed.  
"Okay." She responded.  
He slowly began to move in out of her, painfully too slow. She wanted to feel that burning sensation he had always made her go through. This wasn't going to reach it.  
"Naruto go faster."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, but not too fast just faster than this."  
Naruto rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Okay hime."  
He lifted her leg to create more space for movement and to feel more control. He thrusted himself a little bit faster inside her. His grip tightened on her leg as he went deeper. A small whimper echoed in his ears. He repeated the movement until quiet repetitive 'oh's' danced around their bodies.

"Naruto you feel even harder than last time." Hinata said resting her neck on his shoulder.

Naruto kissed her forehead and continued moving in and out of her. Their heavy breaths increased when they both started to reach their climax. Hinata bit her pillow hard forcing herself not orgasm loudly. Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out of her. They held onto each other's bodies until they exhaled in satisfaction. Naruto motioned Hinata to turn around. He kissed her lips softly caressing her cheeks.

"Listen." He whispered pecking her face. "I don't want you to think I only want you for sex."

He looked for her hands and entwined his fingers into hers. "I love you. I love everything about you. Who you are, what you do, and how you feel about me. I want to adore in you in a way where no one else can be with you."

"Hinata." He said rubbing his nose on her neck. "I want to be your first and your last. Your one and only. I want to be the one you marry and have a family with. I'm sure of it."

"Naruto. . ."

His words were so beautiful that it was too hard to believe.

"I'm serious. I want you to be my wife. There's no one else like you, I swear."

"Naruto, I love you. I love you so much but you should wait before deciding on who you're going to marry. I'd love to be the one to marry you but I can't tell what the future wants for the both of us. "

Naruto tightened his hold on her hands. "The future wants us to have a life together. I know he told me."

Hinata secretly smiled a warm rosy smile. She kissed his cheek and hugged his waist. She knew when she would open her eyes again he would be gone. She would have to wait till Monday to see him again. She slept wonderfully in his arms and so did he. The connection between was something unexplainable to any other ordinary teen couple. It was something else, something more sacred and special. It was love with no flaws.

* * *

It was Monday and Hinata and Naruto had already been through their first four classes. As promised, Naruto kept their relationship hidden. They secretly ran their hands together in the hallways and around class but they never actually spoke to each other. It was actually very difficult for the both of them.

Hinata attempted to bring up her relationship with Naruto to her friends but it didn't go as well as she thought. She started off with a, "I had a crush on Naruto." Just to open up the topic.

Ino was in great excitement. She jumped up and down while giggling. Sakura was the complete opposite. She, on the other hand, got incredibly mad and extremely protective. She kept warning Hinata not to _ever_ get near him, or she would never forgive her. It made Hinata very nervous afterwards. Their different reactions only gave her one conclusion. She would have to speak to them separately.

Chemistry passed dreadfully slow. Naruto wasn't suppose to talk to Hinata so all he could was watch her from a distance. It was the hardest thing ever. When class was finally over, Naruto made his way to the gym. He didn't have to change his clothes since he wasn't even playing anymore. He sat on the bench painfully watching his classmates train. He sighed sadly wishing one of those players were him. At least he didn't regret what he had done. He had tried to defend his girlfriend and that made him satisfied.

"Naruto." Asuma-sensei said a couple feet away from him. "There's some one here to see you. He's waiting outside the gym. Go see him now"

Naruto grunted in annoyance and lazily got up the bench.

_What the hell do they wait want from me now. . . ._

He opened the doors from the gym and stepped out to see a man with long black hair. A small piece of it was tied back. His eyes were a light gray, almost white. He a few inches taller than Naruto but he didn't intimidate him much.

"Hello Naruto, I'm the school's administrator. I came here to talk to you about some things, about where you're at right now."

_Shit. _

Now Naruto knew what this was about. It was about his fight with Jugo and how he got kicked off the team because of it. That meant he head another report filed on him that could cost him a life changing opportunity.

_Goddamn it._

"I tried to look for you last week. I believe it was Friday but you weren't there."

The man opened the door to a small room with a conference table. He shut the door and motioned Naruto to sit down.

"It's quite strange how you were absent seventh period. I checked your attendance and you were present for all the rest of your classes. Could it be that you had skipped?"

He sat on chair next to him, setting a folder on the table. Naruto wasn't going to lie to him. He calmly admitted he had skipped because he went to go buy something in the market.

"Really, what was it?" The man said looking at him observantly.

"If you really wanna know, it was roses for my girlfriend."

"Of course it was." The man said closing his eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to think. His voice didn't sound sarcastic but almost like as if he was tired of hearing the same thing over again and over again. Naruto didn't even know the guy, why did he sound so annoyed.

"It's true. I did buy them for my girlfriend. Her names-"

"I don't have any interest in knowing who she is. I just want to talk about this." He said poking the cream colored folder. "Your record."

Naruto slouched back on his chair. "Okay fine."

The long haired man opened the folder and scanned through the file.

"You had a new report filed last week. It says here you had a fight with a fellow student and you were the one who provoked it. With this new filed report you have a solid fourteen reports on your record."

"I know." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "It won't happen again. Can I go now?"

The man's face began to frown. "Listen Naruto, this is going to affect your chances in getting into a college or worse, graduating. You have to take this seriously, you have to understand the conseq-"

"I know I know and I already told you it won't happen again."

Naruto got up and headed towards the door.

"Stay here boy." A serious voice said behind him. "It says here you take a college leveled math class."

Naruto turned around and folded his arms. "Yea what about it?"

"Why are you taking that class? Are trying to look smart or something?"

"No." Naruto said a little angry. "I like math. I want to do it professionally."

The man laughed which burst fire throughout Naruto's veins.

"C'mon." He said grinning."Who do you copy from?"

"I'm serious!" Naruto said jerking his body forward. "I'm good at math. I'm not copying from anyone!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Naruto." The man said attempting to keep calm.

"I can raise my damn voice to whoever deserves it, asshole."

At that point the long haired man could no longer keep his cool. "Listen boy!" He said harshly."I don't like you just as much as you don't like me. You think staff members don't know what you do in school."

Naruto sat back down on the chair in front of him. He didn't say anything to his words.

"That's right, I know about your reputation, your obsession over girls."

"I'm not like that anymore." He said interrupting him. "I'm in love with a girl now."

The man snorted loudly. "You don't what love his."

"Yes I do!"

"Don't yell at me boy." He said raising his voice. "You shouldn't even be in this school anymore. You passed the limit of reports. You should've been expelled a long time ago but since they pity you for having no parents-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the table."You have no right to bring that up!"

"Naruto, what's your criminal record?" The man said smirking. "Are your parents apart of it."

Naruto was infuriated by the man in front of him. He wanted beat the living hell out of him, send him straight to the hospital.

"You know, I liked to file a report on you old man."

The man laughed a second time. "Go ahead, my names Hiashi Hyuga."

How dare he! How dare he have the same last name as his girlfriend! He was nothing like his sweet rose. He offended that name with rotten disgust. Thank goodness they weren't related. They couldn't be, Hinata had never spoke about this man. Not only that, but he was too much of a disgrace to be a family member of Hinata.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said getting up from the chair. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Alright, but before you go. . ." The long-haired man stood up and stared directly into Naruto's eyes.

". . .I have two girls that go to this school. One of them is in your grade. Stay away from my daughter. . . . . Hinata Hyuga. . .or I'll make sure to expel you."

Naruto stood there in shock. Hinata was his daughter?! The girl he has been seeing for weeks, months now was the daughter of this guy. He's so cold and relentless and his daughter is a peaceful flower. No way, no fuckin' way.

He walked out the door and shut it quietly.

Hiashi Hyuga hated him. Hinata's father hated him. How was he going to explain to him that he was now dating Hinata and had slept with her not once but twice. Would the man even believe that he loved her?

_I took her virginity._

Her father would never forgive him for making his daughter lose her purity. The mess the couple was now in was crucial. Naruto should've never yelled at the guy. He could've had a change in heart.

_What the fuck did I do!_

* * *

**Besides Naruto Gaiden, these people made my day:**

**Parks98, Seeker-Of-Love, MYK-ON, Broken In7, and everyone else who reviewed. **

**I'm debating on whether to make Hinata pregnant or not. . . **


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto rapidly walked down the halls of the school. He desperately searched for the fastest way to get out of the building. It was already the end of school and he had promised Hinata to meet up with her at a bench near the opening gates of the Konoha building.

Naruto ran faster and faster as he got closer to the clear glass doors. He pushed the doors open with so much force that it almost hit the exterior brick walls. He knew the extra strength was unnecessary but the great impulse of feelings that ripped through his shirt needed to talk to Hinata, immediately. He had to tell her what had just happened to him, what he had discovered and how he fucked things up real badly. He hoped she could fix it, he prayed she would know how to handle this situation.

"Hinata!" He yelled when he saw her vague image sitting on a bench.

She got up and moved a couple steps to him. Panting, Naruto stood in front of her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he stared directly into her eyes. She was smiling her beautifully blushed smile. Her eyes expressed pure happiness in seeing him. Naruto felt a little sadden that that smile would soon fade away once she would hear who he had encountered.

Staring at her one last time, he took a mental picture of her godlike features and kissed her softly.

"How was your day?" He said releasing her lips.

"Okay, it's really hard ignoring you." She said pushing her feet up to reach his lips again. "And yours?"

Naruto's Adam's apple slowly moved down and back up.

"Good." He said turning around. "Pretty good."

He walked around the dirt floor, making sloppy circles with his shoes. He was trying to think of an opening to tell her the truth.

"How bout your friends. How'd they react?"

"Hmm?" Hinata said titling her head to the side. She looked like a confused puppy, it was adorable.

"Y'know, Ino and Sakura. How'd they take the news of us dating?"

"Oh. . . "

Hinata looked down at her shoes and shyly played with them. She hadn't done it, she hadn't spoken about him to her friends, she chickened out in fear of getting them angry.

"Naruto I'm sorry." She said still looking at the floor. "I couldn't bring myself to tell them about us."

"That's okay."

Now was his chance. . .

"You now have triple the time to prepare yourself." He said smiling back at her.  
Hinata looked at him with another confused expression.

"What do you mean?"  
Naruto ruffled his hair nervously. Touching his hair whenever he was nervous was beginning to be a habit.  
"Well." He said looking up at the sky. "I met your Dad."

_He met my-what?! My Dad?! _

Hinata's eyes fell to the floor and rolled over to his feet.

"Y-You met my Dad. . ."

"Yup." He said changing his view to the floor. "And he really doesn't like me."  
Hinata played with her skirt uncomfortably. "Naru-"

"I'll be honest with you Hinata." He interrupted. "I wasn't exactly very polite with him but I couldn't control myself. Your father was being a dick."  
His girlfriend's eyes began to sadden. Naruto thought it was because he had offended her father.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said bringing himself closer to her.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry my Dad was rude to you."

She looked at her surroundings nervously and returned her stare to his face.

"He forbids me from seeing you." She blurted out."I'm not suppose to talk to you or be near you ever."

"Really? So you already told him about our relationship."

He mentally sighed in relief. The man didn't like him because of his past life but because he already knew what was going between him and his daughter. The guy wasn't trying to be threatening, he was just being protective. He only brought up his 'reputation' as a way to scare him off. It all made sense, that had to be it, right?

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head. "That's the very reason why I didn't."

_Damn it, I guess not. . ._

Naruto felt a pain spread across his chest. "So he's hated me even before this."

The small girl in front of him pulled away not knowing what to say.

"Damn it Hinata." Naruto said walking away with his hands clamped on his head. "Why didn't you tell me he was your father?! Why didn't you at least tell me he worked here?! I could've been on my best behavior today."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd run into him." She said walking towards him.

"Why not?"

"Because!" she said swinging her arms up in the air. "He's the school administrator! All he does is walk around the school, sign things, look at things, and I don't know, sit in an office in his free time! He has never personally spoken with another student. I didn't think you'd be the first."

"Damn." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head. "Why am I always the first in everything that involves a Hyuga?"

A noticeable smirk appeared at the end of his question. Hinata rolled her eyes at his attempted joke.

"What?" He said looking down at her. "Too soon?"

"Way too soon?"

She reached for his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling his head towards her. "Naruto, we have to be incredibly persuasive to get my Dad to like you. You have to be very polite, no jokes, alright?"

"I know I know." He said lightly grabbing her wrist. "I'll get his approval, don't worry."

She ducked her face behind her arms slightly lowering her head. She tried to hide the blushes that Naruto was giving her.

"It's gonna be very hard."

"You don't know that."

"Yes!" She said jolting her head back up. "He thinks you're still a player, Naruto. Right after I tell him we're together, the first thing he's gonna ask me is if we had sex. And when I tell him we did, he's gonna kill us both."

"Than just don't tell him."

"But I have to."

"No you don't. He can-"

"And I still don't know if I'm pregnant!" She gasped out of the blew. "What am I suppose so say to him when I get a round belly?!"

The fear of her having a baby so early in her life stressed her out incredibly. She wasn't ready to be a mother at this point in her life. She hadn't even started her own life yet. She needed to be independent first. The swarming thoughts of her having a baby developing inside her right at that moment made her feel very unsettled.

Naruto rolled his head around with a 'here we go again' face.

"You're not pregnant."

"How would you know?!" She said clutching onto his shirt. "You're no pregnancy test."

"You're right, I'm not a stick you pee on but I just know."

"How?"

"Because, I got lazy sperm." He said releasing her grip on his shirt. "I've never impregnated a girl, ever. I really doubt you'd be the only exception."

He suddenly made a quick breathy laugh. He grabbed her waist and rested his forehand on hers.

"Maybe when we're married and we're actually trying hard—well, _I'd _be trying really hard, _then_ I'd believe you'd get pregnant. But for now, I think you're fine."

Hinata shook her head while pursing her lips. "I hope I'm not pregnant but I wouldn't mind checking for legit results."

Naruto nodded in comprehension. "I understand, but do you know how to do it?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head. "Well no, but I could find out."

Naruto leaned his face closer to her ear.

"When do you get your period?" He whispered.

Hinata flinched away from him flustered by his question. "I-I'm not telling you!"

Naruto reached for her hand but she waved it off.

"Listen." He said seeing he made her uncomfortable. "if you miss your period, check three days after if you're pregnant. I wasn't trying to be a creep, I just wanted to let you know when to do it."

Hinata still didn't look at him. She was even pouting at her own embarrassment. Her extreme cuteness was too much for him. He wanted to swipe her off her feet and swing her around just like in the movies.

"Come here." He said motioning her to step forward. She ignored him and looked away. "Hinnnnnaaattta" He said playfully. "If you don't come over here, I'm gonna come over there."

She stuck her tongue out and hastened away. She was playing along with his game and he knew it. He jogged to her slightly hearing her giggles. With one wide hop, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Gottcha!" He said rubbing his face on the top of her head. He indulged himself in her beautiful scent and soft hair. His fingers tapped themselves up and down her waist. A small grin from the blonde hid behind her navy blue strands.

"You ready?" He said in her ear.

"No don't." Hinata said grabbing his hands and pulling them away.

Before she could turn around, his hands came rushing back to her stomach and attacked her. He tickled her all over the place. Hinata was giggling at first but then started laughing hysterically as Naruto began to tickle her weak spots; her ribs, her armpits, and oddly her neck. She couldn't stop moving. She kept laughingly telling him to stop but he wouldn't.

"No mercy!" he yelled tickling her ribs.

Hinata was laughing so hard to the point where no noise came out. Her body stood still while her blushed face silently chuckled. Naruto stopped teasing her when a loud gasped for air finally escaped her lips.

"Stop." She said panting. "Please, no more."

Naruto rubbed his nose in her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

"Fine."

He turned her hips around so that her body could face him. He hugged her waist tightly making her chest press against his.

"Do you love me?" He said childishly.

The tips of their noses touched each other as they smiled. Hinata unexpectedly started kissing his lips repeatedly, sucking his bottom lip at times. The fast pace off the returning pecks made Naruto take a few steps back while he still held onto her fragileness.

"Yes." She said giving him another kiss.

They laced their hands together and they made one more passionate kiss. Hinata knew from that point that Naruto wasn't leaving her if she was or wasn't pregnant. She truly believed that he loved her and wasn't leaving any time soon.

What she didn't know was that her sister was watching. Her sister had seen her with Naruto. She saw her kiss him. And unfortunately, Hinata would be coming home to do some explaining, and she didn't even know it, not yet at least.

* * *

Hinata opened the door to her house.  
She sighed a long happy sigh of relaxation.  
"Home sweet home!" She said stretching her arms up in the air.  
She suddenly heard a small noise coming from the kitchen. She tilted her head forward to see who it was.  
"Dad?"  
"Nope." A female voice responded back.  
Hinata scurried herself to the kitchen.  
"Hey Hanabi! You don't have practice today!"  
"Nope. Coach is sick." She said scavenging through the fridge.  
She grabbed a milk carton and set it on the counter. She opened the cabinets to get a bowl and a bag of cereal.  
"Oh, well I guess that means you get to hang out with me today." Hinata said smiling.  
Hanabi poured some milk in her bowl.  
"Mmm-hmm"  
For some reason she wasn't looking at Hinata. She also was speaking pretty tonelessly, almost emotionless.  
"So how'd school go for you, today?"  
"Pretty good. I got to watch a movie during English class." The younger girl said washing her hands.  
"How bout you? How did your day go."  
"Good." Hinata said broadly.  
"Anything, new?"  
"No."  
"Mmm." Hanabi said nodding slowly. She secretly pressed on her jaw when she didn't hear what she wanted to.  
"Any crushes?"  
"No?"  
Hinata was getting more and more addled by her questions. They felt so random. Was she trying to tease her? Hinata didn't seem threatened by her questions. Hanabi knew nothing about her and Naruto. It was more than likely she was just trying to mess with her.  
"Okay Hanabi, I'll be waiting for you in the living room. You and your questions have no affect one me."  
The lavender eyed Hyuga giggled as she walked out of the kitchen. Her sister gritted her teeth at her obliviousness.  
"Oh, by the way. . ." She yelled to the living room.  
"Yes." Her sister said poking her head out of the room.  
"Did you have fun with your boyfriend ?"  
"What?"  
Hinata made her way back to the kitchen.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Hanabi didn't know about her and Naruto. She didn't, she never told her. Her sister was just being mischievous right now. She was trying to be funny.

But it wasn't like that at all. Hanabi was heating up with anger. Roughly gritting her teeth with great disguise. She, for the first time during that moment, turned to face Hinata. Her eyes did not look warm but angry. It was then when Hinata realized she wasn't joking.  
"Did. . .you have fun. . .with your boyfriend. . ."  
"H-Hanabi wh-"  
"Cut the crap Hinata!" She said slamming her hand on the sink. "I fuckin' saw you!"  
Hinata's hands began to sweat and heart began to pump faster. What did she see? If she was talking about Naruto, which by the look in her eyes it had to be, at off all the rings they had done, what did she see?  
"Hanabi I-"  
"I saw you kissing Naruto."  
The organs in Hinata's stomach twisted violently upside down. She had been caught, and by her own sister.  
"I-I'm sorry." She said shamefully. This is not how she wanted her to find out. She wanted to be the one to tell her about their relationship, not come come to an infuriated Hanabi.  
"Don't apologize! It's worthless to me."  
She walked back and forth around the kitchen shaking her head. "What did I tell you! I told you to not get near him!"  
"But you said you would support me if I had a crush on him!" Hinata interrupted defensively.  
"Yes! A crush! Just having a crush! I never meant for you to go out with him!"  
Hinata looked at the floor shaking her head. She wanted to cry in embarrassment but also in sadness. She knew her sister wouldn't understand. She immediately categorized him as danger.  
"How long has this been going on?" Hanabi said looking at her seriously.  
Hinata stared back at her with watery. "Weeks now."  
"Jeezus! I expected so much more from-" she cut off her words with a long pause. Her eyes worriedly looked at her sisters pupils. She feared for what she was about to say.  
"Did you have sex with him. . ."  
Hinata bit her lip. She felt like she was holding up her life with her bare hands. She felt like this one word, her answer, would drop her life o the floor and shatter it into tiny pieces. Tears slid down her face. She felt like a disgrace, she didn't regret what she had done which made her feel incredibly guilty. After all, she had been the one who asked to have intimacy not Naruto. Her sister didn't know that but when she did. She'd never forgive her.  
"Yes."

"Oh my gosh." Her sister said cupping her mouth in disappointment. "Oh my God, Hinata."

She ran her finger stressfully through her hair. "How many times?"

"Hanabi we—I" She sighed at the useless words that were passing her lips.

"Twice." She said giving in. "We did it twice."

"No no no. . ."

Her sister began to nervously walk back and forth, "Are you pregnant!?" She said trying her best not to yell.

Hinata mentally screamed at herself for telling her the truth, because now, she had to tell her the other truth. She had to tell her she didn't know, she didn't know if she was pregnant.

"I don't know." She said looking down at the floor.

Hanabi was stabbed about fifty times by her sister's words. The fact that Hinata had a fifty-fifty chance of having a baby, fret her deeply. She either was or she wasn't and right now they didn't have a damn clue. The consequences of having a baby at seventeen with one year left before graduating were immense. How could she be so stupid? How could her _older_ sister fall for such an asshole?

"I have to tell Dad." She said running to the phone.

"No wait! Hanabi don't!"

Hinata ran to her sister and pulled her away from the phone. "You can't!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because. . . "She said sobbing. "D-Dad won't accept him."

"Of course he won't! No one will! I don't!"

"Hanabi please. . . " Hinata cried bending down to the floor. "It's my fault. I told him he could. He didn't want to, I did."

"What?"

Salty tears damped Hinata's face. "Hanabi, I told him I was ready. It was me."

Hanabi shook her sister off her leg. "You're so stupid Hinata. I mean, why would you—why?! At seventeen!? Your crush was so big that you foolishly fell into his trap."

"That's not it!" Hinata began to cry uncontrollably. "I love him!"

"Please! Come on Hinata!"

"But it's true! I love him and he loves me too!" Hinata stood up to face her sister. "I f you'd just give him a chance. If you just met the real him, you would know he meant no harm!"

Hinata's face slowly became more confident and more determine to defend her relationship.

"I can prove it to you. I could tell you everything right now. We could even go to his house so he could tell you the truth too."

Her eyes were no longer scared or ashamed. She looked directly into her sister's eyes with a serious face. She had nothing to fear anymore, everything she had said was true, she knew it was true.

Hanabi could see her change an emotion so she started to change hers.

"You got ten seconds to start talking." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Spit."

And so she did, she began to tell her everything not leaving a single detail out.

"So he was a dick in the beginning." Hanabi asked sitting on the counter top.

"Yes but he changed."

"I get that, but why'd you stay? Why'd stay you after all the things he made you go through?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I couldn't leave him. I tried but he always came back. There was something about him, in his eyes, that made me think he wasn't bad." She smiled and shyly played with her hair. "And now I finally get to see it."

"Hmm."

Hanabi stared at her bubbly sister. She could see how happy she was by the thought of Naruto. She secretly felt happy for her too but she also felt the need to bring her back to reality.

"You have to tell them."

"What?"  
"You have to tell everyone, just like you told me. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Even Dad. They have all the right to know, especially if you turn out to be pregnant."

"I know." Hinata said walking towards the window above the sink. "I just don't know how or when it's the right time."

Hanabi hopped off the counter and walked towards her sister. "I'll help you with Dad but you gotta talk to your friends. It'll be best if you do it as soon as possible. Like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"No buts! That baby is a question mark. We don't know if it's real or not. If it is, you can't tell them at the last minute."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess."She turned her body to her sister. "Cross your fingers that everything goes well. I don't wanna lose them."

"Fingers crossed!" Hanabi said showing her fingers at her face. "You can do it!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked down the halls of the school. They both came early to school to meet each other before anyone else came.

"So you're telling them today?"

"Yup."

"I have no problem with that but you were really hesitant yesterday. How'd it come to this?"

"My sister. She saw us kissing yesterday."

"Really?! How?!"

"I don't know." Hinata shrugged. "I guess through the window maybe."

"Yea probably." Naruto stopped walking and sat below a locker. He waved his hand telling her to sit next to him. "How did she react?"

"She was really mad, _really"_ Hinata said sitting next to him. "Mainly because of the sex but she's okay now, don't worry."

Naruto bit his lip in worry. If her sister reacted negatively, her younger sister, how would her friends act? Probably twice as worse. Hinata could see the tenseness in his face and cooed him to calm down.

"It's okay." She said fondling his hair. "She's not mad anymore. She's going to help me."

Naruto simply smiled back at her. Although he was still worrying, he decided to change the subject.

"So who you telling first?" He said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sakura. She's the first one I see every day."

"Mmmm." Naruto said in an unsure tone,"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me, remember." "I don't think she'll listen to anything you say once you mention my name. I suggest you tell Ino first, she seems nicer."

"She is and she always wanted us to be together, like way before it even happened."

"She did?" Naruto said lifting his head up in surprise.

"Yup."

Naruto slouched back against the locker. "I'm telling you." He said smiling. "Ino is so wise."

Hinata silent giggled. "I'm still telling Sakura first though."

"Do what you want." Naruto said closing his eyes. "But I know she's not gonna handle it well."

"Just let me try."

Naruto tilted his around to kiss her. Her caressed her cheek and ran his other hand through her hair.

"Go ahead." He said releasing his lips. "I'll be there if you need me."

* * *

It was lunch time. Hinata had asked Sakura to meet her in private. She waited nervously near the girls' bathroom. She tried to think of ways of how to tell her friend about Naruto and their. . .incident, well all their incidents.

"Heyo!" Sakura's voice echoed through the halls. "What you need to talk about?"

Hinata weakly smiled at her friend. They both walked into the bathroom. Hinata checked to see if anyone else was there. Surprisingly, there was nobody else but them.

"Uh. . ." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers. "Well. . .uh—I have a boyfriend."

Sakura's eyes widen in excitement. "You do! Who is it!"

Hinata gulped her nerves down her throat. "I-Its its Naruto."

Hinata spoke in such a quiet voice, it was barely audible for Sakura's ears.

"Who is it?" She said coming closer. "I couldn't hear you."

Hinata took a deep breath and looked at her pink haired friend. "Naruto. . . my boyfriend is Naruto."

. . .

Silence flood the room, neither one of the two girls spoke. Hinata could see the shock in Sakura's face. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You what?" She said still in complete shock.

Hinata slowly backed away, protecting herself from the explosion she was about to make. "I-I'm dating Naruto."

Sakura's facial expression twisted into a mixture of disgust and anger.

"Why the hell would you be dating him. . .""I told you to stay away from him."

Her voice was becoming harsh just as well as her body language. She suddenly gasped and backed away. "Hinata. . .did you have sex with him?" She said with extreme concern and worry.

_Oh jeez. . .here we go again._

Hinata tried to wash herself with confidence but she was too afraid of Sakura's reaction. She started to play with her hair nervously, twirling it around her fingers.

"Hinata, did you do it or not." Sakura said when she didn't get an answer.

"Yes." Hinata shamefully whispered. "Yes we did."

Sakura cupped her mouth in utter shock. "Hinata you didn't! Why?!"

Hinata walked closer to her friend in effort to calm her dowm. "Sakura let me explain-"

"Did he force you to!" Sakura said flinging her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"No! Of course not! He-"

"He tricked you! He manipulated you into going to bed with him! That bastard!"

"Sakura no, it's not like that!"

No matter how hard Hinata tried to tell her what actually happened, Sakura wouldn't listen. She kept ranting and ranting about Naruto. Only talking about how bad he was.

Naruto was right, Sakura wasn't going to listen to her once he mentioned his name. She hated him too much for that.

"I have to go!" Sakura said running out the door."I gotta go find this idiot!"

"Sakura wait!"

Hinata ran behind her but by the time she had gone out of the bathroom, she had lost her friend between the crowd of people.

"Oh no." She breathed out. "What am I going to do now. . ."

She shook her anxiously.

_It's up to you now Naruto, i'm so sorry. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the endless amount of chapters. . .i try so hard to make this move faster. Anyways! People are finally starting to find out the bog secret! **

**I'm currently working on new a story called,"The Making of Boruto." It's inspired by the TV show, I Didn't Know I was Pregnant. So be on the look out!**

* * *

Naruto sat with his friends on the staircase. They were joking around and peacefully eating their lunches, well Naruto was peacefully eating his lunch, Kiba and Sasuke kept throwing pieces of food at each other while yelling 'take that!'

"Stop throwing shit." Naruto said taking a piece of lettuce out of his hair. "What are you like five?!"

Kiba and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment then burst out in laughter.

"Sorry!" Kiba said showing off his sharp canine teeth. "We're not as mature as you yet."

Sasuke mischievously grinned at Naruto. "Yea, were not Dads yet."

The guys hysterically laughed together ignoring the blushes that were slowly forming across Naruto's face.

"Shut up." He said lightly kicking one of the guy's shoulders. "We didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Kiba said teasingly."You don't seem like the person who can wait."

"Yea man, you just go for it. You don't think you just, _do it._"

Naruto shook his head. He could feel his ears burning up. He knew his friends were just messing with him but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed about what they were saying. Sure he told them about his relationship with Hinata, but he never told them what they did. He never told them because he didn't want them to know. He didn't even want to talk about their cute moments, their cuddly moments. Why? Because those memories were his and only his. The thought of them imagining his girlfriend as he retold an event, made him cringe.

"I told you we didn't do anything." Naruto said resisting a stutter.

Kiba: "Then why are you blushing?"

"Because. . ."

A half smirk appeared on Naruto's face as his blushes disappeared. ". . . Maybe someday."

Sasuke: "Someday my ass! There was already day! You just don't wanna share."

"I have nothing to share." Naruto said breathily laughing. "Nothing happened."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned over to Kiba.

"Bars and chains, Kiba." He loudly whispered. "Bar and chains. He's not telling us anything. "

Kiba huskily laughed. He hopped on the stair above him and slid next to Naruto.

"Of course he won't." He said harshly patting his back. "He's a man now."

Naruto boyishly punched his friend's shoulder. "Shut up."

From that point the teasing had stopped. The three boys laughed and continued eating.

All was well, when suddenly a pink-haired girl stormed down the hallway with the loudest echoing footsteps ever. When the guys saw she was coming their way, a synchronized 'oh shit' escaped their lips.

"Naruto!" The girl said stomping her foot in front of them. "What the hell did you do to her!"

Kiba and Sasuke slowly turned their heads towards Naruto. Their faces looked equally confused and shocked.

"One of these things doesn't belong here." Kiba said in a playful tone.

"Sex or no sex." He said balancing his hands up and down.

Sasuke smacked him on the back of his head making him jolt forward.

"You idiot this is serious!" he harshly whispered. "Naruto, what's she talking about!?"

Sasuke attentively looked at his friend waiting for an answer but instead he received a long breathy sigh.

_I told you she wouldn't listen. _

"You got some nerve you fucking jerk!" The girl yelled at him.

She sprinted up the stairs, not caring about stepping over Sasuke, and unexpectedly aimed her fist at the blonde.

"Whoa." Naruto send dodging the swing. "You wanna talk instead?"

He wasn't nervous about Sakura's big appearance, he was actually expecting it. He also wasn't nervous about her trying to beat him up because he knew she couldn't. Sakura was a very strong and aggressive person but she was a sloppy fighter compared to Naruto. Talking to her, or at least _trying _to talk to her, seemed like the better thing to do. He knew it would be difficult for her to believe him but he had to try. It was more than likely she had just ran away from Hinata just a few seconds ago. Just like he had told her, she probably heard his name and darted over here ignoring everything else.

"To hell I wanna talk!"

Naruto calmly got up and walked down the stairs. "Alright, let's talk."

The infuriated Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "Not here." She said looking up at his friends. "I don't want your ego to get any higher."

She pulled him, more like, dragged him down the hall to an empty classroom.

"You better not rape me." She said yanking her hand away from him.

"I won't." Naruto send bringing his arms up obediently.

He sat on a desk and waited patiently for her to speak.

"You had sex with my friend." She finally said. "You had sex with Hinata."

"Yes." Naruto nodded in full agreement.

Sakura's rage increased rapidly by seeing how tranquil his response was, how calm he looked, his body language, his tone, everything, it disgusted her.

"How many times did you make her do it?"

Naruto wasn't going to lie to her. This was his girlfriend he was talking about it, his first true love, his hoped soon to be wife, he wasn't doing anything evil to her. He had nothing to hide.

"Twice. And I didn't make her do anything, we both agreed to it."

"Sure you didn't." the pinkette said sarcastically.

"I didn't."

"Mmm-hmm, and you want me to believe that?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't want to deal with this crap, but he also didn't want to bother arguing with her. Beside the fact that he knew he wouldn't get anything out of it, the last time he got all defensive with another person, it didn't go so well. The guy turned out to be Hinata's father and the girl currently standing in front of him was Hinata's best friend. He wasn't going to take the risk of making things worse.

"Believe what you want but I didn't force her on me."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not stupid Naruto, I know what kinda guy you are. You tricked my innocent friend into believing you were a nice guy and once you did that, you took advantage of her."

"No I didn't."

Naruto was starting to get really irritated by Sakura's ranting. Everything she was saying was completely false. She didn't know who he was, she didn't know how he changed, she didn't know that Hinata was in love with him and that he was deeply in love with her, she didn't know anything. The only thing Naruto could do was press on his jaw tightly and control his anger.

"Naruto, why don't you just give in?! I caught you red handed! Hinata told me what you did! Lying to me or anyone else won't make the truth disappear."

"But that isn't the truth." Naruto said clutching a fist. "That's _your _idea of the truth but you got it all wrong."

"_Psshh!_ How am I wrong? Don't tell me you that you love her or something."

"But I do."

"Bullshit."

Naruto simply exhaled fire out of his nose. If Sakura kept this up, Naruto would surely lose all his patience. He began to jerk his knee up and down below the desk. At this point, he had to think of anything to keep his anger from bursting. His face showed vivid signs of struggle. His face showed a battle of restraint and Sakura could see it clear as day.

"I don't understand why you're getting so mad. I'm just telling you what you should hear."

"Telling me that I'm a rapist and that my feelings are bullshit is not something I need to hear. It's not even something that's true."

Sakura folded her arms and rolled her head in utter frustration. "Did I say you were a rapist? No. All I said is that you took in advantage of my friend."

"Yea, like made her do something she didn't want to do."

"Nooo, like you tricked into doing something she wasn't ready for."

"How can I trick someone into sleeping with me?! We both wanted-"

"Why are you raising your voice?" Sakura said with top attitude. "Why can't you just relax?"

"Because you won't listen!" Naruto said slamming his hand on the desk." You won't even let me talk!"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to stay calm, he had to. For Hinata he had to. He couldn't let this girl end her friendship with Hinata because of him. Hinata would forever be in pain.

"Listen." He said exhaling. "Hinata and I are dating, _dating. _Do you know what that means? We're a couple now. Yes, we had sex but like I said, we both agreed to it. And you know something? I actually told her we should stop, _I_ was actually nervous as fuck . I was the one, and read my lips Sakura, I was the _first one_ who said, '_I love you.' _I was. You get that? I love her, I'm in love with your best friend and you gotta accept that."

The pink haired teen twisted her mouth in exasperation. She had too much pride in believing in any part of his speech. She felt like it was her job, her duty to protect her friend from seeing the whiskered blonde sitting in front of her. He was trouble. He always has been.

"You done acting?" She asked tilting her head.

Naruto's eyes widen and his mouth dropped to the floor. Was this girl serious?! Had she not listened to a word he said. It was official, Sakura was probably the bitchiest person on the face of the planet.

"Whatever Sakura." He muttered shaking his head.

Sakura turned around and headed towards the door. "Just stay away from her."

"I can't." the boy said behind her.

Sakura stumbled on her steps when she heard his voice.

"What. . ." She said slowly rotating her body back to him. "What did you say?"

"I already told you I can't."

Sakura was outraged by his response. She wanted to cuss him out not caring how far she went. But before she could bash out on him, he spoke again.

"Ask _her _why we had had sex. And this time, listen to her. Since you obviously won't listen to me, and I told her you wouldn't, ask her instead."

And with that he got from the desk and walked to the door. "Seriously, just try to accept."

Accept what?!"

Naruto stopped right in front of her, looking directly into her eyes with no hesitation. "That we love each other. That Hinata and I are in a relationship that we don't plan on ending."

He left a speechless yet infuriated Sakura standing in an empty classroom.

_That little bastard. . ._

* * *

Hinata ran to her seventh period trying her best to make it before the late bell rang. Naruto had taken up her time after class. He needed to talk to her about his conversation with Sakura. Apparently Sakura and Naruto didn't come to any conclusions or agreements. They simply argued and stormed off in opposite directions of the school. She had hoped it wouldn't end that way but unfortunately it did. And now, according to Naruto, Sakura would soon be asking her some personal questions.

"_Naruto, why didn't you just stay quiet?!" _

"_I was, in the beginning! But Sakura was really ticking me off! She was talking complete stupidity!" _

"_That's what you said about my Dad." _

"_I know and I'm sorry. I'm not very good with keeping things at peace. I can't control myself, I just lose it."_

"_You have to try Naruto." _

_*places hand on his face*_

"_This is really important for the both of us err three of us." _

_*Touches stomach*_

"_Both of us." Naruto says emphasizing his 'both'._

"_Three." _

"_No, two." _

"_You don't know that." _

"_You don't know that either." _

_He grabs her hand and kisses her cheek. _

"_You're not pregnant."_

It's amazing how every single conversation they have always ends with the idea of Hinata being pregnant. From Sakura to baby, how was that even possible?

Hinata nearly tripped on her way to the door. Her loud entrance made the whole class go silent.

"I'm here." She said panting.

She sat next to her bun-headed friend while the noise in the room began to rise again.

"Jeez." She said looking at her blushed faced friend. "You sprinted here for your life."

Hinata softly giggled, "I didn't want to be late."

"I know but still. Chemistry's not even that far away."

"You're right but I was talking to someone."

"Who?"

Hinata stopped the name from coming out of her mouth. She had forgotten who she was talking to. This was Tenten. The one person Hinata knew that hated Naruto more than Sakura. She already had warned her to stay away from him and she even broke down in front of her. Hinata had to be very clever with her words to not anger Tenten too much. She had to prepare herself. She had to find the right moment.

"My friend." She finally said.

Tenten nodded and smiled. "Yea, knowing Ino and Sakura they can be really talkative."

"Hmm."

Hinata was started to feel a little nervous. Tenten seemed to be in good mood. She hated to be the one to ruin it.

Hinata didn't say much during class, making a few moments of small talk here and there. She pretended to be focus on her work, which Tenten did all for. They both individually worked on their sketches attentively. It made sense that they didn't talk very much. They were both artists, prodigies really. They were two goddesses in art class. Even if Hinata wasn't really trying to draw but actually thinking of a future confession for Tenten, that didn't mean her work wasn't going to look good. What Hinata called a doodle looked like something placed in an art museum. The same went for Tenten and her gifted hands.

"Finally finished!" Tenten said resting her pencil next to her sketchbook."My hand hurts from all that shading, jeez!"

Hinata turned her head to face her paper. "That's really beautiful." She said in awe.

"Thanks." The girl said with a playful smile.

Her drawing truly was beautiful. It was a girl who was looking at herself in the mirror. The cool part was that the reflection of the girl was an evil side of her, a darker side. The meaning behind must've been very strong.

"I like yours too. It's so emotional."

Hinata's drawing was a boy and a girl trying to touch hands. The girl was in a floating cage and the boy was standing below her trying to reach her hand. The girl's hair flowed down the open spaces of the bars and her tiny hand tried desperately to reach his.

"What does it mean?" The brunette asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean I know but it's kinda cheesy."

"Nothing's cheesy in art. Tell me what it means."

Hinata smiled and calmly sighed. "Its forbidden love. The girl in a cage is being locked away in order for her to stay away from the boy below her. They're both in love and they know there not suppose to be seeing each other but yet they still try. The people who imprisoned the girl believe they're protecting her, protecting her from danger, but are they really? Or are they just hurting her? Are they just refusing to understand what the young couple has? That's what it means. Actually, that's what it's called, Forbidden love and Stubborn People."

"Wow, that's deep. Like really deep."

"Yea I know."

"Does this have anything to do with you?"

"No." Hinata lied. "Just society I guess."

"True true." '

Hinata closed her sketchbook and put it in her backpack. She swallowed all her hesitation before facing her friend again.

"Tenten can we walk together when the bell rings."

"Sure!" The girl happily said.

Again, Hinata felt the pain of being the one to ruin her happy orb. As time ticked she could feel the beads of sweat forming on the top of her forehead. The worst part was Tenten didn't have a damn clue about anything.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, the two girls walked out of the classroom. They walked down the halls and just when they were about leave the school building, Hinata suddenly stopped walking. A long pause in motion and an awkward silence filled the area.

"Tenten I need to tell you something."

"Okay. . ." Tenten said a little eerily.

"I know you won't like this but you have to understand I love him."

"Hinata, what—"

"-I've been seeing Naruto." She blurted out. "We're dating now."

Hinata nervously fidgeted with her fingers not daring to look at her friends face.

"You're what. . .You're dating Naruto. . ."

Hinata nodded and slowly looked back at her gaped friend. Just as expected she was as shocked as Sakura and Hanabi were, just as angry as them too.

"What the fuck. What the fuck." She said clamping her hands in her head. "I told you not to get near him!"

"I know you did but you got listen to me." Hinata said slowly walking towards her friend.

"Hinata are you stupid! The guys a fuckin' hit and run fuckmobile. He doesn't care about your feelings! I would know because I was with him!"

"Tenten." Hinata said clutching her wrist. "Please listen to me!"

The girls faced was a mixture of anger, disgust, and confusion. She quickly yanked her hand away from her grasp and backed away.

"I told you my story because I trusted you!"

"And I didn't tell anyone!"

"No!" Tenten said harshly shaking her head. "That's not the point! I trusted you in that _you_ would listen to _me!" _

A knife of guilt relentlessy stabbed Hinata's chest. She wasn't prepared for such anger. Tenten was no peace sign but Hnata had never heard such fury in her words. They hurt, a lot and Hinata wanted to cry so badly because of it.

"Tenten." Her voice said all crackly. "I did listen but—"

"-But you liked the sex. You like how hot he was. How sweet he _pretended_ to be."

"No it's not that all."

"So you did."

Hinata looked at her friend not knowing what to say, not understanding what she had said.

"Did what?"

"You had sex with him."

She didn't know why but Hinata began to cry. She choked up on her words and burst into tears. She was so tired of it, of seeing everyone's glare shamefully judging her for being with Naruto. She hated the same reaction everyone had. She hated hearing the same question everyone asked.

"_Did you have sex?" _

For some reason it made her feel dirty even though she was in love with Naruto. She felt like no one was understanding her, like no one bothered to try. She didn't know how to make it sink into their minds that Naruto was a good person and so was she.

"Yes." She said sobbing. "I did."

Tenten moved around the hallway, circling Hinata like bait.

"Hinata you're so stupid! How could you just sleep with him without thinking of about the consequences!"

Hinata couldn't fight back against that statement because it was true. She wasn't thinking when they did it. And now, she had a cut probability of being pregnant.

"Tenten you're absolutely right. What I did was stupid but you got the wrong idea of Naruto."

"No I don't. I know him better than you."

"Believe me you don't. We're in love, Tenten. He has the ablity to fall in love with someone and you didn't even think that was possible."

"Because it's not. I'm sorry Hinata but he doesn't love you. You're just his new Karin, his new booty call."

That hurt Hinata. Even though it wasn't true, Tenten's tone was just so cruel.

"No I'm not."

"Whatever Hinata, I'm done talking to you. Hope you have fun with your fake boyfriend."

Without another word, Tenten stormed off and left Hinata alone in the hallway. The delicate Hyuga forced herself to get out of the building. What she didn't know was that she had forced her body too much that she found herself walking to a friend's house. She found herself standing in front of the door of her apartment. There was no turning back now, her body wouldn't let her. She made a couple of knocks on the door nervously waiting for it to open.

The door slowly creaked with a squeaky noise.

"Hey Hinata, What's up."

The sound of her voice made her dry swollen eyes turn watery again. She pursed her lips tightly resisting a whimper.

"Ino. . ." She whispered.

The blonde looked at her with concern. She was nervously fidgeting with her fingers and looking straight at the floor.

"You Okay Hinata?"

The girl slowy nodded.

"I just needed to talk to you."

Her lips began quiver and her throat began to dry.

"I've been having a really bad day, Ino." She chokingly said. "And I'd really appreciate if you'll be nicer than the other people I've talked too."

Hinata, just like with Tenten, began to uncontrollably cry and gasp in pure pain and sadness. Her worried friend quickly hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Hinata. It's okay." She cooed. "Let's go inside okay."

Hinata nodded and followed her friend inside the apartment.

_Please don't get mad. Please don't._


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the full chapter! I deleted the last one which was the preview! This is the REAL chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

"What happened Hinata?" The blonde said escorting her to the couch. "Did someone make fun of you?"

The dark-haired girl didn't say anything. She sat on the couch and took a moment to cool down. She freed all the emotions that desperately wanted to come out. She cried and cried and constantly gasped for air. It was incredibly painful but at the same time it felt so good. It felt like she was cleaning out all the darkness that was clogging up inside of her.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Ino said rubbing her back.

The girl continued to sob on her friend's shoulder. Tear after tear slipped from the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. It took her a long while for her to stop whimpering. She kept crying and crying until she finally felt a wave of peace wash over her. She finally felt more relaxed to tell her friend what had happened. She wiped her watery eyes and sat up straight.

"Thanks Ino." She said with a delicate smile. "I feel better now."

The blonde hugged her with a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was really worried."

A silent aura spread throughout the apartment after that. Both of the girls didn't seem to know what to say. They were both deeply thinking of the right words. Hinata was the one struggling the most. She feared for Ino's reaction. If she wasn't careful, her friend had the chance of exploding just like the others did.

Luckily Ino was the first one to speak. Although she was just as nervous as Hinata, She wasn't as scared.

"I don't wanna be pushy Hinata, so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but. . . .Why did you come here?"

Hearing the wrong words come out of her mouth, Ino quickly took action once again.

"No! No! No! That didn't sound right!" She said waving her hands in front of her friend nervously. "I mean like, you came here and said you'd really appreciate it if I'd be nicer than the other people you'd talked to. You said you needed to talk to me. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Hinata stared down at the wooden floor. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she tried to find the mental speech she had created. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. Ino could see by the look on her face that Hinata was feeling incredibly stressed.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Hinata interrupted. "And I'm going to tell you."

She took a deep breath and slowly turned her head to look at her friend.

"Just promise me you won't get mad." She said quietly.

Her eyes cried fear, and Ino hated it. She wanted to support her friend not scare her.

"I won't. Cross my heart." She said in the warmest tone her vocal chords allowed her to release.

Hinata nodded and surprisingly, let out a breathy laugh.

"Heck, I don't even know where to start."

She figured she had to be honest from the very beginning, from the first day she lied to Sakura.

"Remember the day Sakura told me to stay away from Naruto?"

Ino smirked with a small giggle. "Yea, it's like every day."

"Yea I know, but do you remember the very first day she said it?"

The blue-eyed girl pouted her mouth in an intense thought. "Yea, It was in the cafeteria. It was the first time you had spoken to him."

"Right. And the day after he started to flirt with her, remember."

"Mmm-hmm, What about it?"

Hinata for some reason got up from the couch and began to move around the living room. She felt like she was too close to Ino to begin spilling out the truth.

"Sakura told me stay away from him but I never did. I never stopped talking to him. I actually helped him with Sakura. It never worked but I always gave him advice."

"Ah. I can see why Sakura would get mad at that." She nodded in full comprehension. "But luckily I don't see the big deal. If that's it I guess you can say I'm not the slightest bit mad."

Ino got up and stretched her armes up with a smile. Hinata on the other hand wasn't smiling at all. She was very tense. Her body was as stiff as a board.

"That's not it." She blurted out looking at the floor. "I-I I—uh. . ."

Ino sat back down on the couch with a surprised expression on her face. "You what Hinata?"

"I—when Sakura didn't pay any attention to Naruto, I guess you can say I became his next victim. We made a deal to have daily lessons-"

"Lessons? Like you tutoring him?"

Hinata swallowed nervously at Ino's pathetic innocence. "No like-like umm."

Hinata blushed in her frustration. Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't it just pass her lips?

"Like what Hinata!?" Ino said dying in curiosity.

"Uh. . .like y'know. . ."

"Hinata! Just say it!"

Hinata didn't even think anymore. It was too much for her. She spit out the first thing that flashed passed her mind.

"Sex!"

From then on she couldn't stop. The words kept coming out more than what she actually wanted to reveal. It was as if someone had put a curse on her mouth that made her speak non-stop eternally.

"No not sex." She said correcting herself. "Sexual stuff like grinding with clothes on, and like rubbing, a-and oral. . . "

_I'm saying too much. Why am I saying too much? _

Hinata was getting too personal really fast but she had no control over it. It was an uncontrollable rant that she couldn't fight back.

". . .At first he was arrogant and rude. We even had these stupid rules that basically prevented us from getting emotionally close to each other but then he started to change. He became nicer and more gentle. Sure we fought a lot, but he'd always come running back and well so did I. And I know your gonna say he was just coming back for the sex but it wasn't like that. We never had sex, he didn't want to. The reason why he didn't want was because he thought he wasn't worthy of taking my virginity. He. . .I don't know. . . he was just so different. He told me that he loved me, and it took awhile but from then on our 'thing' that we had wasn't a 'thing' anymore it was a relationship."

Hinata paused and took in some air. She made a quick glance at her friend who was sitting quietly with an indefinable expression. Was she mad? Shocked? Hurt? Hinata couldn't tell but it was better that she didn't because what she was about to say was going to break all chains off hell. She closed her eyes and took one last big heavy inhale.

"Not too long ago we did it. . ." She said looking down at the floor. ". . .we didn't use protection our first time. The next day we had sex again but that time he used a condom. Ino, I don't know if I'm pregnant and I fear that if I am, how will I handle a baby and my studies at the same time? I told Sakura, Hanabi and Tenten but they didn't take it so well. I think Tenten was the worst out of all of them."

She stopped talking and forced herself to look at her blonde friend. Just like she had seen her before, Ino had her eyes open, not too wide, but like she was spaced out. She was like a statue. She didn't move a single muscle and didn't blink for a bare second. Hinata was literally preparing herself for a huge burst of yelling and cussing but that wasn't it at all.

"Oh. . ." She said still having the same face expression. "Well that's something."

Her sky blue eyes slowly made their way to the direction of her flustered friend. Although she wasn't smiling when their eyes connected, Hinata felt something warm in Ino that she hadn't felt with any of the other girls.

"Why do you think Tenten took it the worst?"

Hinata eyes saddened and her stomach did the most excruciating twist and turns by the memory of Tenten. She sighed trying to ease of the intense pain.

"Because she did. She cussed me out with no mercy. She basically called me his bitch and that I was nothing more to him than a booty-call. She said a lot of other things that I don't really want to remember right now."

Ino's eyes opened so wide that they nearly touched her hairline. "What?! Why would she say that! Ugh! She is such a bitch! You don't even look like you're mad."

"I'm not."

"Why!?" Ino said twisting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I can understand her. She's been through a lot, a lot with Naruto. They dated last year and she told me that they basically only had sex. She got tired of it and broke up with him. Apparently since she wasn't a virgin when she was seeing him-"

"Wait, she wasn't a virgin? What did she like masturbate or something?"

"Ino." Hinata said tilting her head in disapproval. Even if Tenten had deeply emotionally wounded her, she was still her friend and she had to defend her whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm sorry." Ino said surrendering her hands up. "But I don't like her."

"I can see that but you have to try to understand her. She wasn't a virgin because she thought she found the one."

"At 15?"

"16."

"Still that's kind of unlikely. Like highly unlikely. And y'know she sounds more of hypocrite than a victim. She calls _you_ a sex toy when clearly all they ever did was what? Have sex! I mean come on! He told you that he loved you not Tenten. Yeah Naruto uses pretty words to get girls but he never and I mean _never_ drops the love you on anyone, anyone except for you. If he said it to you it was because he truly meant it and she out of all people should know that."

"How?"

"Because! She can compare her past relationship with yours and see the major differences. He had sex with her all day every day, probably in and out of school. You on the other hand only had sex with him twice _twice!_ Why? Because he didn't think he was worthy of taking your virginity. I mean that just screams love, Hinata! Especially since he was the schools playboy."

"Yea but Tenten holds a grudge on Naruto."

"For not falling in love with her? You can't make someone fall in love with you. Love chooses on its own."

"No Ino she hates him because he spread rumors about her being a slut and sleeping with other guys while he was with her. None of it was ture but it still haunts her."

"That sounds harsh but that doesn't give her the right take her anger off on you. What she did was wrong. Just because it didn't go so well for her doesn't mean it should go exactly the same for you."

Hinata simply nodded. She didn't want Ino through flowers at her feet and fire balls at Tenten. It just didn't seem right.

"Anyways!" Ino said standing up from the creamy colored couched. "I can see your way too kind to agree with me so I might as well change the subject.

She walked over to Hinata and flung her hands on both of her friend's shoulders. Her eyes looked directly into the depths of the Hyuga's. "Now, do you wanna check if you're pregnant?"

Hinata blushed at her sudden question. "W-Well I can't right now. I need a week before my period's due."

"So next week?"

"Y-Yes."

"What day do you get your period?"

"Thursday. I checked my calendar."

"Alright! So come here on Wednesday." Ino said walking towards the kitchen. She opened the fringe and grabbed a cold juice box. Hinata followed her there a little addled by her request.

"But I thought I had to miss my period to check if I'm pregnant?"

"Yea." Ino said calmy sipping her juice while her elbow rested on the whitish countertop. "But my Mom has these pregnancy tests where you can take it a day before your period. They're way more expensive but the results are pretty damn legit."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I'll come here on Wednesday after school, Okay."

"Ok!" Ino said giving her lilac eyed friend a thumbs up.

Hinata returned to the living room and started to grab her things. "Thanks for listening Ino." She said putting on her backpack. "But I have to go now. I kinda feel like my sister's gonna tell my Dad about this whole thing without me being there."

"Mmm." Ino nodded in agreement."Yea, you should avoid that."

Hinata put on her shoes and stepped out of the door way. She gave thanks to Ino once again and carefully walked down the steep stairs.

"Hinata!" Ino yelled behind her. "I suggest you go see Naruto first."

The navy blue haired girl turned around in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I think he should know about the whole Tenten drama. I think you should here his side of the story. I personally don't think he did all that. Naruto isn't a bully he's err _was_ just a player."

Hinata stared back at her friend in surprise. As stupid as it seems she hadn't thought about listening to Naruto's side. She was so naïve into believing what Tenten had said was the full out truth, that she never thought of the possibility that she was wrong. Maybe she was wrong and she didn't even know it.

"Yea you're right." Hinata said nodding her head slowly. "I'll go see him right now."

She waved back at Ino as they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

Hinata flashed through Naruto's neighborhood like the speed of light. She didn't care if her body was dying to taking a rest, she wanted to make to his front door safe and alive. She panted up the white chalky steps and banged on his rusty door loud enough so he could hear.

Naruto, after a few minutes finally opened the door. Very slowly he cracked the door open making sure that it was no serial killer or gang member.

"Hello?" He said in a cautious tone.

"It's just me." Hinata said tilting her head to the small open space.

Naruto nearly tossed the door to the next door neighbor when he saw her. His eyes filled with shock and his mouth wide open.

"You came here by yourself?!" He said grabbing her waist.

"Yes but I'm okay."

"It doesn't matter. You could've gotten hurt. You should've just waited to walk with me tomorrow."

Hinata rolled her eyes at Naruto's over protectiveness. "Naruto I'm fine."

She stared into his sky blue eyes hoping he would see her trust and luckily he did.

"Just don't do it again." He softly whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her hand and walked into the apartment. They took off their shoes and Naruto kindly took Hinata's stuff and placed it in a closet.

"So what's up." He said closing the door to the small storage space. He smiled back at her with such warmth it made her stomach blush.

"I have to talk you about something."

"About what, love?" He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"About a friend's reaction."

Naruto made a loud groan in annoyance. He slouched down on the couch and tilted his head back.

"Let me guess, Sakura."

"Nope."

"Ino."

"No."

Naruto lifted his head back up to face her.

"Your sister?" He said in a guessing tone.

"Nuh-uh." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Then who?"

Hinata sat down next to him and stared directly into his eyes trying her best to look confident. She mentally told herself that she could do this and that everything would go just fine. She took a deep breath and finally released the name.

"Tenten."

Naruto looked like someone had told him he had just received the death penalty. His face was a mixture of shock, fear, and utter nervousness.

"Oh." He said as he gulped nervously. "Hit me with it. What she'd tell you?"

Hinata could see how quickly he changed; his body stiffened, his smile faded, his eyes were filled with anxiousness.

"First you need to relax." She said placing her hand on his arm.

He shook his head with a small hint of an agitated smile and gently removed her hand away from him. He bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and stared at his white socks.

"I can't. I don't think you know what me and Ten-"

"I do." Hinata quickly responded.

Naruto jolted his head back up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You do?" He said staring at her attentively.

The girl in front of him nodded a 'yes.'

He gave a breathy chuckle and slouched back down on the couch. "Even more of a reason why I can't."

He turned his head to look at her again and smiled. "Do you wanna tell me what she said or do you want me to do some explaining first?"

"I'll go first." Hinata said softly. Naruto nodded and leaned over to the side, lazily resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kay." He said rubbing his cheeks on the warm fabric. Hinata caressed his blonde spikes hoping to ease off his stress. What she didn't know was that Naruto wasn't even tense anymore. Once he felt Hinata's touch, it was like all his problems disappeared, like the whole world disappeared. He was happy as long he knew she was there.

"Well. . ." She said finishing their cuddly moment. "She was really mad at me. She was really _really _mad at me because I was seeing you. I know she was just being protective and was incredibly hurt when she found out I was lying to her, but some of things she said were so harsh."

Naruto eyes saddened behind her shoulder. He knew what she meant by Tenten being protective; she wanted protect Hinata from him, from the player, from the dick who hurt girls without knowing.

"What she say?" He managed to make his voice ask.

Hinata bit her lip. She knew she had to tell him what had happened between her and Tenten but how could she possibly tell him the exact details? They were rude and aimed for the both of them. The only time she had seen Naruto sad was when they fought, when she herself had told him he was a player. It was then when she found out Naruto was weakened by that word and not too long ago she had seen him nervous over Tenten's name. She didn't want to hurt him again and she didn't want to create the possibility of him confronting her tomorrow.

"It doesn't matter. The point is she doesn't like the fact there we're together." She said trying to avoid the answer.

Naruto wasn't stupid; he knew she was trying to run away from the question; he knew she was too kind to repeat what Tenten had said, yet he still needed to hear them.

"Come on Hinata, don't hold it in. I wanna know."

His lips reached for her cheek and planted soft butterfly kisses on her smooth skin.

"You can tell me." He whispered.

Hinata waited for his head to return to her shoulder; once it did she took a deep breath.

"Fine." She exhaled. "If you really wanna know."

She lowered her head so that both of their skulls touched. "She said that I was stupid, that I wasn't thinking when we, y'know, did it. She also said you didn't care about me and that you were just in it for the sex. According to her I was your new Karin. . ."

A pain exploded inside Naruto's chest while she continued to speak. The dreadful memories of how he use to be flashed passed his eyes. How he slept with every girl carelessly, how he only worried for his needs rather than others, and worst of all, how he was seeing Karin when he was with Hinata. Although they weren't dating, Naruto was starting to develop feelings, _true feelings _for her. And being the idiot that he was, he ignored them. He wished he had the power to fix all those stupid mistakes but unfortunately that gift was nonexistent.

". . .Finally she said that she, out of all the people, would know you better because. . . . she was with you."

_Damn it. . ._

It was like all the things Hinata was saying were trigger words to stab him directly in the heart. He knew the rocky road to his relationship with Tenten and he promised himself he would never go back there, but it seems that he never had the ability to control if he would or if he wouldn't.

"Okay, so I already know about your relationship with Tenten and I've heard her side about it but I want to hear yours."

"Let me hear her side first." He mumbled below her. "I don't wanna make you hear the same thing again if hers is true."

"Okay." She said lifting her head away from his. She entwined her fingers with his and cupped it with her other hand. "She told me that last year you guys dated. You asked her out and she said yes despite the rumors she had heard about you. Umm she said you started off as a nice guy but then you started to persist in having sex. Eventually she gave in and from then on that's all you two did. At some point she got tired of it and broke up with you; you got mad about being rejected and you got revenge. . . "

_Revenge? _

"You started to spread rumors. . ."

_What!?_

". . .About her not being a virgin when you met her. You said she was a whore who was sleeping with other guys while she was with you and then—"

"I did not say that!" Naruto jolted his head up. His eyes were wide and shocked. "I didn't!"

"Naru-"

"Listen Hinata." He said standing up. "I'll admit I was a major asshole back then but I would never hurt someone like that. I didn't spread those rumors. Those were just some guys that were probably eavesdropping into one of my conversations."

"So you knew about the rumors?"

Naruto paused and stared back at her not knowing what to say. "I—kinda, like I knew it was about Tenten but I didn't know it was being chained by 'Naruto said'."

Hinata was a bit of bothered by the fact that Naruto know about the rumors and yet didn't do anything to stop it.

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"I did! I mean I tried but—how bout you listen to my side now."

Hinata folded her arms and leaned back to the couch. "Go ahead."

Naruto could see the small taints of anger on her face and it secretly made him nervous. She had the wrong idea about him right now; she was probably thinking he was a bully or an insensitive bastard, but that wasn't it at all.

"Don't be mad at me Hinata I did try to stop it; I swear."

"Okay." She said gesturing him to continue. "I believe you. Now tell me your story."

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Right, I guess I should start from the beginning."

"The very _very_ beginning." She said glaring at him.

Her stare made him blush, not because it was arousing but because it made him incredibly nervous. Who knew Hinata could be so scary and who knew Naruto could be afraid of it.

"Well." He said sitting back down. "I was dating Tenten last year. I think it lasted for like four months. That's actually pretty long compared to the other relationships I've been with, well except for you, I'm never leaving you."

He wrapped his arm around Hinata's petite body and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her repeatedly; Hinata lightly pushed his head away blushing.

"Naruto, don't change the subject." She said still flustered.

"Okay okay." He giggled. He loved to see his rose form her bright red cheeks; they were adorable. "Uh where was I?"

"Tenten and you started dating."

" Oh yea! So like me and Tenten were a thing for like four months. I asked her out after some friends introduced me to her. I thought she was pretty cool and-"He paused and stared at Hinata worriedly. "Don't get jealous but I thought she was hot."

Naruto's eyes began to sadden. "Unfortunately the guy I was back then was a selfish prick. I honestly just wanted to get in her pants and well, leave. I did the whole nice guy scheme to get her fall for me and it worked but then, she got really personal; she started to open up to me and I just couldn't just leave her like that."

"What she tell you." Hinata said tilting her head. She already had an idea of what it was but she wanted hear it come out of Naruto.

"She told me not to expect anything special, that some son of bitch took her virginity. Apparently the dick told her all these pretty things that she eventually gave in for. He told her that he was in love with her, that he wanted to marry her, and that he would never leave her. Stupid things like that made her open her legs."

"Stupid things you tell me." Hinata mumbled beneath her breath. She didn't think Naruto could hear it but his face quickly changed into a defensive state.

"Nooo there's a difference!" He immediately said. "When I said those things to you I meant what I said. You kept telling me to fuck off but I kept coming back and you and I know both know that. This asshole on the other hand had sex with the girl and the next day he disappeared and never came back, Tenten woke up the next day by herself and that's just fucked up! I would never say those things unless I meant it. You can ask anyone, when I was roaming around being an idiot I would never tell the girls I courted that I loved them. I told them that they were pretty or hot but nothing like that."

Hinata kept quiet. Everything he said so far was true. It was true that Naruto confessed his feeling for her even before they had intimacy; it was true that Tenten did say she thought she found the one, and according to Ino, it was true that Naruto was never really romantic with the girls he was with. She had nothing to say because nothing really sounded out of place.

"I love you and I say it over and over again because I really do." He said grabbing her hand. Blushes started to crawl under her eyes and it was enough to satisfy him. "But anyways, after she told me what she had gone through I kinda wanted to try to make it into a real relationship and just like she told you, it was nice at first but over time nothing really seemed to connect. She and I had nothing that clicked y'know? The only time we both felt something for each other was when we had sex. I wanted to break up with her but I didn't want to hurt her; I didn't want her to think I was just a hit and run so I did what I thought was right. I had sex with her all the time, I woke up next to her all the time, I never left. I thought she liked it as much as I did but I guess she didn't because one random day she finished it with me. This might sound stupid but even though I didn't feel anything deep for her, I was kinda mad more like confused about why she had broken up with me because again, I thought I was doing the right thing. I had sex with her but I always woke up by her side unlike the other guy who tricked her. I thought she understood that. I don't know if that makes any sense but it makes sense to me. The next day I told my friend Sasuke about it and this why I think someone over heard me because we were talking about in the locker room. After a few weeks I started to hear things about Tenten being a whore because she was sleeping with guys while being in a relationship. I had no idea it was about me so I tried to talk to her about because I knew it wasn't true; I knew she wasn't like that but when I came up to her she nearly killed me. She was so mad at me and I didn't even know why. I never knew she thought I was the seed to all those rumors."

He stopped talking and stared sadly at the floor. Hinata wanted to comfort for him but before she could even touch him, he flopped himself to her lap, his head resting comfortably on her thighs.

"Ughhh!" He said flinging his hands up. "So much problems! And they all connect to you!"

"And how's that?" She said fondling his hair.

"Well Tenten hates me; Sakura hates me; your father hates me, which can we take a moment to realize he _works for the school! Andddd you never told meee._"

"I already told you why I didn't."

"Yea yea I know but the point is these people are all part of your life and unfortunately they have flames against me."

"Ino doesn't."

"Because Ino's awesome, not everyone gets to be awesome." He said rolling his body to the side. He began to randomly rub Hinata's knee with his thumb, making her sit here with an awkward 'okayy' face.

"Oh, speaking about Ino I saw Sakura after school today." He said out of the blew.

"What does that have to with Ino?" Hinata said resisting a giggle.

"I don't know. I mean there always together so I see them kind of as one now.""I was waiting for you afterschool but you never came so I'd figured you had something so I left. Then I saw her and she gave me the nastiest glare ever."

"She did." Hinata said slowly frowning,

"Yup. And you know what I did? I smiled right back at her."

He began to play with her skirt childishly for no particular reason. As funny as it looked Hinata didn't laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I wanted to go talk to Ino after the whole conflict with Tenten."

Naruto stopped his child's play and sat back up. "You did? What she say?"

Hinata looked at him with a smile. "She was completely okay with us. She was actually pretty calm."

Naruto hopped off the couch and excitedly moved his arms. "You see!" he said waving his hand up and down. "She's the only person I've seen that's supportive!""That's another thing I wanted to talk about, _friends."_

He made his way to the kitchen to serve himself a glass of water. When he came back he wasn't expressing excitement but seriousness. His eyes looked directly into Hinata's determined that what he was about to say was for the best.

"Sakura and Tenten seem to be more possessive and controlling than Ino. And you being extremely kind and submissive, I see how they make decisions for you and how you let them."

He sat down next to his confused girlfriend and looked at her. "Tenten hurt you didn't she."

Hinata was being hesitant at first but then sheepishly admitted she did.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said rubbing her cheek. "And Sakura told you to never go near me again, right?"

Hinata weakly nodded.

"Here's what I have to say to that, a _friend _doesn't force someone to do things they don't want, a friend doesn't forbid a friend from seeing someone they want, and friend doesn't cuss someone out harshly and leave carelessly."

Hinata wanted to speak up but nothing came out pass her lips. It was like her body was forcing her to listen, like it was pulling her back.

"I'm not trying to say there not your friends. What I'm trying to say is that what they did was wrong and that you need to stand up for yourself. I mean my friends didn't do that-"

"That's because their boys." Hinata softly whispered.

"So? It's no different. When I told them we were dating they could've said you were ugly or weird or that I could've done better, but they didn't. Sure they tease me here and there but they never make fun of you. They accept the fact that we're together; they accept the fact that I love you. Why can't your friends do that?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. She never thought Naruto was this mature, this wise. He made her realize things she never wanted to confront. She knew he was doing this because he cared about her but still, she never imagined him being capable of bringing it up.

"Tomorrow." He said grabbing her hand. "We'll be a couple, _a real couple. _Tomorrow at school, in public, we'll be open about our relationship, Okay? If your friends burst out in anger again you can, no, _we can _explain to them the truth. If they accept it, great. If they don't, well I guess we'll know what they are from there."

He kissed her lips softly and rubbed his nose onto her hers. "Are you okay with that?" he said cupping her face.

Hinata stared at him in deep thought. This was the moment for her to say yes or no. Her answer depended on the future, literally. She already knew what she wanted to say. Nothing they were doing was wrong, fake, and hurtful to others. They really did love each other and tomorrow was the day to prove it and be proud of it. She had to say yes, she had to. There was nothing in her way that prevented her.

"Yes completely. . ."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! This is the full chapter! At last!**

* * *

A large grin spread across Naruto's face, his beautiful eyes beaming joy and excitement. He grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled her into a soft warm kiss.

"Awesome!" He said releasing his lips into a smile. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

He got up from the couch and stretched out his body. He started to talk about something but Hinata wasn't exactly listening. She could only hear small muffled sounds of his voice, like echoes from very far away. It wasn't that she didn't care but she was too busy absorbing what she had just said. She didn't regret it, she was actually more determined than ever, but the idea of surprising the world tomorrow was a bit nerve wrecking. She honestly didn't give a damn about what people would think or say, she just felt uneasy on what her friends and family would say. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Of course, if they were to tell her to break up with Naruto and never see him again, she wouldn't do it. She loved him too much to let it him go. So why was she afraid about their reaction? Because she didn't want to lose them. She didn't want to lose their trust and respect. She knew that if they were to disappear from her life forever because of the simple fact of being with Naruto that it wouldn't be her fault and that they would be foolishly wrong but still, it would hurt. It would hurt to lose someone you know and cared for for so long especially because of something they refused to understand. She hated forbidden love; she hated that she was in forbidden love. Her relationship with Naruto was so taboo that it could've been made into a controversial soap opera. A bad boy good girl relationship wasn't something people saw every day.

Wave after wave of thoughts kept splashing over her. Naruto could see how she has completely spaced out, how she bit her lip nervously, how she curled her eyebrows with fear. Although she looked like something he could devour with kisses, he knew that she was afraid for tomorrow. He didn't want her to worry; he didn't want her to walk into the school feeling extremely sensitive. He wanted her to feel equally excited and proud as he did. Sure, he didn't believe Hinata had a reason to feel proud of being with him. After all, he didn't even deserve her, but he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. He wanted the entire village to see that.

The truth is Naruto felt extreme amounts of pride when he was with her. He felt that she was too good for him, and for her to choose him as her first lover was something he felt the need to brag about. Hinata was beautiful, incredibly talented, smart, kind, and just pure perfection. He didn't think he was even close to being like her. He believed he was the total opposite. He wasn't talented, he wasn't flawless like her, and he didn't have a heart of gold. The only thing he was good at was math but he sucked at everything else. It was like Hinata was a goddess and he was a poor laborer. One would never imagine that the two would ever fall in love but they did. That is why he always felt incredibly happy twenty for hours of the day, every day. He just felt so damn lucky.

He bent down below her and cupped her cheeks. "Hinata." He said rubbing his thumb on her skin. "Don't be scared okay."

Hinata slowly moved her pupils towards his, refocusing on the real world.

"I know you're afraid about tomorrow but I don't want to you to be."

Another big smile formed across his face as he got up. "I mean I personally feel like I'm removing a heavy weight off my shoulders, like I can have fresh start y'know."

He stopped talking and turned his back on her. Hinata could feel that something wasn't right. The way he began to ruffle his hair just didn't seem right. Every time Naruto played with his hair it either meant he was nervous, embarrassed, frustrated, or sad. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't distinguish what emotion he was currently feeling. In fear it was something negative, she instinctively tried to calm him down.

"Naruto, I don't care about what people think abou-"

"I know I know." He said shakily. It was then when Hinata knew he was about to cry. "I just feel like such a dick when we hide it because I know the original purpose to why we did."

Hinata suddenly felt an even bigger impulse to comfort her boyfriend. "Naruto." She said in a caring tone. "it's okay, we're not doing that anymore."

"I know but. . ."

He turned his back around, revealing his watery eyes and bent down in front of her legs. His gorgeous clear blue eyes expressed deep sadness as he looked at her.

"I hate it so much. I just keep remembering that and then I see you and I just feel like-"

"But this is real." Hinata said cupping his face. "This isn't a game anymore. This is so real."

"Then why can't we show it." He said covering the hands on his face with his. "I'm a useless piece of shit who managed to conquer the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world. Why can't I show it off?"

Hinata's gaze was lost in Naruto's eyes. The boy was incredibly god like but the words he had just said were so unexpected. He thought he was useless? A piece of nothingness? But why? Hinata thought he was her everything. She believed he was a good person despite what he was or did to her. He was just lost and confused at the time and she forgave him for that. Why did he degrade himself and honor her with glory? They were no different when it came to being a human being.

"Naruto, you're not useless I- "

"Come on." He said giving her a disbelieved look."I'm nothing special compared to you. I'm not good at much, I'm not extremely gifted in anything, and I'm—" He paused for a moment and dropped his head down. His body began to tremble and a small gasp escaped his lips. "And I'm a terrible person." He said choking up.

The color of his eyes lost its brightness as tears began to flow down his face. "I hurt you, Hinata. I fucking hurt you and you can't tell me that I didn't because I saw you cry in front of my face, not once but like three times. I can only imagine how many times you cried behind doors. I regret what I did to the other girls I messed with but I regret even more hurting the person I love. I feel like a complete idiot. Sometimes I think to myself, how did I not see it? How did I not see how amazing you were? Why didn't I see it sooner? Why did I-"

"Stop it." Hinata said lightly pressing her forehead against his. "Stop it. I forgive you, I love you, and I need you to be okay so that I can be okay. The reason why I looked scared was because. . . yes, I'm afraid, but not because of what a bunch of strangers will say but how those that are close to me will react. I don't wanna lose them but if they refuse to accept that we're together than I'll have to let them go. I won't leave you, I don't want to."

Naruto didn't say anything. A part of him was speechless and the other half completely understood her. His swollen red eyes looked back at her, his image looking so attractive.

"You mean it." He said rubbing his forehead onto hers.

"Yup." Hinata said kissing the top of his head. She wrapped her arma around his neck as she rested her head on top of his. His arms trapped her waist allowing his face to bury on her chest. They stayed like that for awhile until Naruto, being Naruto, cracked up a joke.

"Can I motorboat you now?" He said grinning beneath her.

Blushes began to form strongly all over Hinata's face. She pushed him away at the embarrassing request.

"N-No." She said not having the ability to form any other words.

Naruto started to laugh at her adorable reaction. He got up and placed his hands on both of Hinata's shoulders. He looked at her with his classic smile, a smile of a man deeply in love.

"Ahhhh sunshine, why are you so gorgeous?"

And with that, he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Hanabi." Hinata said opening the door to her sister's room.

The younger girl was laying on her bed scrolling down her phone. When she heard her name, a long groan vibrated through her vocal chords.

"What." Her sister said looking a little annoyed. "I'm quite busy at the moment as you can see."

"Sorry. I just need to tell you about something." The older girl said behind the door.

Hanabi raised her head up with her eyebrows curled up in suspicion. "Naruto?"

Ever since the unwelcoming surprise of Hinata and Naruto's kiss in the school, all the two sisters ever talked about was Naruto and pregnancy. Either topic that hit a conversation first was always important to keep up to date. Any missed detail would surely affect the stability of their secret within the household. Their father was the only in the house who had no idea of Hinata's hidden relationship. If one event or future planned idea wasn't shared between the two girls, Hiashi had more of a chance of finding out.

"Yea." Hinata said shyly.

The girl sat up and patted her mattress. "Sit." She said motioning towards her sister.

Hinata slowly entered her room and quietly locked the door behind her. She quickly made her way to her sister and sat beside her.

"What he do now? Or maybe, what did _you two_ do now?" Hanabi said looking at Hinata with a slightly interested face.

"Nothing yet, we're planning to do it tomorrow."

_Do it!?_

The girl in front of Hinata dropped her mouth open. "Whattt?! What do you mean?! Are planning to have sex again and ask me for advice?! Because I don't wanna hear it! I don't want any nephews or nieces, Hinata! Not yet!"

Hinata did her best not to form any hints of blushes. Her overwhelmed and slightly flustered sister struggled to remain calm in front of her; she didn't want to look the same. She had to shake her sister back to sanity for her to stop rambling nonsense.

"Relax." Hinata said releasing her grip off Hanabi's shoulders. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I—we wanted to start being public tomorrow. You know, show everyone we're together."

For some reason Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Hinataaa." She whined. "That's gonna cause so much trouble. I mean it's just so hard to believe."

"Believe what?"

"That you guys are together, that you guys _love_ each other. I mean I get it on your behalf but on _his?_ It's just so farfetched."

Mild anger slowly ran through Hinata's veins. Nobody believed Naruto was capable of loving someone, truly falling in love with someone and that's what he struggled with everyday. Why couldn't people see who he really was? How he desperately is trying to change?

"Hanabi he does love me, okay? I don't care if you don't believe it or if you don't accept it. We love each other. I just-"

"It's not that I don't accept it, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. Naruto is-"

"Naruto _was_ a player! He's not like that anymore! He's different now trust me!"

The same anger Hinata was beginning to feel exploded inside Hanabi. She thought her sister was such a bad listener, a person who never tried to understand other perspectives. She always jumped into conclusions before letting the other person finish. Whether it was true or not, this what _Hanabi _felt.

"And I do trust you!" She said raising her voice almost into a yell. " I didn't tell Dad because I trusted you! It's just as a _sister_; I tend to worry about you all the time! Don't you get that!? I believe that he loves you; I believe that he loves you _right now _but there's always a rise and fall to every relationship and if one day he breaks up with you I know, I just know Hinata, you're gonna be so hurt that you won't even wanna come to school."

"That's not true. He won't."

"You don't know that! You're too caught up in a fantasy that you refuse to see it!"

Hinata shook her head in disappointment. Her sister was right on one part but wrong on the other. It was understandable for her to care because Hinata worried about her sister all the time too but it wasn't clear to why she thought every relationship had a rise and fall. That didn't make any sense. Every married couple was in a relationship at some point and essentially they still were. Just because Naruto was young and she was young doesn't mean they didn't have the possibility of being together for the rest of their life time. How could she make her sister see that?

After only a few minutes, Hinata finally came up with an idea that would surely change Hanabi's idea of Naruto.

"Alright, I'm sorry for bursting out without thinking but I really think that this is real-"

"That you and Naruto are a thing, a real thing."

The long-haired girl nodded. "Yea and maybe you won't fully believe me if I say it but what if. . . . Naruto tells you himself. "

Hanabi's eyes widened. "You mean he's gonna talk to me in person."

"Yea, why not?"

Hanabi began to smile and jump around the bed like crazy. "Oh my gosh that sounds so exciting! I've heard you talk about that guy for so long and now I finally get to meet him."

As weird as it looked, Hanabi changed from being infuriated by his name to being incredibly cheerful to see him. Her sister didn't couldn't exactly figure how that happened, how that even made sense. But to Hanabi it was completely normal. She wasn't excited because she was happy to see him; she was excited because she couldn't wait to break him. She believed Hinata was to naïve and vulnerable to see the major flaws and dangers of Naruto. It was her job, Hanabi's job, to bring out the truth, the real purpose behind his actions.

She cracked her knuckles like she was about to enter an easy fight. "I'm gonna crack that boy open. Make him say all the things he doesn't normally share. "

Hinata shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Alright, go ahead. You'll have to wake up with me early in the morning tomorrow to see him. If you don't then you'll miss your chance."

"Okay!" Hanabi giggled. "You can wake me up at twelve if you want to, I'm still going."

Hinata nodded and headed towards the door, She was relieved that her sister had agreed to talk to Naruto personally. She hoped that then, maybe her idea of him would change.

"We leave at five." She said closing the door. "No excuses."

"Fine by me." The girl said as she fell back to the soft mattress. "Fines by me."

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi walked down the streets of Konoha. Hanabi excitedly skipped and twirled around the dirt roads while Hinata calmy, normally walked to school.

"I'm so pumped for this!" Her sister said giving one last jump. "I hear about this guy and see pictures of him all the time. The girls in my grade practically drool over him but I've never actually have met him in real life. I feel like I meeting a celebrity or something."

Hinata shook her head with a smile. "I don't get you Hanabi. Just yesterday you hated Naruto, now you're overly excited to see him."

"I do hate him. I'm excited cause I can't wait to make that guy burst into tears." Hanabi said with sassiest tone ever.

"Whatever."

When the girls finally made it to the school building, Hinata took her sister to the auditorium entrance.

"Wait here." She said leaving an annoyed Hanabi outside. "He doesn't know you're here."

Hinata quickly walked around the halls in search for Naruto. Just as expected, he was sitting below her locker. The moment he realized she was coming his way he smiled and got up.

"Hey." He said wrapping her arms around her waist. "How-"

"I'm sorry." She said cutting him off. "I don't have time to explain but my sister's here. She's waiting outside and she kinda wants to talk to you."

Naruto's face drastically changed into something more than agitated. "O-Oh right now." He stuttered. "You want me to talk to her right now."

Hinata nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. She opened the exit door and began talking to someone quietly.

Naruto was more than nervous as the seconds passed. He prayed that her sister was nice, that she would like him, and would accept him as a living organism after all he has done. He nearly melted into a puddle of nerves when he saw a little girl with long brown hair walk in. She had little similarities to Hinata but they didn't look exactly the same. She was obviously younger and by the look on her face, had way more of an attitude.

"Hey, you must be Hanabi, Hinata's sister." Naruto said smiling as nice as he could.

The girl didn't say anything and her expression didn't change. She just nodded and kept staring at him.

"Well in that case, hang it in there." Naruto said stretching out his hand to her.

Hanabi didn't move a muscle. She continued to stare into his soul with great seriousness, it just about made Naruto sweat through all his pores.

"Or not." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Hinata pushed her sister to greet Naruto but she refused.

"Sorry." She said with absolutely no fear. "I don't touch hands with people I don't know."

Hinata rolled her eyes with a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Hanabi, you do know him. I talk about him to you and you even said-"

"You talk about me?" Naruto said smiling. He had always thought she kept everything they had to herself, apparently that wasn't the case at all.

"Well yea." Hinata said blushing. "On occasions."

The blonde smirked at her reaction. "About what?"

The two began to talk back and forth, leaving poor Hanabi as the third wheel. She was getting really grossed out by their tone of voice and the way Naruto looked at her sister. It just about made her explode.

"_Anyways_!" The girl said intruding their moment. "As I was going to say! I don't know him I just hear about him. He's like nationwide news in this school. I've just never seen him in public."

Naruto nodded at her comment. "Yea I figured. That's no surprise to me."

His calm response made Hanabi turn into flames. "Yea well what I hear about you is pretty nasty!"

A blush spread across Naruto's face by her raised voice. "Yea s-sorry about that."

This girl was so cold, so scary. She was nothing like Hinata. It almost seemed impossible to make amends with her.

_Siblings are really hard to talk to. _Naruto thought to himself. He felt extremely grateful he didn't have any so Hinata didn't have to deal with them like the way he currently did.

An awkward silence swarmed around the three for quite a long time.

"So I uh I hear you play soccer." Naruto said attempting to break the silence. "Is that true?"

Hanabi gave him a careless face as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yea nothing special, just junior varsity. So what?"

Naruto went blank on his words afterwards. He didn't know what to say to that. He could feel sweat dripping on the side of his face. He was so nervous. This girl was solid ice. How the hell could he talk to her without getting a sassy response?!

_What the hell do I say?!_

"Uh well I play basketball. I'm not a legend at it but I'm pretty good." He said awkwardly swallowing the middle of his sentence.

"Good for you." She said sarcastically.

He looked at the smaller girl in front of him still seeing the cold snow of emotions rain over her. She hated him, he could tell from the moment she walked pass the school doors. He could understand why but he needed this girl to like him. This was Hinata's sister, if he didn't manage to make a smile appear upon her face, he feared Hinata wouldn't fully ever feel the same way for him.

"Jeez." He said wiping the sweat behind his neck sneakily. "You're really hard to crack you know that."

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders with no interest in his words. Hinata could see the struggle between the two. How Naruto was desperate in opening a nice conversation with her sister and how Hanabi was too stubborn to start one.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata said placing her hands on Hanabi's shoulders. "She's been kind of feisty since yesterday."

Naruto felt a relaxation spread through his body when he heard her soft voice. She had come to save him from her scary looking sister.

"It's okay. I get it."

Hinata walked her way towards Naruto and raised her head up to his ear.

"She's just being protective, Naruto." She whispered. "She's really sweet once you get to know her, I promise."

She smiled back at him when she finished and hugged him. Naruto loved to have her close to him but at moment it wasn't the right time. He could feel the aura of anger rising from her sister who was only a few steps away. He didn't dare take a peek at her face; he would surely turn into stone if he did.

"Hinata, I don't think you should do that." He nervously mumbled behind his teeth.

"What?" the girl below him asked in confusion. Unfortunately, his agitated slurs weren't comprehendible to her.

"I think you sho-"

"Don't. . .talk to her." A harsh voice interrupted him.

Naruto quickly pulled himself away from Hinata. His face began to unconsciously heat up while his sweat dripped cold.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered to the brown-haired girl.

"Shut up." She raised her voice at him. "You two need to shut up and let me do the talking."

Hanabi's rude state startled both, Naruto and Hinata. Naruto just kept shrinking in his confidence while Hinata began to develop a rage at her annoying sister.

"Hanabi, what's your problem?" Hinata said folding her arms in front of her.

"Nothing's my problem. It's just, I wanna talk to him in private."

The girl pointed the blonde and looked back at her sister. "If I talk to him in front of you, I know you'll get all defensive."

The girls stayed quiet for a moment, almost as if they were fighting within their stares. After a fast nudge on Hinata's shoulder, given by Naruto, they both finally agreed on letting him go with her.

"Fine go ahead." Hinata muttered.

Hanabi smiled and led Naruto down the hall into an empty classroom. The poor blonde was beginning to feel like a child being fought for custody rather than a boyfriend being introduced to a family member.

"Alright!" The girl said closing the door. "I heard you like my sister."

"I'm in love with your sister." Naruto said sitting in a desk.

"Right." Hanabi said hiding her disgust. She made her way to the desk in front of him and turned the chair to face the whiskered boy. Her face changed back into her serious state and her eyes looked directly into Naruto's. Her face expression was so intimating that Naruto had to force himself to keep staring at her.

"Did you just say that, or do you _keep_ saying that to get my sister's clothes off."

Naruto's eyes widened a little. The girl thought he was taking advantage of her sister just like everybody else did. He already knew the girl didn't like him yet he didn't expect such a harsh comment. He didn't even expect her to know about their sexual moments, she was so young. Naruto thought she was too young for her Hinata to actually tell her. She couldn't have told her, could she? Or was Hanabi just assuming they had sex because of what she heard about him around the school?

"What do you mean?" Naruto said stupidly.

Hanabi bit the inside of her mouth trying to keep calm. "Don't play with me. I know you took my sister's virginity and I know about your stupid lessons."

Naruto resisted himself to swallow. Yup, she knew. Of course she knew. Hinata obviously didn't have a choice but to tell her. She didn't know if she was pregnant, she needed to avoid any other surprises and she needed to have as much trust as possible. Being honest was the only way she could earn that.

"You got the wrong idea." He said trying to defend himself.

"You can't get the wrong idea about someone losing their virginity! Especially when that person specifically told you and especially if that person is your sister!"

Hanabi was mad; there was no doubt about it. The way she yelled at Naruto's face with no hesitation was a clear sign of anger. Naruto had no reason to be confused about her reaction because he completely understood why she would act that way. Who wouldn't be infuriated about finding out their older sister or maybe just a family member, or even a friend, had lost the purist part of them by a boy who was known for no good. It was just the most humanly thing to do.

"Hanabi, listen to me for just a second. I know you're mad but you gotta let me explain."

"Explain what! That's my sister you hurt; that's my sister you're hurting!"

Hanabi was on fire; immense amount of fury ran through her veins. How could this boy, the boy in front of her, use her sister for his needs for such a long time and still have the audacity to pretend like he did nothing wrong, like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Hinata was such a good sister, a good student, a good person overall and he ruined her. Why did he have to ask such an innocent person for such a disturbing request? Why did it have to be Hinata out of the people? Why did t have to be her sister? Hanabi had been acting rude. Yes, there was no denying it even she had accepted it but she was only being protective. She loved her sister, she admired her sister; her sister was her idol and it just killed her to see Hinata next to the symbol of evil with a smile.

Hanabi could feel her eyes start to burn, how she gritted her teeth hard. She had always thought she was strong, stronger than her sister but in reality, she wasn't; she had only pretended to be. She had realized it now while she struggled to cope with herself and her tears. Hanabi had always acted like a tough cookie in front of her sister to earn her respect, to show her she was also good at something. She was rough on people who came close to Hinata because she loved her; she simply just wanted to protect her. It all came back to the same thing, protection and love.

She tilted her head down letting her salting tears drip on the desk. "Why did you have to do this?"

She lifted her head back up to look at his. Her eyes were watery and streaming tears. "Why did you have to pick her?"

How foolish she looked; how stupid she felt. Her plan was to break him, make him cry the truth out but instead she was the one who had broken down.

"Don't cry Hanabi. Please let me explain." Naruto said trying to comfort her. He felt incredibly shitty seeing Hinata's sister hurt, hurt because of him. "Hana-"

"Shut up." The girl said before falling into endless tears. "Just stop."

The way Hanabi began to choke up reminded him a little bit about Hinata. He remembered how she started to cry whenever he came near her a day after he had hurt her feelings. He also remembered how cold Hinata was during their longest fight and how she apologized to him in the end when clearly it was his fault. These girls, the Hyuga girls, were exactly the same in coping skills. They both were naturally sensitive nice girls. They just brought up their walls along with a tough attitude in order for people to leave them alone, in a way to make people think they were fine. Once they find a crack in their wall or someone who can manage to break it completely, they freak out and don't know what to do from that point but cry. As difficult it is to understand, Naruto slightly got it. The main conclusion was Hanabi and Hinata just disguised themselves in being something they weren't in times of trouble or uncertainty. Any mean person would call it being fake but Naruto called it being insecure, he could even call it scared and there's no one in this world who hadn't felt that way before not even him.

"Hanabi, I'm not judging you for crying. I actually really get you."

Naruto took a moment to wait for her to respond. When he didn't hear anything but gasps and a couple of sniffs he decided to continue.

"I know you don't like me; I know you don't like me because I'm the schools bad boy, the school's player. I know you're probably thinking I just use your sister for sex and I don't feel anything else for her and I know your probably crying because of the same anger. Like I said, I get it. Who wouldn't cry, who wouldn't be disappointed, who wouldn't be angry by a love one being with a guy like me, it just makes sense. But I'm here to tell you you got the wrong idea. I'm a different person now; your sister changed me. Yea I use to be quite the asshole but I'm not like that anymore. I'm gonna be honest with you I didn't really think much of her in the beginning then as time went by I just needed her just like every other girl I had been with but there were little things she did and said that for some reason made me feel something I've never felt before. There was a point where it was like an obligation for me to see her face every day. Your sister tried to let me go and rejected so many times but I always came back-"

"Because you wanted sex." Hanabi said wiping her tears.

"No. That's not it. Listen, when we had our _lessons _we never had sex. I never did anything she wasn't comfortable with. I always asked her for permission before doing anything to her. The one time we were about to do it I asked her if we could sleep instead."

Hanabi suddenly giggled unexpectedly. "Why would you do that? I mean I'm glad because it's my sister but I'm just curious to why the player decided not to do what he always does."

"Because, I didn't think I was good enough for her. Your sister is a really amazing person you know that. She was just too perfect to be with me. There was this one time where I was about to say I love you but I quickly cut off. Afterwards I came up with a rule to never have sex out of my own insecurity and nervousness."

"So if you had that rule then why did you guys do it?" Hanabi said furrowing her eyebrows.

"It was totally unexpected." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "At least for me it was. I didn't ask her, she asked me and then things kicked off from there."

"But why? Why would you guys agree to that? Weren't you guys thinking? I mean sorry but for you I guess you wouldn't have cared since you've always done it, but if you really thought my sister was something to good for you, why didn't you stop her and tell her about the consequences? It just makes me think you just wanted to get in her pants."

Naruto sighed and slowly nodded. The girl was right. He should've stopped it and he didn't. The idiot didn't even use protection for goodness sakes. He just wasn't thinking and neither was Hinata.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I wasn't thinking; _we_ weren't thinking and it's a bigger fault on me because I was the one who should've stopped her right after she asked me."

Hanabi kept quiet. From what she was hearing Naruto wasn't as bad as she thought. If what he said was true, then she felt more confident in letting Hinata continue her relationship with him. He seemed to be harmless. She had always thought he would've been arrogant and rude but instead he was way more nicer and surprisingly, extremely open-minded. He was so calm when he spoke; it kind of made her feel safe, and what he spoke wasn't nonsense but something kind of mature. Maybe this is why Hinata fell in love with him, because he was a chill guy.

"Do you mean what you say Naruto? Do you promise me you won't ever take advantage of my sister?" Hanabi said as a final test to get her approval.

Naruto smiled back at her. "You bet I mean it! I promise you, I would never do something to hurt Hinata. I'm not like that and I never was or will be."

For the first time, for the very first time, Naruto saw Hanabi smile. She smiled big and warmly. He swore he could even see small blushes on her cheeks. This girl was kind of like Hinata really. They smiled the same way and blushed at everything too. He found it quite funny how Hanabi was almost _almost _like a mini Hinata. Their personalities were so different but they had many similarities in many different things.

"Alright Naruto, you got my 'yes'. "


	26. Chapter 26

**Apparently this got deleted. . .sorry. No updates just repost. Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

"Okay Hinata, he's clear." Hanabi said as she walked down the hall.

As soon as Hinata heard her voice she jumped up from the spot she was sitting. She looked behind her sister to see the blonde smiling as he walked behind her. Seeing his calm state and relaxed face made her feel relieved but at the same time confused. What had those two agreed on to be in such peace? HInata knew her sister was no angel when it came to meeting new people and she also knew Naruto at times could be tempered or impatient. She remembered his annoyed attitude towards Sakura when they—_he _tried to explain to her about their relationship. She also remembered Hanabi's rage burst from last night when they were talking about Naruto. She could only imagine how much eye rolls and yells occurred in that classroom.

"Clear for what?" Hinata said as she walked towards her sister.

A warm smile, a warm soft smile surprisingly appeared across Hanabi's face. Never had she ever thought her sister could smile that brightly while she stood next to Naruto.

"He's got my approval." She said while she tugged his sleeve.

The way these two were so comfortable with each other was so odd yet so amazing to watch. Hinata was dying to know how this had happened. She knew Naruto was the one wanting to be friendly and she knew Hanabi was the one who was being incredibly reluctant, so how did these two manage to connect?

"Okay?" She said sounding just as confused as her thoughts were. "How did this happen?"

Her little sister giggled behind her breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I have no idea." She said shaking her head. "I guess you can say he's just really good with words."

"He is? Well what did he sa-"

"Look, don't over think it." Naruto said poking her nose. "The point is it worked and we're buds now."

"I'm not." Hinata said backing away from the two. "It's just, I really wanna know how this happened. I'm just curious."

As much as Naruto wanted to tell her everything that had happened, he couldn't. He promised Hanabi he wouldn't. She didn't want Hinata to know that she was crying, she didn't want her to know what she had confessed to Naruto, She just didn't want Hinata to know about the side she had never revealed to her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it's just that a part of her felt that right now wasn't a good time; she just didn't feel ready, and luckily Naruto understood that. He understood the girl was uncomfortable and a little bit insecure about who she really was. Sure, he didn't approve of it but he could slightly understand why. It was a phase that hit everybody in life; it even hit him for quite a long time. Of course, he didn't want Hanabi to continue feeling this why so he tried to help her.

"_You know, you don't have to feel afraid to be yourself especially around your sister." He said as he walked out the classroom. "She's nice and I promise you she wouldn't judge you for being a sensitive person. After all, she's just like that too." _

"_I know." Hanabi said as she looked down at the floor. "But it's just embarrassing." _

"_Why?" _

_Naruto could hear a soft sigh behind him. He didn't want to look back, feeling that it would make her uncomfortable but he waited attentively for a response. _

"_Because it just is. Let's just leave it at that, Naruto. Please don't tell her." _

_The tone of her was indefinable to his ear. He couldn't tell if she was sad, angry, or dull. It wasn't until her last little word that he finally knew what it was. _

"_Please."_

_It was a soft quiet please, a hurt please. It was a please that clung on to him with trust; a simple word that overpowered all the emotions he had seen from her. This little girl trusted him, enough to confess to him things she had never told her own sister. Although he didn't understand why she couldn't tell Hinata, he felt the great need to protect her secret. He had earned a great amount of her trust and he couldn't bear to lose it. _

_He couldn't understand why the Hyuga girls were so odd in dealing with emotions and why they react in the same way but what he did know was that they were good people who he didn't want to hurt. He had to play the role of Hanabi's locked diary in order to keep her calm and happy. And that's what he was determined to do. _

"_Don't worry Hanabi." He finally said. "I won't say anything." _

_Minutes later they saw the image of Hinata and they ended up where they were right now, a standing trio in the hallway. _

"Naruto, can you please tell me!" A femine voice whined passed his thoughts. She lightly pulled the front of his uniform and furrowed her eyebrows in the cute childish way he always liked. "it's eating me alive! How did you get my sister to like you! I mean yesterday she was-"

"Stop over thinking it, Hinata." Naruto said as he pressed his forehead against her. "All I did was talk to her about us, used a little bit of magic emotion, and bam, I earned her friendship."

Hinata stared into his clear blue eyes while he smiled back at her. The way his face just stayed happy and didn't continue to speak afterwards, made her think he wasn't going to tell her any of the real details. She sighed accepting the reality that their conversation was somehow confidential and neither one of the two would be sharing anything anytime soon.

"Fine, I can see you guys won't be telling me anything so I won't bother." She softly said.

Secretly, Hinata was a little offended that Naruto and Hanabi didn't have enough confidence to tell her the truth. It kind of hurt her and it even made her feel a little bit angry; a very very mild anger of course but overall it was still anger. Being precautious that a strong fire would soon slip out of her, she hugged her sister goodbye and walked down the hall, leaving the blonde miles behind.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto yelled behind her.

"To class."

The way she kept walking down the building not even looking back at him, puzzled Naruto. They were in the same class first period and were supposedly 'being public' today. Why was she in a hurry? Before he could run to catch up to her, Hanabi grabbed his sleeve once again and pulled him back.

"She's not happy right now." She whispered next to him.

Naruto whipped his head so fast to her direction that his head almost flung across the hall. "What?!" He harshly whispered back at her stretching out his blue eyes. "What did I do?!I didn't even say anything."

"Exactly."

Naruto's brain twisted and rolled around his head trying to understand what she was saying. The way he was mentally struggling flat out screamed stupid all over his face. Hanabi rolled her eyes at the whiskered boy and exhaled loudly.

"Naruto, she's just mad because we didn't tell her what really happened. We actually didn't tell her anything at all. "

"But you told me not to."

"I knowww smart one." Hanabi said rolling her eyes a second time. "Just use your boyfriend love to get her to smile again."

"But how am I-"

"Just do it." The girl said pushing him. "And don't tell her anything that I told you, okay. You promised."

She waved him away motioning him to, "_Go, go!" _and to, "_Keep it PG!"_

Poor Naruto dumbly jogged away in search for Hinata. He walked around the school building looking for the longer haired, lavender-eyed girl. When he finally saw her walking up the stairs, he sped to her.

"Hey." He said panting. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I thought you could follow me."

The long-haired girl didn't even turn her head to look at him; she just kept her view straight ahead. Although her face didn't express any signs of irritation, she just didn't seem to be acting like her normal kind-loving self. As much as Naruto attempted to start a conversation with her she just wouldn't open up. In the outside he appeared to be very relaxed but in the inside he was hiding deep in the corner of his mind. The guy was afraid, afraid of Hinata. Hinata was scary when she wasn't in a good mood. He could only imagine having another one week argument with her with constant death glares and harsh comments. He didn't ever want to deal with that again.

"Are you mad?" He said taking a mental leap of faith.

Unfortunately, the only thing he received in return was a short no.

"Are you sure? Because you're not really acting like yourself."

"Mmm-hmm."

Naruto knew she was lying; he knew she was mad and he knew she was denying it.

_Why are girls so complicated, _he thought. _You ask them if they're okay, you know that they're not, they know that they're not, yet they say they're fine. Why?!_

"Look I know you're lying." Naruto said barging in front of her. They were already at the end of the staircase. Hinata nearly fell over by his unexpected movement. "We're not leaving until you tell me what's up with you."

Hinata, being her stubborn self, tried to make her away around him but Naruto kept blocking all her exits.

"Naruto, stop it." She said pushing his chest.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

Naruto glared back at her with a 'come on' face. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You can't hide it, sunshine. I know you too well to see your lying."

Hinata turned her head away from him and folded her arms across her chest. The girl was being very resistant into spilling her emotions and Naruto was just not willing to let it slide. He helped her up the stairs and just before she could run away, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. His head rested gently on one of her shoulders as he playfully whispered in her ear.

"Why are you mad, Hime? Why are you mad at me?"

His soft breathy voice gave her tingles down her spine and goose bumps all over her body. She placed her hands lightly on his chest trying to brush him off but instead it gave him more motivation to give her more tingly sensations. There was a point where it started to tickle and a quiet giggle escaped her lips. Naruto, having superhuman ears, heard the feminine chuckle and began to tickle her. Hinata began to jolt her body around and laugh hysterically. After a few seconds she finally gave in in order to get away from the torturous bliss.

"Okay Okay, Naruto you win." She said panting.

A grin hid behind her hair; he released her body away from him and waited for her confession. He stared at the cute blushed girl in front of him admiring her looks but at the same time waiting for a response.

"I'm not mad." She said rubbing her cheeks. "It just kinda hurts that two of the closest people I know don't have enough confidence to tell me about a simple conversation, especially when those two people are my boyfriend and my sister."

Naruto nodded and slowly looked down at the floor. Hanabi was right; she was hurt because of the conservation Naruto wasn't allowed to share. Why wouldn't shouldn't be? It was almost like feeling like the outcast of the group or the one who didn't fit in. It must've felt even worse if the people who were treating you that way were the people you loved the most.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type." She added. "Beacuase if I was, I would think you were hitting on my sister."

Naruto shook his head by her comment. "She's like four years younger than me. Besides, I would never do that; I would never do that to you."

"I know. That's why I didn't worry too much."

Hinata stayed silent afterwards. She began to play were her skirt awkwardly as she looked at the floor. Naruto could see how uncomfortable she was. He felt like he wanted to comfort her more than ever for some reason.

"You wanna walk." He said reaching out his hand. Hinata nodded; he took her by the hand and they walked down the hall.

"You know, your sister really loves you." He said swinging their laced hands back and forth. "She really does, a lot. She just doesn't want me telling you anything we talked about."

Hinata gave him a funny looked, a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because, she got really personal with me and she didn't want anyone else knowing."

Naruto tilted his head down to look at his girlfriend. Her eyes were saddened and she was looking at the tiled floors again. Naruto hated to see her that way. He knew he wasn't suppose to tell her about Hanabi's emotional break down and he wasn't going to, but he had to tell her at least the reason why he wasn't going to give the exact words of their conversation. He was sure it would make her feel better and he was sure she would understand.

"Trust me, it wasn't anything bad about you or anyone else, and wasn't something that could eventually lead to serious harm either, if it was I would've said something. She actually was just talking glories about you. She really admires you, Hinata but for some reason she doesn't want you knowing. That's why, as confusing as it is for me to understand why, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Hinata stayed quiet, a small smirk appeared from the corner of her mouth as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"So she basically just talked about how much she loved me."

Naruto nodded. "Yea, pretty much."

"Hmm."

Hinata suddenly smiled back at him with her signature warm blushes. She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed his face. "Well I'm glad she likes you." She giggled. "None of my friends have ever managed to get that close to her. I guess you were the lucky one."

"Seems like it."

Hinata let go of his hand and decided to hug his arm instead. She rested her head against his shoulder as they got closer to the classroom. Naruto tried desperately not to blush at her cute position and well, the softness of her bosom.

"That sounds just like her. . . My poor Hanabi." Hinata said as they walked inside the classroom.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. They both moved their desks next to each other. Naruto motioned Hinata to sit first as he backed away the chair for her. "Has she always been very secretive?" He said sitting beside her.

"Yea, you can say that. She always had trouble expressing her sentimentality. I mean she's an incredibly sweet sister but she wouldn't have been that way if it wasn't for me. And like she cries too but she prefers to do it behind doors rather than with someone by her side. In the end she doesn't express too much because she finds it to be _embarrassing._"

That's exactly what she had told Naruto. She didn't want her sister to know because it was too embarrassing, those were her exact words. Why was that? And why was Hinata so use to it?

"Why is she like that?"

Hinata smiled and shyly shrugged her shoulders. "The Hyuga's have never been the most affectionate people." She said softly.

"That's not true! You are pretty damn affectionate. I know that for a fact."

Hinata began to nervously bite her lip. "Yea but that's because I got to grow up with mom for some time."

_Wait what? _

"I mean my Dad's really nice and he tells us that he loves us all the time but he never actually shows it. I mean I guess he does but it's really hard to tell."

Naruto didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. Did they not live with their mother anymore? If they didn't, what did that have to do with Hanabi?

"Wait." He said interrupting her. "Your parents got a divorce?"

Hinata stared at him speechless for a moment. She started to play with her hair and twirl her finger around it. It looked like she was debating on what to say. After a few seconds of thought, she turned her head to look at him and nervously laughed. "No." She said shaking her head. "My mom's dead."

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

_Just like mine. _

"She died when I was five. She died right after she gave birth to Hanabi. I saw her pass away on the hospital bed; I was right next to her." Hinata suddenly paused and took a moment to swallow her nerves. "She told me before she passed away to take care of my sister, to be that motherly figure in her memory. For the longest time my sister thought it was her fault that our mom died; she thought she was never suppose to be born. My Dad and I never once thought that was true, we always told her that we loved her but again, Dad was never good at showing his care for us and I was always just seen as a sister. So the little things Hanabi knows is thanks to me but she never got to feel a mother's love. I'm sure she would've been different if she had."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, the sadness within her story, the sadness within her _life_ story. It wasn't just Hinata who struggled but Hanabi as well. No wonder they both had problems with dealing with emotions, no wonder one was incredibly shy and the other was highly tempered, they had a huge gap in their lives; they were missing a mother. Hanabi and Hinata never really shared personal things together because no one had taught them how. As easy as it may seem to sit in a room and talk with someone you love, you can't expect everyone to know how to do it. Nobody is born with all the knowledge of the world, there has to be someone to teach them. According to Hinata, their father unfortunately wasn't and still isn't a very good teacher so of course they were bound to have flaws in their social abilities. The hardest part of it all was that Naruto could relate to it so strongly that it even hurt. Naruto knew exactly how it felt to have a parent missing; he actually felt double the pain because he had both of them missing. He had been telling Hinata that they were known for traveling a lot that's why they were never home but the truth was, they were dead. He could never bring himself to tell her because he was afraid of how she would react; he didn't want to scare her off. But now, now he had to tell her, he had no choice. Keeping secrets at this point in their relationship was almost a sin. All Naruto had to do was take a deep breath and go for it.

"Hinata." He said with a mild sound of nervousness in his voice. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Hmm." She said pausing in the middle of her talk. "What is it?"

Naruto ruffled the spikes of his hair back and forth. He didn't know how to tell her his parents had died when all this time he had been lying to her, all this time she had been telling her they were on a trip, a very long trip. How could he possibly just randomly interrupt her and say, "_oh yea my parents died too so I can deeply relate." _There was no way she wouldn't to take it by surprise. Her reaction had a chance of either being eye-opened yet calm or completely shocked with a combination of disappointment and anger. He had to prepare her for his confession without her actually knowing. Was that even possible? Whether it was or it wasn't he had to try. He couldn't afford to have another fight with her, especially today.

"Naruto, what is it?" she said after a long wait for an answer. "If you feel bad for me its okay I'm fine. I accept it now and I'm happy."

"No, it's not that." He said shaking his head.

"Then what?"

His eyes slowly, forcefully connected with hers. There pupils looked back at each other strongly yelling _I care for you. _

"Then what, Naruto?"

"It's just. . ." Naruto whispered. "It's just that—Hinata, I. . . I . . ."

*RING!*

_Damn it. . ._

The bell had just rung and Naruto hadn't even managed to say a single word he wanted to. People slowly started to walk in, some people even eyeing the couple.

"Naruto, it's just that what?" Hinata said as she leaned closer to his face. It was more than obvious that curiosity was eating her up again.

A smirk appeared across Naruto's lips as he got up. "It can wait." He said smiling. "Class is gonna start and it's really not that important. "

He walked to his assigned seat leaving Hinata completely eaten by anxiousness. She really wanted to know what was wrong with him but Naruto didn't care as much to tell her as she did, or so that's what it looked like. In reality Naruto had chicken out; he had heard the bell and took it as an opportunity for more preparation time.

He gave Hinata one last look and winked, Hinata stuck her tongue humorlessly in return. Within just minutes the classroom started to get louder as more and more people started to come in. One thing Hinata was closely looking out for was the girls who walked in the room. She was waiting attentively for a pinkette, a blonde, and possibly a red-head. Since Sakura and Naruto's big argument, she hadn't been able to talk to her pink-haired friend. She believed that there was a chance that Sakura may have been or still is angry at her because of the whole sex thing, that's why she needed Ino. Not only was Ino good at defending and solving problems but she was also the only friend that supported Hinata and Naruto's relationship, without her Hinata would have probably broken down and lost everyone she knew except for Naruto. She also needed to see Karin. Although they were never friends and she didn't think they'd ever will be, she needed to talk to her, or at least try. She was Naruto's ex-girlfriend, the last girlfriend he ever had before her. Naruto broke up with that girl because of Hinata, for Hinata, and Karin knew it. She probably had an idea that was most likely wrong about the two; she probably thought that Hinata had stolen Naruto from her and obviously hated her for it. Hinata needed to set things straight to her before things got out hand. Hinata knew, even before she began to talk to Naruto, that Karin was a mean girl who had a lot of connections to deeply hurt her victims. She didn't want to have to suffer through that and she didn't want Naruto to have deal with that girl again.

As time ticked, more people kept passing through the door when at last Ino and Sakura walked inside. Both girls scurried directly to Hinata's desk, Sakura seemed to be moving much faster.

"Hey." She said standing in front of her. Her green eyes looked down at her with utter seriousness. "Are you still seeing him?"

Hinata took no time to answer. She knew exactly who she was talking about and she knew exactly what her answer was.

"Yes." She said nodding. "He's my boyfriend, Sakura."

The moment those words passed through Sakura's ears, her mouth slowly dropped open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What?" she said completely dumbfounded. "Hinata, you can't—he isn't—you can't be serious, right? That guy doesn't-"

"Come on, Sakura." Ino said grabbing her shoulder. "Let's go. Kakashi-sensei's coming soon."

She lipped the words _I got her_ to Hinata and pulled her friend away.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura said raising her voice a little, Her over reaction was gaining a lot of attention, even attention from Naruto. "Where is he?" She whispered.

She whipped her head around the classroom in search of the blonde. When she finally found him she gave him the darkest glare Hinata had ever seen. She turned her head to look at his reaction to see if he had gotten startled. Surprisingly, he was quite relaxed and wasn't intimidated by her stare at all. They both looked back at each other as if they were fighting within their eyes. Ino managed to basically drag Sakura to her seat before she got out of control. All Hinata could see once the pinkette sat down, was the back of her head shaking in frustration. She had feeling a Sakura wouldn't handle it well—_still_ wouldn't handle it well. The only thing Hinata could do was wait till the class ended and see where the drama would take them from there.

* * *

It felt like an eternity for Kakashi's class to end. It was boring, pointless, and creating such impatience for all the people in the class. Naruto wanted to leave just as much as Hinata did. From time to time he would try to catch her attention and make funny faces when she was looking, he was such a child. Half of the class period he wasn't even paying attention. He was either throwing small paper balls at Sasuke, attempting to draw, dozing into short naps and then waking up like nothing happened, or just completely spacing into another world. Hinata was able to see it all so technically she wasn't paying attention either but it was so cute to watch. He was her current distraction and ease reliever as time ticked. A part of her felt like he already knew since he was acting much more puerile than his usual self. Thanks to him she wasn't has nervous for Sakura's reaction after the bell rang.

*Ring!*

The moment Hinata heard that noise spread throughout the classroom, the whole world went in slow motion. This was the moment, this was the moment where all people had the opportunity to see and think whatever they wanted about Naruto and Hinata's public appearance. What she was feeling was unexplainable. She didn't think there was a word to define what she was feeling. She assumed it was just a '_wow' _moment; a _'this is actually happening' _moment. She wasn't afraid or insecure about it, not at all. She wasn't scared either; she just was just surprised she was actually living in the moment, that this was real.

"You ready?"

A whiskered blonde stood in front of her with a huge smile. She happily smiled back at him with tints of blushes.

"Yup." She said as she put her stuff away.

He extended his hand in front of her and she reached out to grab it. She loved the feeling of his fingers entwined with her, how his hands were bigger than the small ones she had, it made her feel safe. Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same way. Sakura certainly didn't. She ran over everyone that was in her way to barge herself in front of them.

"What are you doing?!" She said looking at the both of them. "Don't touch her." She said trying to remove Naruto's hand.

The grasp of his hands got tighter as Sakura tried to let her go. He kept moving their hands away from her and lightly pushing Hinata back.

"Stop." He said as he walked around her along with Hinata. "I already told you not worry and I already told you you weren't gonna change my mind."

"I don't care what you have to say! I want to talk my friend!"

She walked up closer to Hinata and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hinata, believe me when I say he's trouble."

Hinata as much as she knew her friend was being protective, caring, and overall fearful for her safety, she had to be honest with her and tell her to accept it. It was time for her to finally realize that they weren't doing anything wrong and what they felt for each other was real. She was one of the only people, including Tenten, that didn't approve of their dating out the group. Ino, Hanabi, and even Naruto's friends were fine with it happening.

"Sakura, he's a good person. Trust me. You don't-"

"I _do_, I do have to care about you. He's so far into your head that you're not thinking straight."

_What? _

That was rude, that's was really rude. Sakura had always been the girl with a sassy attitude and Hinata had long been use to it but this time she had enough of it. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how _Naruto_ tried to convince her to simply trust them as a couple she just wouldn't budge. What she had just said was just wrong. Maybe she didn't mean it that way, but Hinata couldn't help to feel a little offended.

"Sorry Sakura, I'll see you later." She said walking passing her. She pulled Naruto along with her to the door and didn't bother to look back.

Before Sakura could run to her or say anything about her unexpected leave, Ino intervened once again.

"Leave her alone. She's okay." She said as tugged on the back of Sakura's shirt. "You gotta trust her."

* * *

"Didn't think you were gonna say anything." Naruto said to Hinata as they walked down the crowded hall.

"I had to. She crossed the line on her last comment."

"Yea a little bit. It was better to leave than to stand and argue. . .

_She…_

_And…" _

The sound of Naruto's voice began to fade as they went farther down the hall. There were so many people, so many people staring. Guys. Girls, almost everyone had their eyes on them. It felt like people were walking ten times slower as they made glances at the new couple. It wasn't making Hinata insecure but uncomfortable. There was a difference between the two feelings. She didn't feel insecure because she didn't care about what people thought about her or Naruto; she felt uncomfortable because she had never been known to be the center of attention, it just felt weird.

The weirdest thing of all was a lot of girls were looking at her. Girls had never paid much interest in her but today they were eyeing up all over her. Not all of them were negative, some girls were happy, others were staring a little but then continued on with their lives, and a small group were just surprised. The rest of the girls gave her cold glares and whispered things to each other. Hinata didn't like it; she didn't like it at all. It felt so odd, so wrong. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, it did.

Something in her body triggered her to look at one of the windows. There were millions of windows that ran down the right side of the hall but there was one specific window with two specific girls that stood out from the rest of them. Hinata's eyes widened at what she saw. She saw Karin and Tenten talking, together, while they looked at her. They were friends? Since when? It was quite shocking to see them so close to each other. Tenten had compared her to Karin; she had told Hinata she was Naruto's booty call just like her. That was insult and she knew it, so why would she bash on her friend—err _friends? _

As she got closer to the two her stomach began to painfully turn. She was scared; she was actually scared of confronting Karin and Tenten. What was strange was that her mindset wasn't afraid but her body was terrified. She had never experienced such a diverse connection within herself. And the moment she passed them, their eyes connected. It was two death glares piercing back at calm yet puzzled stare. It was then when everything made sense. These girls were never friends, they had become friends thanks to Hinata. They had one thing in common and that one thing had to do with her. They shared the same hatred for her and that's what kept them together. That's why a part of her was afraid to come near them because these girls were bound to do anything to ruin her life, her relationship, her boyfriend, and maybe even her family. The thought of that made her feel uneasy.

"Hinata." A voice said next to her. The blonde tilted his head down to her petite girlfriend. She was completely spaced out not thinking about what was in front of her. "Hinata, Hinata." He said nudging her shoulder. Thankfully it was enough to bring her back.

"Y-yea." She said jerking a little.

"You alright?"

Hinata looked up at him. She didn't want to tell him what she saw, not right now, he was too happy.

"No it's nothing. My class is over there." She said pointing to a room a few doors down.

Naruto just by the sound of her voice knew she was lying but she forced himself to shrug it off.

"Fine, but I can tell you're hiding something."

They made their way to Hinata's classroom and stood together in a small corner next to it. Naruto slowly moved her to the wall, letting himself tower over her.

"Bye." He said cupping her cheeks. She titled her head up to see him.

"Bye. I'll see you sixth?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "I'm gonna eat lunch with you."

"just the two of us?"

"No, with your friends."

"But Sakura-"

"We have to try Hinata. One more time we have to try. "

Hinata completely agreed with him. They had to keep trying to convince Sakura that they were a harmless, healthy couple. It was the right thing to do and the idea they both had agreed on.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll see you then." She said as she walked passed him smiling.

"Wait wait wait!" He said grabbing her sleeve. "No kiss?!"

The girl's smile deepened as she placed her lips on to his. She didn't give a damn who was staring and she knew he didn't either. This was her boyfriend and no else had to like that except for her.

"Bye." She said as she walked in, and soon enough he left.

* * *

The weirdest most frightening thing happened to Hinata during class. An excruciating pain started to pinch her insides so hard she had to secretly bent herself forward and hug her stomach. She had never felt anything like it before. It was almost very similar to the pain she had felt the day after she had sex with Naruto, the only difference was that it was in her lower abdomen and not in her private. She didn't know what the heck it was except that it hurt so much. She feared it could've been her period so she asked to go to the bathroom. Her teacher was very stubborn in letting her go but eventually she did. As soon as Hinata got permission she ran to the bathroom and pulled her skirt down quickly inside the stall.

No blood.

There was no blood. Her panties her completely clean yet she was having pain that could have been considered menstrual cramps. Hinata rarely got cramps during or before her period, it wasn't common for her. She couldn't distinguish what this was. A pain like this doesn't randomly appear without an explanation.

Unless. . .

Unless she was pregnant. A fears sent chills down her spine. She couldn't be pregnant, not right now, not at this age. If only she hadn't been so stupid, if only they both hadn't been so stupid into falling in bed together. She prayed that Ino would let her take the test earlier. She needed to know if she was or wasn't, even if the answer would kill her. It was better to prepare than to be late, right?

_Please pleaseee don't let there be a baby inside me!_

She washed her hands in the sink and dried them with paper towels. She walked back and forth, in circles and weird shapes all in hope of calming her down. Hinata being a naturally agitated person took a long time to cool down. When at last she did she slowly stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk back to the classroom.

_I am not pregnant. I am not pregnant. I am not pregnant._

* * *

Hinata stabbed her fork carelessly through the layers of salad on her plate. The odd smelling ranch slimed its way all over the scatterd vegetables, giving it an even more dissatisfying look. School lunch had never been the gourmet meal Hinata had long wished for instead it was a combination of fake food and shit cooking mixed together. It looked bad, tasted bad, and smelled bad, playing with her food somehow made her forget how gross it was.

"Ino, do you think I can take that pregnancy test a bit earlier then when we had planned?" She randomly said as she took a forced bite of her salad.

"Hmm? Why?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"You've been saying that since the stone age." Ino said as she opened her juice box. "Besides, It won't be accurate it if let you do it today."

"Why not?"

"Because it's already an early test. If you do it one day ahead than the given date, it won't work."

"But there is no given date. " Hinata quicky said. "It's a pregnancy test."

"Yea, and the given date is two days before your period. You told me your period is on Thursday, today's Monday, you can take it tomorrow. Why can't you wait?

Hinata sighed loudly and rested her head on one of the palms of her hands. "Because I felt a really rough pain during my second period. I had no Idea what it was."

"Cramps." Ino said as she ravished the sub in front of her.

"Ino, I never get cramps. You and I both know that."

Ino shrugged her shoulder with the sandwich still in her hands. "I don't want to tell you Hina except to just to be patient and relax."

The lavender-eyed girl groaned in disappointment. She didn't want anyone to tell her to relax. How could she? Two of her friends were in conflict with her, her father had no idea what was going on, and she probably had a baby developing inside right now. There was no way she could relax about any of that; it was impossible.

"Hey, personally, do you think I'm pregnant?" Hinata asked unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

"No."

The voice that responded was to masculine and deep to be Ino's. Both girls knew exactly who it belonged to the moment he opened his mouth. They stared at each other for a second and slowly moved their eyes towards the blonde.

"What's up, Naruto." Ino waved at him. "You eating with us today?"

"Yup." He said as he sat down next to Hinata. "It took me awhile to find you guys since _somebody, Hinataaa, _didn't wait for me."

Naruto leaned his head closer to Hinata and started to poke her cheek childishly. "You left me." He mumbled. "How do you expect me to find you in the middle of all these people?"

"Well you did didn't you." She said moving her head away from him. She slid herself to the opposite corner of Naruto to leave his boyish grumbles.

"Yea but it would've been much easier if you would've stood outside the cafeteria."

"I'm sorry but I had an emergency. I needed to-"

"Why are you so far wayyyy." He whined. He didn't bother interrupting her explanation. The fact that she moved away troubled him deeply. "Come hereee."

He lazily stretched out his arm to her thighs, moving her skirt a few inches up.

"Stop." Hinata said pulling her skirt down. "You're gonna make me flash."

"That's the point, Love." He grinned back at her. "Now, scoot your butt over here."

Hinata shook her head back at him. There was no way she was going to listen to the drunken love slurs of Naruto. "Why don't you." She said as she reached for her salad tray.

The whiskered boy tried to snatch her hand away from the plate but unfortunately her reflexes were a lot faster than what he had anticipated. He sighed at the failure and groaned at his loss. "Fineeeee." He lazily said. "You win."

He slid his way to her and wrapped his arm around her neck. He laid his head on her shoulder like a little boy waiting for his mother's attention.

"Dragging my ass just for you to notice me." He murmured as he rubbed his cheek on the fabric of her uniform. He tilted his head up revealing his sky blue eyes filled with want. "Notice me Hime." He whispered in her ear. He puckered his lips so close to her face that he looked a fish, it was hideous.

"Eww." She giggled as she pushed his face away. "That was so ugly."

"Noo stop." He whined as he turned her head. "I am in need for a kiss."

Naruto's incredibly immature yet silly behavior made Hinata completely forget about Ino, as she was trying to avoid Naruto's very affectionate kiss, she managed to see Ino's face behind his spikes. She was staring at them with a surprised look, or maybe it was a shock glare, but either way she was looking at them and it kind of embarrassed Hinata. Naruto hadn't really given a proper greeting to Ino he just went straight for his girlfriend's lips. Hinata, as a friend, should've of stopped his child's play but instead she unconsciously went along with it.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Hinata apologized as she pushed Naruto's face away again, this time a little bit harder. "Naruto can be such a toddler sometimes."

Ino shook her head in return. Hinata couldn't really see her face very well since she was covering it with one of her hands. She honestly thought she was mad at her, at both of them. The blonde girl suddenly started to tremble without making a mere sound, was she crying?

"Ino. . ." Hinata said guiltily. "I'm sorr—"

"You guys are so cute!" She blurted out. "It's like she has complete control over you Naruto! It's so cutee!"

Naruto laughed at her spontaneous fangirling. "You think so? I personally think I'm the leader of this relationship. She doesn't do anything out of her comfort zone unless you encourage her to, and I'm always trying to put her out there, y'know."

"I bet." She nooded. "It sounds like something you would do and it also sounds like something Hinata would do too. Isn't that right, Hinata." She teased at her friend.

"I guess." Hinata murmured.

Her signature blushes began crawl across her face not because she was embarrassed but because but because she was annoyed. Hinata had the unusual ability to blush to almost every feeling she was expressing. She didn't like it but Naruto adored it. When he saw the warm red marks on her face he smiled.

"She's a shy one but I love it." He said pulling her waist to his body. "My cute little Hime."

He rubbed his nose onto hers and sneakily kissed her lips. Ino's inner self just about screamed at the top of her lungs. They were such an adorable couple and she felt so proud that she was the first one to believe in them.

"Ahhh." She sighed. "I ship it so hard."

Naruto couldn't resist a grin from appearing on his face. "You don't have to, this ship is already sailing."

Nobody was quiet after he said that. The trio was laughing, laughing so hard until their stomachs couldn't take no more. Unfortunately, the happy vibe didn't last forever; it completely faded when a certain someone appeared through the cafeteria doors. Hinata and Naruto saw her at the same time and immediately stopped laughing. As the pinkette got closer to the table the aura between the three began to stiffen. They weren't nervous or afraid, they just already knew what was coming, an endless stream of complains.

"Why is he here?" Sakura said standing behind Ino. She had her arms folded across her chest and a cold stare aiming towards Naruto.

"Because he's eating with us today." Ino said not even bothering to turn around. "Are you going to sit or leave?"

The short-haired girl didn't care to answer; she sat down next to Ino and placed her lunchbox on the blue table. It was pretty quiet once she started to eat. No one said anything expect for awkward small talk that didn't last very long. Ino, Naruto, and Hinata could easily to talk to each other but since Sakura was there they didn't dare to say anything. Sakura was a ticking bomb of anger with anything that involved Naruto, and having him in person was just pure danger.

"I don't understand what you see in him, Hinata." She finally said breaking the silence. "No matter how many times I try to tell you he's no good I keep seeing you with him. I don't get it."

Naruto could feel rage run through his veins. He hated Sakura; she never had anything smart to say. He felt like she was so judgmental and narrow-minded that she never tried to see any good in him. She only lived in the past and therefore only saw him as the asshole he was back then. The worst part of it all was that she had so much power. She had so much control over Hinata and a part of him believed that she knew it and was taking advantage of it. Sakura was Hinata's best friend, Hinata refused to do anything that would end their friendship. She was way too kind to let her go. Naruto's always had to bite his tongue so hard in effort to not offend his lover's friend but there was only so little patience left in him now.

"I think he's a great person, Sakura. Maybe it'll take you some time to realize that." Hinata said trying to convince her. The girls didn't speak afterwards. They continued to eat within the silence but once again Sakura couldn't keep shut.

"How? How could you possibly think he's a good person?! He doesn't know how to love someone, y'know, since he never had someone that loved him."

_What the hell is that suppose to mean?!_

A wave of shock spread throughout Naruto's body. What did she mean by that? He didn't know whether she meant that because he was always sleeping with girls for pleasure or because he didn't have any parents. Either way he was done, he wasn't taking her crap anymore.

"You're full of shit." He murmured below his breath. He knew he was being a little bit rough but he honestly didn't care, this girl deserved it. Hinata could feel the tension between the two, she could see how Naruto was deeply trying to keep calm. She placed her hand on top of his to relieve him a bit. It seemed to work for awhile until another burst of outrage came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Well you're a piece of shit." She said without single tone of hesitation. She didn't even show any signs of regret after the words passed her lips. She continued to eat like nothing had happened and that was just about all it took for Naruto snap.

"You know what? I had enough of your bull. What the hell did I do to you for you to hate me so much?!"

He had his hands formed into a tight fist and his eyes glaring directly at the green-eyed girl. "You need to chill the fuck out."

"I'm not gonna _chill_ out. How am I suppose to _chill out_ when my best friend is dating a man whore!"

She slammed her hand onto the table and leaned her body forward. Their voices began to raise to an extent of yelling. It was a fight, a verbal fight that had no limits. Their objective was to hurt each other until one broke into tears. Hinata and Ino sat there speechless; they had no idea what to do. If all four joined into the argument, it would be massive explosion. They had to settle the situation a different way; they just didn't know what that way was.

"I haven't done anything wrong to Hinata! I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

"You had sex with her! You had sex with my friend! How is that not hurting her?! She was an innocent, sweet girl and you took that away from her."

"I didn't take anything from her! And I didn't force her to have sex with me, we both agreed to it!

"You tricked her! That's' why she agreed to it!"

Ino was at her boiling point. These two wouldn't stop screaming at each other. She wanted it to stop; she wanted the stupid shit coming out of Sakura's mouth to stop. She knew who was right and who was wrong in the argument and she knew who had crossed the line first. Sakura's was unfortunately the bad guy in this battle and everyone there saw her that way. Of course, Sakura having poor listening skills and a lot self pride couldn't see the clear signs. Ino was only seconds away from dragging her friend out of the cafeteria. If Sakura said one more ridiculous insult, Ino would make sure to have out of the lunchroom within the next blink.

"He didn't trick me, Sakura. We agreed to it. We both agreed to make a stupid decision and now we're both paying for it but that doesn't me we don't like each other. I'm not being forced to be with him, I want to be with me and he wants to be with me." Hinata interfered. She tried to sound as real and true as how she felt inside. Her shy, passive side was trying to take full control over but she wouldn't let it. She had to defend Naruto and she also had to help her friend understand.

"Hinata, do you realize what you're saying? You sound like a submissive wife who lets her husband stomp all over her." Sakura said lowering her voice almost into harsh whisper.

"I do not."

"You do. I mean you're letting yourself be his personal want buddy."

"She is not!" Naruto said banging his fist on the table. "We don't do anything like that."

Sakura flung her hands up in the air with her eyes wide open. "Are you seeing this!?" She said looking at Hinata. "He looks like he wants to hit me. How could like someone that aggressive? I mean are you stu—"

"Stop!" Ino yelled. "Just stop!"

She wasn't having it anymore. Sakura needed to be put in her place and the only way they could accomplish that was to be as mean as possible.

"Let's go." She said grabbing her hand. Sakura refused and shook her grasp off but that didn't stop Ino. She yanked her wrist, practically dragging Sakura of her seat, and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go!" She told her one last time before they disappeared into the hallway. She took Sakura all the way down to an empty corner in the school and pushed her towards a window.

"You need to stop being such a bitch!" Ino cursed at Sakura. "We were having such a good time until _you _came along."

"Ino, I'm the only one in the group who can put up an attitude against that guy."

"Yea, a stupid attitude! You're the only one in the group who ruins everything, the only that doesn't get it!" Ino said pointing directly at Sakura's face. It looked like she was going to stab her eye out because how close her finger was to her face. Sakura didn't want to admit but Ino's unexpected reaction was kind of scaring her.

"I don't get what, Ino?"

"That they like each other! That they're happy together! You're the only one who can't see that!"

"Because she's with Naruto! The player! He doesn't know what it is to be in a real relationship because he only likes sex!"

"He's not like that anymore!" Ino said rolling her eyes."Don't you think people can change!? He's a human to y'know. He has feelings and he can get hurt sometimes! Hinata doesn't have the guts to tell you but she can't deal with you either! Actually it's more like she doesn't know _how_ to deal with you!"

Sakura began to feel weaker and weaker the more Ino spoke. She didn't want to believe Hinata didn't like her. She was only trying to protect her, that's what friends did. Hinata always had a small crush on Naruto that's why Sakura always thought she was too blind to see the dangers in his personality. She's seen it and heard how bad of person he was, she just didn't want her to get hurt.

"She's never told me she doesn't like me."

"Well she doesn't! I don't like you, she doesn't like you, and Naruto doesn't like you! We all don't like you because you're being an annoying bitch who thinks that she can control everything! Not everything can go your way, Sakura. You can't stop love from happening, I'm sorry but you can't and I hope that someday you can realize that."

Sakura could feel a small ball form inside her chest and how her throat began to get dry. She knew she was about to cry but she tried her best to hold it in.

"So I'm a bitch because I worry about a close friend a mine?" Her voice said shakily.

"He wanted to eat with us so he could know us better. He's trying, Sakura! He really is! You're the one who's not being open to it."

The pinkette's eyes began to get watery and soon enough tears began to stream down her cheeks. Ino could hear her faint gasps and began to feel a little guilty.

"Sakura." She said softening her voice. "We don't hate you. We just want you to change and until you do that we'd rather not talk. It would be the only way to prevent problems."

Sadness washed over Sakura's soul. She felt like the odd one out, the one friend that had been completely excluded. She turned her stare down to the floor and wiped her tears. She couldn't look into Ino's eyes anymore. She was too hurt, too scared, too weak to look at them.

"I'm sorry." She choked. "But I think we're done here."

She moved herself passed Ino and walked down the hall not even turning her head back to the blonde.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ino shouted to her direction. "Aren't you going back?"

"No, I think I need some time alone." The pinkette said as she kept walking.

"You're not going to apologize? You're not even going to try to get along with them, to _change?"_

Sakura whipped her body back to Ino. She was crying yet her face showed anger. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes lost its warm shine. "Just leave me alone! I'll come back when I feel comfortable. Or maybe, just maybe, I won't come back! Maybe that will help the new group!"

She stormed off through the crowd and left Ino standing gaped in emotions. Ino knew she was being rude but so was Sakura. She had to get a taste of what it felt like or else she would've never changed. What she did was the right thing, wasn't it?

"I just hope she comes back." She whispered and walked backed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I hope she's not mad at me." Hinata said resting her chin on the cold lab table.

"Why would she be mad at you? You didn't say anything bad to her." Naruto said as he wrote his name on his assigned paper.

"Yea but Ino said she ran off and didn't want to talk anymore. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to any of us anymore."

Hinata and Naruto sat together along with his friends Kiba and Sasuke at a lab table. They were about to start there given assignment but Hinata suddenly brought up her worries on to the table.

"So what? If she doesn't wanna talk to us then she doesn't have to. Besides, if she doesn't come back as a changed person then well, you know what that means, she's not a worthy friend."

"Yea." The brown-haired boy added. "A friend is gonna be there to support you at all times and if they don't agree with what you're doing they'll tell you nicely. They don't go around offending everyone who speaks to them. Who knows maybe she just needs some time to cool down and reflect."

"He's right." Sasuke nodded. "It's not easy for someone to accept such a change, especially if there really close to you. I mean look, Naruto was no saint back then and he still isn't. She just needs to develop a trust between you two, trust that he won't do anything bad to you and that you won't do anything to him and for her to make that happen she needs sometime alone. Not everyone is your friend and sometimes it's hard to know who is and who isn't. If she doesn't come back just know that people come and go while others stay. Those who stay are your real friends."

Hinata was left dumbfounded by each boys' advice. They were right, if Sakura was a real friend, a best friend, she would come back with a different if not better personality. Naruto wasn't an angel but then again nobody was. Sure some mistakes were bigger than others but that's why there was regret and forgiveness, so that one could erase those errors from their lives. Sakura just needed some time to think about the reality of this situation. If she came back acceptingly, great, if not then Hinata had other people she could run to. It was that simple. Who knew that the people the school considered to be bad boys could give such a clear realization. Who knew that the _bad boys _were one of the most united group of friends Hinata had ever met. It almost seemed unreal that these three guys weren't self-centered fools that only cared about their benefits but instead a group that actually were willing to help others. Their words were true and very useful to take in. It wasn't the cure to her worries and fears but it was something she could remember during hard times.

"Thank you." She smiled as sincere as her lips allowed her to. "Thank you really. It means a lot."

She felt that a thank you wasn't even enough. It sounded so dramatic but that's what she truly felt.

_You know when somebody tells you a smile can change a person's life, well that's kind of what I'm feeling, a word of advice that lasted only a second made me change my perspective in life. _

"Aw it's nothing." Kiba said scratching the back of his head, his white canine tooth peaking through a corner of his smile. "No need for the worship."

Sasuke smiled back, or at least attempted to. He wasn't the most affectionate person but still overall a good guy.

"Your girl's a sweet one." Kiba laughed. "Unlike all the other bitches you've been with." "You're not a bitch." He quickly pointed out to Hinata. He didn't want her to think that low of herself; she was so much more honorable than that. "it's just that _Naruto_ had always been an idiot for picking women until he met you."

The whiskered boy showed off a teethy smile. "Yea, she's an emotional roller coaster but a cute girl in total." He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's flattered reaction. The only one who should feel special was Hinata. "Don't pride yourself." He told him. "You're pretty damn lucky you found her, you almost don't even deserve her. Just letting you know. . ." He turned his head to Hinata. "We were all players, but out of the three musketeers, Naruto was the last one to step out. Thanks to you he left that shitty life so you're basically the cure to whatever disease he had—"

"Okay okay." Naruto interrupted. He waved his hands in front of him motioning Sasuke to stop. The dark-haired boy smirked back at him. He was secretly enjoying this.

"Not to mention. . ." He added. "The boy's a professional in you know what and he's also a real bragger about his talent but when we ask him about your magical elements he gets all ner—"

"Alrightttt." Naruto sheepidhly laughed. "L-Let's start this assignment, shall we."

His face started to burn up and he could feel sweat developing on the back of his neck. Hinata wasn't too far behind. Knowing what Sasuke was referring to, she started to blush almost instantly.

"Fine, you stuttering love bird." Kiba snickered. "Let's start."

They placed their papers in front of them and started to read the instructions. It was a long dreadful paragraph to read. Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke were already spacing within the middle section. They tried to look and understand the visual example but it was no use. There were numbers and letters and just a bunch things that puzzled them brain dead.

"I don't get it." Kiba whined as he ruffled his hair.

"Yea me neither."

"Same." Hinata shly admitted.

Naruto was the last man standing. He was the only one who looked intensely focused at the paper. He tapped his pencil while he bit his lip, his eyes piercing through all the problems. He looked so cute the way he was seriously thinking. Hinata tried her hardest not cuddle him with kisses.

"I get it." He finally said. A smile stretched across his face as he looked at the frustrated trio. "It's just simple math."

"Noooooooo!" Kiba slammed his head onto the table. "Anything but that."

"No wait, its fun." Naruto tried to convince. For him it was easy simple number works but for the rest of the group it was torture. Naruto's biggest oddity was that he liked math. For some reason everyone who found out was either shocked or disbelieved. He didn't get what the big deal was but it always happened to him.

"Yea that's another thing about Naruto." Sasuke said to Hinata. "He's a master in the bed sheets and he's a nerd. The kid likes math. You know, last year he took an extra math class for an _elective_, an elective, Hinata. He thought it would be interesting. Who in the hell does that!?"

"I do. Now focus." Naruto said taking a piece of paper from his binder. "Let's do the first one together."

(Warning: This is just Naruto explaining a math problem.)

"Okay so we know that the shuttle can travel seventeen thousand miles per hour and we want to find out how many meter per seconds it can travel. So seventeen thousand miles per hour is our given so we are gonna write seventeen thousand miles over one hour."

He wrote the fraction on a white piece of paper and placed it on the center of the table.

"Okay now we're going to break it down all the way to meters per second step by step." "Hinata." He smiled to his girlfriend. "We're gonna convert miles into kilometers. How many kilometers are in a mile?"

Hinata immediately became nervous. She could feel her face burning up and embarrassing enough, her sweat accumulate in her hair. She didn't know the answer to that. She didn't even remember what kilometers were. She felt extremely stupid and very intimidated. She didn't want to sound any dumber by guessing a random number. She just had to be honest.

"I—I don't know." She stuttered. Naruto could see the shame on her face and it made him feel bad. He wasn't trying to be menacing or scary. He just liked to take control in the subject that he was best at.

"That's okay." He said running his hand along her waist. "It's approximately one point six zero nine. It's actually one point six zero nine three four four but we're just gonna use that."

How in the world did he know that!? Hinata was amazed on how quickly he remembered these things and how easily he could solve them. He wasn't joking when he said he was good at math.

"So we're gonna write one point six zero nine kilometers over one mile. Then convert kilometers into meters. One kilometer equals one thousand meters. "

He wrote down all the math work on the paper and slid it towards Kiba. He got up from and seat and made his way towards his blank faced friend.

"Alright Kiba, this is simple. Now that we have meters, we want to convert hours into minutes. So how many minutes are in an hour?"

Kiba's face immediately changed from lost to extreme struggle. Did he really not know the answer to that? Hinata wasn't a mean person so she wasn't going to judge him, but it was kind of a surprise. Short breathy laughs came out of Sasuke along with not so nice comments. Naruto just stood there gaped.

"Kiba, come on-"

"Look man, I'm thinking!" Kiba groaned. He was stressing out, like evidently stressing out. For some reason he was drawing lines and circles on the piece paper. Was he counting?

(End of math. . .)

Naruto's eyes widened even more at Kiba's ridiculous behavior. "Kiba. . . How many minutes are in an hour. . ."

"I don't know!" He finally gave in. "I don't know and I don't fuckin' care."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Sixty!" He said snatching the paper in front of the brunette. "Sixty goddamn minutes! How do you not know that?!"

The two began to argue back and forth nonstop. They reminded Hinata of Sakura and Ino and how they use to fight so comically. The guys were currently calling each other dumbass and idiot in the same way Sakura would call Ino, _Ino pig. _Hinata wanted to giggle over how silly they looked but she didn't feel like it was the right moment to start laughing. What she didn't know was that her lips began to unconsciously form a smile as she stared at them.

"See, even Hinata thanks it's funny how stupid you're acting!" Kiba said slapping the blonde's face to her direction. Every time Naruto saw the gleam in Hinata's face, it made him incredibly happy. He returned back to his seat and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure she was laughing at the both of us."

Soon after, the quartet separated into a group of two. Hinata obviously went to work with Naruto and Sasuke and Kiba were left to flounder. Naruto was the first one to finish the worksheet front and back. He thought Hinata was working along with him at the same pace but in reality, she was so far behind. She didn't want to show it because again, she felt a little intimidated. It wasn't until Naruto asked her if she wanted him to take her paper to the bin that he realized she wasn't even close to finishing. He knew she would get really agitated if he asked her if she needed help, so he just stayed quiet. She could see him peeking at her paper from the corner of her eye and it flustered her. She felt she was doing something wrong as his gaze stuck onto her paper.

"W-What?" She shyly said.

"You can copy mine if you want."

Hinata felt an uncomfortable pain swallow her heart. He probably was seeing all these mistakes on her paper that she didn't know how to fix. "Why? Am I too slow?" She blushed.

Naruto immediately regretted what he said. "No it's just—I thought you'd prefer that."

"Oh."

Her eyes didn't connect to his. Her blushes began to deepen and her head slowly began to lower. Great, Naruto had managed to do exactly what he didn't want to. He had made Hinata feel insecure.

"Why are you afraid of me?!" He said jumping in to hug her. He wrapped her small body into his arms and kissed her repeatedly while he stood behind her. "I'm not trying to be an arrogant smart-ass. I just thought you would've liked to get it over with."

His hands rubbed her hips and caressed her waist. He had the gift of massaging and sweet talk which she always fell for. She felt a bubbly emotion run through her bloodstream as his touched traveled across her body. She liked the way he always cooed at her to make her feel better.

"If you don't get it I can teach you." His lips whispered onto her ears.

_Wait a minute. . . _

As he kept talking, as he kept cute talking, his hands began to get a little bit too compassionate. It felt good, it felt really good but Hinata was noticing how Naruto was getting too touchy. One moment he was fondling with her hips, then his fingers were just millimeters below her breast, and then suddenly his hands went all the way down her hips again. Was he teasing her? Was he trying to fluster her?

". . .like how you wrote all the numbers as you saw it on the calculator when really you could just put it in scientific notation."

Hinata didn't care to listen to what he was saying. The movement of his hands was all she was focusing on. His hands ever so slowly, ever so sneakily, went below her hips, his fingers resting on her thighs. Hinata figured he would stop there, but he didn't. His hands steadily began to run to the back. The crazy part was that he was still talking as this was happening.

" . . . And the answer for the fifth problem was the same for the first one."

And it was then she realized. . .he was trying to distract her. He wanted to touch her butt in front of his friends, in front of her classmates, even the teacher without her knowing. Too bad she figured out his scheme before he got to his targeted area. She gave him a loud slap on his leg that startled him to let go.

"You think you're so slick." She said trying not to blush. "I see your sneaky objectives."

A grin, a mischievous yet sexy grin appeared on his face. "Whatttt." He joked. "I would neverrr do thattt."

Hinata rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Just go back to your corner."

The spiked boy did what he was told and sat down. She could still see his eyes lurking at her so she pushed her chair away from him. Their sudden actions caught Sasuke and Kiba's attention. They both had no clue what just happened. In reality, nobody did but Hinata didn't think that.

"Oh come on." Naruto laughed as he pulled her chair back to him. "I was just playing."

He tried to find an open space to kiss her but Hinata kept moving reluctantly. He cupped her cheeks to keep her from wiggling around and pecked her lips. "It was just proof to show you I'm not a conceited bastard."

"Wait, what happened?" Kiba asked looking curious as ever.

"I tried to touch her butt." Naruto freely admitted. He scratched the back of his head smiling and turned his head back to Hinata.

"See Hinata, nobody saw it." Naruto rubbed his nose in her hair. "It's all good."

"Don't mess with her." Sasuke warned. "You might lose her."

The blonde laughed again. He hugged his girlfriend tightly one last time and kissed the top of her head. "Nahhh, I normally always behave." He winked.

Eventually, Hinata returned to her normal self and everything became happy dandy. The bell rang notifying the end of class a few minutes later and the guys said their goodbyes. Naruto walked Hinata down to her art class. On the way their Naruto could see that Hinata was acting odder and odder as they got closer to the room.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hinata slightly jerked by the sound of her voice. Her face instantly looked up at his. Her eyebrows were furrowed upwards and her blushes tainted on her cheeks. Goddamn, she was so cute.

"I-I'm fine."

"_N-N-No_ you're not." He mimicked her stutter. She pouted by his copy cat immaturity and looked away. Naruto just about needed a restraining jacket from pushing her against the locker and making out.

C_uteness overload!_

"You do that thing with your skirt when you're nervous." He pointed to her hands glued to the blue fabric. Hinata gave him a '_how did you know that?'_ look and it made him explode with pride.

"Yea I know." He smiled. "I know every one of your quirks and habits. So what's going on in your head?"

Hinata was just about to tell him but once they made it to the door and she saw her fear trigger, she choked on her own words. Naruto saw the bun-head girl and she saw him too. It was another hate stare battle. Just like the one with Sakura, it was one-sided and Naruto wasn't a tad afraid. For some reason though, Naruto felt an even stronger threat to Tenten's stare. It was stronger than Sakura's, filled with much more anger. He felt like she was the type of girl who was planning to hurt Hinata, like deliberately cause pain to her. And the moment he looked at his girlfriend, he believed in that feeling so much more. Her eyes were getting watery and she was biting her lip hard enough to make her bleed. This girl had an evil affect on her. His charismatic self quickly changed into a serious, protective boyfriend.

"Tenten." He said placing his hands on her shoulder. "You're afraid of her."

Hinata revealed to him the weakest spot in stability that she had. She started to tear up and choke out of pure fear, it just about stabbed Naruto to see that. She clung her small hands onto his shirt tightly and hid herself between his arms. She gasped quietly on his chest and trembled in his hands. He didn't give a damn if his shirt was getting wet; he didn't give a damn if he was going to be late to gym, his hime was hurt.

"Don't cry." He said wiping her tears of her baby soft face. "You come to me if she hurts you okay."

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't even look him in the eyes.

"Okay." He repeated. "You promise me, you'll meet me after school today."

She nodded and sniffed softly. Naruto never liked to see her like that.

"It's okay, Baby." He pressed his lips onto hers. "Don't listen to anything she says if she hurts you. You didn't do anything wrong. If anybody was the bad guy in the past it would have to be me. So if she has a problem with something she can talk to me."

They kissed each other goodbye and headed their separate ways. Hinata foolishly or maybe, bravely went to go sit next to Tenten. She could feel her heart racing so fast it could've rip through her shirt. Her palms were getting cold and sweaty. She alone was a sweaty mess. Tenten looked so tranquil, so tranquil ignoring her presence. Hinata wanted to say something, say anything. She wanted to be friends again, to be on her good side again. Why? She had no idea why. She guessed she just didn't want to lose her.

"H-Hey." She softly said.

A harsh '_don't talk to me' _came out of Tenten. Hinata gulped at the coldness in her voice. She was so terrifying when she was angry.

"You're still mad at me, huh."

No response.

"You know." She weakly said. "I could really use a friend right now."

"Hinata, I really don't feel like talking right now." Tenten dully said. She continued to write on her artist response like not single part of Hinata was important to her.

Hinata felt frail as hell. She didn't know what to say after that. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to her mind; the dumbest thing that came out of her mind.

"So I saw you talking to Karin."

Tenten gave her a judgemental glare. "Yeah, so what? We're friends."

"That's not what you use to tell me. You use to hate her.""I hope you're not friends with her now just to gang up on me." She nervously laughed.

Tenten didn't say anything.

Hinata sighed at her response. This girl was rock solid, tough as ever. "Listen." She gave in. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm having a lot of problems right now. Two of my closest friends don't wanna talk to me and my Dad doesn't have a clue about any of this."

"He doesn't." Tenten said still writing on her paper.

"No, he hates Naruto so we haven't told him yet."

"Really." She said sarcastically.

"Yea and the worst part is that he works here, in the school."

Tenten finally looked a little interested. She turned her head to Hinata and seemingly looked nicer, it was so weird.

"What's your father's name, Hinata? Just curious."

Hinata, stupidly, innocently answered her question. "Hiashi Hyuga."

Never would she ever imagine that she would regret answering.

"Really? Isn't he like the school's administrator or something?"

Hinata nodded. "Yea sort of."

From then on she was so different, so nice. It was like Hinata had said something that automatically hit her friend button. Hinata didn't know what had made her change so quickly and she didn't really care. They were friends again and that's all that mattered. They laughed and talked together throughout the entire class period. Hinata was so happy that Tenten was back to her normal self again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Hinata asked at the end of class.

"Of course." The girl smiled and she was off.

Naruto waited impatiently outside the school doors. Hinata had promised to see him right after school but she was taking way longer than what he wanted. The anticipation, the worry that she was okay was killing him.


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE READ: **** I don't have all the time to finish this story but i will finish it eventually. I'll try to make it this week but i can't promise anything. PLEASE IF YOUR A GUEST READING ALWAYS CHECK CHAPTER 27 FOR ANY UPDATES. Thank you!**

* * *

Naruto waited impatiently outside the school doors. Hinata had promised to see him right after school but she was taking way longer than what he wanted. The anticipation, the worry that she was okay was killing him. Hinata was a very sensitive person and he knew she walked into that classroom feeling terrified. If she came back to him crying, he would never forgive himself for letting her walk in there alone. He waited and waited for her outside the school and still she was nowhere to be found. Maybe the wait wasn't that long; maybe time was just going too slow for him. It wasn't until he heard quiet footsteps and a faint sound of his name that he knew she had made it.

He checked her face to see any tear marks or swollen red eyes but there was nothing. She actually looked even brighter than when she had walked in. There was a smile on her face; a big warm smile. He was so confused on how she changed from having a panic attack to be completely optimistic. The girl he had seen in the art room did not look like she wanted to make amends. Something was just too peculiar about it and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Hey." He said walking up to her. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" She giggled. "I actually didn't think it would go that well."

"What happened?"

Hinata beamed another smile. She took him by the hand and rushed out of Konoha High school territory. She was just so happy, it was so odd.

"At first she was kind of rough on the edges but then she just I don't know, got friendly."

Naruto didn't understand that. How could Tenten just become so nice like that? He remembered her stare; he remembered how cold it was. His guts twisted when he saw it and if he felt that pain, there had to be something wrong about her.

"Was there anything that made her act differently? Like did you say anything that caught her attention?"

Hinata kept quiet for a second. Tenten did start to act a lot more amiable once she had mention who her father was. Sure she thought it was weird at first but after that she didn't think much of it. There wasn't anything bad in Tenten knowing who Hinata's father was, right? They were friends weren't they? She had the right to know.

"Well she did seem to get really interested in knowing more about my dad." She responded.

That rose Naruto's suspicion. Why would Tenten care about knowing her Dad? If she cared so much, it would have to be for something terrible, it had to, he knew it had to. There was something about that girl that he was a hundred percent positive she was up to no good. So what was her objective? What was the purpose in finding out who Hinata's father was? If it was to hurt her, why would she need the name. . .it had to be for something bigger than just to unfriend. But what?

_What could it be, what could it fuckin' be? What's so important abo—shit! _

His internal cuss word accidently passed his lips. He turned to look at Hinata and just as he expected, his random blurt made her back away. He wanted to tell her what he had discovered but the words weren't coming out of his mouth. So many emotions, so many thoughts were clogging up his sanity that he couldn't manage to reveal anything to her.

Of course Tenten wanted to know Hinata's father's name, because Tenten was a bitch. Hiashi was the only person who didn't know anything about their relationship and he most likely was the one person that hated Naruto the most. Tenten was going to tell him, Tenten was going to fuckin' tell Hiashi about their long kept secret. He could only imagine how much trouble that would cause for the both of them.

"You okay?" Hinata asked patting his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to scare her; he didn't want her to feel blamed. It was probably best to keep it to himself. Hinata was a great person but she struggled with coping, Naruto felt like he was a shaky version of a great person but always knew how to recuperate and confront problems. It seemed that he was more suitable in knowing about Tenten's cold plans. He would just have to warn her, prepare her, give her hints for what was coming.

"I'm fine." He tried to smile. "It's just—be careful, okay?"

Hinata gave him a confused look. What did he mean by that?

"Why?"

The blonde sighed and nervously scratched the back of his. "You're too kind and innocent to see any bad in people. You don't actually believe anyone would be willing enough to hurt someone else. You don't believe that because you wouldn't do it and you've never been around people who would either. There isn't anything wrong with that, that's actually really good. There aren't many people like you but there's a negative to that as well. You can't see the dark side of others because you don't have any darkness in yourself. That makes it easier for people to use and take advantage of you too."

Hinata still didn't get what he was saying. Where was he going with this? Did this have to do with Tenten? She had seen her angry side and she had also seen her friendly side too, what was the big deal?

"Naruto, I don't understand what your trying to say."

They were almost at the end of the village markets. Hand by hand they walked down the crowded group of people. Naruto was trying to be as calm as possible. He wasn't going to tell her what he really wanted to say but he did want her to know what he felt about Tenten. How could he explain to her without shocking her? How could she get the message without freaking out?

"Tenten is what I'm trying to say. I don't like her, no, I don't feel something right about her. She worries me, Hinata."

"Tenten is a great person, Naruto." She smiled. "You don't have to be scared of her."

Naruto looked down at the beautiful Hyuga. God he didn't want to tell her, god he didn't want her to know. But she had to, she had to be aware of the troubles that might occur.

"Alright, here's what's up. I think Tenten is disguising herself as a good friend. I think she's up to something that will get us both into major trouble. I'm not trying to scare you Hinata but that's just how I feel. "

"I use to feel that way too but from what I saw just awhile ago, I don't think she'll be doing any of that."

Naruto attention was caught by her first six words. She had felt the same eerie feeling as he did, but when?

"You thought she was gonna do something bad too?"

"Yea, when we were walking down the hall this morning, I saw Karin and Tenten together. I felt like they were going to hurt us but I don't know, I think it's was just all in my head."

Naruto's eyes widened. Tenten and Karin were together today!? Well fuck! That just proves that things were going to escalate. His two severe most dramatic ex-girlfriends met and now were the best of buds.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked putting his hands onto her shoulders. "Why?!"

"I just—you looked so happy!" She cooed. "I didn't wanna ruin your day!"

They were already at the gate of her house. It was really surprising how fast they made it. Naruto face was easily losing its cool. He was nervous now. One thing was Tenten but another thing was Tenten _and _Karin. Tenten was a grudge holding psycho and Karin was a possessive bitch. That red-head was always up on his business. She always wanted to know, where he was, why he didn't call her, who was the girl he was talking, who was that other girl he was talking to, and all kinds of weird stuff. Naruto hated to be alone, loneliness was his arch enemy, but there's a total different feeling when someone constantly is tracking you, it's not comforting at all. Karin with her elite bitchery skills and Tenten with her ice heart would create the master combination of evil. He already knew who the puppet of the duet was, obviously Tenten because obviously Karin was a control freak. She most likely told Tenten to sniff out as much information from Hinata that she could so they could backfire it later. Yup, Karin was the mastermind, no doubt about it.

_She wasn't even that good in bed. . .I probably shouldn't be thinking that. . .but she wasn't, she was really really bad. _

"Naruto?"

_The worst. Obnoxious yelling, practically sounded like sirens. . Kinda like, "look we're having sex!" Jeesh it was disturbing. Hinata was better, Hinata isss better. She's perfection in every—_

"Narutoooo?"

"Huh." He said jolting back into reality. He hadn't realized how long Hinata had been poking his forehead. Wow, he most've bee really spaced out and how embarrassing was the reason behind it.

"What happened?" She giggled. "Almost lost you there."

"Sorry about that." He laughed. "We're uh already here so I better head of."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her goodbye. This conversation had led to nowhere but maybe it was better that way. He would be in charge of fixing the problems without Hinata ever knowing. It was easier way.

"Bye." He waved as he walked off.

"Bye."

* * *

"Wait up! You're walking too fast!" Naruto yelled behind the navy haired-girl.

"Hurry up then!"

The shy girl sped up her pace as she passed through the crowds of people, not caring who she bumped or almost crashed into. Today was the day; today was the day Hinata would find out if she was pregnant or not. Ino, out of all the days, had called in sick this morning. Hinata nearly screamed when she didn't see her first period. The only way she could find out if the test was still on was by messaging her during one of her classes. Luckly Ino was a blessed soul and she said that even though she was dying, she would gladly allow her friend to pee in her bathroom for a test.

"Okay okay now you're running."Naruto breathed out behind her. "Slow down you might run past time."

"Hey, that was actually really poetic." Hinata complimented with a smirk. "Very deep, Naruto. It was beautiful."

"Yeaa, you like that." He grinned proudly."Clever shit, huh."

Damn. He was so out of shape. He hadn't been practicing his favorite sport lately. Ever since he got kicked off the basketball team, he hadn't cared much to get better. Now he was paying for it, real bad. His body was aching and he could hardly breathe. Hinata was practically almost a mile away. It was so embarrassing how she didn't even play a sport yet she could dash right ahead of him without a sweat. It was so embarrassing that he had to crack jokes in order for her to slow down.

"We're here Naruto. You can take a rest now." Hinata said walking up the stairs to an apartment building.

It was a zigzag of stairs that never ended. It was so dreadful, at least for Naruto it was. His knees and thighs couldn't take anymore. The girl lived on the sixth floor which meant Naruto had to walk up six staircases.

"So when's that rest coming, babe?" He panted.

"Now."

They reached the end of the stairs and entered a small hallway that had three doors on each side. Fortunately, Ino's apartment was the first door on the right so Naruto instantly fell to the floor and rested his hands on his knees. Hinata knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no response.

_Is she not home? I could've sworn she-_

"Dammmnnn." The blonde whined. "I'm so pooped."

He laid his body on the concrete floor and stretched his arms out to the sides. The cool feeling of the floor felt so good on his back. He could've fallen asleep right then and there if he wanted to.

"Eww Naruto, people spit on there." Hinata said above him.

"I don't care." He said tilting his head up. His face suddenly changed into something very mischievous. "Besides, I can see your underwear from down here."

Hinata immediately blushed by his comment. She closed her legs tightly and pulled her skirt down. "Don't look!"

The whiskered boy laughed at her flustered reaction. "I'm just kidding." She said sitting up. "I'm just really tired. That's all"

He laid back down on the floor and closed his eyes. "And you know what I noticed. The stairs are attached outside the apartment."

"Yea?"

"So like when it rains, the stairs get wet because they aren't covered by the roof. So isn't that like dangerous?"

"Of course." Hinata nodded.

"So then how do they go up and down the floors without getting hurt?"

"It's simple. They use the elevator."

_The what?! _

Naruto jolted back up to face her. His eyes were wide open and filled with shock.

"There was an elevator." He huffed. "This whole time there was a machine that could bring us up these six floors and we didn't use it!?"

Hinata nodded once again, this time with a big smile.

"Oh my god, You biiiiii—big hearted person who cares but my health."

His face started to burn up and he nervously began to laugh. "Hehehe."

He was so close to cussing at his girlfriend, oh so very close. He had always dropped a couple of bad words around her but never _at _her, like aiming towards her. It was just too cruel to do that to her. Guiltiness ran throughout his body as he looked at her face. It didn't seem like she noticed anything; it actually looked like she didn't understand what was going on with him. Of course she didn't, she was too innocent to realize it.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine." He said standing up. "I haven't really been exercising much so I get tired really fast."

"Oh." She nodded in return. She banged on the apartment door once again in hopes that someone would hear it.

_Why isn't she coming?!_

Before she could knock a third time, Naruto slid himself in front of the door. Grinning, he grabbed her waist and pulled himself closer to her. "Ever since I got kicked of the team I have been so out of shape." He whispered in her ear. "But look I still got it."

He backed away and lifted up his white uniform. Revealing a nice toned six pack, he grinned. "See, they're still there."

Hinata tried her best not to blush at his seductive body. God, why did Naruto have to be so attractive and why did he always have to get horny in the weirdest places.

"Do you wanna touch them?" He said grabbing her wrist. "Just like you did in my bedroom, y'know, when we did it."

Hinata's face turned beat red. She quickly removed her hand away from his grasp and shook her head.

"N-No." She blushed. "Put your shirt down. Ino might open the door and you see you."

Naruto laughed at the classical agitation of her girlfriend. He obediently pulled down his shirt and tucked it back inside. "You need to help me get fit, Sunshine. If I exercise with you in bed, I'm sure I'll be more energized."

Hinata covered her face to hide her heated embarrassment. "Oh my gosh." She said shaking her head. "Calm your urges, Naruto."

She pushed him away from the door and began to bang on it repeatedly, this time a lot harder than before. Her knocks were so loud and echoing that Naruto thought she was going to disturb the entire six floors of the apartment.

"Calm down. Your gonna break the do—"

"I'M COMING!" A voice yelled from the inside of the apartment. The door suddenly flung open and out came a spontaneous Ino. "Jeezus Hinata, I was in the crapper. I had to cut my meditation because of your loud fist sla—"

She hadn't noticed Naruto was outside with Hinata. It wasn't until the blondeness of his hair appeared from the corner of her eye that she knew he was the there. How embarrassing, the way she spoke to Hinata was the way best friends always talked to each other. Sometimes 'TMI' did not exist in their conversations. Ino felt flustered out of her mind that Naruto had heard her say that she basically was taking a shit.

"Sorry Naruto." She laughed nervously. "I had no idea you were here.""Come in." She gestured the couple to enter.

The two walked in and sat on her creamy colored couch. Naruto took a moment to look at the place. It was actually a really nice apartment. It was small but cozy and it had a warm feel to it. The living room was right in front of the kitchen that was divided by an open wall. There was a small hallway on the left that obviously led to the rooms and there also was a small door that was right beside the couch they were sitting on that opened to a balcony. And that was pretty much it, it was pretty small but it was nice.

"I like your place." Naruto smiled to Ino. "I like the vibe."

"Do you?" She teased. "It's pretty small but it's got everything we need. And it's affordable too, so I'm not complaining."

She walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer that rested beside the sink. Hinata could hear her loud scavenger hunt for the pregnancy test. It was quite funny how she could hear her mumbled curse words and her constant '_what the hell's' _and '_when did we buy this?'. _Ino was so funny and she didn't even know it.

"Ah ha!" She finally said. "Are you ready, Hinataaaaa?"

She scurried her way back to the kitchen and dramatically bent down on knee in front of Hinata. She bowed her head and stretched out her arms to reveal a small pink box. "I give you the gift of baby detecting. Protect it with your life."

Hinata giggled at Ino's exaggerated acting. "Shut up." She said pushing her away. "So how does this work?"

"You pee on it." Both blondes said at the same time. Ino took her to the bathroom and gave her directions on what to. Naruto could hear it all the way from the living room. Girls were so loud, so evidently loud. Ino, a few minutes later came back to talk to Naruto.

"What if I don't have the urge to pee?" Hinata yelled from the bathroom.

"Just focus, girl! Try harder!" Ino yelled back.

Naruto breathily laughed at the comical show he was witnessing. The girls were close, a little too close. It was funny. Hinata lost her shyness when she was around Ino because Ino was just a free going spirit. God, wouldn't it be nice if his friends and Hinata's friends could all just eat together in the same table and be happy about it. That's what they had long been battling for but unfortunately, not all of Hinata's friends were an Ino.

"So, where do you live?" She asked him as she opened the fridge to get a soda bottle. "Close by or what?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Not by here. I live by the mafia head quarters. You know where that is? It's that gate that has that welcome sign that someone spray painted to say, 'welcome to hell'."

Ino's eyes shot open by his words. She nearly choked on her cherry soda. "What the fuck?! You live there?! Is that place like dangerous?"

"Yup."

"Then why do you live there?!"

"It's cheap." He shrugged. "It's something I can pay for."

"You mean your parents." She giggled.

He didn't say anything. Ino's suspicion began to rise. Naruto was never a silent person; he always had something to say whether it was a joke or comment, he always talked. . . .and smiled which he wasn't doing right now.

"You said you liked my house, why?" Ino said hopes of opening him up.

"I just do." He simply said. "It's nice."

Ino folded her shoulders in front her chest and titled her head. She knew he was lying, hiding, running away from something. It was so obvious that it hurt.

_What are you hiding from?_

"You can be honest with me, Naruto." She warmly said. "I'm not like Sakura. I listen, I understand, and I give advice. You can trust me."

Naruto sighed and a half smile attempted to appear on his face. Every time someone mentioned his parents it's like all his happiness gets drained out of him. It doesn't matter if he's with Hinata or his friends, it just happens. He tries to control it but he can't, it's a trigger word, a stabbing word that he can't wash away.

"You really wanna know why." He softly said looking at the floor. "Do you really?"

"Yes." Ino quickly answered. She saw how he slowly lifted his head up. His eyes were sad, dead, out of gleam. It was so odd yet painful to see him like that.

"Because." He sighed. "The smaller the better I guess. When you live in a big house and you don't really need all that space, I guess you get kind of lonely. You don't know what to do with all that empty space, you don't who to share it with. Sure, there's always that ball of happiness that comes to visit every once in awhile but what happens when it leaves? You're alone again; you're sad again, feeling isolated, excluded, unwanted. It hurts, a lot. Sometimes I can't deal with it, sometimes I don't know how. I can take a couple of blows, I can take a couple of insults. Why? Because I can see it, I can hear it, its right in front of me. But how can I possibly fight something I can't see? It causes so much pain but it's not visible, I can only feel it. It eats me up inside and I can't stop it. That's why I like small places because even the walls can become your company. There isn't as much loneliness. It takes up the empty space that's why I love it. "

He kept quiet afterwards. Only a soft exhale escaped his lungs. Ino had no idea he was capable to express such depression in his words. Ino had idea of this side of him, his dark side. Not the dark side that keeps evil inside someone but the darkness of sadness. Naruto was in pain, deep psychological pain. He felt alone, almost constantly. It almost sounded like he lived alone, did he? Not once had he mentioned his parents. Was it that they were always working? Always out?

"Naruto, are your parents always working? Is that way you feel alone?"

Nothing. Not a word.

"Naruto, do you have parents?"

He shook his head. Finally he had the guts to reveal _his _personal secret. Ino's eyes widened and a billion thoughts ran through her mind but not her lips. She didn't say anything after his answer. She kept calm and still.

"Have you. . .have you told her?" She whispered.

He shook his head.

"Naruto, you have to tell her. This is not the time to keep secrets."

"I know." He said massaging his face stressfully. "I just don't know how to tell her. She's been so stressed out about the pregnancy that I can't find an opening."

"I won't tell her, Naruto. I promise I won't. But you'll have to tell her eventually, like as soon as possible."

"Ino!" Hinata's voice echoed down the hall.

The blonde started to make her way to the sound but just before she left, she turned her head to face Naruto. "And a word of advice." She softly said." You're not alone. You have us and your friends. That loneliness is all in your head but don't worry that's okay. Everyone has it, it hits everyone. It hit me, it hit Hinata, it hit Sakura, it's a little demon that always comes to attack. But hey, you'll only feel alone if you make yourself alone. Does that make sense? Like when you're with the people you love just enjoy the moment and when you come back home to that empty apartment, just remember the people you cherish, that you'll see them tomorrow. We're not going anywhere. We're here with you."

Naruto was completely speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't that it had hurt him but that it left him shocked. Again, it left him speechless, speechless because it was so beautiful.

"Ino, I-" Hinata said walking in. she stopped her sentence once she saw It was awfully quite in the room, way too quiet. Naruto looked like he was completely frozen and Ino just silently stood next to Hinata smiling. "What happened?" She asked with a taint of confusion in her soft voice.

Ino went back to the kitchen to put her soda back into the fridge. "Nothing!" She said closing the door. "I was just tryin' to get more details on your lessons but he wouldn't budge. He's really awkward about it. Sad isn't it?"

Hinata instantly turned a strawberry red. Of course Ino wanted to know more about the lessons because Ino was a major perv and fangirl. "Don't tell her, Naruto. She'll drool all over it."

"Yea." Naruto nodded slowly. His voice sounded a little droopy, almost like he was lost. He got up with from the couch and walked to Hinata. "What's up." He said grabbing her waist with one arm. "Did you pee?"

"Yes." She said pulling out a small stick from her skirt's pocket. "I waited a little bit and then I saw a symbol on the thing. I don't what it means but maybe you can tell me."

She walked towards the kitchen and gave the stick thing to Ino, right in her hands. Her urine was right in her hands. "Hinata!" She squeaked flinging the pregnancy test onto the floor. "Your pee was all over the thing! Ewwww!" She turned on the sink and covered her hands with gallons of soap. "Gross Hinata gross."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and continued on with her life. "Just read it to me when you're done." She said running back to Naruto.

"Naruto, hold me!" She said jumping into a dramatic trust fall into his arms. "I can't look."

Her petite body rested on his chest so delicately that it gave him butterflies. She was just so adorable; it had to be a natural trait. He poked her ribs in her prized tickles spots causing her to jerk and giggle.

"Kiss." He said tilting his head down to her. Hinata went up on her tippy toes in effort to kiss him but it was useless. The way she struggled to reach his lips was just the cutest thing. His girlfriend was literally one and only. Eventually, with no such luck she gave up. "I can't." She giggled. "You're too tall."

Naruto lowered himself a few inches to her face and slightly pressed his lips onto hers. Ino saw the whole damn thing and just about died in by her overwhelming happiness.

"Alrignt you two cuties, don't let me drown in my feels."

The blonde haired girl took the stick and the pink box and laid them next to each other. "Are you ready!" She yelled through the kitchens window.

"Yes." The two answered back.

"I said are you ready!" She said stretching her arms out in excitement.

"Yes, Ino." Hinata said a little less content then the first.

"I can't hear you! Are you rea-"

"Ino. Yes, we're ready. I promise." Hinata said with an annoyed stare.

"Okay okay sorry." She giggled. She read the box attentively, mumbling a few words from time to time. She stared at the stick for a couple of seconds and then back at the box again. Her eyes suddenly shot open and the smile she currently had faded with her last breath. She let go of the stick and backed away. Cupping her mouth, she kept repeating '_oh my god'_. Her face stared back at the couple in horrifying shock. Hinata and Naruto gulped at same time. They both felt their stomachs drop to the floor painfully. Hinata was pregnant? Was she really?

"Ino, what is it?" Naruto bravely asked hiding his nerves.

"Guys I—oh my gosh. . . "She clamped her hands onto her head and shook it slowly. ". . .I completely forgot to call in sick this morning!"

_What. . ._

"Ino, that's not funny. You scared us for a second, big time." Hinata scolded with a bright red face. A part of her was extremely relieved that she wasn't shocked because she was pregnant but the other side of her was not in the mood for childish games. This was serious, really serious. Ino was just too much of a natural jokester to see it.

"I wasn't trying to be funny! Do you see this face laughing?" She said pointing to her mouth. "No. I'm being so freakin' serious!"

Hinata sighed in mild annoyance. "Ino, you did call in sick, remember? You said it in our chat."

"Yea I called in sick for school! Not for my job! They have no idea why I'm not there right now! The only reason why I remembered just now was because I saw the flower on the box! And I was like 'Oh shit! The flower shop!'."

"I'm sorry, Ino. You'll be fine. Now, can you tell us if I'm pregnant."

"No."

Both Naruto and Hinata were startled by her response. "Why not?" Hinata said a little hurt. "Why don't you wanna tell us?"

"What? No, I mean like you're not pregnant. There's no baby."

Hinata was so happy, so relieved, that she couldn't even speak. Her days of terror and worry were finally over. It felt like this one thing had been crossed out of her stress list and it just brought great ease to her. Her boyfriend scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. "Yes! I told you! I told you I had lazy sperm! Yes!"

Hinata cupped his face with great joy and kissed him repeatedly. This had to be the greatest news of the century. The Hyuga wasn't pregnant; she wasn't pregnant at seventeen. She didn't have to tell her father about any upcoming family member and she probably didn't have to tell him anything about her intimacy with Naruto. This was great, absolutely great. She now could tell everyone who was worried that there was no need at all. It was perfect just perfect. She learned her lesson to never open her legs at such a young age especially without protection. She learned that as long as she stayed with Naruto or really with any guy, she wouldn't be having sex until it was the right time.

"You guys seem happy, good." Ino smiled. "But make this a warning. Promise yourselves that there won't be a next time until you're actually ready."

The two lovers released themselves from their hug and turned to Ino. Hinata gave an assertive nod while Naruto pretended like he didn't hear anything. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned back as he slowly moved around boyishly. His weird behavior wasn't ignored by neither of the girls in the room, in fact, they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Naruto, you didn't nod." Hinata said grabbing his sleeve. "Say yes or something."

Still, he didn't say or do anything in response. "Naruto, I'm not gonna take of my clothes for you anymore so you might as well say yes."

The lavender-eyed girl pulled his face to her direction and seriously looked back at him, or at least, tried to. "Say yes." She kept repeating as Naruto kept pulling away laughing. "Narutooo-"

"Hinataaa" He mimicked smiling. "I didn't say anything because I—"

"Because Naruto loves that cherry. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, what do you have under there?"

Ino with her outgoing words, burst the room with an awkward vibe. Both Hinata and Naruto turned beat red by her lovely comment. It was already blush intoxicating when Naruto teased Hinata in the randomest of places, now that Ino was doing it too and in front of Naruto, it was enough to make the Hyuga drop dead. Naruto could say same thing except he wasn't flustered by his own comments but Ino's unexpected ones.

"T-that's not what I was gonna say." Naruto mumbled with a strong inevitable blush on his face.

Ino from that point wanted a cape and crown along with a nice staff and throne. She had so much power over them. She just knew how to burn their faces red. It was adorable and the funniest thing to watch. Whoever said Naruto was a heartless fuckboy was a downright idiot. He was quite the sentimental person with a very chill character. Hinata was basically the same type of person. Of course they connected so strongly, they had so much to relate to.

"Awww." Ino cooed. "You stuttered. I've never heard you stutter before."

She walked on over to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his neck as if she was one of the guys. "If balls could blush yours would be apple red."

The redness on Naruto's face increased immensely. The heat from his blushes were so strong that he started to sweat. It was official Ino had no boundaries; she had no idea what was the difference between personal and public. As much as Naruto wanted to be the one laughing along with her, he couldn't. When it came to sharing memories of their intimacy, Naruto found it to be so agitating and uncomfortable. Those were his memories and his only. He just felt that if he shared it to anyone, they would immediately imagine it in their head and that was just too weird for him to handle. He couldn't believe he was like that before, how he had so much confidence in spilling out his moments in action so easily to just about everyone. He wouldn't dare to say anything about his precious gem now.

"Alright Ino, the personification in your sentence made me feel violated." Naruto said shrugging her arm off of him. He made his way behind Hinata and hid himself behind her hair. The way he nuzzled himself on her neck made him look so puppyish. He needed Hinata, he was so dependent on her. He acted like a little boy who ran to his mother when he was scared. Hinata was the ease and awes to his life and Ino could see it by only being in the same room with them for less than five minutes.

"I think I scared him, Hina." Ino giggled. Hinata chuckled in return. She caressed the blonde spikes that rested on her shoulder and kissed his head. "No." She shook her head. "You just made him feel a bit too uncomfortable."

"Is that why he has to run to you like a child?" The blonde girl grinned. Naruto looked back at her not saying a word. His piercing blue eyes only held onto her for a few minutes then calmly returned to Hinata's neck. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheeks on her skin and tightened his grip around her small body. Despite Ino's playful teasing, Naruto didn't bother to incorporate his jokes. At first he was feeling a bit edgy but then, the moment he touched Hinata, he didn't care anymore. Hinata really was the eraser to all his mild problems.

"He's like attached to you. Like a magnet or something."

Ino exhaled in admiration. They were so beautiful. Her long term fantasy, now canon couple was so beautiful. She wished her relationship was like that but unfortunately, her boyfriend was more of the slow learning type.

"I wish I had what you guys had." Ino said stretching out her arms. "My boyfriend isn't like that."

"You don't like Sai anymore?" Hinata asked.

"No no no I do. I love Sai and I wouldn't break up with him any time soon. It's just that he has trouble talking to people. So I'm kind of the Naruto in the relationship."

"Yeaaaa." Naruto breathily laughed in Hinata's ear. "You hear that Hinata? She's the _Naruto _in the relationship. I'm a word that means dominant."

The two began to talk to each other back and forth until Hinata was too flustered to continue. Most of their conservation was too inaudible to understand. It was a mixture of whispers and mumbles that Ino couldn't really make up. Naruto must've been quite the bad boy to make Hinata turn red so quickly. She always wondered what it was that they did and said behind closed doors. Were they sweet gentle lovers or an aggressive yet passionate couple? Was Naruto a hitter in bed? Did Hinata let him or even more shocking, did she like it?

Ino quickly shook those dirty thoughts out of her head. Why was she thinking so naughtily about her friends? Jeez, she needed help. Jeez, she was a major pervert.

"Guys I hate to let you go but I kinda gotta get to work." Ino shyly interrupted their talk. "I really can't afford getting fired. Money is key to living in this world so I guess I just have to go work sick even if I enter late."

Hinata and Naruto comprehensibly made their way to the door and opened it. Naruto gentlemanly held the door for Hinata to walk out first.

"Thanks Ino." Hinata waved at her as she walked to the steps.

"Yea thanks." The whiskered boy repeated as he followed her out. Just before he closed the door, he turned to look at Ino one last time and smiled. "And thanks. . . .For everything else."

And with that he shut the door and rushed on over to Hinata. Ino stood there motionless. She had no idea what to feel. She was shocked, happy, proud, incredibly touched, so many emotions ran through her that she couldn't just pick one. She couldn't believe Naruto actually had listened to her; she couldn't believe she actually had helped in some way. Ino had never been incredibly gifted with words but she was always there to help anyone who needed it. She, without any care in the world, started to dance. She dance her happiness out with great pride. Ino was the leader, founder, captain, and counselor of the NaruHina fanclub. After this there was no denying.

"If I don't win the best friend award, then nobody can. I deserve it!"

* * *

"Naruto, why didn't you say anything when Ino said no more sex?" Hinata asked as they walked down the empty path to her house. They were only a few feet away from her house and she couldn't keep herself from not asking him that question. They never really got an answer at Ino's house and honestly, she didn't want a next time, not after what she experienced. She wanted to avoid sex as much as possible in order to keep the baby trauma away.

"Because. I didn't want to." Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head. "I like—"

"What?! Why not?!"

Hinata was even more than blushed face shocked, she was completely tongue-tied. How could someone be so addicted to intercourse? Why was Naruto unable to stop his urges? After this, she would've thought he never take out his member for anything but to pee.

"Why can't you stop being so horny?"

"It's not like that." He corrected. "Forget about the sex, okay. We're not doing it anymore. After this, I know you wouldn't want a penis inserted in you until you're like forty."

"Naruto. . ." Hinata said giving him an eerily look. "That's so. . .specific."

"Whatever. What I mean is, I like you; I like you a lot. I like your personality, your talents, your face, your body and sometimes I wanna cherish it in a way that nobody else can. It makes me feel so damn special. I mean don't get me wrong, I love talking to you; I love cuddling with you and being our own stupid selves but I also y'know, I also like touching you."

"No I don't know." Hinata said shaking her head. "I love you and _I_ don't ask for sexual favors."

Naruto breathed out laugh. He pulled her waist closer to him and tilted his head to look at her eyes. "That's because you're too shy to ask for it, babe." He whispered sexily on her lips before kissing her. "But every time I do you the pleasure you always end up moaning in pure bliss."

"I-I only do that to make you happy." Hinata stuttered. She pushed his face away and sped up ahead. She was trying to keep a distance from her teasing boyfriend but it was useless. He came running next to her within a heartbeat.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" He said looking straight at her side view. "Because-"

"Yesss I'm sure. " Hinata responded as confident as she could. She was sure she sounded more believable than the first time. She was absolutely certain it was enough to make him leave her alone. But unfortunately Naruto wasn't a quitter when it came to proving he was good at the art of sexual desire.

"Hinata, I've _seen_ your body twitch. I've _felt _your muscle tighten and your juices spill all over the place. How are you going to tell me you don't like it? I know your body and I know how it works."

Hinata once again pushed his face away but this time he managed to grab her wrist. "Why are you so in denial, Sunshine?" He seductively said as he ran his nose down her arm.

"Why do you care so much?" She said trying to let go of his grasp.

"Because as a guy, we don't like to be told we suck in bed. We actually like to think we're good at it. After all, we do the giving more like, pounding. It's a lot work to be told we're not good at it. And I know that I'm good at."

"It's not that hard." Hinata disagreed. She yanked her arm out his grasp, almost slapping him, and jogged ahead.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said barging in front. "It's totally hard. Have you ever been in a plank position and tried thrusting at the same time without getting exhausted or falling over? No, you haven't. Guys have to find a way to thrust their hips in whatever position their in without their buddy slipping out; Guys have to make sure that if there on top that they don't slam their bodies onto the girl because then the girl complains that there too heavy on them, and guys have to increase the speed of their pounding as much as the girl wants it to. Hinata, when we had sex for the first time you kept begging me to go faster. I went as fast as my body could go because I knew from the very beginning of our lessons that you liked it fast and I couldn't leave you unsatisfied. You think I wasn't tired after that?"

"Ugh! Naruto, I don't know where you're going with this!" Hinata whined as she clamped her hands on her head then ran them down stressfully. "I asked you a simple question and long behold it came to this!"

Yes, Hinata was normally a nice shy girl but boy did Naruto know how to drain that out of her. He always managed to annoy her in the moments where she least wanted to be. He was such a child; a child who just loved making someone pull their hairs out, then right after the fit would ask for forgiveness. If Hinata had to name him after anything else in this world, he would probably be a sour patch kid. First he was sour then he was sweet. Naruto was very romantic when he wanted to be but he could also be such a pain.

"Don't get mad, Sunshine. You're the one who started it."

Hinata gaped at his reasoning. In no way did she want it to end like this. What she wanted was an, 'okay Hinata'. She wanted him to simply agree with her, do what she whatever she tells him to. Maybe that sounded a little bit to controlling but that's really what she wanted. She just wanted to be, for once, like Ino, the dominant one in the relationship.

"Whatever Naruto, I honestly don't even care anymore."

Just before she could walk herself away from him again, Naruto pulled her into a hug. Her back rested against his chest as he kissed her repeatedly in all the areas he could find.

"I'm sorry. " He playfully said. "Don't be mad at me. I don't like it when you get mad at me. I'm actually kind of afraid of it. "

"Yea right." Hinata said removing herself away from him. "If you were so scared of it then you wouldn't do it so much."

"I don't try to make you mad. I like to tease you, mess around with you. My objective is to make my rose sprout her blushes not to get her into a terrifying transformation."

Hinata rolled her eyes at his attempted coos. "I am not that scary."

"You are not that scary?" Naruto repeated with a very sarcastic tone. He slightly laughed at her comment. He knew clear as a day that wasn't true. He of all people had seen her in her angriest form and he, from that day, was very careful not trigger her again. "Babe, you're pretty damn scary when you're mad. Your skin turns green and then you're all like RARRRR! "He added while he lifted to his arms up and tried to mimic a monster. Hinata couldn't help but let a smile which later turned into a giggle escaped her lips. The way her boyfriend described her anger was hilarious yet secretly true.

They walked in amends all the way to Hinata's house. Hand by hand they stopped in front of the house's gate and kissed. Naruto loved the feeling of her moist plump lips and sometimes it was very difficult for him to let go. Their kisses lasted for so long because Naruto didn't want to ever stop. Hinata didn't complain because, well, Naruto was a good kisser. But right now unfortunately she had to stop it. She was right in front of her house with the boy she wasn't suppose to be with. She didn't want to risk her father finding them out like this, not the same way Hanabi found out.

"Naruto, we have to stop." She whispered as he still touched her lips. She tried lightly pushing him back but she failed once he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why?" He sexily whined on her lips. "No one's here."

"My Dad's probably inside."

"So? he can't—"

"Yo Montague! You gotta go! "

Lovely. Lovely Hanabi came in running to the gate and whipped it open, almost slamming the two the ground. Yea, that's how hard she pushed it open, so hard that Naruto jumped back. The brown-haired girl scurried to her sister and grabbed her wrist. "Juliet here has to come with me. Dad's home."

She pulled her sister into the houses territory and closed the gate. She gave a quick glance at Naruto who turned out to be flushed red. He must've been embarrassed that she caught them making out again. He felt sorry for the girl. She just had the bad luck of seeing them kissing all the time. Hanabi knew from the look on his face that he was nervous and she really didn't care about the reason behind it.

"Naruto, I'm okay with you sticking your tongue down my sister throat. It's natural since you guys are dating. What I'm not okay with is sticking anything else inside of her."

Hanabi's way of comforting him only seemed to make his nerves worse. Hanabi and Ino were probably the only girls who could make him blush so strongly without arousing him. Hinata had that gift, turning him to the point where blushed in awe. But these two girls didn't, they just know how to make him feel awkward.

"Alright I uh will keep that in mind. Umm I guess I'll be going now."

He waved his goodbye to the two Hyugas and dashed away from the household.

"That Naruto can't keep his hands off of you." Hanabi said as she walked with her sister inside the house.

"I know but I'm trying to get him to control it." Hinata shly responded as she locked the door.

The sisters walked to the kitchen and as usual started to prepare dinner for their father. As Hinata chopped the vegetables that lied on her wooden cutting board, Hanabi out of nowhere brought up a discussion she had with their Father. What immediately caught Hinata's attention was that it was subjected about Naruto. Apparently Hanabi had asked her father if he truly found Naruto as a bad person. She wanted to see if there was any hope in Hiashi for Naruto; she wanted to see if Hiashi had at least a soft side for the boy but unfortunately he didn't. She tried telling him that she recently had spoke to him and he turned out to be a very nice guy but Hiashi was too angry to bother listening.

"So in the end I didn't get anything out of him, nothing in or nothing out. Don't ask him anything about Naruto today. I don't think he'll take it well."

Hinata stressfully ran her fingers through her and sighed. Now how was she suppose to tell him she was dating the blonde? How she going to bring up his name before causing a fire of anger out of her father? It seemed almost impossible to make his father like the Uzumaki more than he hated him. She had to find away, she had no choice but to.

"I'll bring it up next week." She finally said. She poured the chopped vegetables into the boiling pot and began to stir it.

"Bring what up?" Her sister asked. She grabbed a handful of dry noodles and lightly dipped it into the hot water.

"The truth, the whole truth." Hinata answered. "That Naruto and I are dating—that we've been dating and we don't want to break up."

"Yea and you kind of don't have a choice, y'know, if you have a baby."

A small smirk curled from the corner of Hinata's mouth. She turned to look at her sister with a huge smile. "I'm not pregnant. We took the test today."

Hanabi slowly dropped her mouth open. Her eyes stretched open as well. She was so shocked yet so relieved that she didn't know what to say. The only thing her body allowed her to do was hug her sister and cry. She wasn't crying because she was upset but because she was so damn glad it turned out to be a negative result. Thank God, Thank god she wasn't pregnant. That just lowered the risk of anything in her sister's future. Thank goodness.

* * *

For the next three days everything went somewhat fine for the couple as well for the week after that. They were fully and proudly public every single day at school and most of the students and teachers were already use to it. The biggest change they had was that Naruto's friends began to eat lunch with Ino and Hinata. Sakura stopped talking to them ever since her fight with Ino. But both Ino and Hinata knew that she was just spacing herself out to think about the whole situation. They both knew that eventually she would come back even if it meant that that day would come in two years. Sakura had too much of a life story with these two girls to just let them go like useless items. She would come back when she most needed them, when she most missed them.

Naruto was beginning to feel that his fear of Karin and Tenten attacking was all just a big old hoax. They were having too much of good time with very few problems for such a long time that it seemed that Tenten and Karin just disappeared out of their story. It was great. Naruto joined the math team which everyone in their lunch table struggled to understand why. When they asked him what was the ridiculous reason behind it, he just simply said, "Because I like math."

Asuma-sensei gave the blonde a second chance to play basketball over the fact of good behavior. He managed to join the team and play some games. There wasn't anything bad going on in their life. Everything was perfect, too perfect. It wasn't until the week after that that things started to go unexpectedly downhill. Hanabi had forgotten her lunch money and couldn't find her sister around the school to lend her some pennies. With great uneager she went to her father's office. She never liked taking his money because there always a small lecture that came along with it. But today she had no choice, she was hungry. Just before she was going to open the door to his room, she saw through the small window of the door two girls talking to her father. One had the brightest red hair ever and the other looked oddly familiar. She took a quick moment to remember who this one girl was and immediately recognized her. She also had the luck of finding out who the other girl was a few second afterwards. The bun-head girl was from Hinata's art class and was also a close friend of hers. The redhead was an annoying cheerleader who use to come to her soccer games and flirt with any guy she could get her hands on. Why we're these girls talking to her father? Why the hell did they need to talk to the school administrator? The principal and counselor dealt with kids not the fuckin' administrator. Being more curious than ever, Hanabi placed her ear gently on the door. She could only hear incoherent mumbles but she tried her best to create some words out of it.

"We saw—weren't sure—Hinata. . ."

What the hell were they saying?!

_We weren't sure we saw Hinata? _Is that what they were saying? Did Hinata not come to school today? That didn't sound anything like her and on top of that she was totally fine yesterday. Hanabi didn't have a damn clue but something in her guts kept warning her something wasn't right. She tried one more time to listen.

That was coming from the voice of the bun-head, the so called friend of Hinata.

"Hinata has been with Naruto. . ."

_Oh shit!_

Hanabi heard that very clearly and it made her heart stop. Naruto and Hinata in the same sentence being told to her father was not a good sign. This was screaming trouble; this was screaming 'got caught'. Shortly after the girl finished Hanabi could see her Dad shoot up from his seat. He was mad, like extremely mad.

"I had no idea of this!" He raised his voice. "Absolutely no idea! I hope you're not lying."

The two girls shook their heads. He sat back down stiffly on his chair and folded his arms across his chest. He looked so shocked with anger, like he had been betrayed. It was a scary sight to Hanabi but for the girls in the room it was exactly what they wanted to see.

"Thank you." He said sternly. "I'll deal with them later."

Hanabi quickly ran out of the staff's offices hall and hid behind a wall outside the entrance. She didn't want to talk to the girls right in front of her Dad's office in fear he would hear her voice. The moment the two girls walked out _giggling_, Hanabi burst out in front of them, her eyes furrowed and piercing back at both of them.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She harshly whispered. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

The redhead laughed and flipped her hair away from her face. "Of course we do. It's about time someone told the old man. The safest thing to do was to tell him."

"We were gonna tell him!" Hanabi slightly yelled. "Eventually we were! Right now wasn't the right time."

The red-head simply rolled her eyes in return and walked away with the bun-headed girl. Hanabi was infuriated especially at Tenten. Wasn't that girl her sister's friend? What kind of friend plans to ruin someone's life like that?

"What kind of friend are you, Tenten?!" Hanabi yelled. The girl turned around and glared back at her. Hanabi had no right to judge her. After all, she was the one who was doing right.

"I'm not your sisters friend." She answered coldly. "I haven't been her friend ever since she told me she was dating Naruto. I warned your sister to get away from him because I told her something very private in my life in order to protect her. She didn't listen to me and I felt truly betrayed."

"So that just gives you the reason to ruin her life!?"

Tenten didn't say anything. She carelessly turned around and walked with her new friend down the hall. They were the most heartless people Hanabi had ever met.

"Bitch." She mumbled lowly.

Fuck lunch, Hanabi had to go find Hinata and tell her the chaos they were in. She had no idea where she would be right now but she had to find her. She didn't know whether her sister ate in the cafeteria or in one of her favorite classes. Where they ate during lunch wasn't something they ever shared but it didn't matter. She was going to find her one way or another.

By the end of the school day Hanabi still hadn't found Hinata. How hard was it to find her sister? Very hard. The school was big and Hinata was very shy hidden girl. Most of the people she asked didn't even know she had a sister. Strangers and upperclassmen didn't even know her that well to know where she would be. The majority knew she was good at art so they kept telling Hanabi to go to the art room. Hanabi wasn't stupid, she knew Hinata was a pro at drawing, the art room was the first room she went to.

She rushed out the school doors once the dismissal bell rang and prayed she would make it home before Hinata or her father did.

"Please don't make it before me!" She whispered. "Please."

* * *

"Naruto, look at this." Hinata grabbed a book excitedly. She shoved it in front of his face as she giggled. "It's a, How to Draw a Chibi book."

She turned around and placed it on the shelf to open it. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder to look at the book with her. "What is it?" He asked as rubbed her hips with his hands.

"They're little drawings of people and animals." She said as she flipped through the pages. "Aren't they cute!"

"I guess." Naruto answered with not too much care. Hinata could hear his careless tone and she pouted in disappointment.

"Well _I_ think that they're cute." She softly answered. "I know you probably don't care but whatever."

Naruto sighed at Hinata's passive aggressive attitude. She always wanted to hear what she wanted hear and when Naruto didn't do that, she would get disappointed. "Well nobody looks like that, Babe." He lazily said. "And I think you're cuter."

A grin sneakily hid behind Hinata's neck. "And I think you're pretty damn sexy too when you want to be." He ran his fingers up and down her waist slowly and incredibly seductively. "I mean look at them sexy curves." He whispered in her ear. He nibbled her earlobe and all the way down her neck. He smirked when he felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. "You got beautiful boobs and nice round ass. Now that I think of it, I haven't been able to see them for awhile."

He could literally feel the heat rising from her face as he kept teasing her. He knew she was blushing ferociously in front of him and he also knew that she was about to get too flustered to let him touch her anymore.

_Three. . .two . . .one. . ._

"Naruto stop it." She pushed him away. "We're in public store."

Naruto laughed at her exactly predicted reaction. "Babe, I know you so well that I can literally count the seconds of your every move."

"That's amazing, Naruto." She said sarcastically.

He let the small girl walk passed him and he followed her wherever she went. "Anyways, what are we doing here?" He asked seeing that they still hadn't left the store.

"I need to buy some copic markers to draw. I only need a couple of colors."

She went to a small rack and took six thick makers out of the small cubbies. Once she was done scanning around the art shop for anything that interested her, she walked to the cashier and placed her items onto the table and just before she took out her wallet to pay, Naruto gave the worker the total amount of money.

"Naruto, you don't have to pay fo-"

"Don't worry Babe. I got it." He said taking the receipt and her bag. She grabbed her by the hand and took her out of the store.

"Thanks." She said hugging his arm. She rubbed her cheek on his sleeve so cutely he blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. Kiss?" He said tilting his head down to her lips. She gave him a small peck and smiled.

"Let's go, Naruto. I want get home before my Dad."

They walked all the way to her house with their hands glued together. They were right in front of the gate of Hyuga house when they suddenly heard a very fearful voice. A voice they had been trying to hide from for so long. Yes, Hiashi Hyuga was right behind them and very very angry.

"Let go of her hand, boy!" He yelled. "You two got a lot of explaining to do."

Naruto obediently with an immense amount of nervousness followed the father to the entrance of their house. He had never been inside Hinata's house but right now wasn't the time to examine the place. He walked along with Hiashi and Hinata to the kitchen and stood next to his girlfriend while the infuriated looking father stood in front of the island.

"So." He said folding his arms. "Who's doing the explaining first?"

The couple looked at each other for one small glance of decision. Just by the shape of Naruto's eyes Hinata could tell he didn't want to go first and she wasn't going to put it so hard on him either.

"I am." Hinata sheepishly answered as she raised her hand.

"Alright." The older man nodded. "What was this? What did I just see? Was it a date, a meeting, an experiment-"

"He was just dropping me off." Hinata weakly said.

"From where? His house?"

"No. From school."

The room filled up with silence right after she spoke. The trio just wasn't connecting. One was too angry to sit down and listen and the other two were just too scared to even move their lips.

"Was this the first time you two did this?"

Hiashi knew the answer to that. He knew the answer to pretty much everything, _almost _everything. After those two girls came to visit him over some concern of his eldest daughter, he had a very broad idea of their secret dating.

"No. He's my boyfriend."

The moment her father laughed she felt so powerless. He wasn't laughing because he found it funny but because he found it to be ridiculous. How could my daughter possibly hide this from me? How could I be the last one to know? She knew that's what he was thinking and she couldn't prevent him from seeing it that way.

"Ohh he's your _boyfriend _huh. Wow, how come I did not know about this?"

Neither of the two said anything.

"Let me tell you something, Hinata. You know that I'm angry right now; you know why I'm angry right now. You know what I feel about this boy; you know that I don't like him and yet you still went out with him. You knew what was going to happen if I found out, you knew the consequence, that's why you hid it from me. And now that I found out about your secret, you don't have anything to say because you got caught. What makes me so mad about this Is that I'm the laughing stock, I have stupid written all over my face because all this was happening behind my back."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough!" He raised his voice. "You don't know a goddamn thing about the boy! I know much more than you! You probably don't even know who he really is!"

"I kno—never mind. "

Hinata wanted to talk back to her father, she really did. His behavior was beyond inappropriate especially for his age. The way he ordered them to explain yet he never once let them even start. He created his own ideas; he finished his own sentences and was as narrow-minded as Tenten. She wanted to yell at him, say cruel words to him but she couldn't, Naruto wouldn't let her. He lightly tugged on her shirt motioning her to stop and so she forcefully did. Pausing in the middle of her mumbled attack, she stopped.

"Change the face, Hinata. I'm older and I know more. "He said leaning against the island. "I've been where you've been already and I can tell you right now, boys like that mean nothing but trouble. He probably doesn't even—"

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Hinata burst out in anger. Naruto wasn't expecting her to yell but when she did he tried to calm her down. He knew the reason behind her rage, her father had ignored him. He had ignored Naruto's presence in the room from the moment they walked in. He pretended he wasn't there but still had the audacity to talk bad about him. Any normal person would get mad by his ill-mannered behavior but not Naruto. Unfortunately the man was right, partially right. Hinata didn't know everything about him, not about the secrets he's been avoiding to share. He also was no saint, in the beginning he really was nothing but trouble. Any father of a young girl would be terrified to find her daughter in the arms of a boy like him. It made sense.

"Hinata stop." He tried to whisper to her but she shrugged him off and continued yelling.

"Why do you keep acting like he's not there! He's right here! With us!"

She reached for her lovers hand and shot it up in the air along with hers. "His name's Naruto." She finished as she placed their hands back to their sides.

"I know what his name is. I just don't want to say it." Hiashi told his daughter in best efforts not to tick off.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be acknowledged."

_Doesn't deserve to be acknowledged?_

"You have no right to say who can and can't be noticed." Hinata bravely stood up to her father. She wasn't use to talking back to her father but this was probably one of the most excused moments to do so. She had always respected her parents even if they had the most unusual views in life and people but today, right now, she just couldn't.

"Hinata, I'm not liking that tone of yours." Hiashi warned. "Please don't set me off, young lady."

"I'm not trying to, Dad." She said lowering the rage in her tone. She wasn't trying to make her father angry. What would she ever get out of two people yelling at the top of their lungs? It would only lead to a competition of, who can yell the loudest. All she wanted was to get his approval, to let him see what he refused to. "I just want you to see the good in him."

"There is no good in him."

"Yes there is." She corrected him. Her hands grasp on Naruto's tightened as she spoke and her thumb rubbed against his skin. Her romantic move didn't escape neither her father's eyes nor mouth. He was absolutely disgusted by the touchiness within the two. He just had to stop it.

"Let go of her hand, Naruto."

The blonde with no fuss shook her hand away, not too harshly but enough for her fingers to slip off. At this point all Naruto could was sit quietly and not get involved. If they asked him to do something, more like if Hiashi asked him to do something, he would do it. The main reason why the two Hyuga's were fighting was because of him, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for him. All of this was his fault. He should've never laid eyes on Hinata; he should've never approached Hinata when he was a problematic teen. What was funny about that was even though he believed all this was his wrong doing because he talked to Hinata first, he didn't regret it and he would've done it again if he could. Of course, he would never tell her father that but he did secretly feel that way. Hinata had changed him, had changed his life, his entire view of basically everything. Without her he would've been a useless teen that everyone looked down upon. He had so much to thank her and if this was the last time he would ever be allowed to see her, he would say those thank you's until the sun came up the next the day.

"You can't boss him around like that."

"Hinata, I'm older and the father. I can do what I want." Hiashi responded. His patience was slowly slipping, just by hearing his voice the two teens could tell. The way he kept ruffling his hair and tapping his fingers on the island were also other signs.

"That's a very childish thing to say for a father." Hinata rudely responded back. She didn't care if her Dad would throw a tantrum soon. If he was being disrespectful, she would be disrespectful back. As wrong as that was, she would only do it this once and never again.

"Hinata." He raised his voice again. "I warned you once. There won't be a next time if you do it again."

"I don't care if you get mad at me or not. I just want—"

"Hinata." He sternly said her name. "Enough."

"But I just want you to hear my side of the story—our side." She said waving her hand to Naruto." He's not a bad person, I swear. If you would just let me explain how I—"

"I don't want to hear any of it." He quickly interrupted.

"Why not, Dad? It'll really help you-"

"I told you I don't want to hear it. "

"But Dad-´

"Hinata!" He yelled as he slammed his hand onto the marble table. "Stop talking back!"

He was angry, so evidently angry. The lavender-eyed girl nearly jumped back at his strong burst. She had never seen him this infuriated, probably because she had never tempted him this far. It was scary she had to admit but maybe once he released all his rage he would then be more willing to listen.

"Dad. . ." She meekly called to him.

"No, don't Dad me! You think you know this boy _so _much; you think you love him _so_ much that it gives you the damn right to disrespect your father! See what that boy does! He manipulates you into doing things that I would never permit."

"I chose to do it myself! Naruto, was actually trying to prevent me from doing it!"

"Do not talk back to me, young lady!"

It was a continuous string of yelling, mostly from her father. Exactly what she didn't want to do was happening right in front of her, pointless yelling back and forth. Hiashi just kept ranting the same thing over and over again, things she had heard from times before she knew Naruto. It was the regular father/daughter lecturing only with a much harsher tone. Throughout the entire time of his long rebuking no one expected the door from the main entrance to fling up. Hanabi came running in throw her stuff onto the ground carelessly not even bothering to fix it afterwards. She was panting, practically sweating a marathon out of her pores. Her face was blushed red and overall her expression was straight up worried. Did she know what was going to happen? Was she trying to make it here first? The moment she walked herself to the kitchen and saw the trio standing in front the marble island, her face dropped into utter disappointment.

_Shit. . ._

She hadn't made it first. She had asked her coach to let her off today just to get here, she even ran as fast as she normally would during a game and yet she still hadn't made it.

"Shit. . ." she whispered.

It was then when her sister immediately knew she was trying to come home first all along once she saw her lips cuss below her breath. Something happened that made her want to rush over here before everyone else did and that something had to be so grave that she felt Hinata needed a partner, a back-up to help her. What had she heard or seen that made her want to run here?

"Hey Dad." She weakly smiled. "What's happening?"

Even though she knew what was going on, she pretended like it was any other casual day despite the fact that Naruto was in the room. If anything could help the tension in the room ease, it would probably be pretending like it wasn't there or that it wasn't such a big deal, right? She walked towards her sister and stood right next to her.

"Hanabi." Her father greeted her with a nod. "Care to tell me if you knew about this." He said motioning towards Naruto and Hinata.

"About what?" Hanabi calmly answered back. Yea, her response was pretty stupid and it sounded pretty damn stupid too but she had to act as laid back as possible to not show any signs of weakness. If she acted like this wasn't something to freak out about maybe, just maybe her father would fall for it.

The older man sighed and repeated himself again, this time a little more specific. "Did you know that Hinata was secretly seeing this boy?"

_This boy? _

Naruto was standing right next to Hinata, why couldn't he say his name. Not only that but why couldn't her father even look at the blonde. He wasn't fuckin' Medusa; he wasn't going to turn him to stone. Naruto wasn't even a bad guy, he was actually a hero. He helped Hanabi see things differently, open up to things she never wanted to, and prevent her from doing things that wasn't worth the time. Naruto was her hero; he deserved to be recognized.

"By this boy you mean _Naruto?"_ she said emphasizing his name.

"Yes yes Naruto." Hiashi rolled his eyes. "Did you know your sister was roaming around with him?"

"Well first of all she wasn't roaming around anywhere, she was dating him for weeks and second of all, he got my approval before they could go public."

For some reason those words pained Hiashi. Even his younger daughter was aware of this relationship and didn't care to tell him. He could've drowned in disappointment right then and there but something prevented him to, that something was Hanabi's last words, "my approval before they could go public." What did she mean by that? Were they hiding it from the world even before Hanabi knew? Were they just playing before they decided to go out? Something sounded fishy about this and he wasn't going to let it slide.

"So you knew that they were dating?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay."He said rubbing his chin. "Now can you tell what you meant by, 'before they could go public'. What does that mean? Were they hiding before that? Hiding from everyone even you?"

_Shit. . ._

She probably shouldn't have said that. How was she going to top that? She wasn't going to tell him they were having lessons that later turned into love which she shockingly discovered through a window in a hallway. She wasn't going to tell him they had sex, twice, and one of those times were in his house. She wasn't going to tell him that the girls who had spoken to him during lunch were exes of Naruto who were planning to ruin Hinata's life. She wasn't going to tell him any of that because she couldn't, it would create such a chaos. The majority of it didn't even matter but she couldn't think of a plan to avoid spilling.

"Hanabi answer me. What did you mean by that?"

Hiashi seemed a little bit more intrigued once Hanabi paused without knowing what to say. He was sure now things would go smooth and just how he wanted. All the children in the room would obediently do as he said from this point on.

"I uh—what I meant was. . ."

Hanabi slowly turned her head to her sister for help but all she received was somewhat of a nod. Hinata was basically giving her permission to tell him everything that happened before their official dating. She didn't want to but what good would making up an entire different story than what actually happened do? If her Dad asked Hinata any questions about the fantasy tale, she wouldn't know what to say because it wasn't even true. She would make up her own story then mix it up with Hanabi's eventually leading into confusing storylines that wouldn't connect. The only thing they could do was tell the truth.

"I uh I didn't know they were dating in the beginning, I found out later on. They were just hiding it from everyone before that because they didn't think everyone would be so happy about it."

"Oh did they? And why is that so?" He said in tone that sounded slightly satisfied.

"Because people wouldn't understand, _you_ wouldn't understand." Hinata answered confidently. "People are too stubborn to believe that the troubled can change. Naruto isn't a bad person he just had his flaws that over time really did disappear."

"Hinata, you keep telling me the same thing but your proving the opposite." He said waving his hand at her in disinterest. "You don't tell me that you've been talking to this boy, you hide not only from me but from everyone in the school that you're seeing him, and throughout all the time you were _hiding _you aren't even a couple. What were you even doing the whole time. . ." He paused. What _were_ they doing the whole time? Where were they even meeting if they were hiding away from the entire community? Hiashi was a quick thinker and seeing all these scattered pieces coming together, his biggest fear started to form. This Uzumaki boy was one of the biggest most troublesome students in Konoha High he had ever met. He always had to face the school officials to file a new report. One of the things he was most known for was his over obsessive liking for girls, specifically to sleep with them. If this boy was seeing his daughter for so long the one thing they _must've_ done was. . . .have sex.

_My daughter isn't pure anymore. . ._

His first and oldest daughter, Hinata; the one daughter who took the role as mother after the death of her own; the calm sweet gentle minded girl with many talents; the one who was to serve as good example for her younger sister was no longer a virgin. All those constant talks of keeping her legs close, keeping them close real tight until she reached the altar was all for nothing. He took hours of his time to explain it to her, he wasted gallons of saliva to tell her the importance of it, he tried look as comfortable as possible when he spoke to her about such a topic and it was all for nothing. He swallowed all his disappointment and forced himself to speak again. He needed to hear if this was all just over thinking assumptions or the reality.

"Now what I want to know. . ." He said clearing his throat. ". . . Is if he touched you."

The question was obviously directed towards Hinata yet the lavender-eyed girl turned to look at her sister. She bit her lip nervously debating on whether to say the truth or not, Hanabi did the same. Their silent communication made Hiashi anxiousness rise.

"Why did you look at her when I said that? The question was directed to you not her."

His voice was getting a little shaky. Hinata couldn't distinguish whether it was because he wanted to cry or burst into anger. Either one of the two was terrible.

"Hinata, answer. Did he or did he-"

"Yes." A voice responded. "Yes I did."

Naruto looked at him with an ashamed yet confident glare. Confidence, as in he was brave enough to speak to him without stuttering. Ashamed, for the simple fact of having sex with her daughter.

"I did touch your daughter and I'm sorry. I was the one who created this whole problem and I'm sorry."

Hinata tried to make him stop talking but he wouldn't. He kept apologizing for everything. In his head he thought his apologetic tone would convince Hinata's father that he was harmless now and felt something strong for his daughter but in Hinata's head and in reality, he was only creating an intense fire out of Hiashi. His face was getting red and stiffening. In only a few heart beats he was going to explode, the two Hyuga girls knew it.

"Your apologizes are not accepted!" he yelled. "You have managed to destroy every moral I have built upon these girls and I cannot just let that pass by with a simple sorry."

"I understand that, Sir. I'm willing to do anything for you to-"

"I don't need anything from you! The only thing I need is for you get out of my house and to get out of my daughters lives!"

That stung Naruto, it hurt him harshly to be told to completely vanish out of the life of the one person he loved the most. He didn't want to do it; he didn't want to leave but that's what the man wanted and there was no point of being reluctant with him. He took a few steps back to head out but Hinata quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Dad please!" She begged. "It was my fault! I-"

"Stop it!" He yelled louder. He started to walk around the kitchen stressfully in hopes that he wouldn't say or do anything stupid. Back and forth he moved while he shook his head, back and forth his thoughts and headaches kept running through him. "You think you know everything about this boy! Well you don't, Hinata! You don't."

"Yes I do!" She defended. "Of course I do."

"No you don't." He breathily laughed. "Did you know he had for sixty reports filed in his record? Did you know the detailed story behind them all? Did you he had quite the liking for seducing girls? "

Yes. She knew that all, most of it. He was the one who told her these things during dinner. Sure, since that day she never came around to talking to it with Naruto personally, she actually forgot all about it. Now that her father mentioned it, it began to rattle up her curiosity. Naruto had never brought up the topic to her; he never even hinted it once. Why was that? It wasn't something she feared anymore now that he was a different person but still, she couldn't help to wonder why.

Naruto couldn't help to feel incredibly guilty. He had no idea that Hinata was aware of what Hiashi was saying and for that he felt like a terrible person. All the things he had been trying to hide was slowly unrolling.

"Dad I—"

"Oh no no no I'm not finished." He laughed coldly.

He wasn't finished? What else was there to know?

Naruto nervously swallowed as he prepared himself for what was coming. This was the end; the end of everything.

"Did you know that your _boyfriend _Naruto had criminal record?"

Yes but she didn't know what it was about.

"After a few months of investigation I found it that this boy was causing a lot of ruckus in the middle of the night. He was having some kind of tantrum and was throwing things around his house, breaking things, yelling, and punching. The noise was so loud that a neighbor came into his apartment to see what was wrong and do you know what he did? He hit the guy, repeatedly. He was so out of his damn mind that he starting beating the life of a poor stranger. When the cops came he was trying to fight them off. In the end the boy was charged for resisting arrest, excessive, unnecessary and unreasonable levels of noise, and some other things I can't remember. The reason behind that crazy incident was basically a mental breakdown. Apparently his parents had died three weeks before the day it happened. The reason behind their deaths is unknown. They let him go easy because he was a parentless child but I don't think he deserved it. Morals are morals and every parent teaches it. His parents didn't die when he was a baby, they died when he was grown teen. He should've known how to agonize differently."

The whole room went silent. Hinata and Hanabi stood completely speechless. Their eyes were wide in shock. Naruto hit an innocent person just because he wanted to, he resisted authority, he had no parents. Was any of this true? It couldn't be. He wasn't like that, was he? He was troubled when Hinata meant him but not that troubled.

She slowly turned her head to the blonde, her hair sliding down her shoulders. Her eyes looked confused, sad, disappointed. He couldn't bear to look at them. "Naruto. . ." Hinata whispered to him. She stared at him for a response but all he did was put his head down.

"You see." Hiashi pointed. "He has nothing to say. He has always been a bad kid even before his parents died. He just-"

"Dad cut it out. You're being disrespectful." Hinata said wrapping her arm around Naruto.

Hiashi gave her a proud _hmp_ and turned around. "I'm gonna be nice and let you take him outside." He said walking towards the sink. "Say your goodbyes because you won't be seeing him again."

Hinata and Hanabi took no time to get him out of the hell house. They walked all the way outside of the front gate and closed it. Hanabi rested her back on the fence while Naruto and Hinata stood behind a tall tree. Naruto looked completely drained out, dead almost. His eyes were incredibly sad, completely soulless.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." He said shakily. "Goodbye."

"No don't say that!" Hinata pushed his chest. "Don't say that."

She cupped his face and lowered his head. Their foreheads were touching as they stared at each other. Hinata softly planted a kiss on his lips but he didn't return it, he was too sad to.

"You're not leaving me." She softly said. She looked at her boyfriend only to see him completely depressed and lifeless. She rubbed her nose onto to his in effort of raising his spirits but it wouldn't work. "Naruto. . ." She cooed at him warmly.

_Say something. _

"Why?" Naruto merely whispered. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I know you're not cold hearted person. I know that you regret what you did and that you wish you could change it. If you didn't, you wouldn't be acting this way. What you did was wrong, yes. But there's a reason behind it, you lost your parents. You just didn't know how to release that pain and that's why you did what you did. "

Naruto didn't say anything. He gently removed her hands away from his face and took a few steps back. "I love you but I don't want to make your father mad." He said sadly. "I'm only causing problems everywhere I go. I need to get away from you so I won't hurt you anymore."

"But Naruto this isn't-"

"Wait wait wait, hold up." Hanabi interrupted. She walked her way towards the couple and waved her hands between them to break their space. She got the part that he was upset, but the part that he needed to get away from her sister straight up confused her. Was this guy finishing it with her sister for the sake of love? That's crazy. They went through the hazard of hiding it, revealing it, then confessing it only for it to end right afterwards? "Are you breaking up with her?" she said in a mixed tone of voice. Thankfully her confusion surpassed her anger making it sound less harsh.

"N-No." Naruto stuttered. "Well. . ."

He paused as if he was changing his mind. Was breaking up with Hinata the right thing to do? Her father wouldn't be disappointed in her anymore and all her friends would return to their normal selves. He stared at Hinata one last time before making a decision. She was so beautiful, yet she looked hurt. Her eyebrows were trying not to furrow in her pain, but still it curled a little. She bit her lip in the same dreadful feeling, it was something Naruto hated to watch. He knew he was the one making her look this way. In the same anxiousness and fear that he would leave her, made her appear the way she was.

"Naruto, do you want to?" Hinata barely managed to say.

"I uh . . .I-"

"Do you or do you not!" Hanabi yelled impatiently. This was ridiculous. If he didn't want to be with her sister because he was coward, then he might as well call it quits right here. Why the hell was he wasting their time for?

"Naruto!" She yelled a second time. "Say something!"

"I don't know!" He said turning around form the two girls. "I don't know. . ."

He messed around with his hair nervously and made circles on the dirt path. "I don't want to." He admitted. "To hell I don't want to but. . .I think, I think-"

"You think it's for the best." Hinata finished for him. She walked her way towards him and without another word he turned around. 'It's not." She said caressing his cheek. The softness of her hands on his face gave him such a warm feeling. The sensation was so good he had to close his eyes a little. "Naruto, you need me just as much as I need you. We'll do this together. We'll fix this together."

Naruto deeply felt the same way. He wanted to be by her side always, but they had to fight for it to happen, not physically but with great patience and persuasion.

Even though Naruto was none of her business, Hanabi didn't want him to leave either. He was a good guy, stupid for words when he was nervous, but overall he was a good guy. The only reason why he didn't have the angel like appearance back then was because he was lost. There was no another way to explain it. He's been through so much, he was just a hurt, confused boy walpking around alone with no tell him what was right and wrong. He didn't want pity; he just wanted someone by his side, someone to heal his wounds. Perhaps, that's why he slept with so many girls. He was just looking for the comfort of somebody else loving him; he was just looking in the wrong places.

"You two will still meet up." Hanabi said walking to the house.

"But how?" Naruto asked moving his direction to Hanabi. "After this, Hiashi is gonna separate us."

"Don't worry about that. I'll distract him." She opened the gate of the house and waved at Hinata to follow her. Hinata before she left with her sister, she kissed Naruto softly again, this time with his returning lips.

"You have my word," was the last thing Hanabi said before the sisters disappeared back into the house.

* * *

**I PROMISE YOU THIS DOES HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT FINISHING THIS STORY YET!**


	28. Chapter 28

Hiashi took no time into separating the couple. Within a week he changed Hinata's schedule and a day later, he changed Naruto's. The two no longer had any classes together and they rarely saw each other anymore. Hiashi had every area of the school on his constant had told all the teachers to monitor the hallways right before and after class at all times and to take shifts in observing the students during lunch. The reason why Hiashi decided to make these sudden changes were not informed to any of the teachers. The only thing all the staff members were told was that no hugging, kissing, or affectionate touching were allowed by any student. Hinata could no longer eat in the cafeteria because of her father's deep fear that Naruto would try to interact with her. She was forced to have her lunch period in her father's office. Sometimes Hanabi would eat with her to keep her company, on this particular day she was sitting beside her crying sister.

"It's not fair." Hinata sniffed. "I haven't done anything wrong to be completely excluded from everyone."

"Oh come on now." Hiashi tried to coo. As much he attempted to sound comforting, there will still strong taints of carelessness in his voice. It almost sounded sarcastic, rudely sarcastic. "Wipe those tears of your face and keep your head up high." He said handing her a napkin.

"I can't." She choked. "It's just not fair."

"You already said that, honey." He smiled at her. "Believe me it's not that bad."

It's not that bad? Was this guy serious? Hanabi rolled her eyes at his stupid father. She couldn't understand how her father could be so cruel, especially to her own daughter. She was literally crying in front of him and still he had the audacity to smile back at her. It was so cold.

"Dad, what you've done is probably the worst thing any teen could ever go through." Hanabi told him. "Your basically taking her whole life away from her control."

"No I'm not." He shook his head. He calmly sipped is coffee afterwards and continued his paper work. It just about infuriated Hanabi to see him so relaxed. He was such a terrible father.

"Dad, she can't even see her friends anymore." She raised her voice.

"She can bring them here."

"How?! If she can't even enter the school cafeteria anymore, how do you expect them to know where she is?!" She questioned him with great rage.

The man in front of her just stared back at his computer and began typing. He didn't even bother to give Hanabi any eye contact whatsoever.

"Dad are you even listening?!" Hanabi said angered by his behavior. "This is too much bullshit for a simple situation!"

Hiashi hands immediately stopped typing after he heard her unexpected opinion. "Hanabi, language." He warned her. He gave her a stern look and shook his head in disappointment. But that didn't stop Hanabi from continuing her rant.

"Why can't you just settle this like a normal parent? Just meet with Naruto, talk to him, and tell him what you expect of him so he can earn your respect.

"It's not that simple." He said getting up from his chair. He walked towards one of his filing cabinets and skimmed through the endless amount of paperwork crammed into a small space. "You girls probably hate me now but I assure you you'll think me later."

"No I won't." Hinata quickly denied him. "You think making me avoid Naruto will make me simply forget him? It doesn't work that way when you truly love someone."

Hinata tried to keep silent during Hanabi and her father's argument but she couldn't. Her sister was right about everything and her father was too ignorant to take any notice of it. She didn't know how hard, how long, she would have to fight to get him to see passed his narrow-minded ideas and beliefs.

The man sighed in effort to ease himself down. The name of Hinata's secret lover always made a burning feeling of anger run through his veins. He didn't like Naruto and he believed he had all the right to feel that way.

"Hinata, your not going to see that boy anymore so you might as well try to forget about him."

He dropped a stack of colored papers onto his desk and stiffly sat back down on his black leather chair. "This conversation is over."

Neither one of the Hyuga's spoke afterwards. It must've been in the same frustration and disagreement that they all decided to quit talking. After all,What was the point of running your mouth when no one would listen? There was no outcome to it and it would only be a waste of time and breath.

It was very silent during the last few minutes of lunch. It was so quiet that Hanabi was certain she could hear her blood flow. It was such an uncomfortable yet symbolic silence. They were so close yet so far from each other. They were physically in the same place but emotionally so spread out and diverse that it was almost impossible to connect. It was sad how a family of three could be so dysfunctional. One would think it would be easier to communicate in smaller groups but for the Hyuga's that wasn't the case at all.

"Come on, let's go." Hanabi mumbled between her lips when the end of lunch was near. "The bell's gonna ring in five minutes."

Hinata weakly nodded and got up. She grabbed her stuff and trailed behind her sister.

"Goodbye girls," their father said. But he didn't get a response. Hanabi twisted the door knob and walked out of his office without saying goodbye. Neither of the two sisters dared to give him any eye contact. After all he has done, it was best to completely ignore him.

"Hinata." Hanabi said very lowly. "I think you should try to bend Dad's rule a little."

"What do you mean." The lavender-eyed asked tilting her head as a sign of incomprehension.

"What I mean is. . ." She paused. "Maybe you should to sneak out to see Naruto and your friends."

The older Hyuga slowly put her head in silence. She walked down the halls with her sister completely muted. She was trying to find something to tell her sister, something wise and mature, but the only word that kept running through her mind was a simple and pathetic one. In the end all she could think of was,

"No."

"No?"

She nodded as her stare remained on the ground.

"Well why not then?"

"Because the only thing I should be doing right now is staying away from everything Dad doesn't want me to get near."

What? That didn't make any sense to Hanabi. Hinata wanted to follow their Dad's rules and yet, she cried everyday in the agonizing pain of feeling isolated. Hinata was letting herself suffer in obedience to her father. But why? Hanabi didn't understand it.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked a little hesitantly. The girl shrugged lightly and whispered something inaudible. Hanabi had to tell her she was talking too low so that she could repeat it.

"I don't know. I think it's for the best." Hinata told her sister a second time. "Now can we just please get to class. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hanabi had to bite her tongue really hard in order for her to not ask anymore questions. The two girls walked there separate ways to their designated classrooms and disappeared within the crowds of students once the bell rung. Little did Hanabi know that how Hinata had disappeared into the loads of people, was how their sisterly relationship would soon fade.

* * *

Hinata wasn't getting better. She was actually getting worse. She had told her father countless times that she wasn't feeling comfortable in any of her classes. But For every time she told, he would always give her the same response.

"You'll adapt to the new environment, just give it awhile," was all he ever told her. He sounded like such a broken disc that their was a point where Hinata just quit trying. And from then on, things just went downhill. The first stage of Hinata's downfall was her constant crying. She was a ticking bomb of emotionally breakdowns at home and at school. The second stage was when her grades started to drop. Hiashi figured there was nothing lower than failing and tried to encourage her to bring them up. Unfortunately his words meant nothing to her and her grades eventually hit rock the the third stage, this stage was probably the most painful level of sadness Hinata and ever hit and Hanabi ever had to endure. Hinata simply disappeared. She excluded herself from all her surroundings, even her sister, and just spent the majority of her time in her room. She no longer laughed, drew, or talked. She ate at night and slept during her class periods. It was so degrading to see how low Hinata could be. She didn't care about anything anymore and it was just scary. She was like a dead soul walking pass the days carelessly. It was so bad, that Hanabi had come to conclusion that Hinata was depressed, severely depressed.

"Dad, I think Hinata needs help." Hanabi said as she played with her food. "I'm worried she's depressed."

"No honey," he said flipping through the pages of the school's newspaper. "It's just been a busy year for all the juniors."

Hanabi knew that wasn't the case at all. Hinata wasn't even putting effort in her school work anymore, so how could she possibly be busy? Not only that but she was always crying. How could he have not seen or heard her whimpers? It's okay to cry but to an extent. When it becomes a daily routine, then it becomes unhealthy and dangerous. He had to know that. It was an obvious fact! Her father was probably just trying to ignore Hinata's issues so he would have to face them. Neglecting her daughter was only going to make her slowly die inside.

"Dad, she hasn't eaten with us in five weeks. Aren't you a little scared?"

The man took a long sip from his coffee mug and placed it on the dinner table. He calmly peeked his head out of the newspaper and shook his head. "No, not really." He answered."I'm a little worried about her grades but the rest, I'm pretty sure it's just a phase."

A phase? Depression was not a phase. Hormones could not possibly produce the level of sadness she was feeling. This was the product of loneliness. Hinata was the epitome of a lost girl. Hanabi mentally flicked her ice hearted Dad and sighed.

"I'm going upstairs." She said backing her chair away.

"Your not gonna eat?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with my sister."

Since you obviously won't do it.

She quietly made her way up the stairs and walked down the hallway. She knocked on her sisters door softly a couple of times but she didn't get a response.

"Can I come in?"

A muffled voice behind the door told her something but she didn't understand a word of it.

"What?" She asked nicely.

"Go away." The voice repeated.

Hanabi didn't want to just leave her sister there, not anymore. She wanted to help her. And if that meant invading her privacy, then she would do it. She placed her hand on the cold door knob and forced it open. With a loud creak from the worn out piece of wood, she walked in.

"Let's talk." She tried to sound as warmly as possible. "Please."

"I don't want to." Hinata said burying her face deep into her pillow.

"But we you should it would help."

"I don't care." The mourning girl groaned as she rolled her body to face the wall.

"Hinata, come on. It's been five weeks now. We have to talk about something."

Hanabi advised her. She sat down next to her and patted her side. "Hinata. . ."

"No." She whined. "Just leave me alone."

The younger sister only stared back at her with utter disappointment. She desperately wanted her sister to recuperate but she didn't even sound like she was even motivated to start getting better.

"We're gonna have to talk eventually." Hanabi attempted to convince her. "We might as well do it now."

"No."

"But-"

"No." Hinata raised her voice firmly. She sat up and gave her sister a serious look. Her swollen red eyes had lost there beautiful color from so much crying and Hanabi just couldn't keep contact with them for too long. She looked down at Hinata's pink blanket and rubbed her fingers onto the fuzzy cloth.

"Why not?" She asked in a mere whisper.

"Because. what the heck are we suppose to talk about? I have nothing going on in my life, like literally nothing, and you know that."

"But that's exactly what we need talk to about." Hanabi defended. She lifted her head up quickly and furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Your not doing anything but sob all time and I'm really worried about it. I wanna help you and I want us to work together to fix it."

"We can't." Hinata disagreed.

"Yes we can."

"What? You think Dad is magically gonna change his mind? " Hinata tilted her head at her sister's response. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and slowly swayed towards her ribs. Hanabi knew it was the wrong time to admire her sister beauty, but she couldn't resist. Hinata looked liked a flawless work of art. A sad yet gorgeous painting.

"I think if we try hard enough he will change."

Hinata shook her head and fell back into her soft mattress. "That's crazy talk." She finished. Hanabi tried repeatedly to get her to open up but she refused. Hinata had lost interest in speaking to her sister and decided to drift into a deep sleep. The brown-haired girl sighed once he heard her sister's deep breathing. Nothing she wanted to get across even got close to an agreement. She wasn't giving up, no way, but she was going to take a rest in approaching her sister for awhile. She would give her sometime to cope on her own and then later on visit her again. For now, she just had to give her some space. She walked out Hinata's bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"I hope a miracle happens." She whispered. "I hope."

* * *

Besides Hinata, Naruto was also failing the majority of his classes too. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore, not after he was forbidden to see the one person he loved the most. He had lost interest for many things, even his favorite things. Math and basketball were no longer something he cared about. The world was sad without Hinata. It was empty, lonely. He couldn't enjoy anything without her around. It wasn't the same.

"Naruto, can you tell me what type of function this is?" Yamato randomly picked on him.

Naruto had completely spaced out. He jerked back to reality once he heard his name. He had no idea what was going on. He hadn't even taken out his assignment yet. The entire time Yamato was yapping about numbers, he was day dreaming about his girlfriend, ex girlfriend? We're they technically even a couple anymore? He didn't even know.

"Naruto, do you know?" Yamato asked seeing he wasn't answering.

"Uh yea yea." He said sitting up from his desk. He looked at the promethean board and saw a graph and an equation beside it. Just buy looking at the equation and the title of the unit, he automatically assumed that Yamato wanted to know if the function was continuous or discontinuous.

"The function is discontinuous." Naruto said hoping he was right.

The teacher gave him an awkward smile and nodded. His reaction made Naruto a little worried. Was he wrong?

"Yes, we already know that." Yamato clearly said in front of the entire class. "But what type of discontinuous function.

"O-oh." Naruto stuttered. "Umm it's uh, it's a jump discontinuity."

"Correct but next time. . . Try not to hold up the class, Naruto." Yamato smiled back at him.

The blond sheepishly nodded in return and took out his binder. How embarrassing. He had been humiliated by one of his favorite teachers. Not only that, but in one of his gifted classes. A part of him was trying to pay attention but the other half of him didn't seem to care. By the end of the class period, again, he hadn't finished any of his work. He crammed all the packet of papers he was given into his backpack and walked towards the door.

"Naruto." Yamato called out to the boy before he could leave. "Come here for a second."

Naruto turned around and obediently walked to his desk. He figured he was going to get In trouble for not doing anything in his class today. It wouldn't surprise him if he kicked him of the math team too. After all, he hadn't been working diligently for the past five weeks.

"Are you alright?" The teacher asked as he looked at the teen curiously.

"Yea."

"Are you sure? Because your grade has been dropping in my class. It's not like you to slack off in math."

"I know." Naruto said a little guilty about himself. Failing wasn't good, failing in high school wasn't good. He knew that, yet he couldn't mange to lift them up. "Please don't take me off the math team." He nervously said he as ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry I'm not." "I need you on that team. You have a talent for solving problems."

Not all problems. . .

"That's why I want you to stay."

The blond nodded with a thanks.

"At least get a C in my class. If not, than we will have problems."

"You got it, chief." Naruto smiled with a thumbs up.

Yamato breathily laughed and took a sticky note from one of his desk drawers. "Give me the name of the teacher of your next class. I'll write you pass so you won't get an unexcused tardy."

"Oh uh, ok." Naruto said stepping back. He scrambled around his backpack for his new schedule. It was hard to find since he had been shoving buttloads of classwork and homework assignments into the same pocket all day.

"Don't you remember your fourth period teacher?" Yamato asked confusedly.

"No." He shook his head. "I uh got my schedule changed-here it is!" He said pulling out a small piece of paper.

"It's Mrs. Hitami."

"You got your schedule changed?"

"Yea." Naruto slightly nodded.

"Why? It's almost the end of the school year." Yamato said getting up from his desk. "Did you not like your classes anymore?

"It wasn't my choice." Naruto told him.

"Really?" The teacher said hanging him a sticky note. He began to write down the math problems of his next class as people started to fill up the room. "Than why would they do something so pointless."

"I don't know." He shrugged weakly. He knew he was lying. He knew the reason why he got his schedule changed. He just didn't feel like sharing the reason behind it to his teacher.

"Alright, I gotta go." He waved at Yamato. "Thanks for the pass."

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." The man smiled.

The blonde jogged down the hallway and up the stairs to get his next class. He quietly opened the door and lightly walked to the front of the class and gave the teacher his pass. She smiled warmly back at him and told him to take a seat.

"Now as we know." The teacher continued. "We have just finished reading the Odyssey and as of last week I asked you to create a presentation of the act I assigned you. I originally had planned to start working today but I decided to do something different."

She began to pass out a new assignment to every row of desks in the classroom. "I'm very good friends with Kurenai-Sensei and I've decided to combine our two classes to together for today. As you might know, she's an art teacher and currently her advance classes have made presentations of their artwork.."

The young female teacher held out the white paper that all the students were given. "You have the list of all the students in her class and what type of art they take. "Please show respect and support for every one of them."

Naruto skimmed through the list with great adrenaline. Hinata was in her art class. He prayed she would be in her fourth period class now. He knew she use to be in Kurenai's seventh period class but ever since Hiashi rearranged her classes. It was more than likely she was no longer there.

"Let's go." The teacher said gesturing everyone to get up and leave.

Naruto slowly walked behind the rest of his classmates. He couldn't find Hinata's name anywhere. No matter how many times his eyes scanned the names up and down the list, her's just wouldn't appear.

"Damn it ." He cursed quietly. He was really hoping to see her again. Without her there, he wouldn't give a crap about the art presentations. To him, Hinata was the best artist.

When he made it to the classroom, surprisingly, it was packed. Besides his class, there was another guest class plus the actual art students sitting in the front. Luckily he found a seat up front, right next to the young artists. He didn't know most of them except for the this one really pale guy. He had a cart next to him full of sculptures and paintings. He was an awkward dude Naruto knew from his history class. He was a nice guy but could be incredibly blunt and not know it sometimes. Naruto didn't understand what he was doing there though. The boy wasn't on the list, so why did he have his art with him?

"Sai?" Naruto asked as black haired boy turned around,

"Hey Naruto." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm here to present my work of course."

"Yea but you're not on the list?" Naruto said waving the paper in front of him.

The boy looked at the paper for awhile and politely gave it back to the blond.

"That's because I'm not in that art class."

"What?" Naruto looked back at him confusedly.

"The paper you have is the list of the people in studio art. I'm in AP art." Sai said a little proudly.

"Than why are you here?"

"Because this is an art presentation, all art classes are coming here to present today."

All of them? If all the art classes were meeting here today, then that would mean. . . Hinata would be here too! He looked around the crowded space to see any sign of her but he found nothing. Just before he was going to give up and be patient, she suddenly strolled in with a cart. She was blushing and sweating probably from the heavy weight of the cart. She handed her pass to the excited art teacher and agitatedly looked around for a seat. Naruto was beyond happy to see her. He took no tome to get up and help her. He paced his backpack on the chair to save the spot and rushed on to her.

"Hinata, let me help you." He said pulling the cart to his reserved seat.

Hinata was so shocked when he saw him. She was so surprised that she didn't even remember how to feel. It wasn't until she dumbly followed him to a table that her extreme overjoyed emotions started to devour her stomach.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She said hugging him tightly. She didn't care if people were going to stare. It was more than likely they all already knew they were dating.

"My English class was invited to come see the presentations. Guess destiny alined us together again." He kissed the top of her forehead.

He motioned her to sit on the chair as he moved his backpack off of it. She began to prepare her things and organize and cross off things from her rubric. She was so beautiful, her work was so beautiful. Naruto couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Okay!" Kurenai-Sensei clapped. "Thank you all for coming. I know it's pretty packed in here but we appreciate all the support. We'll start off with our IB, AP students than we'll continue with the studio art students."

Every single student had a talent, nobody could say otherwise. They were amazing at almost everything. They had different artistic styles and their own expressions in every piece of art they made.

"They're amazing." Naruto said on top of HInata's head. He was standing behind her, resting head on top of hers and his hands on her waist.

"They're all great." Hinata whispered.

After many presentations, Hinata's turn finally came up. She walked up to the front of the class and put her many paintings onto easels. She stuck her drawings onto the board and her sculptures on the floor. Naruto could hear all the oo's and aw's from everyone in the class and it made him feel so freakin' proud.

She talked and talked about her inspirations and methods for all the artworks. Everyone attentively listened and watched as she passed down her sketchbooks around the class. Naruto didn't miss a single word of her speech. He couldn't ignore such a precious voice. When she finished everyone clapped loudly and she earned a lot of compliments. After that, the time just zoomed by. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Naruto and Hinata walked together outside but with their hearts sadden. There time was up. After this they would never see each other again.

"I miss you almost every hour of the day and I'm gonna keep missing you after you leave right now." Naruto said hugging her tightly.

"Me too, Naruto."

She kissed him on the lips gently as if it would be there last one and grabbed him by the hand. "My Dad has me on a constant watch, so he would eventually find out I'm with you. "

"I know." Naruto said weakly. "Let's not take any chances."

The two slowly walked down the halls hand by hand, craving for the seconds to slow down. They talked to each other and laughed together until they reached the main offices.

A slow make out wouldn't hurt anybody, would it? Hinata and Naruto passionately yet steadily, pressed their lips against each other. Tilting their heads side to side, their lips made wet sounds for every release. Their finishing touch was a nuzzle on the nose.

"I love you." Hinata whispered as she pressed her head onto his shirt.

"Me too."

As soon she let go, the boy waved goodbye and walked away. It was painful to turn his back on her and it was painful for her to see him fade away. Hinata suddenly had the urge to cry; she suddenly had the urge to run to him and fuckin' eat lunch together. She wanted to be with him, to see her friends, to have her old life back but she couldn't. She was about to make her way to the cafeteria when she suddenly heard the door click. Her Dad came out of the office hallway and was surprised to see her daughter standing there alone.

"Why are you waiting here?" He asked her. "The door was open."

"I thought you were in a meeting." She lied.

"In my office?" He said questioning her reason.

"I heard voices." She shrugged.

"It was probably some kids in counseling."

The Hyuga's walked into the all to familiar office and sat down.

"How long were you waiting outside. I was worried you had gone somewhere."

"I was waiting there since the bell rang." She lied again. "I just didn't know if I could enter."

The older man nodded and took out his lunch. "Hina, do you think you can lift your grades up?" He said completely changing the subject. "I really don't want you to fail junior year. It's the most important year."

"I know Dad." Hinata slightly agreed. He was right. She couldn't fail an entire grade, especially if she was on the verge to graduating. She knew she had the capacity to bring them up. She knew she could do it quickly. She had to do it. She was probably the only girl in the school with the lowest grades in history. It was an embarrassment she had to fix."Okay Dad, I will."

* * *

Three weeks later Hinata fell into depression again and all the classes she managed to raise up a letter grade, quickly went down. Hanabi's worries again rose by her sister's weak behavior. She was so worried that this time she didn't even bother to knock on her door. Hanabi bravely walked into her bedroom and stood right in front of Hinata.

"Hinata, we got to get you out of this room." She nudging her shoulder. "C'mon, get up."

"No. Go away. I didn't even give you permission to enter my room." She said rolling onto her side away from her sister.

"Hinata, locking yourself up in a four walled space is not gonna cure you. It's only gonna make you worse." She said pulling off the blanket on top of Hinata's body.

"Give me my blanket back." Hinata raised her voice as she stuck her hand out in the air. "Now."

"No." Hanabi shook her head. "You gotta get out of this room first."

"Hanabi." Hinata turned her head to face her. "I'm healing myself by myself. So leave me alone."

"The more you stay in hear the more your going to remember about the past and start to cry." The brown haired girl said while she pulled her sister's leg. Hinata unexpectedly kicked her sister's thigh and yanked her foot away from her. "Look I'm trying to help you!" Hanabi angrily said. "You have to get so aggressive!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" Hinata said sounding just as angry. She sat up from her bed and pointed to the door. "Leave."

"Hinata, I'm willing to distract Dad so you can see Naruto."

That brought outraged to Hinata's insides. "That's a stupid idea." She glared back at her sister.

"What? Why?"

"Because Hanabi, if we were to do that we'd be making the same mistake that got us in here in the first place! Sneaking out is not gonna make my Dad like him at all! And you know something? It's not just about Naruto, it's my whole life. I can't go anywhere without my Dad, I can't see my friends anymore, I don't have any friends in my new classes, I don't have any privacy, there's nothing worse than that. You think I don't miss smiling and laughing? Of course I do! But there is nothing to be happy about anymore since everything's been taken from me."

Hanabi could see Hinata's eyes getting watery and lips beginning to quiver. She was trying her best to not to breakdown in front of sister but her walls were to fragile. "But you still have me." Hanabi said warmly. "I'm here."

"I know." Hinata choked. "But you've changed too."

"No I-"

"Ever since I pathetically fell into depression, not once did you walk in here like the sister I knew."

"That's because I was worried about you." Hanabi quickly defended. She sat down beside her sister and looked back her concerned.

"You come into my room like a doctor. I don't need someone to tell me what medications would be best for me or what therapist I should see. I know I'm pretty fucked up right now but I don't like to be treated like patient by my own sister."

Hanabi slightly put her head down. She had to admit Hinata was partially telling the truth. Most of the time Hanabi was in her room, she would tell her to get help and she could find it. Whether it was medicine or professionals, Hanabi always recommended one.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I thought I-"

"Don't apologize, it's fine." She said wiping her tears. "You care about me but all I really wanna do is be alone right now."

Hanabi stood back up and nodded sadly. She gave an ok and made her way to the door. The moment the door shut didn't mean it was over for Hanabi. She was going to try tomorrow with a different approach.

The next day Hinata refused to go to school seeing that she hadn't done any of her work. Hiashi tried to push her to go but she wouldn't budge. By three o'clock he heard a knock on her door and groaned. School was over and Hanabi was already coming to the rescue. Hinata groaned underneath her pillow. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Hanabi not right-"

"Too late!" She said barging in. "You got visitors."

"What?"

Hanabi opened the door a little more and two girls appeared smiling behind her, a blonde and a pinkette Hinata hadn't seen in weeks.

"Hey!" Ino said walking in smiling. "Can we talk?"

Hinata had no idea what to say. In her same shock and surprise, she was speechless. She hadn't seen Ino for the longest time and last time she checked, Sakura had been avoiding her. Did she now finally come to amends? The confusion and the curiosity was driving her insane.

"Do you want us to go home?" Ino said a little concerned by Hinata's facial expression. The Hyuga wasn't looking as excited as Ino had hoped for. "We can go if your not comfortable."

"No no I'm fine." Hinata quickly shook her head. She sat up and cleared her throat before she continued to speak. "I uh—I just don't get it. I thought. . .i thought Sakura was mad at me and I thought you forgot about me."

She awkwardly played with her hair after telling her friends such a blunt statement. She knew they came here because they cared about her, but a part of her brain wasn't able to comprehend why they would even bother. She looked like crap, felt like crap, and was probably going to unintentionally treat them like crap. There was no point in trying to comfort such a lifeless burden.

"We haven't forgot about you." Ino warmly said to her. "In fact, we been worried sick about you."

"Yea." Sakura nodded weakly. She swallowed nervously and slightly lowered head in guilt. "And speaking for myself, I think I owe you an apology."

Hinata eyes widened at Sakura's foreshadowing. She really did feel bad about what she had done. She really did accept the relationship Hinata and Naruto had.

The pinkette walked towards the motionless Hyuga and wrapped her arms around her. Her hug was warm and tight. Hinata didn't know whether to hug her back or to just sit there. She decided to stiffly put her arms on her back. It wasn't a returning hug. It was literally just her arms resting on Sakura's back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered beside Hinata's ear. Her voice was shaky, almost like she wanted to cry. By the time she loosened her grip and backed away from her depressed friend, her eyes were watery. For some reason Hinata felt real terrible for letting her friend cry. Sakura probably wanted to cry but Hinata just like she was forcing her too.

"It's okay, Sakura." Hinata said dumbly. "I forgive you."

"I know you do." The pinkette choked as she wiped her streaming tears. "Because that's the kind of person you are. You don't hold grudges like me; you just forgive and forget."

Not exactly. . .

Hinata hadn't forgiven or forgotten what her father did to her. It wasn't even over. He was still currently doing it. Her Dad was still locking her up away from society for her own safety, or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

"Sakura, stop it." Hinata said slowly shaking her head. "I said I forgave you and that was it. Don't throw roses at my feet. I don't want them."

Sakura stood startled at Hinata's response. She stepped back a little and nodded. "Sorry." She said a little embarrassed. "I just—never mind. We came to here to see how you were doing and to possibly give you some updates."

"On what? Naruto?" Hinata said as she got off her bed and sat on the floor. She felt like such intimidating royalty when she was sitting on her mattress while everyone else surrounded her. She didn't like it at all. As soon she as she sat on the floor, her friends and sister did the same thing. "I saw him some time ago and honestly, I think it's best for me too just forget about him."

"What!? No!" All the girls besides Hinata quickly disapproved.

"He cares about you so much!" Ino whined. "You can't just erase him from your memory!"

"I know I can't." Hinata sighed. "It's physically and mentally impossible. But chances that I'll ever see him again are extremely low."

"That's why we're here, silly." Hanabi smiled. She crossed her legs and slid herself closer to her sister. "We can find a way to get Dad to approve."

"Not only that," Sakura intervened." But we can get you to see Naruto with your Dad's consent."

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile and laughed. "No you can't. My Dad's an idiot."

"Exactly." Ino grinned. "You get his consent without him even knowing. I mean he'll know but not all of it."

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Hinata asked a little concerned. Lying was a habit Hinata wanted to stop doing. It had ruined her entire life and she didn't want to risk it anymore.

"Not necessarily, he knows what he's agreeing to. The only sneaky thing about it is that you'd have to play with your words a little."

So basically it was just a different level of lying. Hinata really wasn't in the mood to lie. She rather be patient than to be a two-sided daughter again.

"Can we change the subject?" Hinata asked feeling her gleam slowly fade.

"Sure." The girls nodded. The blonde excitedly clapped her hands and leaned herself forward. "Well to start things off let's start with the gossip. Let's talk about karma."

Karma?

"Remember those two bitches who kept bothering you."

"Yea?" Hinata said a little confused. "What about it."

Ino inhaled with a proud smile and exhaled with a mixture of excitement and satisfaction. "Well the redhead is pregnant and the-"

Wait, what the fuck?

"Karin's pregnant!?" Hinata asked with the most shocked eyes ever. A long grin appeared across Ino's face as she nodded once more. "Yup, she's been out of school for long time now. Her belly started to form like weeks after your schedule got changed, so that means she was already pregnant during the time she was bullying you."

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she processed every word from Ino's mouth. If Karin was already pregnant during the time she was ganging up on her, then who the hell was the father? As much as it pained her to remember, Naruto was at some point with Karin. She remembered how she had once heard their expressive noises in the bathroom and how Naruto had broken up with redhead just to be with Hinata herself. No way could he be the father. Could he? Naruto did have sex with Karin, there was no denying it. But was he aware that he was a Dad the whole time? Naruto couldn't be a father. It would create even more drama in her life then what she already had.

"Hinata, relax." Ino said nudging the girl's shoulder. She could see the tension in her face and the stiffness throughout her whole body. The amount of worry was so large, that her skin turned pale.

"Naruto's not the father. It's this guy she use to smoke a pipe with."

"How would you know?" Hinata swallowed hesitantly. She didn't want to hear any made up stories to make her feel better.

"Because the dude told us. He's pretty open about it. They're always together outside of school. Trust me."

Hinata started to calm down a little after Ino's assertive defense. Although she could've been making this guy up, who was she to know? After all, she hadn't been connected to world for a long time now. She didn't even know what was trending or what was important anymore. The least she could was try to be happy and forget about her stress.

"Okay whatever." Hinata said sliding her fingers through her bangs. "What about Tenten."

"She's uh. . . Lonely." Sakura shrugged. "She doesn't talk to anyone really now that she lost you and Karin. And obviously none of us are wanting to become her friend."

"Hm." The Hyuga hummed. So Tenten was now the quiet loner. The girl that finally new her place. Hinata felt a little bad for her, a little too bad. She was actually willing to try to meet up with her again and start all over. Maybe this time they could become true friends. Most likely not, it would be too awkward by that point, but an act of trying wouldn't hurt anyone. She didn't deserve to be alone, no one did. Hinata strongly believed this for she was currently always alone. Tenten had problems, lots of them really. She was troubled because she didn't know how to deal with them. Just like the old Naruto, she was yearning for help in all the wrong ways. Someone needed to show her some care.

"You alright?" Sakura asked seeing the blank face from Hinata. She was in deep thought and sometimes her overthinking led to negative outcome. "Hinata?"

"I'm fine." Hinata lazily smiled back at her. She stretched out her legs in front of her and touched her toes. Her eyes for one solid moment connected with Sakura and they slowly started to sadden. "How did you know about Tenten? You've been holding a grudge on me for months now. Did that sour part of you somehow disappear out of nowhere?" She wasn't smiling when she said that and Sakura wasn't either when she heard it. The pinkette out her head down in shame and pursed her lips tightly. "Listen, I said I was sorry." She weakly whispered.

"I know you did. I just wanna know what made you change your mind."

Sakura forced herself to regain her composure and lift her head up. She was going to be honest and tell Hinata everything. The more she was honest, the more of a true friend she'd be. "I never hated you, Hinata. I always saw you like my best friend. I did on the other hand hate Naruto. But I've changed now."

The pinkette cleared her throat and took a deep breath before she continued. "I didn't like Naruto because I thought he was dangerous. I thought he would harm you in some way and I couldn't bear to let that happen. The reason why I left you for so long wasn't because I was mad at you but because I just needed some time to think. I didn't at the time understand what was so beautiful about your relationship, but now I do and I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything after that. She was most likely too dwelled up in her emotions to even let her tongue roll before crying. She was hurt; you could tell. Her eyes were streaming down a flood. She wasn't happy when she remembered her old self. Why was that? Why was it that everyone held a painful grudge between their past? Naruto did, Tenten did, Sakura did, even Hinata herself did. They all had made stupid mistakes, regretful mistakes, but it wasn't their fault. One can make their own decisions but one cannot cannot predict the future, one is not infinite in knowledge, people no there morals but there are not perfect enough to follow them always. It isn't that simple. That's why mistakes exist. Sakura didn't have to keep degrading herself as a friend. If she truly felt ashamed of her actions, then the ideal thing to do was to forgive her and move on.

"Sakura, smile." Hinata said getting up. She waved her arms up and down catching all the girls attention. "Everyone smile! Stop looking so down. Stop frowning for my pity. We probably won't ever have this opportunity to be this close again. Let's enjoy it as much as we can."

Although Hinata wasn't fully happy, she did feel a little more brighter than most days. Her friends were here, her long missed friends. She had to create comfortable vibes so that everyone could be at ease. Her pain wasn't meant to spread to others, it was meant to be kept inside of her and not disturb. Whether that was healthy or not she didn't care, it was for the best of others.

"Smile!" She said again with a warm giggle. "Please guys!"

Everyone was a little surprised by Hinata's reaction. She had nothing to say to Sakura. She wasn't mad, angry, or confused by her very vague explanation. Even Ino didn't fully understand Sakura's actions, so why was Hinata suddenly so happy?

"Your not mad?" Ino asked.

"No." Hinata shook her head sitting back down. "Why would I? She said she was sorry. She cried in front my face. I have nothing to hold against her."

The girls all nodded and eventually fell into laughter. At some point they all were back to their regular selves. They gossiped and told jokes, it was almost like the pain they all were grieving had some how gone away. They spent hours together until the sun sadly came down. The girls except, for Hinata's sister, had to leave and pretty soon the house became quiet. Hanabi and Hinata went to sleep right after they left, but the sleep they had was different from all the others. They're sleep was calm and excited to see the daylight of tomorrow.

* * *

A polite knock was heard from outside Hiashi's office. Busy doing work, he hastily told whoever was outside to enter. A white haired man quietly walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. Hiashi's took a glimpse at the teacher and Immediately knew who it was.

"What brings you here, Sir Kakashi." The Hyuga said typing onto his computer.

The masked man sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't know if it was the right time to notify a man that was in a higher position than him, that his daughter was flunking his class. He knew the man was a strict father, but he didn't understand why his daughter was showing the complete opposite. He had a small hunch of what the reason might be but he wasn't sure if it was anywhere near accurate.

"Sir." Kakashi said as he sat himself onto a chair. "Your daughter is failing my class. She's failing practically every single one of her classes."

He waited for a response but all gained was a disappointed sigh. The older man on the other side of the desk stopped typing. He turned his chair to face the teacher and frowned. "I apologize, Kakashi. I'll talk to her. Just give her some time, I make her get her grades up."

He didn't want to say anything after that; he was too ashamed too. He pretended to read some papers in front of him as sign for Kakashi to leave, but he didn't. The white haired man stood up from his chair and stared at the administrator. He was debating on whether to tell him what was on his mind or to keep to himself.

"Hiashi sir, I don't mean to get too personal but. . . I'd like to share an observation."

"Go right ahead." Hiashi said hoping he would change the subject.

Boy was he wrong. Kakashi took no time into starting his speech. He simply nodded and continued.

"Hinata was doing fine before you decided to change her schedule. . .and so was Naruto before you decided to change his too. Everything you have done so far has been completely random, and forgive me for sounding rude but it's true. The over protection of the halls and cafeteria were made at a random time with no exact given purpose. Maybe there was purpose but you're the only one that knows it. I think the reason behind your actions was to separate Naruto and Hinata. They were a close couple before these changes started to happen. Now, I never see them together. Separating such aa diverse yet close couple isn't going to solve anything, Hiashi."

Hiashi glared back at the teacher with a mixture of emotions. He didn't know what to say to that. It was almost like he had discovered a secret dark plan that he had created. He wanted to hide but at the same time he wanted to fire the fool for knowing too much. It was weird, it was wrong, it was so unprofessional.

"Kakashi, it's best you not get into my family life." The man mumbled.

"I know but-"

"You know nothing. You know nothing about me, my daughters, or why I do what I do. I suggest you leave my decisions alone."

He knew he was sounding a bit too harsh but it was his own defense mechanism who was saying it. At this point he couldn't control it. Kakashi luckily only sighed at his response.

"Sir all I'm suggesting is you find help for your daughter. If you keep this up it's only going to lead to a negative effect. You're already seeing some results in her grades."

Hiashi shook his head and turned his chair back to his computer. "I can fix that with out some else's help."

Kakashi sighed a second time at the failed attempt to get Hiashi to change. He turned around and walked towards the door and opened it. But before he left, he told Hiashi one final suggestion."

"Listen, before I go, I'd like you to know that there's a math team. They offer tutoring for people who need it. The majority of the members are good in pretty much all the subjects. They can help Hinata if you'd like."

He peeked to see Hiashi's expression but it was looking stern as ever. No such luck. He left with a click of the door and didn't appear in front of him for the next three days.

Surprisingly a week later, Kakashi received an email by Hiashi to get a tutor for Hinata. Apparently his convincing had worked.

"So Kakashi-sensei, who are you choosing to tutor the girl?" Two girls asked curiously. "All these guys are in need for a girl. You might as well pick all of them."

Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, and the entire math team were all currently in Yamato's classroom.

"I don't know yet and by the way, you girls aren't even on the math team so why are you even here?"

The blonde pouted and crossed her arms proudly. "We here to support Naruto and his math talented friends. And your not even a math teacher so what are you doing here."

The blue eyed boy turned around and gave them a lazy thumbs up. They didn't know if their immense fangirling support was raising up his pride or just straight up embarrassing him. Ino and Sakura honestly didn't really care. They were proud of his smart side.

"I'm here because Yamato's currently in a meeting and by the rules a teacher always has to be present during a club. So I'm Yamato's chosen substitute. Not only that but, I received this email to pick someone from the math team. I have all the right to be here."

"Whatever." Sakura said waving him off. "Who's the girl anyway."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and laughed. "You are actually pretty close to her. It's your best friend Hinata."

Hinata!

Almost everyone in the room heard the girl's name. Naruto's eyes widen, as well as Ino and sakura's. The whiskered boy practically rushed over to Kakashi's desk and slammed his hands onto it.

"You have to pick me, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yea you have to!" The girls nodded. "He needs it! They need it!"

A little intrigued by there reaction, Kakashi tilted his head. "And why is that?"

"Because that's his girlfriend and he hasn't seen her in so long!" Sakura tried to explain.

"And why is that?"

Because her Dad forbids me from seeing her." Naruto firmly said. "I don't mind telling you because there's really nothing you can destroy at this point."

"But if I say no, won't that be the breaking point?"

Naruto slightly put his head down and closed his eyes. "No, because you won't say no."

He looked back at his teacher with such determination. As if he was trying to send a message across. He was pleading for his help just by the look in his eyes. It was amazing.

"Naruto, Hiashi doesn't have the liking of you near his daughter." Kakashi said standing up. He paused for a moment and turned to look at his three students. They all were looking saddened at their believed lost. Hiashi and his power was truly having a great effect on them. He was probably right now the only thing that could stop it and cure it, and he was more than enough ready to do so. "But I'll do it anyway." He smiled. " No staff member in this school should exclude certain students just because they don't like them. It's unfair."

Naruto's eyes immediately exploded in shock. The feeling of excitement quickly devoured his body. He was finally going to see Hinata in such a long time. Tutoring was fucking wroth it if it meant he could stay close to his lover.

"Thank you, Kakshi-sensei. You won't regret it!"

The masked man nodded walked towards a cabinet in the classroom. "Let's just hope I can convince Hiashi to take you in."

Naruto prayed that he would do anything in his power to convince Hiashi. The man was so damn conflicted in everything. He had problems all over the school and his household, but those problems were all created by his own hands. He had too much pride too believe it was his fault, that's why everyone around him was either angered or sadden by his actions.

"Kakashi-sensei do you approve of Naruto and Hinata's relationship?" Sakura asked. She wanted to see if Kakashi saw Naruto the same way Hiashi did. She wanted to know he was a masked idiot too.

"Yea, they haven't done anything wrong in school. In fact, Naruto I believe has gotten way better in matureness thanks to Hinata." He answered as he walked back to his desk.

"So does that mean you're a naruhina shipper too!" Ino said comically. Kakashi breathily laughed and nodded. He had never thought about it, but maybe he was fond of there relationship. It never bothered him nor did he ever want it to end. He actually liked seeing them together. "I guess I am." He smiled. "In a non-creepy way of course."

The quartet laughed a little at his response. They all were secretly anxiousness of what the future held for them. They didn't know why they cared so much, why they needed happiness from everyone to be happy themselves. Any selfish person would be fine with a problem that does effect them. But for them that wasn't the case at all.

* * *

"Is this a joke?" Hiashi said in an angered tone. "You put Naruto as Hinata's tutor! Do you really think I want to approve that?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. " I know you don't want to but it's the best option you have. The majority of the team members are either too arrogant or too awkward to teach. He's the nicest one there."

"Anybody but Naruto will do just fine." Hiashi mumbled as he started to clean up his desk.

"That's not true. Give him a chance it's for your daughter's passing grade. Don't think of them of them as couple, think of them as a student-teacher relationship. It's just one person teacher another person a subject. That's it. "

Kakashi stood patiently in Hiashi's office. Convincing Hiashi was probably one of the most complex things to do. He should start getting paid for at least trying. The man knew how to make you nervous but also how to tick you off.

The Hyuga sighed and rubbed his forehead stressfully. His daughter was failing and he needed to motivate her to lift her grades up more than ever. He obviously wasn't doing a very good job right now, but was Naruto really going to do the trick? If anything he would distract her even more. Weren't they both failing anyways? He had to at least give him a shot. No he couldn't, could he?

"Ugh! Fine!" Hiashi said as a cry for help. His thoughts were eating him intensely. "I approve but on one condition, I have to be present during all the tutoring."

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened. He didn't think he would actually win this. He didn't care if Hiashi's added condition was to simply be present. He had one. Naruto and Hinata could finally see each other again.

"That's fine. We start next week. Is that alright?"

Hiashi forced himself to nod. "Yes it's fine."

* * *

On the day of the proposed first tutoring, Hinata already was aware of who was going to teach her. Her father had told her everything, warned her everything. He told her for the maximum safety for her well-being all their lessons would be in the Hyuga house. She was more than excited though, the feeling she was developing was unexplainable. She craved to see Naruto again and she knew he probably felt the same way for her. The minute the door bell rang she leaped in joy. She quickly ran to the door with her stern father right behind her. When the blonde appeared from the outside of her house, she had the great impulse to hug him but she quickly motioned her body to stop. She had to keep in my that her father's prescience was there and he would be there throughout the entire session.

"Hey Hinata." The blonde warmly said looking directly at her beautiful complexion. His messy spikes, dilated sky blue eyes, and his sun kiss tan skin looked even more attractive than the last time she had seen him, probably because she hadn't seen him in so long.

"Hey." She smiled with her adorable signature blushes. They stood there lost in each other's gaze. If it was their choice they would've stayed like that till the next day but unfortunately, the choice making was not in their control. The minute Hiashi saw their lovey dovey expressions, he immediately had to break them apart.

"Alright boy, take off your shoes and walk on over to the kitchen." He said pointing to the right side of the house. "I'm sure you can do that on your own, can't ya?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded and obediently followed his orders. Hinata followed him only after Hiashi gave her the signal to continue. The guy was ridiculous. Didn't he knew that they were about to all sit together in a small table? Hinata was going to sit next to Naruto for the sake of learning. Separating them feet away was as stupid as bringing in a tutor to not teach at all.

"Sit yourselves down." The older man gestured to the dinner table. "You will teach her and I will be sitting right in front of you two as it happens, clear?"

They both nodded as they sat down. Side by side they began their lesson. Hinata had to admit Naruto was really good at keeping his word, more like, he was good at acting. He played his role as a math team member and only spoke of numbers and how to solve them. He wasn't hinting any signs of flirtation which really caught Hinata's curiosity. She hadn't seen him in a while and currently she was feeling a little playful.

". . .so the basics are adjacent, hypotenuse, and opposite. You know what those words mean and where they stand on a triangle. Now with. . ."

He kept talking endlessly about the roots of trigonometry but Hinata was barely listening. She didn't need to listen to any of it. She already what it all meant and how it worked.

"So If we have the numbers three, five, and uh s-seven" he paused and stared at Hinata with a slightly blushed face. His stop was random and not very well hidden. Hiashi became suspicious and eerily looked at Naruto's face.

"What? What happened?" He asked a little alertedly.

"Uh nothing, I just went blank for a second." Naruto said turning away from Hinata.

"Because of my daughter?"

"N-no, I just. . ." He slowly moved his head back to The girl. ". .Forgot what I was going to say."

He looked at her with slightly squinted eyes and returned back to his mathematical state. His stare was some sort of plead for her to stop and at the same time a way to figure out why she did what she did, why she had rubbed her legs against his. As he continued to teach her how to solve the first problem, her fuzzy warm socks slid slowly against his skin again. Naruto face began to heat up again as her feet hugged his leg. He stumbled on his words at the same time but quickly cleared his throat to appear to have something caught in it.

"Solve this problem." He said sliding the paper to her.

She took a moment to understand the arrangement of the problem and slowly, looking at the steps he had wrote down, solved it. She proudly gave it back to him knowing that it was right. He skimmed through it already knowing the answer and nodded. Just before he could say she had gotten the correct answer, she placed her leg onto his lap. He wrote something onto the paper and slid it back to her. Hinata had the idea she had done something wrong since he didn't tell her anything. But when she got her paper back, all she saw was a simple word,

Stop.

"You got the right answer." He said pulling out another paper from his folder. "Now let's try another one. This time with one of the sides missing."

He taught her how to do the steps of the new problem in front of her and constantly kept pulling her leg away.

"Alright so you know sides a and b but you don't know c so what you're gonna do is. . ."

Hiashi looked at Naruto attentively. Was the boy really that smart? Not once had he used a calculator to solve any of the problems while his daughter did. There's no way a boy with such a bad reputation could have such a talent.

"How do you know if you're right?" He asked Naruto unsatisfied with his teachings.

"Well because A squared plus B squared equals C squared is how you solve it."

"I know that but how are you doing it all in your head?"

The blonde smirked humbly at his question. "Because I know how to. I tend to memorize the numbers and problems I constantly see. I guess it's kinda like relating numbers."

Hiashi still didn't believe him. "Well what did you get?" He asked Naruto.

"Uh twenty-five point five."

"Hinata, what did you get?" The man said facing his daughter.

"I haven't done it yet."

"Well hurry up and do it." He scolded her impatiently. She rolled her eyes and typed the numbers onto her calculator and pretty soon got the same answer as Naruto.

"Twenty-five point five."

"What?!" Hiashi gaped. "No way." He motioned her daughter to give him the paper and squinted at it for a few minutes. He didn't say anything but his face showed signs of struggle. He couldn't see a damn thing. He slowly lifted his head and stiffly looked back at the youngsters. "I'll be back. I gotta go get my glasses."

The moment he disappeared to the other side of the house, Naruto immediately flipped his head towards Hinata.

"You need to stop doing that." He warned her.

"Doing what?" She smirked.

He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and shook his head. He could play fire with fire if that's what she wanted. His hands reached for her thigh and squeezed it tight. "Stop touching me." He whispered in her ear. "You think your slick because your Dad can't see it but let me tell you something I could make you orgasm easily in front of him if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't." She blushed. "He'd kill you."

"Right, so it would hurt us both if we could never see each other again because of something so stupid like that."

She guiltily put her head down at his statement. He was right unfortunately, she was being childish at the wrong moment. Naruto could see her reflecting face and had to admit it was adorable.

"I'm sorry." She softly said.

"Don't be. I probably would've done the same if your father didn't hate me so much." He slid his body close to her and pulled her into a kiss. "maybe I can get your father to like me if he sees how smart I am."

"Maybe." She giggled as he gave him a small hug.

When the man came back he came with a pair of reading glasses. Once again he stared at the paper and was shock to see that Naruto had gotten the same answer as Hinata's calculator. It was so hard to believe, yet so amazing. Throughout the entire lesson Hiashi kept interrupting Naruto with math questions. Some of them were relevant, while others were just random. Of course Naruto could easily answer them but it did get quite annoying at some point. As the days went by and the tutoring continued. Hiashi began to see Naruto's advance intelligence in math. He didn't fully like him yet but he sure did begin to respect him. Slowly both, Naruto and Hinata began to notice the changes in Hiashi. He was more patient and polite. He even had enough confidence in the two to leave them alone in kitchen for longer periods of time. It was weird but a good sign. As Hinata's grades went up so did Hiashi's optimistic characteristics. And one particular day the whole world changed.

Naruto came to Hianta's house for another lesson, just a regular math session, but when the door opened Hinata was not there. Hiashi stood in front of Naruto and told him to come in.

"Hinata's with her friends right now. I told her I wanted to talk you about something."

"About what, Sir." Naruto asked as he took off his shoes.

The man sighed and swallowed away his nerves. He took one last look at the blonde and turned around. "An apology, that's what I want to talk about. My apology."


	29. Chapter 29

**I FINISHED! Fuck yea! Thank you all who stayed a fan! Enjoy!**

* * *

The man sighed and swallowed away his nerves. He took one last look at the blond and turned around. "An apology, that's what I want to talk about. My apology."

Your apology. . .

Naruto stood in the middle of the small entrance hallway completely motionless. Not only that, but his vocal chords didn't seem to be working either. Hiashi wasn't one to apologize, ever. He was the one to expect an apology from someone else. Hearing him say such a thing, such an unexpected thing, confused Naruto to the max. He had always hoped for the day he would finally earn Hiashi's respect but he never believed it would be right now. It was actually hard to believe it would be right now. It was way too early. Sure he wanted it, he's been wanting it for months, but he had only been with Hiashi in the same room for a couple weeks. The man wasn't that easily moved and Naruto knew that. This apology had to be a pretty basic apology for a pretty random insignificant thing, or maybe not. The whiskered boy tired to search ideas through his head. It could've been an apology for Hinata being absent, or for calling it quits on the tutoring, or for changing his schedule. It could have been anything. He just didn't know what.

Don't expect too much. Don't get your hopes up.

He knew he was being so dramatic. He was being such a girl by over thinking Hiashi's one sentence. He had to relax and just do what the man said.

"Come on Naruto, stop giving me such a blank stare. You make it me seem like you don't want be here," the man said as he peaked an image of the blond.

"N-No that's not it at all!" Naruto quickly stated. "I love being here!"

Well that sounded stupid. it sounded so cheesy, so unlike him. He was stuttering, hesitating, and over reacting on pointless things. It was official, Hiashi had the power to make him nervous.

He followed the Hyuga to the kitchen and saw him take a seat at the dinner table. Naruto didn't know whether to do the same or to wait for his permission. In his own fear of getting scolded and completely losing all his respect, he decided to stand awkwardly ten feet away from him.

Yea real smooth, Naruto.

Hiashi gave him a confused look in return. What was the boy even waiting for? Consent? Hiashi rolled his eyes at the Uzumaki and waved him to come over. "Let's go Naruto, do you not know how to sit?"

"I-I do." He stuttered as he ruffled his hair, " I just didn't know if I was allowed to."

"To sit?"

"Well yea. You have a lot of odd rules, sir."

The man sighed. He wasn't going to argue on that. It was true. He did have the most weirdest rules and beliefs in the world. It was only recently that he had begun to realize it.

As soon as Naruto took a seat in front of him, the man sat up straight and cleared his throat. "As I said before, I want to apologize for my behavior, Naruto. It was unacceptable and I'm not quite proud of it anymore."

"Oh you don't have to apologize." Naruto nervously laughed. "It's understandable."

His polite comeback was not returned with a smile as he had hoped for. Hiashi sort of sighed again and shook his head slowly. Naruto's face started to heat up in his own embarrassment. He didn't think he had said anything wrong but then again, he was trying way too hard to be the good boy, maybe Hiashi found that annoying.

"S-Sir did I-"

"Listen Naruto, I don't do this too often so don't make me change my mind. "

"Sorry." Naruto stupidly said back. He swallowed his nerves away and changed his view towards the wooden table instead of Hiashi's eyes. The man during that period of silence secretly scanned Naruto's face. The boy was blushing and just by the jittery movement of his mouth and hands, Hiashi could tell he was uncomfortable. He also could tell that the boy was actually a very handsome young man. He knew the boy had always been a magnet for the girls, but he had never seen the pure natural beauty of this boy. His clear sun tanned skin; his light blue eyes; his blond messy hair, no wonder Hinata had been sneaking around with him for so long , the boy was a catch.

"Naruto," the older man said breaking the silence. "In no way am I trying to come onto you but, you're quite the attractive man."

"Oh uh thank-"

"But what I wanna know is if you're a good man. A man with good intentions, with good plans for the future. I already admitted to you that I'm sorry for what I did to you, what I've done to both of you. And if your wondering if I truly regret it, well yes, maybe I do, and I might be able to explain to you later on. But what I wanna know right now is. . .why Hinata? Why did you chose her?"

Naruto uncontrollably swallowed again. He knew what he was referring to; he just didn't know how to answer it. He honestly didn't even know why. Fate? Destiny? Those were pretty pathetic things to say in defense, but really they were the only words he could think of. He didn't know he was going to be partnered with her in some random assignment; he didn't know she was coincidently an extremely closed friend of one of his old crushes; he didn't know he was going to start to find her attractive, none this was ever predicted, none of this was ever planned. He didn't plan to fall in love; he didn't plan to fall in love with a staff's daughter; he didn't even know Hiashi was her father till the whole fight with Jūgo unraveled. All this happened so unexpectedly, so dramatically and yet, it was such a beautiful adventure. Fate, destiny, the way of life, was the only way Naruto could describe it. Why did he pick Hinata? He didn't. Something beyond his control did it for him, something in his heart had already subconsciously chosen her without his agreement and to this day, he would not dare to complain. Hinata was the first and probably the last girl he ever loved.

" I honestly don't think I chose her. Everything happened so fast and when I look back to the beginning, to the very very beginning, my initial intention was not to get Hinata's attention but her friend's. I'm not gonna lie to you because I think it's only fair to tell you the truth at this point. The decision is all in your hands. You can completely erase me from her life or you can decide to bring me back. My answer is very simple. I don't know. Cause I really don't know how all this came to be."

Hiashi took the moment to understand the boy's statement and slowly nodded in slight comprehension. "So your saying you don't know why you chose to take her to your apartment, why you chose to do the things that you did to her? I know you had sex with my daughter and I'm almost positive that you did other things to her too. My daughter was a very innocent girl and I fully believe this because she lives in my very strict household. Her innocence has completely vanished after everything you two have done and I'm having a really tough time forgiving you for that. Sure, maybe you didn't choose to meet her, but you certainly did choose to touch her. That my boy is an action created by personal decision. You don't just subconsciously or uncontrollably intimately touch someone. That I know is a fact."

"And your right." Naruto nodded. " That was my wrong doing and I deeply guilt over it everyday. If I hadn't felt this bad, I wouldn't have obediently followed your orders, don't you think? I could've gone with some other chick and repeat the cycle again only to come face to you with another problem with some other girl, but I didn't. I knew my boundaries and even before your rules I tried to keep things like you would want cause I knew what I was doing was rotting your entire family."

He was right. Again. Not about rotting the Hyuga household, but about having the ability to run off with another target but still choosing not to. He had never thought about that way. Naruto, now established as a handsome man, could've lusted over any female student in the school after his incident with Hinata, but he didn't. He could've completely moved on with his his life, carelessly living a broken hearted girl under the rules of her father, and avoided all problems that came upon him, but he didn't. He chose to challenge himself to earn Hiashi's respect and that was something you honestly had to look up to.

"What's funny is that actually while you were with Hinata behind the scenes, things were actually going pretty well. It wasn't till after I caught you and made these sudden changes that things started to go downhill. I mean Hanabi has claimed multiple times that you had changed her life and Hinata had told me various times that you were a good person that had simply been through a lot. Before I took action, Hinata was doing really well in school and both of my daughters would talk to me but afterwards, everything turned out to be the complete opposite." Hiashi paused for a minute almost restraining himself from tears. He didn't want to cry in front of another man. It was too much of an ego stain. He cleared his throat roughly and brought his chin up higher in confidence. "I'm not saying I'm the perfect father." He continued. " I make mistakes, a lot more than I should probably, but I don't considered myself as a bad father. I'm just protective. Maybe a little bit too protective, but it's all for the sake of my daughters' well being. I just don't understand how someone, who had been known for trouble for so many years, could change this quickly. I listen to you and I see that your not what I thought you were. It just confuses me."

Naruto was confused on how this had happened as well. He was hated by everyone, than all of sudden loved by everyone. He too was never a bad person. He never wanted to hurt anyone. His kind heart had always been there. He just didn't know how to show it. Did that even make any sense? Hinata had made him, no, had forced him to open and see who he really was all in a good way. He would've never fallen in love with her if he hadn't realized it.

"Hiashi sir, I have always been the same person really. I never really did change. I just finally showed who I really was. I was hiding myself underneath this personality of disguise. Your daughter helped me be my true self. I don't even think she was trying to. I think just her presence made me a different person."

"So all those years we were just hiding in pain?"

"Well yea," Naruto breathily laughed. " Sir if you haven't realized, I have no parents and I don't have that many friends either."

"I know your parents are dead but you're a pretty well know guy in the school. Boys and girls know who you are and talk about you endlessly. Are you sure your aware of what you have?"

The blonde laughed again. This time way more assuringly. "If you thought I was popular, you thought wrong. Popular is just a word. A stupid word which basically means In my opinion, a group of people with no friends constantly together. They're not friends. They may pretend to be but they're not really. Sure everyone knows who I am and knows what I did but in the end nobody really cares. They go back to their homes and wake up to see another day. I'm not their main priority. Friends, true friends, they're aren't many out there. Being the talk of the school, being the cool kid, the one in a big clique, it's not worth it. It doesn't mean anything really. All those people that are there aren't your friends. Their all just desperately trying to be someone that there not. They all go home and take off their masks and then hate what they see. I did. I know I did until I met Hinata."

The older man sat silently across the boy. He was pretty amazing with words. Very poetic and very smart too. Seeing his math skills the other day was something to be impressed upon. Naruto was rapidly earning an admiration from Hiashi. The only question he had left was based on his parents. It was a sensitive topic but he had to hit it now or never.

"Naruto, my last question before I start doing my confessing is, why? Why did react the way you did when your parents died? You didn't kill them did you?"

A pain, almost like a piercing spear stabbed Naruto's heart.

Did I kill my parents….

That was probably one of the most fucked up questions you could ever ask an orphan. Why would he ever think of killing his parents? He would have nothing if he did. He spent so many years alone because of an anonymous murderer's cruel doing. Never in his mind or heart would he wish for his parents' death. Why would anyone?

"I never wanted my parents to die, sir. Why the heck would I? I was the only child. If they were to have died, which they did, I would been alone for a long period of my life. I never wanted that. I had that violent breakdown because I felt like I was at an end. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but in my head I was thinking, what am I going to do now? Where does it go from here? I had nobody. I only had two friends that at that time and know idea my parents had been killed. I knew they weren't going to let me live with them. Not my friends and their family, but the government. I had to spent the rest of my life alone in that apartment full of memories. It was a painful moment and I didn't how to express it beside being negative."

Naruto didn't want to say anymore. It was that one part in his life that he was still recuperating from. Hiashi did not want to push him any further so he didn't. The boy really had gone through a huge traumatic event. He didn't have anyone to teach him, heal him, help him from that point. That's why he was the way he was. The importance of parenting and love was never there. How stupid the Hyuga felt for offending him so many times. The boy had already been through pain and he was only making him go through more.

"Again I apologize." Hiashi said feeling immense amount guilt.

"No need." Naruto shook his head.

"No but there is a need. I think I took action in the worst way possible. I wasn't thinking at all. I just went full force on anger and I did see the mass of negative effects. I just chose to ignore them. I don't know if you know but Hinata went into severe depression. I didn't know how to handle it because she hated me at that moment and the only thing I was going to do was make it worse. At first I was actually quite angry about her depression because I thought it was all for a boy, but then realize that it wasn't just that. I had taken everything away from her. Her privacy, her friends, her comfort zone, and her boyfriend. I hurt her, her sister, and you. As an adult I should've known better, thought wiser, but I didn't and I'm sorry. As a single father of two girls, sometimes it's hard to understand the mind of a female when your wife isn't around to help you. I was never really the affectionate type but after my wife passed away I really did try to but it didn't come out as natural as her. I guess my girl was looking for the affection that I wasn't giving her, maybe a little too much affection but she found a good guy."

He paused again trying to control his tears from forming. No way was he going to cry. Not right now. "Alright give me your hand before I start crying." He quickly said stretching out his hand towards Naruto.

The blond's eyes widened and he almost immediately took Hiashi's hand and shook it. His smile was so bright, so relieved. He couldn't believe what was happening. He finally had gotten his approval.

"Listen boy," Hiashi said shaking the boy's hand. "Who ever told you men don't cry, that's a lie. But men crying in front of other men, that ain't never happening."

Naruto laughed and nodded at Hiashi's humorous joke.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for Hinata." The man said as he got from his chair. "She'll be so happy to hear the news."

* * *

Hinata wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, not even after her father's weird offer to drop her off at Ino's place. She was a little bummed that she wouldn't be seeing Naruto today but she was also more than excited to be with her friends again without her father's presence. She did have fun but a small part of her couldn't help but feel like something was different. Hiashi never let her out of his sight since the incident. He never would allow her to go anywhere alone, until today. And as she kept thinking about it, Hiashi had been changing a lot these weeks. He allowed Naruto come over, then he allowed Naruto to stay alone with her during the tutoring, then there was a point that he no longer felt the need to open the door for Naruto to come in; he let Hinata do that all on her own. Now, she was allowed to go places on her own? What was going on? She wasn't complaining but she did want to know what she had done to deserve all of this. She was practically locking herself up in her room every day. How was that a reason for a reward?

"Hinata? You okay?" Her sister asked in concern. "You hadn't said anything since we left."

It was true. Ever since the sisters had left Ino's house, they hadn't spoken to each other on their way back. Hinata was in her own world as they walked down the streets. And knowing Hinata's current condition, you had to be very careful when she was silent.

"I know." Hinata weakly nodded. "it's just the weather is so nice for a walk."

"Is it really?" Hanabi said unsatisfied. Lying was Hinata's worst strength. She wasn't good at it all, with her at least.

"Y-yes."

"Your lying. You stutter when you lie. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing really." She shrugged. "It's just—I keep wondering what it is that I did to get all freedom back." A smile slowly spread across her face as she put a slight strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean I wasn't really-"

"Bad? Good? That doesn't really matter. You didn't have to do anything to prove him nothing." Hanabi interrupted. She seemed kind of mad, almost like she wanted to prove a point. "Dad took all that away from you by force. He had no reason to do what he did."

"Yea but I did something wrong."

"Yes you did, but so does everybody else, " she said unlocking the gateway of their house. "Dad was acting like poop. He finally had click in him to realize how stupid he was being."

Hinata politely offered to open the door as her sister kept talking. She took out her keys and slowly began to unlock the entrance. "Dad isn't stupid he's just too stubborn." Hinata smiled as she opened the door. She hadn't realized Naruto was only a few feet away from her. She did notice that Hanabi had gone silent all of the sudden. But before she could question it, something soft pressed against her lips. At first she thought it was her father and she nearly died, but then from the corner of her eye she saw three whiskers on the boy's cheek. And in that same corner of her eye, she saw her father smiling. She quickly pushed Naruto away and stared widely back at him with the most florid blushes ever. "What are you doing here?!" She harshly whispered. "W-what did you just do?! My Dad is right here!"

"I know," Naruto grinned. "He said I could."

What?

Hinata was deeply confused. What did he just say? What did he mean by that? She turned to look at her sister, who also had know idea what was going on, then she looked at her father. Again, he was smiling, like legit smiling.

"Well don't just look at me. Go ahead and hug the boy. He's been waiting for you." Her father gestured her. He wasn't even mad, shocked, or stiff. He was completely tranquil over this.

"Dad, I-"

"It's okay, Hinata. He's got my approval. I've come to the decision that he's an alright man. You happy?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto finally earned her father's respect. How? When? She was happy but confused, very confused. "How did this happen?"

"We talked." Hiashi said walking towards the kitchen. "And I liked what I heard."

"But-"

"Stop it with the 'buts', Hinata. He's yours now. You two should go somewhere and celebrate."

"Yea we should!" Naruto agreed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. He was smiling, and the gleam in his eyes showed vivid joy and excitement. He must've felt like a champion for achieving all of this on his own.

"You two go on outside." Hiashi said waving them towards the door. "But don't you dare do anything you wouldn't do in front of me. You hear? I will have you killed, Naruto. If you touch her, I will make sure you'll never see her again."

He gave Naruto a warning look but then smiled as soon as Naruto nodded. They seemed fairly comfortable with each other and more open by all means too.

"Let's go!" Naruto said practically dragging her out of the door. The last thing Hinata heard before being swooped out of her house was a loud, "Don't touch her, Naruto." And from there they ran all the way to the park and sat on the bench where basically everything they ever truly had blossomed. This was the spot Naruto had revealed he had broken up with Karin; this was the spot where he started to change, where he never returned to his arrogance.

"I did it." Naruto said kissing her face repeatedly. "I fuckin' did it."

"I know." She smiled as she cupped his cheeks. He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against her. "I love you."

"Me too, Naruto."

Before she could kiss him back, he quickly stepped away. "Now I have some rules for us now that we're officially OFFICIALLY dating."

"Rules?"

Hinata internally groaned. Rules, again? She didn't want anymore rules. She hated them, despised them. It was one of the reasons why they almost fell apart. She wasn't wanting to go through this all over again. "Bullshit." She mumbled.

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto shook his head. "There simple really. Number one," he said sticking out his finger. "We can't cheat on each other."

Well derp…

"I wouldn't do that to you." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Yea well I obviously I won't don't that to you either." He said kissing the top of her head. "Alright Number two, we can't have sex before marriage."

"Yea I know. We won't have sex again." Hinata nodded.

"That's not what I meant." Naruto corrected with a grin.

"So we are having sex?"

"Yes."

"But you just said we won't have sex before marriage."

"Yea." Naruto laughed. "Before our marriage, Y'know together. That's where my third rule comes in, you will marry me."

"Naruto." She blushed. " You don't know that. We're only seventeen. Anything can happen as we get older. Life has a funny way of doing things."

Naruto sat beside his lover and wrapped his arm around her. She was blushing very brightly. He could almost feel the heat of her face radiate on his skin. "I think life gave us a pretty funny journey, if you know what I mean. I don't think there wasn't a purpose to it. I know it's meant to be."

He rested his head on hers and calmly waited for her response. What she did was cry a little but luckily tears of joy. She kissed him and hugged him, and pretty soon she was resting her head on his lap.

"You know," he said caressing her silky soft hair. "I would've proposed to you now but I don't have the money for a ring, y'know?"

Hinata softly giggled and turned her body to face him. "I know." She said poking his nose. "I know."

**SMUT WARNING: YEARS LATER**

"Hinata, this way." Naruto said pointing down to another hallway. He held her by the hand and slowly led her to their hotel room. They had to walk extra slower than usual since Hinata's white gown was an enormous ballroom dress. She looked like pumpkin from her hips down. But to Naruto she was an adorable pumpkin.

"Whoops!" Hinata squeaked as she almost tripped over her own wedding dress.

"You alright," Naruto asked completely stopping his tracks. "You want me to carry you there?"

"No, I'm fine." She giggled. "I'm not old, Naruto. I just picked out the wrong dress."

"No you didn't. I think it's beautiful."

"Your too kind." She laughed.

Yes they had done it. They didn't know how they managed to love each other for so long, but they did. Now twenty one, both of them had come the conclusion that it was time for a wedding, and both of them excitedly celebrated throughout the entire day.

"Here it is." Naruto said swiping the card for entrance. As soon as it clicked, he stepped back and allowed his wife to go first. "Madam." He welcomed her in.

In all honesty, the feeling of the two at the moment we're completely different. Naruto was incredibly excited for the long awaited honeymoon but Hinata, she had been dreading this moment for weeks. It wasn't because she didn't love him but because she felt insecure. Her body was changing, is changing. The way it looked years back was not the same anymore. She feared Naruto would not find her attractive once he saw the new her. He remained handsome as always and she just felt she had gotten uglier. Once she opened the door and turned on the lights, she ran, or at least tried to run, in her huge wedding gown across the other side of the bed, far way from Naruto.

"Babe, I have to take off your dress." He said loosening his tie. "Come here."

"No." She mumbled childishly. Fortunately Naruto didn't hear it.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing." She said sitting down on the bed. "Nothing."

She rubbed her arms nervously since her had was clipped up. She was looking out towards the window not even daring to look at her husband.

"Babe," Naruto said walking towards side of the bed. "I can't take it off here if you want to."

"N-no." She blushed. "I don't want to."

Naruto saw her nervousness unravel and it made him frown. "Do you not want to take off the dress?"

"No not really." She shook her head.

"Why? Are you afraid. . . To have sex?"

"No. I just. . ."

She couldn't think of anything to say without sounding beyond ridiculous. Maybe a joke would prove her point. "That freshman fifteen has doubled over the years." She nervously laughed. "Clothing sizes are changing every hour."

Naruto wasn't buying it. He knew she was degrading herself in her own insecurities. "Are you calling yourself fat, Hinata?"

"Just a little."

"Well you're not."

He stretched out his hand for her to grab. "Get up so I can show you."

"Narutooo." She whined. "I don-"

"Hinataaa." He mimicked. " Your fucking gorgeous to me and I wanna prove it."

Hinata hesitantly got up and turned her back towards him so he could take off her dress. Naruto almost immediately ran his fingers down the tied laced. He was trying to get the dress off but it wasn't quite working like he had planned. Sensual and sexy was apparently not an option. It was too tight and it was way too complex for his brain, yes for his mathematician brain, to understand.

"How the fuck-"

"From the bottom." Hinata tried to show him, "You start from the bottom to the top."

Naruto did as she told him and it surprisingly was working. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him, the process was too damn slow. He wanted it now not the next fuckin' year.

"Hinata," he said in frustration. "I'm gonna get scissors. This is taking too long."

"No!" She quickly objected. She nearly jumped to face him in her own fear of getting her dress destroyed. "That's my wedding dress! You can't do that!"

"So? Why not? I paid for it."

"Yea well I picked it."

The blonde sighed and slightly rolled his eyes. He breathily let out a,"fine," and continued to impatiently untie her dress, strand by strand.

"Fuckin' corsets." He kept mumbling throughout the process. "Your hot. You don't need this shit."

"Are you saying I don't need a wedding dress for my wedding?" Hinata sassed back.

"Nooo." Naruto shook his head. " I'm saying you don't need an expensive dress that takes decades to take off. Why didn't you just get a pull-on?"

"Because it's not as pretty." Hinata answered back in a tone that almost screamed, duh.

"Bullshit." Naruto mumbled as he continued to unlace her dress.

"Stop offending my wedding." Hinata whined.

"I'm not, I'm not offending our wedding, Hinata. Our."

"It's not your wedding. It's mine." She giggled. Slowly there humorous conversation was making Hinata forget how uncomfortable she was.

She was starting to feel more relaxed and way more secure around him. "This was my wedding. This is your honeymoon. I bet throughout the entire party you were just thinking about how close we were to this moment."

"Maybe." He grinned as he nodded. If he said any more, Hinata would probably file him for sexual harassment. Yea, honestly he had been pretty excited through the entire party. He kept imaging how amazing this moment would be. How he would take her; how he would grab her, and yes, at times that made him have to put his coat over his lap. "Success!" Naruto congratulated himself as soon he saw Hinata's white bra. He turned his wife around, who was blushing incredibly, and smiled. "Don't you want to take off my clothes first or do you want me to slip your dress off?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. This situation was such an agitating moment, so embarrassing but surprisingly not awkward. "Just take it off." Hinata sighed as she tugged on her dress. "Just don't stare to too much."

Naruto laughed a little and nodded. "I'll try not to, love." He slowly placed his hands on the fabric resting on Hinata hips and pulled it down. From there the entire top part of her intimate body appeared and with a few more tugs, she was completely exposed. She was beautiful. Naruto couldn't see what she was afraid to show. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Her fair skin looked soft and creamy, and all her curves looked more lustful then ever. She looked incredibly arousing. She was wearing white laced panties with a bow in the middle that complimented her white laced bra. She also had on white pantyhose socks that reached up to her thighs. The best part about that was that it was clipped onto her underwear. Naruto could've stared at her for hours but because of her cruel no staring rule, he had to take only glimpses of her perfection.

"Kay." He smiled. "Your turn."

Hinata weakly nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. His fit tone chest was slowly being revealed and towards the final buttons, his strong abs were already exposed. His body was the same, if not better than what it looked like before. Unzipping his pants was probably the most nerve wrecking experience for Hinata. She hadn't seen his penis in so long and quite frankly, she had to bent down right in front of where it hid. As soon as his pants fell to his ankles, Hinata quickly got up.

"Go Naruto." She whispered. It was almost like they were playing a board game. They kept stupidly exchanging turns. For a moment they just stood in front each other and stared at their lover's bodies. Naruto instinctively reached for her chin and tilted it up. He kissed her plump lips passionately yet with such gentle love and rubbed his nose with hers in between their pauses.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered onto her lips. His hands uncontrollably ran up and down her body. When she did the same to his chest, he began to grab the most arousing parts of her body, her hips, her waist, and her butt. He began to slip his mouth down to her jaw line and then to her neck. He began to suck and lick that little piece of skin with such delicacy. The unhurried movement made Hinata drown in bliss. She kept moaning softly and Naruto could feel her goose bumps forming just by the touch of his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked releasing his lip from her neck.

At this point, Hinata was too turned on to say no. She nodded her head pleadingly and took him by the hand towards the bed.

"Wait." He stopped her. "I feel like it's going to hurt you if we just go straight to it." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. "I'm gonna try something new."

He bent down to the floor and stared directly at her white panties. Before he could take the disturbing piece of fabric off, she hesitantly stepped back and closed her legs. Seeing her scared face, Naruto felt more than obligated to make her feel safe. "It's not gonna hurt. I promise."

He rubbed her legs for her come back and once she did, he took off her underwear. Her naked flower was right in front off him and with one kiss in her inner thigh, he began to pleasure her. The first swipe on her pussy made Hinata go blank. She didn't want to tell him to stop because the feeling was not agonizing. It felt odd, different, but so good. He sucked on her lips and licked the insides of her cavern. At times he would nibble on clit her but mostly he was just licking the juices of her lover. Her moaning was so erotic that Naruto's boxers began to feel a lot tighter.

"Does it feel good?" He asked her.

"Yes." She patted. He kissed her thigh again and continued licking her dry. Just when she thought that was all he was going to do, Naruto with no warning stuck his two fingers inside her. She nearly screamed when he did that. She jumped. That's a fact, but she didn't push him away. She liked it.

"Oh my gosh."

The inserting and constant rapid plunging of his index and middle finger was causing a burning sensation in her private.

"Oh Naruto." She whimpered. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed her weight on him when she was almost reaching orgasms. Her repeating cries of his name motivated Naruto to go twice as faster. He stabbed his fingers inside her to the point where she was groaning. The feeling was so intense she had to bend her knees and close her eyes shut.

"Ughh ngh—gosh."

She was panting and orgasming. Her body was twitching, literally jerking. She couldn't take it. She was so close. She felt bad for pulling Naruto's hair so aggressively but she figured he liked the pain since he kept going faster.

Two deep stabs was all it took make her scream. "Fuck! Naruto!"

Pretty soon she exploded. All her fluids came out of like running water. The climax was so intense that her orgasm was a lot longer than what she had thought it would be. By the time Naruto got up she was still orgasming. Her legs were twitching and her face was beautifully blushed. Naruto hugged her tightly to cool her off but her petite body was still trembling. Naruto wasn't worried or mad. The fact that she was still in bliss means that he had had done a good job. He kept kissing the top of her head as she kept moaning and rubbed her arms to stop her from shaking.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded on his chest. She tugged on his boxers and motioned him to bed. "Take it off."

He lightly pushed her to the bed and lied her down. He slipped off his boxers and threw it carelessly somewhere in the room. His member was hard and just as big as Hinata had remembered. A good size. The last time she had it with him, she remembered having great sex. He kissed her once he was on top of her and smiled. He was blushing and so was she. It was adorable.

"You ready?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded. He sat up on his knees and opened her legs. He placed them on both sides of his waist and glued his eyes onto her figure. She was just too gorgeous to keep his eyes off. Hinata didn't like it though. She started to feel like her imperfections were become more vivid and disgusting. She was starting to feel ugly again.

"Don't stare too much, Nar-"

"Where the fuck did you get the idea you were fat?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. She shrugged dumbly not knowing how to answer. "I'll tell you something, Hinata." He continued. "Your body has changed, but in all the right places. You have bigger hips and a bigger ass, and basically just more places for me grab onto. You're fuckin' hot. A little fat doesn't hurt anyone. Gaining weight is normal."

"I guess." She blushed.

"I guess." He shook his head. "That's not good enough. Let me help you."

He kissed her again and sneakily unclipped her bra. He took the cups off of her and dropped it beside the bed. Naruto licked and groped her breast and then ran his tongue down her belly. He sensually made the tip of his nose and lips maze around her legs and arms, giving her tingles by his warm breathing. He caressed her soft stomach one last time before entering and kissed it. He placed the tip of his member between her lips and rubbed it around her. She had a very tiny hole so he had to be very careful not to simply just shove himself inside her. He slowly inch by inch made himself go in. He always believed Hinata had the greatest pussy ever. It was tight and warm, and always wet. He moaned quietly once he was completely inside. Hinata did the same. He started off with slow thrusts as Hinata rotated her hips along with him. When Hinata gave him the signal to go faster, he took no time. He sped his thrusting a little more enough to make her boobs jiggle and enough to make her gasp. He gripped onto her his hips and pushed himself deeper inside of her making squirm.

"Ohhh."

Feminine hands scattered around his fit torso and abs. She was so hot. When she wasn't touching him, she was touching her self, her breasts. She kept arching her back and biting her lip sexily. Just the view made Naruto orgasm.

"Baby, go faster."

He nodded and gripped her hips tighter. His thrusts were now pounding. His balls were practically slapping her. Her boobs were no longer jiggling but bouncing, wildly. Up and down, it was so arousing. She clenched onto his muscular arms tightly as he moaned uncontrollably.

"Uhh yess."

The slapping wet sounds kept getting louder and louder as well as their moaning. Naruto let go off her hips and leaned forward. His strong arms stood in both sides of Hinata's face. He brought her her arms above her head and entwined their fingers together. He was fucking her relentlessly and she couldn't do anything about it.

"You like that?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"You love me?"

"Of course." She panted.

He plunged himself deeper making Hinata scream the third time that night. They continued to grind their hips and body parts together until suddenly, Naruto pulled out.

"Baby, roll over."

Hinata cluelessly rolled on top of her belly and waited for his touch. "Go on your hands and knees." He told her softly.

She did the exact thing and seductively arched her back. The blond ran his hands down hard back and massaged the softness of her ass. As always, he kissed her before he entered.

"Let's take this off." He said unclipping her hair. Her hair flowed beautifully down her back and shoulders. He began to thrust inside her slowly until she started to incorporate her trust with him. For every time he touched her butt, it jiggled and made a low sound. He raised her hips up to give himself more space to get deeper but instead she jerked and gasped in pain.

"Don't do it like that, baby. it hurts."

"Sorry." He said guiltily.

He changed his position and reentered her again. It took awhile for her to get use to but once she started liking it, she wanted it fast. He increased his speed the more and more she begged him to. The view was fantastic. Her small waist be held tightly by his big hands; her ass get pounded by his dick, and her continuous head jerks and twitches. He wasn't complaining.

Her breast were swaying insanely and she was orgasming so loudly. "Ohhhh…"

"Fuck.."

The faster he went the louder she got. They were both at their end. Her walls were tightening, suffocating him. It was painfully so good.

"Fuck Hinata…"

His pelvis began to twitch stupidly and moans became grunts. He clenched onto her ass as he mercilessly fucked her one last time. He could feel her twitching inside meaning she was at her end too.

"Fuck!" She kept crying. "I'm cumming!"

In one pound they both came simultaneously. Naruto flipped her over with just one arm and hugged her.

"Your beautiful you know that?" He panted.

And with that she kissed him back and rested on his chest till sleep took over there bodies. It wasn't the sex that made this moment amazing. It was the great amount of love they had for each other. For years they had been together and for years they had seen only greatness in each other. That's what made them a true couple. There love was real. And now as husband and wife they would have a new family and give their children that same love.

Husband and wife. Funny how they started of as two completely different people in high school. The school's bad boy versus the school's good girl. What made this whole story unravel and become true was the moment Naruto told a shy damsel, "Let me be your bad boy."


End file.
